


Attack of the Giant Zababa

by NutGonnaBe



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Destruction, Evidence of Authorial Insanity, F/F, Giantess - Freeform, Gore, Graphic, Lesbian Sex, Macro/Micro, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Object Insertion, Out of Character, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Vore, oh god what am i doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 122,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutGonnaBe/pseuds/NutGonnaBe
Summary: Kirika and Shirabe don't know where they are. They don't know how they got here. They don't know why they are naked or why everything is so small... or is it why they are so big? They don't know what has happened to their morality or their inhibitions. But what they are discovering is that being essentially a pair of horny alien kaiju... is a whole lotta fun.
Relationships: Akatsuki Kirika/Tsukuyomi Shirabe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> If you are discovering this through one of the fetish tags, you can probably skip over this since you know what to expect. Otherwise, a fair warning: This story will contain a whole buncha of Giantess-fetishy smut including, but not limited too, Giantess Rampage, Giantess Lesbian Sex, Giantess Vore, Gore, Insertion, and probably some other stuff I don’t even know there are words for. If you are a fan of the Symphogear series, be aware this includes massive OOCness for Kirika and Shirabe. Why am I writing this? Because I like giantess stuff and also happens to be in adorbs with this couple, so injecting it with a mix of power fantasy and serious gap moe appeals to my darker side. Don't judge me, I'm already doing enough of that myself.
> 
> For those willing to read on in spite of those warnings… enjoy the show.

**Attack of the Giant Zababa** ****  
**Chapter 1:** **  
****Arrival**

\----

They arrived with the tides in the dead of the night. Waves lapped against the beach, constantly bringing in and out all sorts of material to and from the ocean. Drivers on the nearby freeway may have noticed the immense shapes that washed up into the shallows. But at that time of night, most were more concerned with making it back home to get to sleep than detouring to check out some distant shapes just shy of the shoreline. And with the glare of the city to their backs, they certainly could not make out _what_ the shapes were. It wasn’t until the sky began to lighten as the sun rose that they were really spotted.

The man loved his early morning beach runs. Even in the summer the air was nice and cool and the ocean’s ensured a degree of warmth in the winter. The lack of others also meant he could jog freely, without worrying about having to run them over.

He was the first one to see the two.

He staggered to a halt as the rising sun’s rays gave light to the two. The few other people on the beach likewise up and about nearby quickly noticed his gaping stare and looked in the same way, rapidly joining him in slack-jawed astonishment. As the sky continued to brighten, first those on the beachside free way and then those in the buildings overlooking the beach saw them. A morning traffic helicopter swiftly took notice, it’s crew quickly announcing the astonishing sight and swinging their cameras onto them.

Laying about a dozen meters beyond the waterline side by side were a pair of enormous girls, both easily rivalling the grandest skyscraper in the city with their height. The taller one was a short-haired blonde with a green x-shaped hair clip on the left side of her bangs. She was practically wrapped around the smaller one, whose black hair was done up in two pig-tails. The black-haired girl’s head was buried into the blonde’s substantially larger chest, with both of their heads easily rising above the water from their sheer size.

And save for their hair accessories and necklaces holding red crystal pendants several times longer than a man was tall, they were completely naked.

It didn’t take long for crowds to start to gather both on the beach and the immediate vicinity to watch the unusual sight. The motivation of course was predominantly the natural curiosity of novelty. This was something new, that had never happened before in the world. The suddenness of the news and grandness of the sight led to considerations of danger taking a distant second place at the moment. And for many of the men (and a few of the women), the fact the two girls were rather easy on the eyes wasn’t an unwelcome consideration, although few would even admit that to themselves.

The crowds were quickly followed by the police, officers leaping out of their cruisers to set-up barricades and establish a perimeter. This action was not prompted by any sense of imminent danger, rather it just seemed like something that should be done. Nor were the officers the only emergency personnel to arrive: a few people in the crowd had also thought to call ambulances. What precisely they were supposed to do for two beings of such tremendous size was a question the paramedics did not have the slightest answer for, but the strangeness of the sight left the crews standing with the civilians anyways.

Near simultaneously, additional news crews arrived and various media outlets began broadcasting to the world. Censors threw a fit at the scene, but since social media was now being flooded by the same images anyway it was harder than usual to justify the standard procedures. Out at sea, coast guard cutters slid into position in deeper waters to keep boats from approaching. Overhead, the sky buzzed with the news and police helicopters.

It was perhaps inevitable that the commotion would stir the giantesses from their slumber. The pigtailed awoke first, her eyes slowly opening to reveal irises of a light pink. She shuffled herself around in the blondes grip. The ripples of her movement appeared small to her, but the crowds closest to the water were quickly driven back by the surf. Her movements swiftly stirred the blonde, whose own eyes also fluttered open to reveal a deep green.

The dark-haired girl spoke first. Between the unfamiliar language and the scaling effect of her size, it was rendered an almost incomprehensible thunder. But the two girls could understand each other perfectly.

“Kiri-chan?” The smaller girl, Shirabe Tsukuyomi asked as she felt her girlfriend stir. Shaking through the remaining weariness of the night, the girl swiftly realized something was wrong. It felt like they were laying in a heavily-drained bathtub of water. In addition to that wetness, the feeling on her skin wasn’t the cloth of her pajamas but either the open air or the skin of her girlfriend.

Shirabe lifted her head, looking into her girlfriend’s eyes. She could tell that Kirika Akatsuki likewise realized something wrong as her own eyes widened as well. “Shirabe? What’s going on?”

Kirika released her girlfriend and they both swiftly sat up. Still not yet noticed, the crowds backed away as the girls began to rise to a sitting posture, their immense height becoming apparent. The helicopter flitting around them likewise backed off, their pilots wishing to avoid a collision. Further out at sea, the lifting of the immense bodies kicked off good sized waves and crew men swiftly grabbed various anchors in order to avoid being swept off their feet or overboard.

“Shirabe! You’re naked!” Kirika yelped. All around them, people clasped hands to their ears at the deafening outburst.

“Mmm…” Shirabe said, much more softly but her voice was still like thunder to the crowds nearby. “You are too.”

Kirika looked down, then flushed a little as she realized her girlfriend was right. Neither was too embarrassed by that fact. They had both seen each other naked plenty of times when in the showers or bath as well as when undertaking particularly… _expressive_ acts of love. Nonetheless the suddenness of it was slightly off putting. The last thing the two of them remember was cuddling into each other in their dorm bed at Lydian, clothed in their pajamas. Not sitting at the edge of the ocean with nothing but their birthday suits and their Symphogear pendants.

As Kirika calmed herself, Shirabe finally bothered to inspect her surroundings. And her eyes widened immensely as she took in a city in miniature sprawled out before them. Like some kind of model set, except made real and laid out before them in exquisite detail. It expanded out seemingly forever to the west and south, low rises giving way to first office buildings and finally skyscrapers rising into the sky. To the north, it quickly petered out into a series of suburbs and increasingly mountainous hills. On a freeway more immediately in front of the two titanic girls, only about a half-meter away from Shirabe’s perspective, the road was clogged with cars and standing around those cars...

Shirabe gasped as she realized there were crowds of actual, miniature people! The passengers of those cars, appearing to be only just under a centimeter tall to her. The realization struck her: it wasn’t the city that was small relative to herself, it was herself that was enormous relative to the city! The shock transfixed her gaze, but it also struck her that she wasn’t as… worried by that as she should be.

“Shi-OYOYO!” Kirika’s abrupt shout tore Shirabe out of her stare. The blonde giantess had followed her lovers gaze and was equally as astonished at the revelation, but she was much more expressive in her surprise. She leapt backwards as she shouted but hadn’t anticipated the change of depth of the seafloor behind her.

“AH!” She yelped as she abruptly plummeted backwards, plunging down into the water. One coast guard vessel had misjudged the distance of the titanic girls and ventured a bit too close. Now it’s captain frantically tried to gun the motor as they saw the behemoth descend upon them, but it was too late. Kirika’s head, almost twice the size of the vessel, smashed down upon them.

She didn’t even feel the cutter as it completely exploded from the force of her impact, the men aboard erupting into mists of blood that were then driven into the water. The splash of Kirika’s fall into the water rose up like an enormous tidal wave and the crowds on the beach quickly reeled back and rushed inland as the wave surged towards the coastline. The sudden movement, like a rapidly-moving swarm of ants, briefly drew Shirabe’s attention, but only for a moment as she found herself instead turning her attention to making sure Kirika was okay.

Kirika flailed a bit in the water, but it wasn’t really all that deep from her perspective and her butt quickly struck the bottom. She sat back up rapidly, gasping and sputtering, but only submerged up to her belly button. Giggling in amusement, Shirabe carefully stepped forward, mindful of the depth change, and reached a hand out for Kirika.

“Are you okay Kiri-chan?” She asked, despite her amusement.

“Yeah.” Kirika said, shaking her head and reaching up to accept Shirabe’s offer of help. Neither of them really noticed the oily remains of the coast guard cutter that Kirika’s head had driven beneath the ocean. “That just surprised me. How did we get so big?! And why are we naked?!”

Shirabe shrugged as she pulled Kirika to her feet. She was actually surprised now that she thought about it. They were titanesses and were bearing themselves to an entire city, yet past the initial shock of discovering that fact she found she didn’t really care about it. It was odd, neither of them were remotely exihibitionists despite the skimpiness of their Symphogears. They should be embarrassed, confused, maybe even frightened.

Instead, Shirabe felt _excitement_. As if she was on the verge of an adventure. And as she pulled Kirika to her feet, she noticed how her lover’s blonde wet hair glistened in the sunlight and the water ran down her skin. The liquid flowing between and across her lovely breasts, trickled along the length of her arms and legs, and dribbled off of her chin. Shirabe felt her heart begin to beat faster, her face lightly blushing with arousal. She had seen Kirika naked before and been turned on by it, as well as making Kirika feel aroused. But this time it seemed to come really easily…

For her part, Kirika was feeling similar feelings as she let Shirabe pull her to her feet, albeit in different ways. For her, it was the way the sun, still rising in the east, caught on her girlfriends hair and backlit her own, nude body. And she too found she couldn’t really bring herself to worry about the fact they were now huge and nude before the population of an entire city.

The two turned back to the shore and saw that the tidal wave kicked up by Kirika’s fall had long reached the coastline. Although the crowd had booked it the moment the titanness had toppled, there was not enough time to cross the beach before the wave reached it. The tsunamis had torn easily across the beach and only broke on the seawall upon which the coastal highway sat, where the people who managed to reach the beach parking decks and changing rooms escaped to.

But the bottlenecks those stairs represented meant that only a minority of the crowd managed to make it. The luckiest had managed to cling on to something solid enough to avoid being pulled under. The next luckiest hadn’t been pulled far enough by the receding wave to be swept out to sea. And the unluckiest had managed neither and were now sweeping past Kirika and Shirabe' legs in the current.

Before this day, the possibility of this situation could have never occurred to them. Had they been asked, they would have treated it as a weird and silly question. If they had been convinced to take it seriously, they would have stated they would have been confused, frightened, and horrified by what had happened.

But at this moment, confronted by the aftermath of Kirika’s trip, both girls found they felt nothing more about it. There was no guilt or remorse about the tiny people who may have been crushed by the stampeding mob or doomed to drown by the receding current. Kirika admittedly was startled that she had managed such a feat, but it was a pleasant surprise at the realization of the power of her mere accident. And the question occurred to her that if a mere accident could do this, then what could she do with a deliberate action?

A tiny part of them, only acting at the fringe of their subconscious, argued that something was wrong. Something had changed, probably the same thing that had led them to wherever this was, naked, and enormous. But the voice was drowned out by the excitement and arousal they now felt at the prospect of a whole city for them to experiment this tremendous new power on. Still, it held them back for a while as they dithered, unsure of their next move.

It was Shirabe who decided first. For her, it was a simple step. Her left foot trailed water as she pulled it forward and stepped out of the surf. She didn’t even notice how the eddy and waves kicked up by the action dragged the people around that foot beneath the surface of the water. She paid no real heed to where it landed, not really having a more specific destination in mind then “the other side of the beach”.

For the people on the beach, both those who had survived the tidal wave and the mix of good samaritans and emergency service personnel who had been encouraged by the continued inaction of the giantesses to try and render aid, it was as if the world was ending. Those caught under the descending foot barely had enough time to react to the shadow and water droplets falling across them by looking up before it came crashing down on them. In an instant, they were reduced to little more than minute bloody prints upon the giant girls sole. Those around the impact were thrown from their feet as the foot sank into the compact sand.

But those were too few for Shirabe to even notice. Like a storm goddess uncaring of the mortals caught in the path of her Typhoon, she took a second step, largely the same as the first. It was again a simple, typical motion for her. The remnants of the beach crowd were by now reacting to the fact that the giant girls were now actively moving and the shorter one clearly did not care for their lives, but none of them had time to really come up with a better plan than “panic”.

The results of Shirabe’s second step on them were largely the same as the first. Another several dozen lives were snuffed out and crushed into the sand. But for Shirabe, that step had brought her up to the seawall and here she paused for a second, her head tilting down as she studied the traffic jam and the much larger crowd then what was left on the beach.

Their view obscured by the seawall, the only people on the highway level that witnessed what happened to their fellow humans on the beach had been those right up front, but the simple approach of the skyscraper sized girl was enough to jolt all of them into panic. Unfortunately, an already significant traffic jam was not something that could be unsnarled just like that and many drivers who climbed back into their vehicles prematurely accelerated right into their neighbors. The mess of people who subsequently tried to abandon their vehicles only resulted in further confusion and gridlock.

Shirabe was jolted out of her momentary thoughts by Kirika grabbing her by the arm. The taller blonde girl had not been so much shocked by Shirabe’s lack of care for the people in front of her as she was confused by the reason for the other girls actions. She herself had to step forward to do so and paid no more mind where she stepped then her girlfriend. But most of the remnant crowd on the beach had taken to their heels and so those crushed under the blonde numbered no more than a dozen.

“Shirabe...” Kirika asked. “What are you doing?”

“Trying something out, Kiri-chan.” Shirabe glanced over her shoulder. “I want to see how it feels…”

Kirika’s answer to that was stolen from her by the smile Shirabe offered her and the excitement she could see in her eyes, the same excitement she felt stirring in her own gut. The entrancing sight was magnified by the way the sun backlit her. She let go of Shirabe as the pig-tailed girl turned back and stepped forward again.

Unlike the other steps she had taken, this time Shirabe paid attention where she placed her foot. Easily clearing the seawall it swung out over the highway and over the panicking crowd trying desperately to escape. Her foot was more than twice as long as the highway was wide, and so her heel and midfoot hovered over a beachside parking lot packed with tiny people.

At the last moment, Shirabe hesitated, her foot stopping to hover several dozen centimeters - from her perspective - above the terrified people. Their collective screams were enough that they reached her ears and tickled at her dulled conscience, that insistent little voice telling her that this was wrong. But the implication of the screams, at the sheer terror she was inspiring within the little people, also heightened her excitement. She only debated with herself for a moment, but her feelings were weighted towards excitement so heavily that the final outcome was never in doubt. She lowered her foot the rest of the way.

If Shirabe’s short walk across the sparsely populated beach was like a goddess uncaring of those caught in her storm’s path, then the step straight into the thick of a panicking crowd was the Typhoon reaching the actual target of her wrath. Packed together, a few hundred people met their end within a second and several dozen vehicles were crushed into the thickness of a pancake. The road bed bucked as Shirabe’s foot sank into it like soft dirt and thin cracks spread outward around it. The localized tremor sent nearby people toppling to the ground and they clambered back to their feet only to witness the horrific sight of the gallons of blood of their squashed colleagues oozed up from the cracks between the crater edge and the enormous foot.

For Shirabe, it was like she had suddenly stepped into the midst of a tight cluster of tiny berries. A surprised gasp escaped her lips as, for the first time, she took in the sensation of crushing a crowd of tiny people. She could differentiate between the feeling of the vehicles and the bodies being crushed: the former were much rougher and surprisingly gave more easily but retained their consistency, while the latter at first were driven down before becoming mush. But the overriding feeling was the tingle of raw, sexual excitement that shot down her spine at the realization that she had this much power over people.

And with that feeling of lust, the tiny voice at the back of her consciousness died, silenced for good.

Shirabe quickly took another step forward. Beyond the coastal highway was another incline, a hillside - more of a small ridge, really - about the same height as the seawall. It was no obstacle for Shirabe as she stepped up to the level of the city proper, right into the avenue between the ridge and the first set of low-rise businesses and offices of the actual city. Compared to the coastal highway, the avenue was in fact even more inadequate to contain her feet, and so she partially stepped on a row of shops, which crumbled away like nothing under her weight. The crowds were substantially thinner up here compared to the coastal highway, but she still easily crushed more than a hundred people under each foot.

Now fully standing up on the same elevation as the city itself, Shirabe turned around and crouched down to inspect the foot print she had left in the coastal highway. From her perspective, it had sunk about 5 centimeters deep and the bodies within were little more than grease stains, little blotches of red and pink. The crowd itself was surging away from the footprint, without much regard for the fact she had already moved on.

Kirika had also leaned forward to inspect the footprint, her eyes wide. Although she didn’t inspect it as closely, she saw much the same as Shirabe. It was astonishing for the blonde: her girlfriend had managed to cause so much destruction simply by walking. And what went for Shirabe would undoubtedly go for Kirika as well. It was rather obvious that the similar scaling up in height also meant the scaling up of all their physical attributes. She too could exercise such godlike power.

And as she processed both the prospect of that and of doing it together with her girlfriend, Kirika found she had never been more turned on in her life.

Shirabe rose back to her full height, her attention drifting up from the footprint she left to Kirika watching her from the beach. Given the change in elevation, this meant she actually had to look down upon her girlfriend a little, an unusual state of affairs. Shirabe offered a small encouraging smile as she leaned forward a little and offered her hand, her eyes half-lidded in invitation. “Come on Kiri-chan, let’s have fun together.”

Kirika took a moment to process the offer, but she really didn’t need to think about whether to accept. Her mind was already made up. The own little voice in the back of her consciousness was already gone. She took Shirabe’s hand and stepped up as well.

Kirika’s steps were no less apocalyptic on the people caught below them than Shirabe’s. As with her, Kirika deliberately planted her foot right into one of the most crowded areas on the coastal highway. As with Shirabe, she felt the people reduced to goosh and the vehicles smashed into scrap. As with her, the sensation sent a shock of excitement and arousal up her spine. And as with her, it prompted a verbal reaction, although Kirika’s statement was much more exclamatory than Shirabe’s.

“Dess...” She hissed.

The blonde took her next step up to Shirabe’s level, again rising above her girlfriend. Having now fully accepted the invitation, Kirika returned her lover’s smile more widely and then with a wordless consensus they turned inland.

Together they headed into the city, the ground quaking with each of their footfalls.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins this bit of weirdness that represents my first honest foray into the Macro community after being a lurker for years on end. If you are still with us by this point: welcome, I do wish to hear your honest thoughts about this. Please note that the "story", such as it is, is already plotted out and so I won't be taking requests.
> 
> For those curious as to the exact scale here: both of them are 200 times their regular size. This means Shirabe is 304 meters/~997 feet/~92 stories tall and Kirika is 310 meters/1,017 feet/~94 stories.


	2. Morning Romp

**Attack of the Giant Zababa  
** **Part 2:  
** **Morning Romp**

\----

“Repent! Repent! For the Lords have rendered their judgements and sent their Angels of Death upon us! All will perish and the slate shall be wiped clean, but only those who repent shall reap eternal life after life!”

The man with his wild look, unshaven face, and ragged clothes looked every part the streetside preacher, right down to waving the holy book in the air wildly as he ranted. None of the people fleeing down the sidewalk gave him so much as a second glance. The police who normally would have taken the man aside to be fined for disturbing the peace in such a relatively upscale part of town had bigger concerns at the moment.

The drivers trapped in their cars didn’t pay any attention to the preacher either, their fingers tapping in worry as they glanced around frantically in response to radio news reports on the location of the Titanesses. The term had been first used on several social media posts and had rapidly spread to the point that everyone was now referring to the two, mysterious enormous girls that had appeared that morning as such.

Nobody could see them from here due to the buildings, but everyone could certainly _hear_ the effects of their presence in the distant sirens and screams that echoed and amplified through the urban landscape. Occasionally, there was a series of rumbles when the Titanesses talked to each other, which would be likened to thunder save for the strange pitch that their feminine voices leant to it. Unfortunately, the same echo and amplification made it impossible to tell distance. The only way to track them was to listen to the radio or look it up on your phone, and the people who did so were looking increasingly frantic.

Matthew wasn’t listening to the radio. Instead, he punched the number in his cell for the fifth time as he scowled at the bumper-bumper traffic occupying every lane in both directions. Sure, he was in a big powerful pick-up All-Terrain Vehicle that was easily the roughest thing around and could have plowed through the current traffic. But he was in no desire to get in trouble with the law. So far, though, the attempt to place the call to his brother in the capitol kept getting the same message.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. “We’re sorry, but due to excessive bandwidth use in your area, the number you have dialled could not be reached. Please-”

“Son of a bitch.” He growled as he hung up and started calling again. “Come on, come on.”

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. “We’re sorry, but due to-”

“YOU SIR!”

Matthew shrieked at the sudden shout from right next to his vehicle. Glancing over and down, he had found he had been so focused on his phone that he didn’t notice the street preacher wander over to his vehicle.

“You look like a man of wealth and connections!” The man shouted, jabbing a partially-gloved finger at Matthew. “But do you really believe that can save you from these Angels whose size beyond mortal kin is but a foretaste of their power? Whose wrath shall fall upon the Saved and Unsaved alike? NO! Your money means nothing to them! Your ties mean nothing to them! Repent and you still may look forward to-”

Matthew swiftly swung the door to his SUV open, slamming it into the preachers face. It wasn’t enough force to hurt him, Matthew didn’t want to risk getting hit with an assault charge, but it was enough to stagger him. Nonetheless, Matthew quickly locked his door after he had closed it back up.

“Fuck off you bum!” He shouted down before rolling up his window so he didn’t have to listen to any more of the preachers ranting. Shaking his head, he punched the call button again.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. “We’re sorry, but due to excessive bandwidth use-”

Matthew slammed the button to hang up and had to resist the temptation to smash the phone against his driver dashboard. “Motherfuckers!”

He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Panic would do him no good. He decided to take another sip of coffee before trying to call his brother again. He reached for the drink and then froze, staring into the cup. The surface of the soothing liquid was rippling rhythmically.

Then the coffee sloshed as the SUV bounced lightly. Then it bounced harder and harder as the tremors grew in intensity, always keeping that same regularity. Glancing around, Matthew noticed that the pedestrian crowds had increased substantially, along with the panic. Whereas previously the bystanders had been sticking to the sidewalks and running every which way, now they were spilling over in the street and running all in the same direction his SUV was pointed. Matthew twisted around to peer down the avenue behind him just in time for **_her_** to step around the intersection and into view.

The Pink Titanness loomed over the whole length of the street. Some reporter had mouthed that name based on their eye colors and they had taken off from there. For a moment Matthew froze, his mouth ajar. Sure, he had heard on the radio and seen the images on his phone, but that was completely different to experience it live.

He had heard she was slightly smaller than the other one, the Green Titanness, but actually witnessing her scale that meant little to him. The eyes that gave her name were scanning the ground, a pensive sort of contemplation across her face. Her nudity registered on him, but compared to her simple size it was barely an afterthought. For an instant, Matthew wondered whether the crazy street preacher was right and that she **_was_** an Angel sent to scour the Earth of mankind.

Then she took another step, covering half a city block with a single stride. Matthew caught a glimpse of her foot's bottom as it descended… and how it was positively coated with a thin film of pink-red, broken up by the occasional smashed vehicle wreck stuck to its bottom. Then it landed in the midst of the street with an earth shaking boom, crushing vehicles and people alike.

And the fear of the sight rebooted Matthew’s mind: Angel of Death or not, he had no desire to end up a stain on the sole of the Titaness’s foot. He glanced forward to see that the people in front of him were abandoning their vehicles and his face twisted. Given how fast she could walk he’d never outpace her on foot and any concerns about the law had fled his mind at the sight.

Slamming his gear into drive, he stepped on the gas and jerked the wheel to swing in between the lanes. The powerful engine roared and the SUV surged forward, smashing aside the smaller four-door cars and SUVs in his path. Pedestrians caught in the way simply bounced off his reinforced bumper or were dragged under the body of the car depending how directly they were struck.

In his sudden panic, Matthew never paused to consider how noticeable the sudden acceleration of his SUV might be. It was when the frequency between tremors abruptly shrank to almost nothing that he realized something had changed. But with his attention focused on not running into a vehicle his SUV couldn’t shove aside he couldn’t glance over to see what that meant. His first clue was really when an immense new shadow fell across him.

One moment, there were just the people and vehicles of the avenue in front of him. The next moment, they had vanished beneath an enormous foot that slammed down only a dozen meters ahead. It appeared so suddenly and he was moving so quickly that he didn’t have any time to hit the brakes and the front of the vehicle crumpled as he slammed into the enormous appendage.

The crash was more than enough for the airbags to deploy, but the SUV’s toughness lived up to its reputation and Matthew was merely dazed for a good several seconds. Unfortunately for him, that meant he had no time to process what had happened before three enormous fingers, as thick as even the tallest man, pinched around his vehicle and lifted it off the ground.

The G-Force of the sudden ascent drove him into the seat and the vertigo disoriented him. He felt his ears pop from the sudden change in air pressure. When the ascent stopped, Matthew shook his head, looked up… and screamed like a banshee.

One of the Titaness’s single, immense eye took up his entire field of vision. The pink irises expanded and contracted as she focused on him, **_saw_** him.

Matthew kept screaming, his hands clutching the steering wheel in a white-knuckled grip, as the eye receded to reveal the giant girl’s face. His screams were only cut short by the shriek of tearing metal as the entire upper part of the SUV’s cabin was shorn away. Now exposed to the elements, he felt the wind whip at his face as he was treated to the sight of the titaness from the neck up.

Another shadow fell over him and Matthew glanced up again to see the girl’s enormous hand, thumb and forefinger descending. That prompted him to start screaming again even as they pinched either side of him. The pressure increased minutely as she plucked him out of his seat. A shock of pain whipped across his chest as his seat belt snapped and his hands were torn away from the steering wheel.

He thrashed and hammered on the two appendages, but they were unyielding as the Titaness again lifted him to her eye. When she paused, Matthew continued the struggle for a few more moments before finally exhausting himself and giving up. He went limp for a moment before lifting his head to stare back at her, fear twisting at his gut. They remained like that for several seconds, him just staring fearfully into that giant eye.

The Titaness blinked and then his vision flipped head over heels before stabilizing as she turned him over. He was treated, briefly, to the sight of the avenue he had madly driven down, as well as much of the rest of the city, the nearest rooftops well below. He shook his head as once again he realized just how massive this girl was and again realized his own comparative insignificance. That was not a fun thought.

Matthew’s musing on that was interrupted by more vertigo as again his vision swam for a moment. Abruptly, the pressure on either side of him from the fingers vanished and he fell for a short while before landing with a bounce on… well, it felt like a rather hard mattress. He lay face down for a moment, catching his breath. All he could see was a tawny beige. But he was still high up, he knew. He could hear the whistling of the wind and feel it blow over his sides and back.

It occurred to him where he had to be. Matthew quickly rolled over. Again he found himself looking up at the face of the Titaness, who stared back with eyes of curiosity and intrigue. Her mouth was drawn into a studious line and he could swear he heard something akin to a rumbling “Jiiii.”

He staggered to his feet, glancing around to confirm that, yes he was in the palm of her right hand, being held roughly at neck level. He started to look back up at the Titaness but came to a halt as his attention was drawn to the forefinger of her other hand descending upon him. He flinched as it seemed like it’d impact him but less than a meter away it abruptly stopped and hovered there for a moment.

Then it nudged him in the arm, involuntarily moving it.

“Wha-” Matthew began, but was cut off as the finger prodded him harder, causing him to stagger. He had barely regained his footing when it lurched forward again, this time striking hard enough to knock him on his butt. He scrambled again to his feet, but the moment he was there it struck even harder, sending him down onto his back.

Then the digit was atop of him, pressing on him. The force mounted and mounted and rapidly Matthew found he couldn’t breath. He began to flail again, pounding against the finger but the pressure only mounted further, starting to become painful. Just as it felt like his ribs might break and his vision started to swim, the pressure vanished and the finger lifted away again leaving him coughing and sputtering.

He lay there for a moment, sucking in fresh lungfuls of air. Matthew lifted his head to see whether the Titaness was going to lower her finger again, but instead she was cupping her free hand under her chin and her eyes had unfocused from him, as if she was in consideration. He stumbled again to his feet and glanced around, although for what he wasn’t sure.

Then an idea struck him. This might be an opportunity to find out… something! Where they came from, why they were here, what they actually were. Anything! Establish communication. Why, if he could convince them not to tread on their cities then there were even greater possibilities at work. Matthew could go down in history as the man who established first contact with these… whatever they were!

“HEY!” He shouted, waving his arms up at her. The Titaness blinked, her eyes focusing on him again but he couldn’t tell whether that was because of his arm movements or because he called out. Cupping his hands around his mouth, Matthew continued to yell. “Can you hear me?! Do you understand me?!”

Her head tilted a little at that, an enormous eyebrow raising. Her mouth opened and he abruptly was forced to cover his ears as she spoke. “ **Nani?** ”

Matthew blinked, trying to parse the word through the ringing that the thunder of her voice left. Nani? What did that mean? What language was that?

Nevertheless, clearly she had heard him on some level. Trying to shake his headache away, Matthew again lifted his hands to his mouth. “Do you speak Ourese?! Can you understand what I’m saying?! Nod your head if so!”

A momentary stare of incomprehension was all he got back, causing his heart to sink. Then a small, well small by her standards at least, smile broke out across the Titaness face. She raised her free hand to cover her mouth and again there was a rumble, completely incoherent this time yet causing even the hand underneath Matthew to shake.

Giggling, he realized. She was giggling.

Her amusement lasted a few seconds before she removed the hand from her face and spoke again. **“Kawaii ne…** ”

Matthew again covered his ears at the sudden thunder, trying to process the statement. He glanced up to see that the expression on the Titaness’ face had changed, her eyes lighting up as the smile shifted slightly. He couldn’t place why, but there was something about it that made him uneasy.

Movement to his right alerted him that the other hand was once again descending upon him, but he didn’t have any time to react before once again he found himself clutched between thumb and forefinger. Twisting his head, Matthew tried to keep his bearings as the palm fell away from him and he noticed that he was being lowered a bit. The descent didn’t last long though and he had to twist his head back around towards the Titaness. What he saw made his heart stop.

It was a nipple. A giant nipple, almost the size of a man on one of the Titaness small, at least by her scale, breasts. Matthews eyes widened as it swiftly approached. Surely she didn’t mean to-

Matthew’s train of thought was broken as he was suddenly pressed right into the projection of skin. He felt the thumb slide away as he was squeezed against it, now simply being pressed up by her pointer finger. He felt the pressure behind him swiftly build, squeezing the breath from him. Dimly he was aware of the flesh beneath him shuddering.

He flailed. His feet kicked, his hands pounded, and he squirmed to try and break the unrelenting grip upon him. This proved to be his greatest, and final, mistake.

Abruptly, the pressure shot up, way up. Far more than his body could ever hope to take. Matthew’s consciousness exploded in a brief flash of pain and then… nothing.

—

Shirabe and Kirika made their way deeper into the city down separate, but parallel roads. They no longer paid much attention to each step they took. The excitement there hadn’t disappeared, but it certainly had fallen compared to their first couple. Nevertheless, they still paid a little attention and hence were acutely aware that with each great stride, their bare feet cracked and cratered the tarmac. People and vehicles caught under tread were crushed into paste and wreckage. Water mains exploded, wetting their toes. Nearby buildings shifted on their foundations, the smallest and least sturdy even crumbling altogether. Such was their power over the little people now.

The buildings swiftly rose up around them like a great field of stone and metal. Very few actually even reached up to the two’s shoulders, but even so they noted the change of something comparable to their own colossal size felt a bit strange. 

“Hey Shirabe?” Kirika’s voice broke the otherwise companionable silence between them, prompting the smaller girl to glance over the roofs of office buildings at her lover.

“Hmm?”

“How do you think this happened?” Kirika asked. There was no real concern in her voice. She didn’t feel afraid or worried. It was just an idle question, small talk between the couple about a pertinent subject.

Shirabe shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s a bit mysterious. But I sorta feel like it’d be best to just go with it.”

“Mmm… ‘kay!” Kirika grinned, shooting her girlfriend one of her eager smiles. “So what are you gonna do next?”

Shirabe paused, her eyes lowering to scan the distant streets and across the rooftops. “I think I want to get a closer look at one of the little people. How about you?”

Kirika pointed straight into what was clearly a downtown area, the one place where the buildings actually rose high enough to even equal them. “I wanna look at some of the really big buildings! I think there’s only, like, two here that are even taller than us!”

“Okay.” Shirabe said. So they had divergent desires, but that was no big deal. “How about we split up to do what we each want, then catch up and see what we find?”

“Okay!” Kirika shot her girlfriend one last grin, “See you in a bit!” Then she swerved and took off towards the skyscrapers. In doing so, she plowed right through an apartment complex that rose up to her waist like it wasn’t even there, the building barely even slowing her down. She threw Shirabe one last wave as she took off.

Shirabe quickly and more sedately returned the wave before she continued on. She lowered her head further, eyes scanning the roads more directly in front of her. The problem she immediately found was a plethora of choice: there were so many of the little people crowding the road, all of them desperately trying to get away from her, that she couldn’t really single any one out for study.

She was still scanning when she stepped around a T-intersection and a moment later there was an abrupt acceleration of movement much larger than any of the tiny people. One of their vehicles, somewhat bigger and tougher-looking then the rest, had abruptly started moving and was now plowing through.

Undoubtedly, that meant it wasn’t abandoned. That was perfect. Shirabe smiled to herself a little in satisfaction before she took off after it. Her size let her thunder down the street like an Olympic Deity, covering multiple blocks in seconds. For the people caught in her path, it was ragnarok. Those just fortunate enough to be behind where feet landed still ran the risk of being unfortunate enough to be caught by debris with each stride, as her rapidly moving feet kicked away bits of asphalt and shattered car wrecks.

But all her attention was on catching up with her prey, and at that speed, the vehicle never stood a chance. Shirabe actually sprung forward a little to make sure her foot would land in the path of the vehicle, rather than accidentally crush it and see her efforts go to waste. Her left foot slammed down in front of it mere centimeters ahead and she watched as it careened right into her.

There was only a minute moment of pressure as the vehicle struck her foot and then nothing more. Leaning down, Shirabe plucked the vehicle from the ground between her middle two fingers and thumb. She shut her left eye as she brought it up to her right, peering in through the windshield. It took her a moment as she focused, but she was able to make out the tiny man in the driver’s seat as he looked up at her. His mouth fell open in a voiceless scream that she couldn’t hear.

Pulling the vehicle away for a moment, she shore away the upper cabin with her finger nail and reached down to tear the driver out of his seat. He started screaming again when she did so and this time she could hear it, but it sounded distant and small, as if an ant had managed to develop a human voice.

She idly tossed away the remains of the vehicle, paying no mind as it careened down several hundred meters and kilometers off to smash into the side of a medium-sized office complex. Bringing the man again to her eye, Shirabe examined him as he squirmed and struggled. The former she was able to feel, a writhing sensation that sent a small thrill through her body, but the latter left no impression. After a moment, the man gave up the struggle and simply looked up at her, fear written all over his face.

As best Shirabe could tell, there was not the slightest difference between the tiny person and any human back home, save for the extremely obvious. And yet, she mused, that one difference apparently meant everything. Levelling her free hand at neck height, she dropped him into her palm. He lay there for a few moments, facedown and just breathing before climbing to his feet. Again his face looked up at her, and although she couldn’t now make out the expression on it, the imagination of what he was feeling thrilled her.

Still, Shirabe had a bit more examination to go. So raising her left forefinger, she poked him. It was tiny, as gently as she could manage. Not even so much as a poke as a light brush. His upper body twitched. So she poked him again, a real poke this time with some actual force. He staggered. Slightly more force, and he toppled onto his butt in a manner that amused her. She let him climb to his feet before doing it again, yet another slight notch up, and he fell over completely.

Again, Shirabe let him climb back up before poking him again. This time, however, once he toppled over she laid her finger atop him and began to slowly press at an increasing rate, concentrating on the feeling of his body beneath her fingertip. She knew it had started to hurt him when he began to thrash again, yet she kept it up for another ten seconds before deciding that any more would probably break him, which she didn’t want just yet, and lifted her finger away again. She had barely applied any pressure the entire time.

At that point, she paused to consider her next step. She couldn’t really think of any way to proceed with him from here. The physical difference between them was just too great. But then that would go for any other little person as well. Shirabe supposed she could find a female version, but she doubted they would be any different. She cupped her left hand to her chin as she mulled over her options. Maybe she should just drop him and go rejoin Kirika?

It was the sound of that tiny-ant voice that pulled Shirabe out of her contemplation and focused her attention on him. He was waving his arms and as she turned again looked down on him, she saw him lower his hands to his mouth and call out to her.

“What?” She asked, as she strained her ears, she tried to make out what she was saying.

And immediately found she still could not understand a word he was saying. Shirabe knew two languages: Japanese and English, the latter a result of her forced stay with FiS. And what she was hearing matched neither of them. It wasn’t Japanese, that much was for sure. She could pick out some similarities with English, but once again it was so radically different that she couldn’t make heads or tails of what he was saying.

Then it occurred to her that he was trying to communicate with her. Despite everything she had learned with Hibiki, she couldn’t help the feeling of overwhelming amusement that rushed through her. As if there was anything that something so small could really communicate to something as big as herself. A bug trying to talk to a person…

Shirabe couldn’t help it, she giggled at the idea. “How cute.” She muttered to herself.

But behind that amusement, she felt the excitement in mulling over the difference between her and him. And her smile shifted with slight anticipation as inspiration struck. She had been feeling rather… hot and bothered since waking up next to Kirika that morning. Maybe this would be a good way for some relief.

Plucking the man back up with her free hand between thumb and forefinger, she lowered him down to her left breast, right on to her stiffening nipple. And Shirabe forced herself to stifle a gasp at the wonderfully electric sensation that shot through her body at that. It was even more than she had been expecting. Desiring more, she quickly began to press him harder against it with her forefinger.

She was quite unprepared for the sensation that came when he began to squirm. This time, she did gasp, loudly and her knees buckled slightly. The shock of pleasure was so much, that Shirabe abruptly and massively increased the pressure as an involuntary response. And that was far more than the tiny person’s body could handle.

Shirabe frowned slightly as the squirming sensation ceased, as did the sense of any presence between her forefinger and nipple. Glancing down, she confirmed the results: the tiny person was now little more than a smear across the tip of her breast. Sighing in disappointment, she brushed the remains of the man away. The aftertingle of the sensation of pleasure still lingered, although the rapidity with which it faded left Shirabe feeling quite unsatisfied.

Fortunately, there were a lot more tiny people at hand.

Shirabe glanced around at her feet but the only people she saw were the remains of the ones in one of her footprints. She had spent more time with the man then she thought and most of the mobs had undoubtedly tried to put as much distance between themselves and her out of simple self-preservation.

She smiled a little to herself at that. They may both have been on foot, but that could only ever favor her. So she picked a random street, wide enough for her to fit down, and started walking. It wasn’t long until she spotted the swarm of running people. The combination of the obstruction of buildings and her height advantage meant she spotted them before they spotted her, but she could tell when they did spot her by the way the panic amidst the crowd increased. Still, the difference was so minute that she saw no point in increasing her pace.

She strolled a ways into the mob before stopping and taking a seat. For her, that was a simple enough movement, but for the little people at her feet, it was as if a mountain was coming to rest as they were all thrown from their legs at the impact. The untold numbers caught under her butt were, of course, mashed flat in an instant. Shirabe paused at the sensation, akin to that of sitting on a carpet of firm berries. It felt pleasant and she actually wriggled a little at it. The motion reduced the bodies further into paste, causing a bit of the bloody goop to bubble up out of the cracks between her buttocks and the crater.

Still, she didn’t let it distract her for more than a few seconds. She lifted her legs as she brought her feet together, forming them into a circle and paying no mind as they crashed through the low-rise offices on either side of the street she was now blocking. Finally, she brought her legs down, assuming a loose cross sit position, and trapping a great host of tiny people within them.

Shirabe paused for a moment to take in the trapped crowd's reaction. As soon as they all managed to stagger to their feet, they tried to press forward as far away from her as they could, even though that meant pressing up against her own legs. Shirabe couldn’t help but giggle again at that: if she wanted to crush them all, it would be through the simple act of bringing those very legs together.

It also briefly occurred to the enormous girl that her chosen sitting position meant that everyone currently trapped by her legs had a prime view of her sex, glistening a little with the excitement of power she was experiencing, but she shrugged the thought off. If it was one of the last things they might see, then those in the crowd who would be attracted to her should count themselves fortunate to see it.

Finally, Shirabe leaned forward a little to reach down. She swept her left hand through the crowd, scooping up a great many of the screaming, terrified tinies. Some dribbled through her fingers or slid off the edges as she brought her hand back, a collection of writhing tiny people now desperately trying to find any purchase on her palm so as not to slide off.

She raised the hand up to her left breast then paused to steel herself. The sensation of just one tiny person struggling against it had been enough for her to rush too much and Shirabe didn’t want a repeat. She wanted to enjoy this. She also took that moment to consider what her breast must look like to one of the tiny people cupped in her hand. Of the seven Symphogear wielders, she was easily the smallest of any of them, only a few steps from being flat altogether. Yet at this scale, her minute breasts each probably seemed the size of an oversized wrecking ball, maybe even larger.

Shrugging the thought off, she finally clasped the host of tiny people to her bosom with a deceptive gentleness.

Shirabe immediately decided it was a good thing she had taken the moment of preparation. Had she done this unprepared, the feeling of so many tiny limbs and bodies writhing against one of the more sensitive parts of her body would have surely seen her immediately crush the crowd upon her boob. As it was, she leaned forward a little with an aroused moan, a splash of red finding its way into her cheeks.

Slowly, carefully, she began to rub, lightly kneading the handful of tiny people into her breast. That only caused the squirming to intensify, and Shirabe began to lightly pant at the continual shocks of pleasure that shot through her body. She didn’t realize that her free hand had drifted in between her legs until it touched her vulva and found the wetness welling up there.

Unhesitatingly, she slid a few fingers into herself. And in full view of the crowd of people still trapped between her legs, Shirabe began to masturbate at the feeling of squirming tinies clasped against her breast.

Shirabe’s panting and moans only intensified with the sensations. She kneaded harder and harder, fingered herself faster and faster. She was really leaning forward now, the mob of people between her legs little more than a blur of colors. The pressure for the people against her bosom was now becoming too much: their bones began to break and their bodies began to crush as the pressure only grew.

For that crowd, they had ceased their futile efforts to escape, their attention captivated by a sort of entranced horror at the show before them. The muffled screams of the people clasped against the Titanesses breasts were almost overwhelmed by her rumbling moans of pleasure and the wet sopping sounds of her fingers thrusting about within her sex. The smell of her juices, an almost sickly sweet perfume, also filled the arena as a dribble of the clear liquid splashed out through the folds of her vulva.

All at once, Shirabe felt herself climax. The elongated moan that escaped from her lips at the orgasm reverberated down the urban valley, loud enough to shatter windows for a good block in either direction. Even the crowds outside her legs, who had managed to escape a few blocks down, clutched their ears as they heard it.

The crowd between her legs, however, never heard it. Because at the moment of orgasm, the tensing of Shirabe’s muscles caused her to slam her legs together. The tiny people caught between them didn’t even have time to scream before they were mashed flat on the inside of her thighs, becoming little more than yet more human-esque paste. Similarly, the climax prompted the squeeze on her breast to become a vice, instantly crushing all the surviving host of people clasped against it into stains.

Shirabe’s panting became less labored and slower as she came down from her climax, her half-lidded eyes blinking at the wave of pleasure. Returning to her senses, she lifted both of her hands away from her breast and vagina and examined them. The pinkish-red paste of tiny people on her right hand made for an interesting contrast with the clear liquid now sopping down the middle three fingers of her left. The pigtailed giantess then glanced down at her left breast, which like her right hand was now covered in a goopy pinkish-red. She could even make out actual, flattened skin bits of a few people who had been crushed in just the right way so as to not be totally unrecognizable.

With a slight sigh at the mess, Shirabe tried to wipe the remains off of both her breast and her right hand, but only succeeded in removing the most glaring of the stains. She began to rise to her feet, likewise wiping at the tinies remains and wreckage of vehicles that stuck against her butt although she only truly managed to get rid of the latter. Glancing down, she noted what she left behind: two, immense round craters formed by her buttocks filled with the remains of little people and vehicle wreckage, an immense red splotch where she had crushed the crowd between her legs, and between the two a small puddle - by the little people’s scale - of her bodily fluids which had pooled during her climax.

Shirabe realized she was going to have to return to the ocean later today for a bath… and probably Kirika too, if she engaged in similar play, which seemed likely. It was certainly fun, but rather messy. 

A new idea sprung into Shirabe’s mind at the thought of her girlfriend and she smiled a little. They had agreed to share what they found with each other, after all. But first she’d need another handful of tinies.

The decision made, Shirabe drew up to her full height and set out again after the crowds.

\----

“We’re sorry, but due to excessive bandwidth use in your area, the number you have dialled could not be reached. Please-”

“No, no… come on, come on.” Sarah pleaded with the phone as she hung up and tried again, only to receive the same message yet again. The intern was huddled against the inside of her desk in the dark. Electricity had failed a good dozen minutes ago, taking the Wi-Fi with it and leaving only the cellular signals as any source of information. But the wireless lines were positively jammed packed and pages just couldn’t load information fast enough.

The loss of electricity had also meant the loss of AC, but the rise of temperature in the office floor was being kept at bay by a number of battery powered fans everyone had broken out. And the giant windows at one end let in more than enough sunlight for everyone to see around.

About a third of the workers had either failed to report in or bailed already. But the majority had decided to stick it out on the floor. The last reports they had received were that the Titanesses were mainly walking down roads. It seemed safer to stay up here in their skyscraper office than trying to escape on foot or by car and getting trampled, either by the mobs or by the Titanesses themselves.

The fact the office faced southeast when the Titaness were last reported to their northwest, however, made it a bit difficult to gauge how much danger they were in though. Sarah was reasonably sure, however, that the majority of her co-workers were being a bit risky by crowding around the windows anyway, as if that would let them peer out around the other side of the building somehow.

“Do you see either of them?” Sarah heard Jack ask Frank, the man who shared his cubicle. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that. If Jack couldn’t see anything from the window, then why the hell would Frank? Still, they were standing close enough that shutting them out was unfortunately not an option.

“Nope.” Frank predictably answered. “What do you think they are?”

“What, the Titanesses?”

That drew an incredulous look from Frank, “No, the yogurt in the fridge. Of course I mean the Titanesses!”

“Well they came out of the ocean, right?” Jack reasoned. “The way I see it, maybe they are some sorta ancient creatures that were sleeping down there.”

Sarah had to stifle a laugh even as she punched the number to her aunt again. Christ, how did those bozos land a job at this company?

“Seriously?” Frank shook his head. “I didn’t exactly see any gills on them.”

Jack threw his hands up. “Well, what do you think they are?”

“Easy.” Frank nodded. “They’re some kinda runaway lab experiments. Government was experimenting on some girls out on an island somewhere and they got away. Maybe it messed with their minds a fair bit.”

Jack contemplated it. “I guess that-”

They were all interrupted by a tremor that shook the floor beneath their feet, rattling the glass panes and toppling knick-knacks from the desks. This was immediately followed by another tremor. And then another. Each tremor was accompanied by the distant crash. The office workers dashed up and down the length of the room, trying to peer around the confines of the window angles as the tremors grew louder.

Even Sarah had abandoned her attempts to redial, her attention instead focused on the windows. Her hands shook with fear as she thought about some of the last images that had come out before the power went down, of the Titanesses uncaringly treading across screaming crowds of people.

In an instant, the light filtering through from the sun was blocked. The broad window view of the distant hills and mountains was replaced by a pair of immense green eyes, sparkling with mischief and excitement. Their appearance was so sudden that Sarah couldn’t help but shriek at their appearance, toppling from her chair as she screamed.

Taking a few seconds to catch her breath and try to calm down, she hesitantly clambered back up and peeked over the top of her desk. Only to find that the eyes had grown closer in the meantime. All of the workers by the window had also frozen, transfixed by the Titaness’s gaze. The green irises grew and shrank as they peered through, sweeping across the whole office and even onto the ones on either side.

Then the pair of eyes lifted away, a nose and part of a mouth following as they rose up past the view of the window. The rest of the Titaness body appeared, her neck passing straight by before her enormous - well enormous by their own reckoning, not hers - breasts appeared, bouncing a little as she finally levelled out. But no sooner had her chest appeared then did it also recede as with several more tremors the Green Titaness backed up, bringing her entirely into sight. The movement was accompanied by distant sounds of crashing and crumbling.

Sarah started as she realized that the noises were from the Titaness backing through several offices, malls, and a commercial district occupying the adjacent blocks to provide them the current view. She was still reeling from the implications of that when the Titaness grinned and struck a pose, prominently showing off her naked body.

 **“Chīsana hitobito!”** Everyone within reeled at the volume of her voice, their hands flying to cover their ears. The windows reverberated so loudly at her voice that Sarah was seriously worried they would shatter. **“Odorokubeki, kyodaina Akatsuki Kirika o happyō!”**

Shaking the ringing out of her head, Sarah was able to return her attention to the window just in time as the Green Titaness began to move. She slid downward, her legs splitting apart and bulldozing straight through the structures and people either side of her as she entered a classic box split, arching her back. Then she swung her right leg around, driving it through an apartment complex as she rolled onto her back.

“Is that…” Jack began in awe as the Titaness seemed to start climbing an invisible rope back up, her breasts jiggling with the movement of her hips and shoulders.

“... a poleless pole dance?” Frank finished as the Titaness switched flawlessly to a side plank after half raising herself off the ground, uncaring of the crowd that was caught under her arm. Not everyone really noticed those details however, and a few of the guys - including Frank and Jack - began to cheer and whistle at the show they were getting.

Sarah shook her head at that. Well, they were guys. And kinda dicks too. She really shouldn’t be that surprised they visited stripper clubs. But she did have to admit as she watched the Titaness’s dance, there was something enticing about the combination of such athleticism combined with such immense size… even if the destruction meant it was also terrifying as fuck.

The Titaness rose back to her feet in a turning motion, sashaying as she raised her hands over her body and giving everyone a prime view not just of her breasts and slightly toned stomach but also her shapely rear and smooth back. She wore a seductive grin as she did so, as if quietly saying “this is for you” to the office workers. Once she had made a full three-sixty and was again facing the building, she finished off by striking another pose, her arms spread in a y-shape.

The office workers who had been cheering and whistling now actually even applauded a little. There was no way the Titaness could hear them, but she certainly acted as if she did by giving a formal bow with one hand over her stomach. Then she glanced back up at the building, that seductive grin still on her face and winked. **“Shō wa tanoshikatta desu ka?”**

Nobody had the faintest idea what she said, but the context seemed to make it obvious enough, causing a few of the applauders - once they had removed their hands from their ears - to shout, “Yeah!”

The Titaness straightened herself back up, brushing a little at each arm. Then she flashed another brilliant smile at the structure, but something about the playfulness in it set off an alarm in Sarah’s mind. **“Moshi sōnara, koko ni tokubetsuna ankōru ga arimasu!”**

And then she began to approach the building again. The enthusiasm from those office workers melted into a bit of confusion as she drew close, the sight of her entire body quickly dwindling away to just her upper-body, then just her chest and shoulders, then her chest. The sun faded away as the Titaness’ breasts loomed closer and closer, plunging the room into even greater darkness then when she first appeared. The office workers started backing away as confusion gave way to fear and concern. The full realization of what was about to happen struck Sarah and she leapt across her desk to run for the door… too late.

Sarah was thrown off her feet as the entire building abruptly _heaved_ so violently that she could hear the walls on the cubicles crash. She quickly began to scramble back to her feet, but didn’t even make it halfway before there was a shattering sound and what felt like a wall slammed into her from the right. The next few moments of her consciousness were a cacophony of confusing pain and noise, but when Sarah came too, she found herself lying on her back, staring at a ceiling that was now missing a bunch of its tiles. And she ached, all over.

A thick curtain of plaster particles hung in the air as Sarah tried to prop herself back up, only to scream as the aches in her left arm and both of her legs suddenly spiked into mountains of pain. Her head hammered too and she could feel something wet dripping from her ears. She collapsed onto her back with a pitiful moan. Her head swirling with the effects of shock and pain, she wasn’t really prepared for the floor to violently lurch again. And then again, first one way then the next.

The violent shuddering left the intern completely unable to collect her bearings as she rolled and twisted, each of the sudden movements sending further spikes of pain through her. It was a mercy when the floor beneath her back gave way and she fell, along with everything else. The last thing Sarah saw was a support beam tumbling down towards her and then… nothing.

—

Whatever attention Kirika had been paying before to the streets below was lost as she broke away from Shirabe, running off towards the downtown area and the enticing view of their skyscrapers. She plowed across streets and through structures, paying no mind as she raced forward. She only began to slow down as the skyscrapers rose up, resuming her usual walking pace and rerouting herself down the streets.

She had mentioned to Shirabe that she thought only two of the skyscrapers were taller than them, but as she closed up Kirika realized that was a half-truth. In reality, only one of the glass and steel structures was taller than the both of them, while the other was only **_as_** tall as herself. The blonde ignored the latter for the moment, choosing instead to focus on the taller structure. Both because it was taller and because it was closer by about two of the little people’s city blocks.

Kirika took a brief second to just take a gander. It reminded her of some scale models she had seen while idly browsing online once, but no model could have possibly matched the sheer realism. It really looked like it was made up of real steel and glass material!

Then she reminded herself that it was probably because it _was_ made of real steel and glass.

She walked around the structure counter-clockwise, inspecting it from additional angles. She leaned forward a little as she swung around the southeastern side, admiring taking in her reflection from the massive arrays of glass windows. The sun had finally dried off the ocean water and it occurred to Kirika that she was going to get a sunburn, but a quick scan of her reflection showed no signs of the redness that ought to be appearing if she was. And it certainly had been long enough. Instead, she looked good and healthy, a proud naked blonde bombshell of a body well past the bloom of puberty.

Then it occurred to Kirika to look closer, her eyes focusing past the brilliance of her reflection as she leaned in closer. Much closer. To her delight, she could discern a host of tiny people that were cramming the windows to look at this gigantic naked girl standing in front of their building. A playful grin crossed her face as she straightened herself and backed up. She felt her butt strike the roof of an office building behind her, but there was practically no resistance as she plowed right through. She continued to back up, smashing through several more buildings lower than her waist in the process, until she was reasonably sure everyone in the skyscraper could see her.

Striking a pose with a playful grin, Kirika proclaimed. “Tiny people! Presenting the amazing, colossal Kirika Akatsuki!”

And then she began to dance. Closing her eyes, Kirika focused on the sensations and sounds as she began her routine, albeit modifying it for lack of any real pole to use. Far below, but rising to her as she slid down, she heard the sirens, the screams of the crowds of tinies, and the crunching noises she made as she crushed them and their structures with her movements. 

Kirika used that as her music, adjusting her movements as she swept her leg around. She was now acutely aware of the sensations of things getting crushed again: the crumbling of structures, the give of vehicles, and the way people went from firm to liquid as they smashed. It was more than enough to rekindle the excitement she had felt when she had taken Shirabe’s hand and that first step.

Rising back to her feet, she opened her eyes as she continued the dance in place, turning now so as to give the tinies in the building the full view of her entire body. She hoped they appreciated it: normally it was a sight reserved for Shirabe alone. Ah well, it wouldn’t be that long now.

She finished her dance with a pose, held it for a few moments, then took a bow at the imaginary applause in her head. Bringing her head up, she flashed the skyscrapers inhabitants a wink and a seductive grin. “Did you enjoy the show?”

She straightened herself up, brushing a little bit of debris she noticed on her arm as her grin became playful. “If so, here is a special encore!”

And then she moved forward, walking right back up to the building. Wrapping her arms around the structure in a loose embrace, she pressed herself up against it. The glass felt deliciously cool against Kirika’s already stimulated nipples, so she quickly pressed harder and harder until with a rending crash her breasts smashed through the windows, crushing the dozens of present onlookers who had been starting to run away. The feeling of her breasts crushing through the windows and gouging into the building, shoving aside everything within, was phenomenal.

“Desss _sss **sss**_!” Kirika moaned **_quite_** loudly, her voice rising with pitch as she dragged out the s’s. Every other window on the structure blew out at it and the eardrums of all the tiny people on the upper floors now picking themselves back up outright burst.

Adjusting her embrace slightly, Kirika ground herself against the structure, another moan escaping her lips as she felt the sensation of the smooth steel rub over her mons. Her sex left a slight trail of her own womanly cream on the side of the structure as she lightly humped it, moving up-and-down, side-to-side. The entire skyscraper swayed with her motions, never letting the tiny people within get their footing.

As good as it felt, Kirika didn’t forget the reason she had latched onto the structure. She shot a smile at the other skyscraper, the one her own size, two blocks away, her eyes half-lidded. This encore was truly for them.

Except, as it turned out, it wasn’t. As she leaned back, tossing one leg up and around the skyscraper, Kirika was rather surprised when her arms proceeded to tear through it like tinfoil. With a surprised “DESS?!” even louder than her sex-driven moan, she toppled backwards to land with a thunderous KATHOOM that echoed over the entire downtown area. Ironically, her previous dancing meant the additional devastation of her fall was actually rather limited: the change from “rubble” to “cratered-rubble” was only ever a matter of degrees.

Shaking her head, Kirika sat back up only to find that the top of the skyscraper above her arms had collapsed down onto the lower part. This drove it into the ground, spewing a great cloud of dust debris, and left merely a pile of twisted steel and cement at her feet. Kirika stared for a moment before chuckling awkwardly, scratching her head. “Maybe I shouldn’t have damaged it first?”

She climbed to her feet and turned to the other building. A frown worked her way across her face as she walked over to it, following the road ways around to it this time. It was only as tall as her, so she could not do many of the tricks that required her to clear the ground. Still, if it held up, there were some things she could try. Walking over to it, she once again spread her arms around it, but this time was careful _not_ to push herself up against it. “And a one, and a two, and a-DESS!”

The shout came as she once again tried a basic back lean… and again, found herself toppling over backwards as the structure failed to support Kirika’s weight and her arms sliced right through it. This time, though, the damage was much more significant as she toppled over a few city blocks that had not previously had the honor of her dancing upon them. The sum total of the losses proved to be the city library, a medium-rise office, a second medium-rise office building that she only put her flailing arms through but this weakened it enough that it crumbled under the tremor of her impact, and a decently sized Irish Pub.

Again, pushing herself to her feet, she again took in the view of the pile of rubble of her would-be improvised pole bar. Kirika crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out in a classic pout. “You tiny guys just build these way too fragile.”

With a sigh, she climbed back to her feet, brushing some more debris from herself. So much for any pole-dancing, the next tallest building she had seen only came up to her neck. It actually rested behind where she had just collapsed and she turned around to step up to it, scowling down a little at it’s inadequacy. There were a number of people up on the roof who made a stampede for the stair access when she approached, but she ignored them. Instead, with a frustrated sigh, she swept her leg out, tearing through the structure and actually getting to see it collapse in a pillar of dust and plaster.

That made her feel a bit better. There was something _visceral_ about the fact she could topple these mighty structures with only modest effort. Kirika turned northwest, striding out to hook back up with Shirabe, her mind mulling over things. So the tinies’ buildings were a bust, besides being satisfying to smash. She had noticed that many of them seemed to be crowding into them and that one skyscraper did feel nice against her skin, sex, and breasts when rubbing up against it. Hm, maybe if…

Kirika was shaken out of her thoughts as a familiar hand tapped her on the shoulder. Knowing it could only be one person, Kirika broke out into a great grin as she turned. “Hey, Shirabe-”

And she was cut off as Shirabe pressed her lips to hers in a deep kiss. Kirika reeled slightly from surprise but then pushed back, returning the kiss as best she could as she wrapped Shirabe in a welcoming hug. She noticed, though, that Shirabe only returned it with one of her hands.

Finally, Shirabe broke the kiss, a small mischievous smile on her face. “Kiri-chan, I’ve got a present for you.”

Kirika’s eyes widened with excitement. “A present! Oh, what is-ooooo _oohhhh_...”

That moan was caused by Shirabe reaching up with her “free” hand and cusping it against Kirika’s breast. Kirika’s knees buckled at the feeling of squirming, tiny limbs and bodies against her boob and Shirabe had to catch her from falling over again with her hugging arm before pressing up another, even more passionate kiss.

“The tinies feel really great, don’t they?” Shirabe asked as they broke the kiss, and Kirika nodded eagerly at the continuing sensations as her girlfriend began to lightly knead them into her breast. Shirabe massaged them gently enough that the blonde could feel them drag across her skin, but not so hard that they’d crush just yet. The sensation was enough of a distraction that she missed the way Shirabe’s hand slid down her back and around to her excited sex.

She did notice it when Shirabe made contact, however. It caused her to tense as pleasure shot through her spine. Still with that small smile on her face, Shirabe whispered into her ear. “Kiri-chan, you’re so wet.”

“Don’t tease me Shirabe…” Kirika murmured, her aroused blush deepening as a slight bit of embarrassment joined it.

“Mmm…” Shirabe continued to whisper in her ears. She was rubbing the people on Kirika’s breast harder now and Kirika shuddered as she felt the first bodies give way, breaking on her erect nipple. “I’ll go right in then.”

And so she did, the pig-tailed girl's two forefingers sliding between Kirika’s lower lips. The blonde’s cry was silenced as Shirabe kissed her again, now using her tongue and watching her love’s expression through half-lidded eyes. _“She’s so cute.”_ Shirabe thought as she swirled her fingers deeper and deeper in.

Kirika’s eyes were closed as she was wracked with pleasure. The feeling of the little people crushed up against her breast, the feeling of Shirabe’s tongue sliding into her mouth, and the feeling of Shirabe’s fingers, now beginning to pump harder and harder… it was almost too much for the blonde. She released a deep moan into Shirabe’s mouth.

Shirabe was quite familiar with her lover’s reactions and could tell how close Kirika was to climaxing based on the grip of her muscles against her fingers and how loud she cried out... or moaned, in this case, since her mouth was covered with Shirabe’s own. It didn’t take her long to push Kirika to the edge and as she sensed the blonde reach it, she simultaneously gave one last deep thrust with her fingers and squeezed the breast she had the tiny people clasped against.

Kirika practically shouted into Shirabe’s mouth as her hips locked up and she tightened the hug around Shirabe to the point it became slightly difficult to breath. The simultaneous feeling of tinies reduced to mush against her breast sent a tingle rippling through her chest, to her back, where it joined the one rushing up from her mons to surge upward into the brain and explode in spasms of pleasure. Her vision swam and filled with stars.

Shirabe pulled away from the kiss when she felt Kirika’s hug around her loosen a little, as did the grip on her fingers which she pulled back out from the blonde’s sex. A moment later, though, Kirika’s legs gave out and Shirabe found her having to catch her with both hands, gently lowering her down as they sat down.

Kirika’s taller size made it a bit of an awkward position, but Shirabe didn’t mind. They sat there for a moment, two giantesses on a largely empty avenue, save for a few voyeurs whose curiosity, sex drive, or both got the better of their fear. But they went largely unnoticed, crouched as they were behind the rows of abandoned vehicles. They were both panting. Shirabe from the lack of breath during the extended kiss and Kirika from both the lack of breath and the afterglow of her orgasm.

Finally, Kirika let out a breath and smiled. “Wow, Shirabe… that was really good.”

“I’m glad you liked it, Kiri-chan.” Shirabe replied as Kirika nuzzled into her shoulder. “When I found out how good they felt against my own breasts, I knew I had to share it with you.”

“Mmm...” Kirika murmured in agreement. “But I think I can do you one better.”

“Eh?” Shirabe asked, but before she could ask for clarification, Kirika abruptly grabbed her with both of her arms and pushed her down. With an earthshaking rumble, Shirabe fell back onto the ground as Kirika splayed out on top of her, pinning her down with a sudden surge of strength.

“It’s not fair that only I get to feel good.” Kirika smiled down at her girlfriend. “And this gave me a great idea…”

Kirika glanced around, her eyes sweeping the street before discounting them. There weren’t any crowds in sight, all those with the sense to run had long since run while Shirabe was fingering her, and collecting up the scattered gawkers would take too much time. But if there was something Kirika had taken away from her botched trip with the buildings, it’s that the tinies seemed to feel more secure in their structures for some reason.

To Kirika’s right was just a series of low-rise shops, completely abandoned and even starting to smoke as broken gas mains caught fire. To her left, however, was a good sized office-building, only rising about to the top of their legs normally, but well above their heads now that Shirabe and her were lying down.

Kirika didn’t turn her head to look through the windows, since that could give the game away, instead she peered out of the corner of her eye. And just as she had hoped, she spotted a crowd of tiny people watching from the windows, still thinking they were unnoticed by the tremendous girls. That left them completely unprepared when Kirika raised her left hand and plunged it into the building.

“Kiri-chan, wha- _ah..._ ” Shirabe gasped as Kirika slid a finger up to one of Shirabe’s nipples with her right hand and gave it a slight tweak.

“Don’t worry, Shirabe…” The blonde reassured her, her head now turned to face the office. “Just have a bit of patience.” A moment later, she turned back to Shirabe and lowered herself down to kiss her, rubbing her own substantial bust against Shirabe’s much smaller chest. She felt Shirabe moan slightly into her mouth at the sensation of them rubbing up against each other and used the opportunity to return the favor Shirabe lent her earlier, pushing her tongue down into her mouth.

Then Kirika drew back a little, a string of spit still connecting their lips, although it swiftly fell apart. Shirabe stared back up at her with bedroom eyes and Kirika smiled in response, lifting up her left hand that she had withdrawn from the office building when they kissed to show Shirabe what she had caught.

Around two dozen tiny people were squeezed between Kirika’s middle and forefinger where they thrashed, screamed, and pounded in futile resistance. Shirabe’s eyes flickered onto them, focusing on them curiously. But then they widened as Kirika began to lower the hand out of sigh as she realized what Kirika had in mind.

“Kiri-chan, are you-?” Shirabe’s question was cut off as Kirika kissed her again and although she maintained the liplock, it wasn’t as deep as last time. In the meantime, the blonde shifted her lower body a bit to get a better position as she lowered the hand with the tinies. Kirika paused, her fingers hovering mere centimeters from Shirabe’s vulva, the tinies struggles only intensifying as they caught sight of her gorgeous - Kirika’s opinion - sex. The blonde broke the kiss, but only levelled off a little as she maintained eye contact with her girlfriend.

“Ready?” Kirika asked. Shirabe nodded, her face full of anticipation. And so Kirika nuzzled her fingers between Shirabe’s folds, slipping them and the tiny people into her depths.

“Ahn…!” Shirabe gasped almost instantly. Kirika felt her lover’s body shudder. “Kiri-chan… it’s...!”

“Shirabe…” Kirika whispered back, the sight of her girlfriend’s sexual throes exciting her as well. “How does it feel?”

“I… nn… I can feel them, Kiri-chan.” Shirabe moaned. “I can… feel them struggling… within me!”

“Does it feel good?” Kirika asked as she slipped her fingers in further, dragging more of the tiny people inside.

“ _Yes_! Don’t… don’t stop!” Shirabe gasped. She brought one of her hands up to her mouth, biting it and her back arched a little. The feeling of the little people within her kicking and thrashing, pounding on her insides yet held in place by Kirika’s fingers, it was driving her wild.

Kirika smiled softly as she slid the last of the tiny people into Shirabe and began to swirl, brushing them up against the spots she knew from other sessions that the smaller girl was particularly sensitive in. Shirabe’s face twisted in the most exciting ways as she gasped and moaned, further intensifying Kirika’s own excitement.

 _“She’s so cute.”_ The blonde thought, beginning to pump her fingers at an increasing speed.

“Kiri-chan… Kiri-chan…” Shirabe, her eyes twisted shut, gasped into the back of her hand over and over in a rhythmic manner as the pleasure only intensified more and more.

“Shirabe…” Kirika whispered back in the intervals between Shirabe’s own gasps, her free hand reaching up to stroke at Shirabe’s hair in concert with the ministrations of her fingers.

The tiny people trapped within Shirabe by Kirika’s fingers were not helping their case, but they could be forgiven for that. Driven to an insensate terror at having been captured by one of the Titanesses and inserted into the other, they had no way of being aware of the effect their wild thrashing and pounding had on their behemoth of a host. They were half drowning in the increasing amount of fluid filling the fleshy cavern that they were trapped in, gasping for what little breath they could manage in the hot, musky air. The constant pulling and thrusting of Kirika’s fingers, along with the movements of Shirabe’s own body as her hips bucked and thrust, never gave them a moment to orient themselves.

Then Shirabe came and sealed their fate for good. A torrent of her cream rushed to fill the entire cavern before her muscle walls clamped close like a vice.

“Kiri-chan!” Shirabe did not quite shout as she climaxed. She felt the tiny people within her pop like cherries, but that only drove her to greater heights of ecstasy as her moan echoed down the city avenue. Thrusting the hand she had been biting up over her head, she felt it run into something a bit more sizable then the other abandoned cars on the road and squeezed. The bus caught by her grasp crumpled into a ball of twisted metal in an instant.

Kirika didn’t answer Shirabe’s last cry, although she could feel it when Shirabe’s vagina locked around her fingers and crushed the little people within them to a pulp. She just stared down at Shirabe, watching her squirm with the orgasm, absorbed by the beauty of her girlfriend in the throes of pleasure.

Finally, after what seemed like a blissful eternity to her, Shirabe came down from her climax. She panted lightly as her eyes opened half-lidded to distantly take in Kirika hovering over her. She whispered again. “Kiri-chan… that was wonderful.”

Kirika offered her one of her signature dopey grins in response. “I’m glad I could make you feel good Shirabe.”

Never breaking eye contact and continuing to stroke Shirabe’s hair, Kirika pulled her fingers out of her lover with a wet _shlick_. She raised them up between the two of their faces and both of them finally took their attention off each other to glance at it.

Kirika’s fingers were covered in Shirabe’s fluids that mingled extensively with the pink-red of the crushed remains of the little people.

“I don’t know how good the tinies felt about it, though.” Kirika teased gently.

Shirabe blushed slightly, but played along. “Perhaps they’d feel better if they were sturdier.”

“Mmm…” Kirika murmured in agreement, then she focused back on Shirabe, watching her lover’s face as she slipped the two fingers into her own mouth and suckled. She was a little surprised at how much the flavor of the remains of the little people added to that of her girlfriend but she was mainly caught by the absolutely adorable way that Shirabe’s eyes widened at the actions.

Kirika slid her fingers back out of her mouth, having licked them clean. Then she lowered herself again towards Shirabe. Their eyes locked once again and they kissed deeply, Kirika pushing her tongue through Shirabe’s lips. Shirabe could taste not just Kirika, but also herself and the remnants of the tinies. They both moaned together as they intensified the makeout session.

A new, gurgling sound forced them apart with a start and they both looked around hastily for it’s source.

“What was that?” Shirabe asked.

“I don’t-” Kirika began but she was cut off as it happened again, but this time it was accompanied by a trembling in her gut and a feeling of emptiness. The blonde blushed as she realized it was her stomach. “Erm… looks like it’s me.”

Shirabe blinked, then she giggled a little. The realization that her girlfriend was hungry likewise made the smaller girl aware of the own sensation of emptiness within her belly. “We never did get breakfast, did we?”

“Brunch then?” Kirika frowned in contemplation as she got up off of Shirabe and offered her hand. “So what are we gonna eat? We’re kinda big for regular food…”

Shirabe contemplated the question as she accepted Kirika’s hand. Her eyes quickly glanced around at the damaged buildings and abandoned vehicles around them, as well as the scattered onlookers who fled as her eyes rove across them. All of a sudden, given the sudden awareness of her hunger, she found them all rather appetizing. She smiled a little at both realization… and that now familiar excitement at what was to come next.

“Maybe we don’t need regular food any more.” She said.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the smut proper really gets underway.
> 
> A quick note on the Japanese: it is a product of machine translation/transliteration and thus may not be entirely accurate. Even if it IS strictly accurate, Kirika's lines may not exactly be the way she speaks since I'm given to understand that her MANNER of speaking is a sort of simplistic-type of Japanese. If someone who does know Japanese enough thinks they can provide a more accurate translation/transliteration... please, do not hesitate to say so.
> 
> There are about three more chapters already completed for this, but I'mma hold off for a day to see reactions. Assuming you can stomach the whole premise, please tell me what you think. And if you CAN'T stomach the whole premise, then please stop reading for your own sake. I already know this is weird and bizarre and very much NOT the sort of entertainment everyone can enjoy and I fully understand why. I don't need to hear it explained to me in detail.


	3. Brunch

** Attack of the Giant Zababa  
Part 3:  
Brunch **

\----

“Eh? There were a buncha small people scattered around here…” Kirika muttered as she shifted the abandoned cars around with her hand. “Where did they go?”

“I think they fled down these alleyways, Kiri-chan.” Shirabe said as she scanned the front of the office building Kirika had punched in to get the tiny people earlier. She couldn’t find any there either. She rose from her crouch and leaned over the structure to confirm her suspicion: a few back doors in the connecting alleys that were flung open. “Looks like everyone in the nearby buildings also left once they noticed we weren’t entirely ignoring them either.”

Idly, it occurred to her that there might be a few people hiding within the buildings deep interior, but she didn’t feel like rooting around through it to find them. On the other hand, it felt wrong somehow to leave the tinies somewhere safe to shelter. Instead, Shirabe lifted up one of her feet and planted it lightly on the structure’s roof before pressing down. The entire building crunched in on itself like a series of weak planks. Nodding in satisfaction, Shirabe glanced back over to Kirika.

The blonde had picked up a reasonably intact vehicle and gave it a once over before shrugging and giving it a lick. A contemplative frown crossed her face and she popped the four-door sedan into her mouth, swishing it around with her tongue. Her frown deepened before she started chewing, the metal crunching loudly under her molars, and swallowing.

“How was it?” Shirabe asked.

Kirika placed a hand on her stomach in thought before answering. “Okay I guess. Kinda tasteless though.”

Shirabe nodded before she glanced at the next office building by the one she had just crushed, only a little shorter than it. Reaching out, she grabbed it by the corner and tore away a large chunk of the steel and cement that she tossed into her mouth. She swirled it around on her tongue a little before experimentally chewing.

"Any better?” Kirika asked as she watched.

Shirabe swallowed and shook her head. “No, it’s like you said. Pretty bland.” She glanced up and down the empty road before shrugging and turning to step straight through a block, taking silent satisfaction at the way the structure either crushed or crumbled away as she did so. “Let’s try and find another crowd. Maybe the tinies taste better.”

—

“They may be called Titanesses, after the ancient legends, but in truth they are Demonesses! From the depths of all hells they have crawled their way up to prey upon us mortals! But those who repent and open their hearts to the Lords shall receive their protection! The Demonesses will pass over them!”

Nobody paid any attention to the ranting and raving figure as the crowd streamed around him. Vicky only even noticed him herself because Jeff and her had stopped to catch their breath after their long, multi-kilometer trek. Nobody was precisely sure where the Titanesses were any more. They had moved all about this way and that, so the crowds all ultimately pushed in the same direction: away, out of the city.

So too did the traffic. The fact that the increasing number of already abandoned cars in the areas the Titanesses had moved through had already rendered a number of roads impassable intensified the traffic backlogs into a citywide traffic jam. Still, in most places where the Titanesses had not yet arrived, stubborn drivers refused to abandon their cars despite the bumper-bumper gridlock.

The two had ducked into a storefront, standing immediately outside the closed and shuttered shopdoors as they rested, out of the path of the rest of the crowds and in the shade. Their two suitcases rested next to them with their hastily packed things.

“How much further, do you think?” Vicky asked.

“I don’t know…” Jeff admitted. “But the news said the military should be arriving soon.”

Viky could hear the doubt in his voice. That bit of news had been hours ago. When the power went out, so too did wi-fi and television. They had seen a few people with battery powered portable radios, listening to them with headphones. But neither of them owned one.

“Well,” Vicky began. “I guess-"

She was interrupted by a pair of tremors that caused them to stagger before they quickly crouched down. With a steady rhythm of growing crashes, the tremors continued. In front of the two, the crowds also stumbled to a halt, everyone's heads turning this way and that. The one exception was the crazy street preacher, who had already taken the opportunity to cut across the street and disappear down an alleyway.

Then several people in the crowd shouted and pointed off somewhere up and behind, at something they couldn’t see past the store’s awning. Jeff started to move forward to get a look… only to hastily back peddle as the crowd surged forward in a panic, some of the slower movers immediately being knocked over and trampled. The previously stubborn drivers now were abandoning their vehicles to join the runners.

Making sure there was enough space so he didn’t get pulled into the stamped, Jeff peered around the storefront. Sure enough, strolling down the avenue casually, was the Green Titaness in all her naked glory. In an instant, his breath was stolen from him by her towering size and he felt very, very small indeed. He would have found the smile on her face endearing, if not for her scale and the casualness which she trod on the stragglers of the crowd swarming away from her feet.

Suddenly there was a great THOOM from behind him and the earth shook particularly violently, throwing Jeff off his feet. Vicky rushed up to him to quickly help him back up and they noticed the crowd in the street had folded in on itself. Turning round, they quickly saw why: the Pink Titaness stood at the other end of the avenue, having vaulted over an apartment block and reduced a broad swathe of the crowd to mash with her landing. The crowds were trying to break each way down various intersections between, but the confusion, chaos and uncertainty from the attempted change in directions made it slow going.

Jeff and Vicky themselves were paralyzed by indecision. In either direction, the two Titaness were approaching and they couldn’t gauge the distance between themselves, either of the two, and the nearest intersection. They could only watch the Pink Titaness step forward into the crowd herself, distantly noticing how her own face was a mask of indecision.

An ear-splitting scream tore their attention back the other way, in the direction of the Green Titaness. They turned just in time to see that the blonde giant had plucked someone out of the crowd with her finger and thumb. The two could do little but watch the minute figure ascend upward as the Titaness stood up, bringing up the distant person - they couldn’t tell whether it was a man or woman - to her face. They tensed, awaiting her next move.

The Titaness looked at the figure between her fingers for a few moments and then, like a piece of popcorn, popped them into her mouth. A bottomless pit of horror filled the gut of Jeff and Vicky, as well as some other onlookers who had stopped to watch, as the Green Titaness eyes lit-up like a kid tasting cotton candy for the first time. Her head seemed to sway a little before it tilted back and…

The gulp wasn’t actually that loud, but it seemed to echo over the entire road.

“Oh sweet Lords…” Jeff shouted as Vicky clutched his arm. “They’re maneaters!”

The Green Titaness looked down the road and spoke then, her voice reverberating in a great rumble as she talked to the Pink Titaness. Their attention swung back to the slightly smaller - as little as that meant! - of the two as she listened attentively to her companion, said something herself, and received an extended response before her eyes likewise flitted down and she leaned forward. A hand swiftly descended into the crowd and like the Green Titaness, she lifted a screaming thrashing man from it. Rising up, she slid him between her lips and when her thumb and forefinger popped back out, he was gone. Her eyes too lit up and a few moments later they could see her throat bob slightly as she swallowed her prize.

There was another exchange then, a thunderous cascade of comments as the Pink Titaness took several more steps. Then, to both Jeff and Vicky’s horror, she began to sit down, a torrent of screaming flailing people vanishing beneath her bottom as she lifted her legs wide, crashing through the buildings either side of the street. The impact drove them to their knees. Then a shadow fell over them and the two looked up to find that the Pink Titaness wasn’t the only one to take up such a position. The bottom of the Green Titaness’ right leg loomed above them.

And then, with terrifying speed, it began to descend.

Vicky ran first, Jeff a second behind her. That second made all the difference as the leg descended, the shaking of it’s impact tossing Vicky forward. Trying to clear the daze from her head she began to climb back to her feet and glanced over her shoulder.

Of Jeff, there was no sign. He and the entire storefront had vanished beneath the pinkish-beige wall of the Green Titaness leg. And looking in either direction, Vicky realized that two Titanesses had sat down with their legs spread so that their feet lay alongside each other, leaving the entire swathe of road trapped between the two.

Suddenly, Vicky found herself wishing she hadn’t run so fast.

—

A crowd came into sight quickly enough, all flowing on an intersecting road north, trying to escape the city. Kirika’s eyes lit up in eagerness when she spotted them but before she could rush forward, Shirabe caught her arm. “No, Kiri-chan…” Her voice was lower than usual. “I’ve got an idea.”

“I’m going to go up that way...” She indicated the direction the crowd was flowing. “And hide behind some office building on the next road over. You come up from the other direction and I’ll cut them off when they start running. Got it?”

Kirika nodded eagerly, but had the sense to keep her voice down low as well. “Yes, good idea Shirabe!”

They split accordingly, Kirika looping south a ways before cutting eastward through several blocks, pushing through and aside mid-rise offices and apartments as she quickly made her approach. She still couldn’t get over the feeling of such structures, which must have taken months or years for the tiny people to build, breaking against her stride in an instant like they were made of styrofoam or something.

It did occur to her that some of the buildings were the right size and shape that she or Shirabe or maybe both could have a particular type of fun with them, but she filed that away for later. Right now, she was hungry.

She still found it funny the way the crowd panicked when they caught sight of her approach. People began screaming louder and running while drivers leaned on their horns and some particularly flighty ones accelerated into each other. It was only as she crashed through the last office and stepped out into the avenue, crushing hundreds with each step, that the drivers began to abandon their vehicles.

Despite her hunger, Kirika actually dropped her pace as she pursued the crowd, herding them with her bare feet. She kept an idle smile as every step caused them to fall down en mass and cower a moment before getting up and continuing to flee from her.

Several kilometers away, Shirabe crouched low and moved carefully rather than maintain her usual thunderous stride as she snuck behind an apartment complex. It would probably have seemed strange to any onlooker, of which there were a few, to watch a more than ninety-story tall giantess creep along in a crouch as if she were breaking into a jewelry store. But with the structures in the way it was effective enough.

She paused to peek over and confirm her position relative to the next road then sank down to her haunches as she waited for Kirika to appear. It didn’t take long before her girlfriend, still doing those easy strides, appeared down the road and prompted mass panic among the crowds who noticed her approach. Smiling a little at a plan coming together, Shirabe sprang to her feet and leapt.

The impact was visually impressive enough as she smashed down into the ground. It wasn’t just those who were caught directly underneath her, but the way the ground rippled by her landing tossed tiny people into the air and flipped cars into the crowd. Suddenly confronted by her immense visage, the crowd reeled back into itself in panic and confusion. Now people as well as cars crashed into each other as what was once a stampede became a milling swarm.

Paying little attention to that, Shirabe rose back to her feet and took a step into the crowd. She actually stepped a little slower than usual, so she could feel the tiny people be forced down into the ground, spend a moment trying to resist her pressure, and then finally pop as it became too much. She curled her toes a little, causing the gore of the latest press to bubble up more through the cracks.

But swiftly, Shirabe was again seized by indecision as her eyes swept the crowd. It was like before, when she was looking to just inspect a tiny person: there were too many options. Across from her, Kirika recognized the look on her girlfriend’s face and rolled her eyes good naturedly. Well, if Shirabe was going to prevaricate on precisely how to try it out, she might as well act.

Kirika leaned forward and swept her thumb and forefinger into the midst of the crowd, plucking a man in a business suit up. Straightening back up she inspected the figure, who himself paused for a moment to meet her gaze before he resumed screaming and pounding against her interlocking fingers. In her current state, the little man certainly seemed more than appetizing to Kirika, so her lips slid open and she tossed him the short distance into her mouth.

His landing on her tongue prompted an explosion of flavor that was completely absent from the car she had eaten earlier. Kirika perked up at the taste and tilted her head slightly, quickly rolling her tongue to swish the little man around and drag him across her taste buds. The results made her hum with delight as he slid around. Finally, tilting her head back slightly, she undulated her tongue to carry him to her throat and swallowed.

“Oh, wow!” She thought. If the taste was good, then the feeling of his thrashing as he was pulled down her throat was positively exquisite! The feeling steadily dissipated as he travelled further down her esophagus, but the tiny tingle of satisfaction from her stomach left her with no doubt what a treat that had been.

“Shirabe!” She grinned, looking over to her girlfriend and noting she had been watching her try her first tiny. “They're really good!”

“Really?” Shirabe asked, her voice even but Kirika could hear the undercurrent of eagerness in it.

“Yeah!” Kirika nodded enthusiastically to get her point across. “It’s sorta like some kinda pork, with a hint of rice? Plus, the feeling when you swallow them whole is really funny, almost like some kinda jello. Just grab one and try it out yourself!”

Shirabe hesitated another moment as she glanced down to the scared mob again. Then she reached down as well and just slid her hand through at random, pulling up another thrashing, screaming tiny person which she brought up to her face. She spared him barely a glance before pushing him between her lips and into her mouth.

Kirika grinned widely as she watched her girlfriend’s eyes widen at surprise of the taste. “See? See?”

Shirabe nodded a little in response, swirling the shouting man in her mouth with her tongue before she too swallowed, dragging him down to her belly.

“Delicious…” She said with the same satisfied tingle in her stomach that Kirika had felt. That hadn’t been there when she ate part of that building.

Kirika grinned. “I know right!” She glanced down again and the grin slid off her face, replaced by a disappointed pout. “Aww. Some of them are escaping down the sidestreets.”

“I know how to handle that.” Shirabe said with a smile. Although with Kirika standing across from her, it occurred to her that they could possibly block off a whole lot more area. “First, we need to get a bit closer.”

They took steps forward, Shirabe glancing down and gauging the distance between her and Kirika. “Okay, that’s far enough.” She indicated. “Now, you need to take a seat like this.”

Shirabe lowered herself down to a seat, once again crushing a host of tiny people beneath them, but kept her legs folded up against her chest. Eagerly, Kirika imitated her.

“Then I’ll spread my legs out…” As before, Shirabe lifted her legs, supporting herself by her butt. The vast limbs smashed through buildings on either side of the road, but she paid no attention to that. And unlike before, she didn’t bring her feet around to meet each other in the middle. “And you do the same so their interlock-”

“I get it!” Kirika interrupted, imitating Shirabe’s own movements. Together, they both lowered their legs down to the ground. Some people on the edges were caught beneath them: those who were fast enough managed to leap out of the way, those who did not, met their end as so many else already had.

The final result was a vast, teeming crowd of littles between them, with no way out.

“Look at them all.” Kirika grinned. “It’s a feast!”

She swept her hand down into the masses, gathering up a great handful of squirming bodies. Tilting her head back slightly, she poured them into her mouth. Her hunger enhanced the flavor as she ran them over and under her tongue, swishing them around in her mouth to be sure she could taste them as much as she could. Then she swallowed, sending the whole great teeming mass down to her stomach before reaching out for more.

Shirabe ate more leisurely. Initially she too contented herself to lifting a handful of people and swallowing them whole to feel them struggle in the confines of her belly. On her third handful, she poured them in as before and then paused, letting them recover to see how they’d act. She felt them slip and slide across her tongue, desperately clambering for and against her teeth to escape, but the effort was totally futile. She luxuriated in not just their great taste, but also her power over them for a moment before she flicked her tongue to draw them back to her throat and swallowed.

With the next handful, she tried chewing. The results weren’t better per-say, but the bursting of the tinies between her great teeth resulted in a splash of flavor no worse than taking them down whole. The trade-off became quite apparent soon though as she swallowed.

Still, she would be remiss not to inform her girlfriend of this find. “Hey, Kiri-chan, try chewing them.”

Kirika paused, a handful of tiny people already lifted halfway to her mouth. “Is it better?”

“It’s different.” Shirabe clarified. “The taste is interesting. But you don’t get to feel the struggle when you swallow them.”

“Eh? But that feels so good!” Kirika remarked, considering it a little more before shrugging and dumping the next handful into her mouth. Her jaws worked and her eyes lit up as the tinies were masticated by her teeth, one hand lifting to her cheek as she “mmmed!” with delight. She swallowed and grinned. “Ah! I see what you mean. Guess it’d work best if we mix it up.”

“Mmhmm.” Shirabe acknowledged as she gathered up another handful.

“Hey, Shirabe…” Kirika asked a while later, after they had eaten a few more handfuls. “Which do you think tastes better, men or women?”

Her girlfriend paused mid-chew, the respite allowing the few people who had not been torn apart by her teeth to realize what had happened. They barely had enough time to scream in horror before Shirabe swallowed them down along with the rest of the mess. “Let me see.”

Her eyes slid through the crowd, in which their mealtime had already made a considerable dent. For a moment, her old indecision began to rise again but she quashed it quickly as her eyes alighted on a woman huddling by Kirika’s ankle. Reaching forward, Shirabe plucked her up and dropped her into her other hand, cupping it so she couldn’t escape. She then selected a man from the crowd too, but this one she brought straight to her mouth.

Kirika watched intently as Shirabe swirled the man around in her mouth. She tilted her head this way and that as she made sure to run him over every part of her tongue, concentrating on the taste. Then she swallowed him down and lifted the hand with the little woman up. A quick lick lapped her into Shirabe’s mouth and the giant girl repeated the process of swishing her around.

“The women.” Shirabe said after she swallowed her. “They seem a bit sweeter.”

“Really?” Kirika asked, quickly gathering up a man and a woman herself to check against Shirabe’s results.

“Well…” Shirabe considered for a moment, before she reached down to select another two out of the crowd. “Let me try a chew test too.”

—

At first, Vicky was tempted to join the panicking crowd but quickly saw that it was pointless. There was no escape from the Titaness legs and all running around out in the opening would do is put her in easy view and easy reach of them. Her best bet was to remain where she was, stay low and still, and hope that some errant twitch of the Green Titaness leg didn’t crush her in the meantime.

It was hardly any sort of guarantee of safety, but looking around Vicky could tell there was no guarantee of safety regardless what she did. All she could do was adjust the odds.

The next few minutes were raw horror for her as she watched the Titaness consume the other people trapped with her. Their hands swept through the crowds like giant scoops, lifting scores of shrieking men and women all at once to the Titanesses’ mouths. Vicky could hear them cry for mercy, begging not to be eaten, but if the Titaness’ heard or understood them they showed no sign of it.

It became too much when the Pink Titaness began to chew. Given the distance, Vicky couldn’t hear it over the screams of those still trapped, but she noticed the behemoth's jaw work and her imagination quickly filled in the details. Then the Pink Titaness spoke to the Green one and apparently communicated her findings, as the larger blonde quickly and with clear enthusiasm began to chew her next handful too. At that Vicky gave up watching and curled into a ball, her eyes fixed to the ground and her hands over her ears to block out the shrieks.

But the Titaness were too loud to block out, and when the Green one asked an extended question, she couldn’t help but chance a glance up. And her heart stopped when she saw the Pink Titaness enormous eyes lock onto her. Vicky sprang to her feet, but she never had a hope of outrunning the hand that descended upon her, plucking her up by thumb and forefinger. And like everyone else grabbed by one of the Titaness, she shrieked incoherently and thrashed as hard as she could.

It was a surprise, then, when she was dropped not into the Titaness mouth, but into the palm of her other hand. The hand was cupped so that she slid down into its center. Catching her breath, Vicky glanced up just in time to see the Pink Titaness lift a thrashing man and pop him into her mouth. Her heart stopped as the Titaness made thoughtful sounding noises, tilting her head, and clearly poking her tongue against her cheek by the way one or the other bulged.

It was a lordsdamn taste test. And she was next.

The realization was punctured by the gulp of the Pink Titaness swallowing. And then Vicky lost her footing as the hand under her began to rise towards her face. She screamed, trying to scramble up the front of her hand, but she knew the end was near by the way it tilted backwards, the fingers straightening out as it did so. Glancing down, Vicky saw the Titaness tongue similarly sliding up to greet her.

“No!” She shouted, clawing for purchase at the tilted palm only to find nothing to hold onto. “Don’t eat me! Don’t eat-”

Her feet made contact with the muscle and in an instant Vicky found herself toppling onto her back as she slipped on the slimy surface. She tried to scramble back up, but instead found herself rolling as she was plunged into darkness. She was in the Titaness’ mouth.

The tongue beneath her pulsated slightly with the power of the Titaness’ heart. Her breath was a warm, but not exactly pleasant smelling, draft that shifted this way and that with an echoing roaring noise. Quickly, Vicky tried to throw herself opposite the direction she had been laying, figuring that was the direction of the Titaness mouth. But the tongue leapt under her, causing her to fall to the side instead. She was swept upwards, downward, left, and right.

She quickly lost her sense of direction to the movements, only ever noticing she passed between the Titaness teeth when she felt something hard brush against one of her arms or her skin. Several times, she found herself pinned, either against the roof or the inside of one of the cheeks. At one point, the tongue rolled and lifted up, sending Vicky spinning around to land on the floor of the mouth, the tongue descending to rest on top of her. Then it slid back to lick her back on top. The motions made it quite clear to Vicky that the Titaness could feel her and was tasting her.

And the modest-but-still noticeable rumbles as well as the stringy pooling of saliva that she tumbled through told Vicky the Titaness liked what she tasted.

The entire time, Vicky thrashed and struggled. She sputtered, coughed, and tried to spit out the saliva that drenched her, some of which managed to get into her own mouth. But she never had a chance and could feel at all times the way she was being utterly dominated however the Titaness pleased.

Then, after what seemed like an eternity, the tongue undulated, carrying Vicky along until she felt her feet cross the dark drop that had to be the Titaness esophagus. Whatever fear and terror Vicky had felt before was nothing compared to what she felt now. Screaming and howling, she tried to clutch against any surface on the tongue, but it simply rippled again as the Titaness swallowed, carrying her all the way over the drop.

Vicky fell, muscles clenching around her with savage power and forcing her down the length of the Titaness throat. Then she was briefly in free fall, plunging down before she landed with a small splash in the cruel dungeon of the behemoth girl’s stomach. In an instant, Vicky’s nerves exploded with pain and she thrashed as the acids began to tear into her skin. She was only distantly aware of flailing limbs brushing up against the bodies of other people, already in more advanced states of dissolution.

She didn’t last long. None of them did.

—

Shirabe and Kirika’s respective taste tests quickly reached a consensus: the tiny women were tastier when swallowed whole and the men were tastier when chewed, but it wasn’t worth differentiating between them much. All that really mattered to the two giantess was that they were hungry and the tinies addressed that hunger quite nicely.

They resumed eating as before, their colossal hands scooping up many dozens, even more than a hundred, people at a time. They tried to cup their hands so as to prevent any escape attempts, but a few people managed to vault over the edge nonetheless. It was a futile effort, as they made sure to level their free hands to catch every delicious morsel.

Within ten minutes, what was once a densely packed throng of thousands upon thousands of people was reduced to a scattered bunch of a few hundred. Some were still running around, still trying to find some way to escape. Others huddled petrified with terror. A few had even given up, simply sitting down on the bumpers or trunks of abandoned cars and awaited their fate.

Kirika leaned back, letting out a satisfied “dess” as she patted at her stomach. She could even feel the twitching of some of the more recently devoured tinies trying to futilely struggle against their digestion, which only enhanced the warm tingling of fullness.

“That was good!” She proclaimed, stretching luxuriously.

“Kiri-chan…” Shirabe said, a mischievous smile on her face. She held up a cupped hand, shaking it a little so as to prevent the tiny people getting close to the edge from managing to climb out atop their fellows. “I’ve got one last handful, if you want them.”

“Hmmm…” Kirika hummed in thought as she straightened up. “I guess I could go for one more… but are you really sure?”

“Oh yes.” Shirabe replied. She swung her legs around as she leaned forward, until she was supporting herself on her knees and one hand, the other one with the tiny people she closed fully so as to deny them any escape. The remaining little people immediately made a beeline as one of the two sets of legs that had entrapped them now opened up. Some of them made it, but some suddenly found themselves crushed as Shirabe crawled forward, up to Kirika. “Although…”

“Uh…” Kirika leaned back again a little bit as Shirabe drew very close indeed. “Erm… although?”

Shirabe shifted a little as she leaned in to whisper in Kirika’s ear. “You’ll have to tongue-wrestle me for them.”

Kirika’s eyes widened and she choked out. “T-tongue-!”

Shirabe quickly drew up onto her knees, tilting her head back as she lifted the fistfull of little people above her mouth. She released them all at once, every last one plunging between her lips before they snapped close. Then she swiftly leaned back down, closing her eyes, and brought her mouth to Kirika’s, kissing her.

Kirika was frozen by surprise for only a moment, but a playful glee leapt up in her chest and she quickly started kissing back, wrapping her arms around Shirabe in a hug and drawing her down. Shirabe rolled a bit as she returned the hug and Kirika let her girlfriend pull them both onto their sides, the shorter girl crushing the rest of a block of stores as she did so.

Kirika felt Shirabe’s mouth part slightly and opened her own in response, both of their tongues sliding out to greet each other. It was just like uncountable make-out sessions they had before. Except for the rather important difference of the handful of tiny people that were atop Shirabe’s tongue.

Shirabe’s eyelids slid open again, meeting Kirika’s. The two lovers stared into each other’s eyes as their tongues wrestled over the little people between their mouths, trying to pull them in one way or the other. For the most part, this simply didn’t work. The tinies were much more likely to be crushed between the two giant muscles then pulled into one or the others mouth. But even that was something of a shared victory, as each smashed tiny added that little burst of flavor upon the tip of both their tongues.

As they wrestled over their morsels, the two giantesses slid their bodies close, rubbing up against each other. Shirabe moaned lightly as she felt Kirika’s chest press up against her own, their nipples brushing together. Kirika, for her part, let out an adorable little “eep” as she felt one of Shirabe’s legs slide between her own and grind up against her nether lips.

The two remained like that for a few more minutes, drinking in each other's presence and enjoying the taste of both the tinies and each other. The comforting warmth flowed into each other, along with a feeling of raw connection as they ground their erogenous zones against their partner’s skin. The entire performance filled the streets with both of their moans and giggles, Kirika’s a fair bit louder than Shirabe’s, and drowning out the bottomless screams of the little people trapped between their mouths.

Finally, they broke the kiss and swallowed the one or two tiny person they each had managed to win. They paused, panting as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes. Then Shirabe shuffled down and nuzzled her cheek into Kirika’s cleavage, closing her eyes. “I love you, Kiri-chan.”

“Mmm…” Kirika nodded her own head forward as she stroked Shirabe’s hair. She inhaled deeply, taking in her girlfriend's scent “I love you too, Shirabe. I feel so nice and happy right now…”

They remained that way for a little while, until finally Shirabe sat up, shimmying a little to let her lover know she wanted up. Kirika quietly complied, also sitting up alongside her. “So, what now?”

“Well,” Shirabe pressed a thoughtful finger to her chin, “I’ve sort of been thinking about the little people you put into me earlier. And I sorta want to try that again… except in a bit of a different way.”

Kirika tilted her head at that, her face blank with some confusion. But Shirabe just smiled mysteriously in response and rose to her feet, offering her hand. “Here, I’ll show you. But we’re going to need to find another crowd.”

That did not take very long at all. While there had been more than enough time during their brunch for the people not trapped between their legs to flee, they simply couldn’t get very far. It didn’t take long for another mob of the tinies to come into sight. And if the panic the duo’s appearance inspired before was phenomenal, then the news that they regarded the tinies as food positively sent the little people into terrified frenzies when they appeared.

But no amount of panic could allow the tinies to outpace the two girls’ immense strides and it was only Shirabe’s hand on her shoulder that stopped Kirika from trodding into the crowd again. “Wait here, Kiri-chan, I’ll get them.”

Kirika opened her mouth to object but was silenced by Shirabe standing on her tip-toes to give her a quick peck on the lips. Then the smaller of the two strode into the mob and it took Kirika a moment to notice that her eyes had gravitated to how Shirabe’s bare hips swung as she walked ahead through the crowd. It wasn’t until Shirabe shot her a coy look over her shoulder that the blonde realized her girlfriend was sashaying with her steps quite deliberately and Kirika’s face began to heat up.

At that, Shirabe bent over and Kirika couldn’t help but outright gape at Shirabe’s small yet shapely butt wiggling before her as the smaller giantess took her sweet time gathering up two full fistfuls of struggling little people. The fact Shirabe’s buttocks were streaked pinkish-red with the remains of tiny people in no way detracted from their loveliness in Kirika’s eyes. On the contrary, Kirika felt herself grow even more excited at the thought of the tinies who were flattened beneath her girlfriends lovely posterior and the accompanying realization that she herself had undoubtedly done the same to countless numbers earlier. Slowly straightening up, Shirabe made sure to stretch in front of her girlfriend, shaking her hips, arching her back, and rolling her shoulders.

Then she turned around to see the effect and giggled as she found Kirika standing there, slack-jawed and eyes the size of… well, for Shirabe they seemed like dinner plates. She supposed by the tiny people’s scale they were a lot bigger.

“Kiri-chan, your drooling.” Shirabe said as she stepped back towards Kirika, an inviting smile on her face and a seductive lilt in her voice.

“Ah!” Kirika started, wiping at her chin with the back of her hand. Her face blazed with both embarrassment and arousal. “Shirabe, erm… that is-”

“It’s okay, Kiri-chan.” Shirabe leaned forward again, forcing Kirika to lock eyes with her own. “I like it when you look at me like that. It let’s me know you're turned on.”

Suddenly she leapt forward, tackling the taller blonde. The two of them plummeted down, another enormous meteoric impact ringing across the region as several city blocks disappeared under their bodies. Shirabe lifted herself up on both of her arms and looked down upon the pinned Kirika. She had been careful not to clench either of her hands too much, lest she crush the tiny people within. She didn’t want that yet.

“Open wide, Kiri-chan.” Shirabe grinned as she lifted one of the fists over her lover’s mouth. “But be sure not to chew or swallow them.”

Kirika’s eyes flickered a moment between her girlfriend’s face and the fist, but after a moment she obediently opened her mouth. Shirabe duly opened her hand, several dozen screaming and flailing people plummeting the distance into Kirika’s mouth. With her hand now free, Shirabe lowered a finger and pushed Kirika’s jaw closed, sealing them in. But she leaned in a little to whisper, “Remember, no chewing, no swallowing~.”

Then she sat up, straddling Kirika’s waist, and cast her own head back, her usual pigtails cascading behind her. Opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue slightly, she dropped the other fistful of tinies into her own maw. But like she instructed Kirika, she didn’t chew or swallow them either.

Instead, Shirabe rolled around to face the other way on her stomach again, taking up a classic sixty-nine position. She lowered her head down between Kirika’s legs, rolling her tongue so as to gather most of the little people up upon it. Then she licked them into Kirika’s sex, parting the folds with her tongue so they tumbled down it and into the blondes vagina.

Kirika was already fairly wet from the show tease Shirabe had put on for her gathering up the little people, and Shirabe luxuriated at the mix of her juices, the inner skin of her snatch, and the tiny people all at once. She also felt Kirika move under her, a clear sign of how well she was doing.

Then abruptly Shirabe felt Kirika’s mouth on her own womanhood, the blonde’s tongue thrusting into her as she returned the favor, along with the squirming of the tiny people it brought with it. Shirabe only allowed herself to pause and shudder at the shock of pleasure for a moment before she forced herself to return to the task at hand.

Their tongues worked feverishly, slipping the thrashing tinies into sensitive places, probing their interiors, and lapping away at each other’s building juices. Short moans and broken utterances of each other’s names punctuated the sipping sounds as the two lovers licked, suckled, and slurped at their sexes.

“Mm… shlp… Ki-...nn… slk...”

“slk… shclp… -rabe... mm… nn…”

Muscles clenched and unclenched around both the tiny people and the probing tongues, harder and harder as their passions rose. Both of the girls felt like they were floating on clouds, drinking the nectar of the gods and tasting the sweet ambrosia that they ate. The pleasure mounted and mounted…

It was Kirika who climaxed first when Shirabe’s tongue pressed a tiny person against her clitoris so hard that he popped. The result was a wonderful mix of taste for Shirabe and an explosion of stars in Kirika’s eyes. All at once, the blondes muscles clenched up, becoming an impenetrable vice that captured Shirabe’s tongue and mashed all the tiny people within either against it or each other. Kirika positively cried into Shirabe’s vagina as the pulsing sensation of pleasure shot through her mind again and again. Kirika’s hands snaked up to wrap around Shirabe’s waist as she rocked in the throes of joy.

The feeling of Kirika coming and the pressure of her cry into her own sex drove Shirabe over the edge a moment later. Her orgasm was rather quieter but no less intense, no less blissful, and no less lethal for the still-undrowned tiny people trapped within her. Her own legs locked up either side of Kirika’s head as she shuddered in ecstasy.

Coming down from their climaxes, they found themselves with Shirabe still resting atop Kirika. Both of their mouths still pressed up against their nethers, which were now releasing streams of vaginal juices intermingled with the blood and pasted remains of their tiny sex toys. Almost in unison, they enclosed their mouths around the others lower lips, drinking deeply to taste both each other’s pleasure and the tiny people they had used. Prolonging the throbs of desire for as long as they could.

Finally, Shirabe gently lifted herself up and rolled off of Kirika onto her back, crushing a parallel set of city blocks in the process. She swung herself around so she lay next to the blonde right side up, and lolled her head to look at Kirika. Kirika did likewise and Shirabe felt the blonde’s hand find and clasp her own. They both lay there for a little while, staring into each other’s eyes, bathing in the afterglow of their bout of aided cunninglingus.

There was a small dribble of Shirabe’s red-tinted juice on Kirika’s chin, but her tongue slid out and licked it away before she spoke. “So… that was your idea?”

“Yeah…” Shirabe smiled a little. “Liked it?”

“It was amazing.” Kirika grinned widely as she rolled into Shirabe’s side, hugging her. They both lay there for a little while longer, letting their strength return. Finally, Kirika spoke again. “But there is something else I think I want to try. It’ll take a bit of searching though.”

“Oh?” Shirabe asked.

“Yeah, it’s… well, it’s not like what we just did.” Kirika released Shirabe and sat up herself, She brushed some splintered furniture from the apartment they had crushed off of her breast before turning and offering to help Shirabe up. “But I could go for some more and it should still make us both feel good.”

“Mmm…” Shirabe nodded as she accepted the offer. “Alright. It’s a bit odd though, we don’t usually feel this… constantly excited.”

Kirika giggle-snorted a little. “You can say horny, Shirabe! Not like anyone who matters can hear us.” She gave a lopsided grin. “And although you are right, it doesn’t feel like somethin’ to really worry about.”

Shirabe just shrugged, not really opposed to the idea either.

“Now let’s see…” Kirika turned, her eyes looking down on the ground as she scanned the streets for a moment. “Nope, none here. Let’s spread out a little and we can call to the other if we find one.”

“Okay…” Shirabe said, starting to move away a few blocks. But she paused after a few thunderous steps. “What are we looking for again?”

“Oh, yeah! Stations. We’re looking for train stations.”

—

Finding a transit station took longer than expected. It turned out that… wherever this was, they didn’t seem to have as well developed a commuter rail system as Tokyo. The two girls swept the street’s methodically, putting several blocks between each other. Inevitably, they again caught up to the mobs, but they gave them no real special attention. The feeling of tiny people turning into goosh beneath their feet felt as natural by now as walking upon empty land.

Finally, Kirika’s eyes were drawn to an unusual pattern in the crowd on the street ahead. It was almost as if the mob was swirling down a drain but looking closer she could tell that what they were actually doing was fleeing down a set of stairs leading into the earth. A grin split her face at the sight, this was it!

“Shirabe! I found it!” She called over to her girlfriend, waving her arm to get her attention. Sure enough, Shirabe turned and came over, uncaringly plowing right through the structures in the way. As she did, Kirika glanced around, trying to see if there were any other station entrances nearby. She spotted one further down the street, but none on the other side.

Kirika dropped down to all fours next to the station entrance as Shirabe stepped up next to her, the tiny people fleeing away from them. Kirika dipped her head down to examine the station entrance up close, a momentary frown working it’s way across her face as she noted the signage was written in an unfamiliar language. The lettering looked english, but the arrangement and grammar was like nothing she ever learned. Still, there was no mistaking the symbol of a train. She also caught sight of some tiny people hovering just at the bottom of the stairs, but they swiftly fled as her face appeared looming over the entrance.

“It goes underground.” Shirabe observed. “How are we going to get in?”

“Well,” Kirika lifted herself up onto her knees. “True, I was hoping for a surface or elevated station, but I think we can…”

In lieu of finishing her answer, Kirika placed her right hand on the sidewalk just behind the entrance and drove her left hand down into the station. Then she heaved, tearing out the top of the station. A little over 20 meters of rock, dirt, and reinforced concrete ripped away as the blonde tore up some of the station’s roof, exposing the entire unpaid zone and the ticket barriers.

Looking down, Kirika and Shirabe could see all the people who had been hiding down in the unpaid zone turn and look up at what had torn away the station's roof. There was a moment of dumb shock before a stampede broke out for the barriers, the sheer weight of the crowd smashing through them. Kirika couldn’t help but giggle a little at that. It was such a futile move.

“Block the entrances, Shirabe.” Kirika directed as she tossed the rubble aside and reached her arm down into the new hole to repeat the process. “We don’t want them all escaping.”

Shirabe nodded and strode over to the other station entrance. Leaning down a little, she placed one of her hands behind an office building looming to the right of it and gave it a good push. The entire structure toppled over with a tremendous crash right onto the station entrance, burying it completely. Turning around, Shirabe then stepped over to the city blocks she had just tread through and started scooping up great handfuls of the remains of buildings, dumping them across the street atop the other station entrances staircase.

While her girlfriend worked at that, Kirika kept ripping up the street, effectively digging up more and more of the station. The next section of roof she ripped away exposed the station’s paid zone. The next two armfuls exposed the platform, teeming with tiny people awaiting evacuation. To Kirika’s delight, there were trains parked at the stations on both of the lines running through, busy in the process of loading themselves full of passengers to evacuate.

At the sight of the Green Titaness’ face peering down at them, the conductors of both trains panicked. Ignoring that people were positively crushing to get on now, they slammed the door release buttons, disengaged the breaks, and pushed the accelerators forward. But the trains barely managed to move at all before Kirika reached down with but a single finger in front of them and prodded a hole in the electrified track, instantly cutting the station's power.

Kirika then ran her finger over the roof over each train, applying just enough pressure that the roofs crumpled down a little to jam the doors in place, so the little people within the cars could not try and manually open them. Then with that done, she selected the train on the right platform, wrapped her hand around the lead car, and pulled the entire six-car, nearly 140 meters long train right off of the track.

The sudden verticality, of course, meant that all the passengers in each car found themselves toppling down to the bottom in a great big pile. But Kirika paid no heed to that, simply turning to Shirabe to hold up the train as if it was some sort of prize fish she caught.

“Look it, Shirabe. I caught a whole train!” Kirika grinned.

“I see, Kiri-chan.” Shirabe nodded, then she raised a questioning eyebrow. “But what are you going to do with it?”

“Well… we only need one of the cars, so… umm…” Kirika paused, glancing down at the trail of cars swaying precariously from the lead one in her hand. “I guess we could store the others somewhere for later, but where would we… ah! I know.”

Reaching down with her other hand, she grabbed the second car and pulled, breaking off the lead one in a screech of metal. She lifted the now-detached car up to her chest and slid it down into her cleavage, where it sank a good three-fourths of the way down. Kirika giggled at the sensation: the metal train car felt smooth and cool, tickling a little as it slid down.

Kirika then broke the second car off and grinned up at Shirabe. “Here Shirabe, let’s keep this one between… your… breasts… uh…” The blonde trailed off as she stared at her girlfriend's much flatter chest. “Erm… I guess that won’t work, huh?”

Shirabe couldn’t help but pout at that as a flare of jealousy flowed through her. She wasn’t exactly self-conscious about her small chest size, but she also didn’t exactly like having it brought to her attention. Well then, if Kirika was so proud of her own boobs…

Shirabe reached out with both hands to grab Kirika’s breasts and - ignoring the surprised “Eep!” from the blonde - pushed them together. The closure of the two fleshy orbs crushed the train car in Kirika’s cleavage like a tin can, the tiny people within not even having time to scream before the walls closed in on them and they all burst like ripe grapes. The resulting goosh flowed through the shattered windows and cracked walls, slickening the interior of Kirika’s breasts in gore.

“Shirabe!” Kirika shrieked as she leaped back a little. It’s not that she found the sensation unpleasant, quite the opposite really, but it still came as quite the surprise. Shirabe rolled her eyes a little at her girlfriend’s screech and followed her motion. Pinching the top of the car, she pulled it back out of her lover's cleavage. The mass of people that had been crushed at the bottom end meant the twisted wreck dripped steadily with their bloody remains. Shirabe only gave it a momentary inspection before tossing the wreckage over her shoulder where it cascaded almost a kilometer down the street.

“Let’s just use that one in your hand for whatever you have in mind, Kirichan.” Shirabe said as she grabbed the other four train cars from her girlfriend. “As for these…” The smaller giantess paused, glancing around for a moment until she spotted an apartment complex with a smooth roof at about her knees’ height. “Let’s just keep them here.”

She walked over to the apartment, reached out, and crushed it’s roof access. Then she tore away the fire-escape ladders before finally laying the train cars atop the apartment’s roof. Wiping her hands in satisfaction, Shirabe turned back to Kirika and tilted her head as if to ask “so?”

Kirika blinked a little before finally grinning. “Well… what I was thinking is that this train could maybe…” She sidled up to Shirabe, brushing the train car up against her stomach. Shirabe froze at the sensation, then shivered a little at the feeling of the metal car frame sliding down her belly. “It could arrive at a very different sort of station.”

“Kiri-chan…” Shirabe’s eyes widened and she shuddered as Kirika drew the train car down between her legs and nuzzled it up against her folds. Then she smiled, leaning in a little to push up against the blonde. “How lewd of you~.”

Kirika’s grin widened, gaining a mischievous tint to it as she wrapped her arm around Shirabe. “Choo-choo, the train is arriving at the station.”

Then, she slid the train car past Shirabe’s lips. The smaller giantess let loose an intense gasp. The sensation was altogether completely different from that of the little people Kirika had inserted into her earlier. Instead of a whole bunch of trembling, squirming, and hammering, there was just one, smooth elongated dildo sliding into her. Her knees buckled, toppling forward into Kirika who steadily caught her and then gently lowered her down as she continued to slowly slide the train car in deeper and deeper.

“Kiri-chan… I…” Shirabe bit out when the car was about halfway into her, causing Kirika to pause as she looked down at her girlfriend curiously. “Hold on… I think I can…”

Kirika felt Shirabe’s body tense in her arm and quickly glanced down at the train. Before her eyes, the car moved out a little bit before suddenly being drawn by Shirabe down, so only a quarter was still hanging between the lips of her vagina.

“Oh, wow Shirabe!” Kirika said. “You’ve almost got it all the way in you!”

“Yeah.” Shirabe breathed, trembling and huffing. “And I still… it isn’t…” In lieu of completing her statement, she tensed again and pushed the car out a little. And then with a little slurp, Shirabe engulfed the car whole, drawing it into herself with ease. Her hips twitched as she shuffled the car around, panting heavily as she felt it roll within the cavern of her womanhood.

“Eh, no fair!” Kirika muttered. She rapidly followed after the train car in with her own fingers, provoking another moan from Shirabe, and pushed in until she felt her fingers brush up against the rear of the car. But Kirika glanced down at Shirabe’s flushed face and pouted a little. On the one hand she couldn’t deny her girlfriend that pleasure when she looked like she was enjoying it so much, but on the other. “Aw… I wanted us to share it.”

“There’s… still another… four.” Shirabe pointed out between labored breaths.

Kirika’s eyes lit up at that reminder, and her pout fell away. “Ah! Good point!” She placed a quick peck on Shirabe’s forehead. “Hold it for me, I’ll be right with you.”

Lowering her girlfriend all the way to the ground, Kirika quickly scrambled to her feet and turned to the other train cars on the apartment roof. She noted that the little people within one of the cars had managed to break one of the windows and were now trying to crawl out.

“Oh, no! No escaping for you bunch.” She rumbled, enclosing her hand around that train car, making sure to cover up the window in question. Kirika tore the train car off from the others, then for good measure she tore another one away with her free hand.

Turning around, she quickly brought the one train car with the broken window down to her own sex and pushed it into herself. She shuddered at the positively sublime feeling of such a tube of steel pushing it’s way past her most sensitive part, but the desire to quickly join Shirabe meant she wasn’t remotely as slow. Swiftly, the train car disappeared fully within Kirika’s own vagina.

Then, almost immediately, she pushed the third train car in after it. The car only sank in about two centimeters, at least on Kirika’s scale, before she felt the train car inside her bump up against her cervix. That caused Kirika to almost lose her grip right there and then, as well as topple over but she only just managed to remain standing.

Quickly, and slightly awkwardly, the blonde shuffled herself aside so the bottom of the middle car now hovered over the lips of Shirabe’s sex.

“Kiri…?” Shirabe asked with one eye open. She was biting the back of her hand to stave off the orgasm that was building within her. As much as she wanted to come, to crush the little people and their toy train within her, she wanted to do so together with Kirika even more. And now, staring up at the amazing sight of her girlfriend's snatch with most of a train car hanging from it, she knew her patience was about to be rewarded.

Kirika simply smiled with breathless excitement before lowering herself down. Shirabe groaned again as the middle train car slid past her vulva, biting once more into the back of her hand to keep from a premature orgasm. Kirika herself was already plenty aroused both by the sight of Shirabe’s stimulation and the feel of the two train cars within her.

For the people within the two outer cars, the experience represented a terrifying end to their lives. The ones in Kirika were the worse off of the two, which was a rather terrific bar to be under. The broken window meant that Kirika’s growing juices now flowed freely and directly into the car, pooling at the bottom end. The tiny people within fought with each other to try and stay above the growing pool of musky, slightly viscous liquid. Some of the most unlucky or least physical at the bottom had already drowned. In Shirabe’s own swallowed dildo, the sex juices only manage to leak in slowly through little cracks in the wall, largely sparing them from that sort of pooling.

Beyond this exception, the experience within the two cars were largely similar as both tiny people were trapped in darkness. The air was hot and heavy with scent of each Titanesses’ sex. The walls of the train cars groaned under the strain as the muscles around them would squeeze and release again and again, each time a little harder than the last. The noise mixed with the deeper rumbles from the Titaness themselves. Last was the shifting of the enormous bodies which constantly threw people from their feet and, in the case of Kirika’s unwilling splunkers, complicated the struggle to keep their heads above the juices.

The people in the middle car had a rather different experience of the whole affair. While the scent of both the Titanesses did fill their car, it wasn’t as strong as those trapped within the enormous girls. Instead, their main concern was a very visual spectacle, granted them by the dubious advantage of still being outside the behemoth’s bodies. They got a small, partial view as Kirika essentially sat her own sex down atop that of Shirabe’s.

The effect was initially to drive the two train cars within them even deeper in. But there was only so much room left within each womanly cavern and the cars only shifted a few meters before smashing into the opening of each Titaness’ cervix. The feeling of that finally drove Shirabe over the edge.

The smaller girl released a deep, thunderous moan as she orgasmed. The subway car within her only withstanding her contracting muscles for the briefest of moments before it was crushed into a pancake, all the tiny people smashed into paste. The descending middle car above it had a good section of the bottom end already inserted into Shirabe likewise crushed down and it’s descent abruptly halted as the car instead started to crumble down under the pressure of Kirika’s own vagina.

The twin effects of her own car pushing up against her anterior vaginal muscles and Shirabe’s moan swiftly drove Kirika over into her own climax as well only a second later. The survivors within her were likewise crushed immediately, but a rather different crush came to the people in the middle car as the blonde giantess’s legs gave out under her in the throes of pleasure. Kirika pretty much plummeted downwards and the entire car crumpled like an accordion until it could crumple no further and burst apart instead.

The tiny people within weren’t crushed between contracting muscles, but between closing folds. The sensation of their bodies exploding between their sexes, slickening their sensitive labia, drove both Kirika and Shirabe’s orgasm even higher. Kirika was only distantly aware of how she slid forward and fell atop Shirabe as she heaved with the shocks of joy shooting through her body.

It was only as the two finally came down and their heads cleared that they realized Kirika was now laying atop her lover. The blonde smiled down as she came too and gave Shirabe a quick kiss. “Enjoy it?”

“Yes.” Shirabe admitted. “Did you have a good time too?”

“Wonderful!” Kirika said. She gave another kiss and then rolled off Shirabe. There was a bit of discomfort between her legs at that and she slid a hand down between her vulva, pinching the train wreckage and pulling it back out into the open air. Next to her, her lower girlfriend likewise pulled the wreck of her own improvised dildo from her sex.

They both sat-up, examining the remains glistening in their juices mixed with the familiar pinkish-red of crushed tinies.

“Guess we can’t expect to use them more than once.” Kirika remarked with a shrug, idly flicking the wreckage away. Shirabe nodded and just let her own drop to the ground with a crash. Kirika glanced over at the apartment rooftop where the last two train cars still remained. “What about them?”

Shirabe looked over to see what precisely Kirika meant. She blinked a moment, having forgotten they were there, then she shrugged as she climbed a bit to her feet. “I guess they could make for a nice, quick snack.”

She grabbed up the cars and snapped them apart from each other, passing one to Kirika. With her fingers, Shirabe peeled the roof of the train car open and then tipped it over her mouth, emptying all the passengers into her maw in one go like a can of sardines. She swallowed them whole then looked at the wreckage, before shrugging once more and sliding it into her mouth to chew it up.

Kirika took a slightly different approach. She tore away one end of the train car with her teeth, catching some tinies who had not had the time to back away in the process. Wrapping her lips around the new opening, she tipped her head back a little and let all the tinies slide right down her tongue, into her mouth, and down her throat. A few of the little people managed to grab onto train seats or handlebars to avoid being consumed by the giantess, but their respite was short-lived. As with Shirabe, Kirika fed the train car into her mouth as well, properly eating it up before shooting her girlfriend a little grin. “Thanks, they do hit the spot.”

“Mmm.” Shirabe acknowledged. She turned back to the good sized hole in the street that was the subway station. “There’s still a lot more left, though.”

“Oh, yeah!” Kirika grinned, rolling up to her own feet before they both crouched down over the station, peering down into the hole torn in the opening. The other train was still there, although all of it’s windows had been smashed open and most of the passengers managed to climb out. Tiny people were leaping down off the platform, trying to escape through the tunnels by foot. The series of screams and sudden panicked scramble that ensued when Kirika and Shirabe’s faces appeared overhead let them know their return had not gone unnoticed.

“We can’t have this.” Shirabe muttered, reaching down into the station. With three of her fingers, she tore at the upper mouths of the four train tunnels, collapsing the entire mess and blocking this final escape route.

“What should we do with them?” Kirika wondered aloud. Shirabe also paused as they both mulled over the question. A multitude of answers leapt out at them, each one just as exciting as the last. With so many tiny people trapped before them, the options quickly paralyzed with indecision.

In the end, the decision was taken from them as a series of growing screeches filled the air.

A storm of explosions swept over them as the string of bombs impacted on and around them. Neither of the two giant girls actually felt that much, but Kirika found herself shaking her head as she tried to get the ringing out of her ears, squinting at Shirabe through the sudden dust and debris. “What was that?”

Shirabe was rising to her feet, her head craned back as she picked out the multitude of shapes darting high in the skies overhead. “I think the tiny people are trying to fight back…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time around, Kirika and Shirabe eat out! Both various things, little people... and each other! Yum.
> 
> My relationship with voraephilia is a bit odd. It heavily overlaps with macrophilia as almost a matter of course. Yet I'm not fond of scat or digestion (at least: not explicit digestion). I could speculate on why, but then there's been papers written on both fetishes already. So rather then bore you with the details, go look those up if you are interested.


	4. Engagement

**Attack of the Giant Zababa**

**Part 4:**

**Engagement**

**\----**

“ _Thunderbird 5-1, this is Stalker 2-1. Good hit, good hit. Standby for BDA._ ”

The situation was deadly silent, everyone was slightly hunched forward as they watched the drone footage being fed to them. The rolling dust and debris obscured the Titanesses from view for the moment.

“Are we sure that was the wisest call?” The Minister of Defense asked. “There were civilians in close proximity. If one of the bombs went wide-”

“Had we waited, they would have been dead for sure.” The General replied grimly. “The Titanesses don’t regard us as anything more than toys or food. Who knows what they would have done with them?”

“Surely it got them, right?” The Minister of Foreign Affair asked.

“A string of five-hundred kilogram satellite-guided munitions should be more than enough.” The General confirmed. “We’ve brought down things bigger than that with them.”

The President simply remained silent, his eyes on the feed. He hadn’t said anything since the drone recorded the Green Titaness using citizens he had sworn an oath to protect to pleasure the Pink one. He had requested they turn it off at that and not resume until the military assault was ready. He would never admit, not even in his deepest, darkest parts of his psyche, that he ever found the footage of two very-attractive young ladies having such sex even the slightest bit arousing. Not given what they used and the acts they were committing. 

While the President wasn’t given to shouting fake news at even the smallest inconvenience like his incompetant predecessor, the initial reaction of him and his staff to the first report had been more than a little skeptical. A pair of ninety-plus story tall naked girls, apparently in their late-teen or early-adult years by best guess, appearing on the shores of a major coastal city sounded like the pitch for a bad porn movie rather than something national governments actually had to deal with.

The footage coming in on practically every news channel very quickly made everyone realize that yes, this was real. The decision to deploy the army had been an obvious decision, but there had been some initial debate over what the military should do. Should they eliminate a potential threat, try to bring the Titanesses in, or just secure the perimeter? Was this an attack or some kind of first contact situation? If the latter, shouldn’t they send in diplomatic personnel?

The Titanesses awakening very swiftly settled that answer, as it became clear quite rapidly that whatever they were, they were very, **_very_** hostile.

The mystery of the identity surrounding the two was only partly relevant to the debate. Ethnologists and linguists had identified both the facial features and language of the Titanesses as broadly similar to those of East Kara, but nobody could pin down either the specific ethnicity or what the actual language was. Linguists studying audio recordings of their speech quickly identified how the two Titaness referred to each other, but the names ‘Shirabe’ and ‘Kirichan’ didn’t exactly narrow things down. Nor did they displace the much more widely used monikers that seemed more appropriate to them.

The fact they were both female and transparently… _in a relationship_ had caused its own issues. The politically religious had started howling bloody vindication, only for some to embarrassingly fall silent when more reasonable people pointing out that it didn’t make much sense for the Lords to use a pair of giant lesbians to punish the people for permitting homosexuality. It didn’t seem thematically appropriate and scripture never indicated the Lords used ironic punishment much. Still, the President couldn’t imagine how this might be wielded by the homophobic crowd in the future.

But he figured he could worry about that once the immediate threat was dealt with. Assuming it hadn’t been already.

“ _This is Stalker-2-1. We have movement, standby…_ ”

The radio chatter from one of the forward observers, positioned up in the hills overlooking the city to the east drew everyone’s attention back to the drone footage. Even at a glance they could make out first one then another gargantuan shadow that loomed in the cloud kicked up by the bombs. Then the Pink Titaness strode straight out, the smoke curling around her as she walked.

A solemn hush fell across the room. Even through the drone feed, the sight of the immense behemoth looming over the surrounding city easily inspired awe, however cute her appearance may have been at a glance. Her expression, usually even, had grown almost frosty at the attack. But the Titaness didn’t even look singed as her immense eyes scanned the sky, clearly picking out the aircraft that had bombed them and those which were on station.

“ _Stalker-2-1. We have visual on HVT Papa-Tango-_ ” The Green Titaness stepped out behind the Pink one, also looking up. Her own expression, usually disturbingly carefree, had become more serious. “ _Scratch that. We have visuals on HVTs Papa-Tango and Golf-Tango. BDA is no effect on targets. Say again, no effect. How copy?_ ”

As they watched, the Green Titaness quickly bent down and scooped something off the ground. It wasn’t until she threw it upward that the object manifested itself into a two door car which sailed up a truly alarming height before cresting back down.

“Sir,” The General quickly swivelled to the President, “We have another flight on station and ready to engage. Ground forces are moving in as well and should arrive in a few minutes.”

“What good could they do?” The Minister of Defense observed. “Look, you didn’t even chip one of their nails!”

“We can up the amount and size of ordinance.” The General said. “Thousand kilogram bombs. Bunker buster types. Thermobarics. Anything until they are destroyed. Artillery and heavy armor can constantly hammer them at range while infantry and motorized forces evacuate civilians. **_Something’s_** got to be able to get through that skin.”

Silence fell in response as nobody could really muster any counter-argument to that. But there was still a general hesitation after the demoralizing sight of the Titanesses treating such a concentrated bombing run as if it was nothing. That was broken by the Minister of Interior. “Look!”

Everyone’s attention went back to the drone feed, which was tracking the Titanesses as they moved. They were walking quickly across the city, but such a simple statement didn’t fully illustrate what that entailed. Their footfalls gouged out craters and crushed small buildings, while larger structures cracked against their legs, hips, or waists like they were not even there. They glanced up every so often, clearly keeping track of the aircraft now buzzing overhead.

But the drone footage had pulled back. The UAV the footage was fed from was hovering far, far overhead: up around 20,000 meters. This gave it quite the birdseye view of the region, even if it’s high-fidelity cameras could also render specific sections in extraordinary detail. And the birdseye view showed the Titaness were right on course for another crowd of people.

“General.” The President said. “Do whatever you have to do to bring them down. Everything you can use against them, use it. Everything you can do to evacuate the civilians, do it. Stop this.”

—

Even at their height, the aircraft overhead were mere dots against the sky, twisting this way and that. Both Shirabe and Kirika frowned as they peered up at their mocking attackers. In annoyance, the latter girl reached down and snatched up one of the abandoned cars darting the road. Rearing her hand back, she picked out one of the dots in the sky and threw a perfect pitch.

The abandoned vehicle went sailing into the sky, arching upwards only to fall well short and tumble back down some distance aways. It’s impact drove it through several floors of an apartment building.

“I don’t think that will work, Kiri-chan.” Shirabe observed, turning away. “Let’s find another crowd instead. They’ll be much more hesitant to bomb us if we’re amidst them.”

“What about them?” Kirika asked, indicating the hole in the ground where the subway station was.

Shirabe paused, turning her head towards the station. A part of her, the vicious part that had been positively enthralled in everything they had done so far, suggested they should just wipe them out and be done with it. Step into the hole and crush them all, feel them crack under their feet like the human-shaped bugs they were. But another part pointed out that while stepping on the tinies was a bit fun, it was also kinda routine and would take up time they could be doing more exciting things with. The more logical argument won out for her.

“Let’s leave them for now.” She finally said. “It’s not like they’ll be going anywhere.”

“Okay.” Kirika said, turning and falling in alongside her girlfriend. They meandered in the direction they last saw the crowds that had been outside the station disappear to, not bothering to follow the roads. As they did, they kept one eye on the aircraft twisting above in the sky. It seemed the fact that the bombs hadn’t done anything but annoyed them had caused some indecision among the little people.

“I see them Shirabe!” Kirika smiled and pointed as the mob of little people came into sight on a road several blocks away. Shirabe nodded and both of their paces quickened slightly…

Then another string of bombs struck the two. The explosions were even larger this time, fireballs of dust and debris mushrooming up on and around them. They felt the heat and pressure on their skin, but it didn’t actually hurt or anything. Annoying, yes. But not harmful.

“Huh…” Kirika said as she shook her head to get rid of the aftereffects of the sound. “You know, even given our size we seem awfully resilient.”

“I don’t think it’s possible for human beings to be this big.” Shirabe observed. “But even given that, it shouldn’t be as easy for us to go through buildings and stuff like we are.” She scowled up at the sky. “Still…”

“Yeah. Maybe we should transform?” Kirika suggested, reaching up to grasp Igalima’s pendant. The two girls’ symphogear pendants had been left hanging around their necks throughout their entire adventure, quietly ignored for any lack of necessity. But now that the girls were being attacked…

“Wait, Kiri-chan! We don’t have any LiNKER!” Shirabe said, beginning to turn back where the crowds were. “Let’s-”

She was interrupted by a series of screeches as artillery rounds slammed into them, bursting against their skin. The explosions were even smaller then any of the bombs, but unlike the bombing runs they were a constant series of impacts. A moment later, a ripple of fire appeared on the ridge of a foothill to the mountains a few kilometers away, followed by tank rounds smacking into them.

“Gah! How obnoxious!” Kirika shouted, swatting in front of her as if at a pack of flies. But the barrage of fire didn’t let up, irritating them further.

“There’s only one way they’re going to stop, Kiri-chan.” Shirabe growled, holding out a hand instinctively to cover her face. She began to run in the direction of the tanks firing on them as she finished. “We have to _make_ them!”

“Yeah!” Kirika shouted in agreement, leaping forward as well. “CHARGE!”

They stormed forward, with each of their running strides covering around a 120 meters, they covered the several kilometers to the hillside in less than ten seconds, making a total mockery of all the tank and artillery fire pouring in on them in the process. Not even the addition of more tank fire, raining down from higher foothills even further back. It was more like charging into a sandstorm then anything.

Kirika, being taller and with longer legs, reached the first column of main battle tanks first. Her foot descended right on the first one she spotted and even the heavily armored 60-ton war machine proved no match for her weight, as she felt it crumple. Turning, she kicked out at the other machines lined up next to it as their turrets tried to sling around on her. Those tanks struck directly by her foot blew apart into shreds of flying metal while those caught off center flew up, flipping end over end before crashing back down.

Shirabe bounded in a few moments later, leaping into the center of another column firing upon her further to the right. Her impact actually flattened two tanks beneath her feet. Like Kirika, she kicked out to obliterate the rest of that tank company, but unlike Kirika she also reached down and swept up another tank somewhat further back with one of her hands. The crew only had enough time to pop their hatches before her fingers curled around it, crushing both them and the tank.

Spotting another tank hull-down on the next ridge, Shirabe tossed the wreckage right into it and was met with the gratifying sight of the vehicle exploding as its mass struck. It was only then that Shirabe noticed the foot soldiers firing on her. The tracers stitched across her legs from uncountable windows and spots on the ground and the streaks of shoulder fired rockets added to the barrage of tank fire. She scowled and leapt forward, rolling over an entire suburban neighborhood and crushing a whole battalion of mixed armor and infantry along with the houses with her body before coming to her feet again.

Kirika had started out engaging in a stomping spree against the tanks, working her way up the increasingly tall hillsides into the suburbs. But as she noticed the infantry, she tried a different tactic. Her hand swept out and seized a squad. She glanced down at what she managed to gather and frowned. Only a dozen weren't remotely enough and they too were spread out for a single swipe.

Instead, she swept the hand down again and again, scooping up more and more until she had a good handful. At last, the blonde lifted up the company of infantry cupped in her hands and, in full view of the rest of the army, squeezed them. The men in her hand only had enough time for a brief shriek before her fingers crashed over them, their screams replaced by the sound of their bodies breaking. So sudden and violent was Kirika’s sudden fist that the blood squirted out of the bottom, top, and between her fingers.

Across the eastern fringe of the city Kirika and Shirabe raged against the bugs that dared irritate them. With feet and legs, they stomped, kicked, and swept. With their hands they seized and squeezed. Tanks, armored troop transports, infantry, gun positions, trucks… all burst, flattened and crushed. The little army had annoyed them enough that they were now fully committed to a campaign of extermination against them.

But their frustrations just mounted as it all felt too slow.

—

“ _All Warpig-three victors, this is Warpig-three-one. Battalion orders are to push up to MLR-Delta and standby for engagement orders. How copy?_ ”

“ _Warpig-three-one, this is three-two. Solid copy, over.”_

Tank gunner sergeant Noah Russell ignored the chatter between his tank’s commander and the platoon leader as he kept his eyes glued to his sights as his tank trundled through the suburban streets in the city’s foothills. Even at this distance and without the powerful optics, he could make out the distant Titanesses past the trees and suburban buildings.

Even at this distance, they appeared both naked and awesome, in the classic definition of the word. And if he had to admit, at a glance they were extremely beautiful. But any attraction he might have felt at their admittedly gorgeous bodies was blotted away by innumerable other factors.

The most glaring of those were the signs of the… _activities_ marking their bodies in the form of dried blood stains that most certainly were not of their blood. And the particular location of those stains told a story of it’s own that Russell refused to delve into much more. Even had they not been there, there was also the way the media had gone nuts over them and broadcast all the lurid details. The troops had been told about the massacres to fire them up for vengeance. But even without either the stains or the information, their size, nudity, and their demeanour as they carelessly plowed over and through structures was more than enough

Russell and all the other troops in the division were feeling confident. So what if they were big? Every soldier on the modern battlefield knew that was a disadvantage. In the fight between warhead and armor, warhead had won long ago. Even MBT’s like the one he was in were only invulnerable to a select range of weapons from the front. With an entire armored division plus air support bearing down on them, the Titanesses stood no chance.

As his tank rolled up into position on the third line of resistance, settling hull-down with a perfect lane of fire all the way up to the Titaness, the airstrike struck. Russell actually felt disappointment as he saw the immense fireballs from the bombs blossom upwards, obscuring the Titanesses in a storm of fire and smoke. It meant none of the armor was going to get a shot at them.

Then the Titanesses strode out of said smoke, obviously only annoyed by it, and the first sense of unease settled into Russell. That air strike involved enough munitions to easily raze a couple of city blocks. To see them just stride out and merely be annoyed by it… that wasn’t exactly encouraging news.

Okay, maybe a single blow wouldn’t work. But surely a sustained barrage would. Not to mention, they were firing stuff meant to pierce armor, rather than just maximize destruction over an area. A well-placed shot could inflict far more damage. That meant it was down to Russell and the rest of the division.

The radio crackled, the company commander’s voice coming over. _“This is Warpig-6-1. All Warpig victors: fire-at-will, I say again, fire-at-will.”_

“Gunner!” The tank commander barked, beginning firing procedure. “Target, HVT Papa-Tango! Armored-piercing!”

“Identified!” Russell barked back. Even at this range, the Pink Titaness size meant it was impossible to miss. He aimed right at her left breast, where her heart had to be if her anatomy was the same as a human.

The loader shouted. “SABOT up!”

“Fire!”

“On the way!” Russell affirmed as he pulled the trigger. Under his feet, he felt the tank rock slightly as its main gun fired. To his left, the breech clanged as it ejected the spent propellant casing.

Outside, fire rippled across the ranks of hundreds of tanks as they opened up. Russell’s eye was glued to his scope as he watched the round streak across the several kilometers. The order to fire had obviously been coordinated with the artillery, because in the moment before the mass of tank rounds struck the Titanesses, he spotted the white streaks of incoming shells and rockets descending from above.

A storm of explosions tore across the section of the city. They were smaller, but they more than made up for it in sheer quantity and once again the Titanesses were obscured by the smoke of the blasts… only to almost immediately stride out of them. Without even a scratch. Russell felt his heart leap into his throat.

“No…” The sight was enough that he almost broke procedure. “Hit! No effect.”

If the Titanesses had looked annoyed by the air strike, they now looked positively pissed at the tanks and artillery firing upon them. Through the scope, Russell saw both of their gazes fixate on the first line of resistance and their mouths moved as they talked with each other, although the sound was obscured by the rumble of tanks continuing to fire.

“Gunner, repeat target!” The Tank Commander was trying to sound unruffled, but Russell detected the slight undertone of anxiety in his orders. “Fire at will!”

“I-Identified!” Russell managed out.

He heard the clang next to him as the gunner slammed another round into the breech. “Up!”

“On the way!” Russell pulled the trigger again.

“ **BANZAI!** ” Even over the thunder of the guns and behind the 60 tons of armor, the Green Titaness roar hammered into the heads of the tank crews. Russell cringed then glanced through his scope again and felt his heart stop.

It seemed impossible that something so big should be able to move so fast. The rapidity with which they loomed in his sights, the crashing of the buildings caught in their path, and the tremors of each running stride even managing to rock the tanks stabilizer caused his throat to clench. The terror now shooting through him at their approach meant he couldn’t even appreciate how the Green Titaness’ breasts jiggled as she ran.

“Gunner, continue firing! Gunner?! Do you hear me?!” The Tank Commander roared from behind Russel. “Dammit Sergeant Russell!”

The roar of his name snapped Russell out of his fear-induced funk. “Yes sir, sorry sir! T-target identified… loader, load HEAT!”

The tank commander didn’t countermand that. Clearly APSFSDS wasn’t working. If a tungsten-dart didn’t do the job, then maybe a jet of copper-plasma would.

“HEAT up!” The loader affirmed.

“On the way!”

He watched the HEAT round spiral straight into the Pink Titanesses shoulder and detonate. He might as well have tried to spit on her.

Then the Green Titaness thundered into the first line, followed by her companion a moment later. 

It was a massacre. He saw them lash out, sending men exploding as they kicked and machines flying away like toys. He witnessed a mass of infantry writhing in the Green Titanesses hand as her fingers closed around them, blood spurting out between them. He saw entire platoons vanish underfoot. The radio was alive with shouts and screams as the Titanesses tore into everything the army could throw at them.

“ _Lords, no-!_ ”

_“Fuck, she just wiped out second platoon! Oh… oh shit, oh SHI-”_

_“Yankee-Six, this is Overlord. Golf-Tango is in your sector. What is your status? Yankee-Six, come in? Yankee-Six, do you read me?”_

_“Die bi-”_

_“Son of a-! Back up,_ back up! _Back the FU-”_

_“She’s got me! She’s got me and the whole company! Help! Oh, lords please no! HELP! HEL-”_

_“Wha… what is she doing to those… oh lords! Oh sweet heavens!”_

_“Broken arrow, broken arrow! Shove it right down her fucking thro-”_

_“I put it into her right at point blank! It didn’t do shi-”_

_“Small arms, ineffective. ATGMs, ineffective. Direct gunfire, ineffective. Indirect gunfire, ineffective. AtG ordinance-”_

“ _Russell_! **_Russell_**!” The tank commander screaming into his ear pulled Russell from his paralysis. “Pull yourself the _fuck_ together and keep firing! Or I swear to the lords, I will put a boot up your ass so far **_you will taste it_**!”

The directness of the line couldn’t hide the near-panic in the commander’s voice. That pushed Russell’s fear into panic himself, as he turned in his chair. “Sir, they’re just soaking up everything we throw at them! It’s useless, we gotta get out of here!”

“We have received no orders to withdraw, _Sergeant_.” The tank commander emphasized the rank. “Now resume firing, or I will court martial your sorry fucking ass!”

Russell swung back around in his seat and brought his eyes up to the scope. He did so just in time to see the Green Titaness _stomp_ down on a pair of positions just a hundred meters ahead. Two houses exploded and a tank vanished beneath her foot while the third flipped onto its side from the impact. Through his scope, Russell saw the hatches pop on the flipped tank, but the driver barely managed to get his head out before the Titaness’ hand slammed down on it. When it lifted away, the flattened wreck of the tank peeled off and thumped down to the ground, dripping blood.

Then the Titaness began to turn in his direction.

That did it. Russell popped his hatch. Ignoring the surprised shout from the loader and the outraged orders from his commander, he scrambled out into the open. The air was thick with gunfire, the thunderous rumble of the Titanesses footfalls, and explosions crashing overhead. Russell gained his footing atop the turret and glanced up just in time to see the Green Titaness foot begin to lift in the tank’s direction.

Acting on pure instinct, Russell leapt forward. He barely registered the shout of his commander poking his head out of his own hatch. The man’s tirade was cut off as he also noticed the Titaness foot swinging overhead, the back of her heel set to descend upon the vehicle.

Russell hit the grass just in front of his tank running, operating on raw panic. He barely made it a meter before the Titaness foot impacted behind him. The immense tremor threw him off his feet and he rolled forward right off the hill ridge. Russell tumbled head over heels down the slope, the fall seeming to last forever. Finally, he landed on his back.

He lay there for a moment stunned and aching, but a massive KATHOOM and accompanying tremor nearby caused his eyes to focus just in time to see the Green Titaness kick her leg out to obliterate a row of houses and the forces positioned in their lawns. She was still close enough that he couldn’t see her back and head past the pillars of her legs and the curve of her butt. Fear flew through him and he scrambled to his feet again to start running.

He didn’t pay much attention to which direction he was running, so long as it took him away from the Titanesses. He also wasn’t sure how long he ran. He was distantly aware of tumbling down some more hillsides at some point and the suburbia around him giving way to light commercial shops and low-rise apartments - or their remains - but with the adrenaline of terror pounding in his ears he didn’t dare pause. He didn’t even dare to look back.

Then an immense explosion bloomed behind him, briefly lighting up his surroundings and casting his shadow upon the road ahead. The blast wave hit him a moment later, tearing him off his feet and sending him spiralling straight into a broken wall head first. The blow knocked him out in an instant.

—

Kirika paused in slight confusion as the immense columns of aerosolized fuel bloomed around her for a moment. Then the minute explosive charges ignited them and the mix of thermobaric and fuel-air explosives shattered the entire neighborhood she was standing in, consuming her in enormous fireballs. An instant later, the same thing happened to Shirabe about a few kilometers away. The series of immense explosions immolated the few forces in their immediate vicinity.

Both of the girls felt a little warmer than normal and brief pressure across their entire body, but that was about it.

That said, the pressure was irritating. Scowling in annoyance, Shirabe charged straight out of the rising fireballs and power slid into the next line of armor, obliterating them all in an instant. Kirika burst out of the fire, glancing around. It was at that point she noticed something else off to her right.

Between her height and position on the foothills they were smashing the army apart in, she could see down into a valley that a massive, eight-lane highway ran through. Peering down at the highway, she could see that the four outbound lanes were all crammed full of the little people’s vehicles. But the other four lanes were a field of green colored vehicles, clearly their military. But only the two outer lanes were flowing inbound and constituted a mix of vehicles. 

The ones on the inner lanes were all trucks heading outbound. And squinting down, Kirika could make out that in the tinies crammed into their backs were most certainly not soldiers. Likewise, over the highway, a force of military heavy-lift cargo helicopters streamed back and forth: some heading into the city and some heading out. Kirika could very well guess the ones heading out were carrying the same cargo as the trucks.

“Shirabe!” Kirika called out. “The tinies’ army are evacuating them from the city!”

“What?” Shirabe turned, a tank in her hand. It’s turret swung around and fired into her chest. At that, she gave it a last glance before squeezing it into a wreck and then tossing it away. She bounded up to her girlfriend and looked down to see what the blonde saw. A pout crossed her face. “Aw, so they’re taking away our-”

She was cut off by another series of explosions consuming them as another string of bombs smashed into them. That was the last straw for Kirika.

“Okay, that’s it!” The blonde tore the pendant from her neck and sang. “ _Zeios Igalima raizen tron._ ”

Golden light encased her, instantly dispersing the debris that encased her and Shirabe. A slight frown settled across her face as she felt the transformation take effect. It felt different: she could still feel all the armored bits slamming into place. The triangular helmet on her forehead, her shoulderpads, her high heels, and the pincer-jetpacks on her back were all there. She also felt the scythe of Igalima itself form in her hand. But something felt like it was missing...

It was as the golden light faded and she glanced down that she realized what it was. Her undergear hadn’t materialized, so she was still fundamentally naked. The bulk of her body, her arms, and her legs continued to be bared for the world to see.

Oh well, it wasn’t like she had cared about that all day. Everything that mattered about her ‘Gear was still there.

“Kiri-chan!” Shirabe gasped. “Are you okay?! The backlash-”

Kirika paused. The impulsive decision meant she hadn’t taken that into account. But then again… she shook her head after a moment and shot her a grin. “It’s okay, Shirabe! I’m not feeling anything.” She turned her gaze upwards, her smile becoming cocky. “I guess whatever made us big also removed our need for LiNKER.”

“Really?” Shirabe blinked. If that was the case… she reached up to grab her own pendant. “Then I guess we should use these to mop them all up so we can get back to having fun again!” And then she too sang. “ _Various Shul Shagana tron.”_

The golden light encased her too and when it faded, the results were much the same as on Kirika. Shirabe’s hair-blades, the gauntlets indicative of her razor-bladed yo-yos, her heelys, and the hair pieces were all still there. But her undersuit was likewise missing, leaving her still flashing the world.

Kirika grinned a little at that, given how pretty her girlfriend’s body was, she couldn’t really find any fault with this change. And only a moment later did she notice the explosions blossoming over Shirabe’s and her own skin from the artillery and remaining tanks pelting them. They couldn’t even _feel_ those now. “Alright, Shirabe! Let’s show these tinies what happens when you annoy the blades of Zababa!”

—

“Great lords above. What the fuck is that?” The President said flabbergasted. The command room had been dead silent when each Titaness lifted the curious piece of jewelry they were wearing and sang. The footage contained no sound, yet somehow the words rang right through it anyways, the incomprehensible lyrics coming through clear as day despite the volume of their voices, and seemed to resonate with their very souls.

The sensation of that resonance made them feel as small as the Titanesses seemed to be big.

Then the giantesses _moved_ , and if the battle had been a massacre before, now it was ragnarok. The apocalypse. They watched as the Green Titaness’ scythe swept down and it’s size and sharpness tore great gashes into the very earth. Men, machines, and buildings caught in the blade’s path seemed to be cut out of existence.

The Pink Titaness, on the other hand, slid across the hillsides on enormous blade-skates. Anything caught under them was instantly ripped apart, leaving behind a track of naught but ground up dirt. From the robotic arms on her twin-tails, a pair of massive saw blades attached to extension arms lashed out, having much the same effect as the Green Titaness’ scythe on anything they came into contact with.

And in her hands, the Pink Titaness held a pair of enormous yo-yo’s that she threw out. The leaders watched as the string they were attached too cut through everything. The only exception were people. The strings size and their tendency to strike them with such rapid violence often meant anyone caught by them exploded into a bloody mist.

Then she threw those yo-yo’s _up_ and suddenly one of the most secure elements of the battle was no longer very secure.

_“Oh fu-! Thunderbird squadron just got-”_

_“Shit! Evade! Eva-”_

_“Oh god, it’s like a spider-”_

“Turn that chatter off.” The President ordered. He couldn’t bear to hear any more. “And order them to retreat! They're getting slaughtered.”

The General couldn’t object to that. His analysis was the same. “Yes sir.” He turned to begin crossing over to the adjutants manning the communications desk.

“Woah! What the-!”

The cry from the Minister of Interior caused the General to stop and turn back. On the footage, the Green Titaness had taken a leap that, even given her tremendous size, should not have been possible. A moment later, engines on her back ignited and she ascended further up into the air upon a plume of fire and smoke.

“She has a jetpack?!” The Minister of Defense gaped.

It quickly became apparent by the rapidity the jets cut out that it wasn’t quite the case. Nevertheless, the rocket assisted leap easily propelled the Green Titaness kilometers up, the camera pulling back as it tried to keep her fully in view. As she approached the apex of her flight, she pulled back her scythe and a series of blades appeared on the tip of her scythe. As she hit the peak of her leaps arc, she swung and the blades detached from the scythe spinning, becoming a pair of whirling green energy discs. Given their size, any aircraft they touched simply ceased to exist. Then one of the blades rushed upward, filling the whole screen until… the footage was reduced to static.

“We… we lost the drone.” One of the adjutants reported. “Do you want us to switch to civilian news footage or-?”

“That… that won’t be necessary.” The President gulped. His hands were shaking.

“I can’t believe it.” The Minister of Defense said. “That was an entire mechanized division. We had multiple air wings committed… and they… nothing worked.”

“Sir…” The Minister of Foreign Affairs said. “We… tried everything short of nukes.”

The President started, staring at the Minister like he was crazy.

“He… he has a point, Mr. President.” The General said, his voice bitter. “But…”

“There’s still an entire city down there.” The President retorted. “13 million people… No… we can’t do that. We have to get as many people out as possible first. By all means.”

“At least…” The Minister of Interior muttered, “The roads are still open.”

In his defense, he had no way of knowing that would soon not be the case.

—

The Symphogear system enhanced not just the users physical capabilities, but also their senses far beyond any conceivable human limitations. Unless they were engaged in the sort of high speed combat such as dodging laser blasts, for example, Kirika and Shirabe normally never really noticed it that much. But they very much noticed it now and the clarity it brought to all the tiny details that they could have otherwise never possibly noticed at their current size.

With only a little bit of effort, they could effectively tune out all the other sensations and focus on whatever they wanted. Kirika picked out the individual footsteps of a squad of infantry who thought they were adequately hidden in a house to her left. Turning on it, she swiped her scythe’s blade through the structure and _saw_ , in exquisite detail, as everything it cut through was sliced into oblivion. The building itself, furniture, the smallest of items… and of course the tiny people themselves. She watched in enthrallment as they effectively _evaporated_ in both body and soul. Caught up in the feeling of power, it struck her as a beautiful sight.

Then she stepped on another tank trying to desperately back away as it fired on her leg and her cocky grin fell a tiny bit. If there was one downside they had found to wearing their Gears in this battle, it was the denial of sensation from what they crushed. Sure, the sound everything made when they stepped on it was nice in it’s own way, with the addition of a satisfying _crunch_ , but it couldn’t compare to actually _feeling_ it.

Shirabe, for her part, reacted to the lack of sensation by ceasing to pay any attention to what was in her path at all. Her heely’s ground everything caught under them into oblivion and she sped around so fast that nothing really had time to escape her approach if caught in her path. Her friction saws lashed out into her immediate vicinity while she tossed her yo-yo’s out at more distant targets. The passing of the latter’s razor sharp strings left entire neighborhoods bisected horizontally and cleared of everything living within the blink of an eye.

Then Shirabe turned her yo-yo’s skyward, at the aircraft darting around the sky continually pelting them with bombs and missiles. They weaved and threaded upwards to impossible heights with each swing, tearing through entire squadrons at a time. Some aircraft exploded upon bisection while others simply cascaded away.

And yet Shirabe frowned as many of the survivors darted higher, beyond her yo-yo’s effective range. “I can’t get them all…”

“Then let me try this!” Kirika bent her knees and _leapt_ , pushing off with superhuman - or perhaps supergiant - force. To add yet more lift, she let loose a long burst from her rocket packs, accelerating upwards even faster. Swinging her scythe back as she started to lose momentum, she let loose a Kill Juliet of blades, spinning around in whichever direction she chose at her will. Noticing one aircraft lingering even higher than all the others, she swung one of the spinning blades around straight into it before having it dive back down to obliterate the last few survivors.

As she started to descend, Kirika’s attention turned down below. The ground was spread out before her and it seemed she could see hundreds of kilometers in either direction! She looked more immediately down, picking out the growing dot of Shirabe and then focusing on the suburbia around her. Quickly, her gaze shifted, following the white streaks of missiles and shells arcing underneath her back to their firing positions.

She found the artillery parked just off the highway she had seen earlier, the self-propelled howitzers and mobile rocket launchers all splayed out in a series of dimples in the hills, splayed out around an outlying town, some 30 kilometers southeast of where Shirabe and her had been fighting. Rippling her jetpacks, Kirika adjusted her fall straight into the middle of them and raised her scythe with both arms. She fell like an angel of death seeking vengeance for her clipped wings. And moments before she landed, she swung with a cry of “DESS!”

Kirika’s impact was a seismic event in it’s own right. The hill she landed on crumbled under the strike, taking with it all the guns and launchers that had been parked. The kinetic energy was on the level of a small nuke. The overpressure and ground shock rippled outwards around the former hill, now nothing more than a crater, to obliterate the small town and everything within. The towns population had been dithering all morning whether they should evacuate, but her impact meant they no longer had the choice: they, along with all the artillery and the soldiers manning them, were simply blown away by the giantesses impact like thin rags of tissue paper in a tornado.

Rising back up to her feet, Kirika yanked her scythe out of the ground, leaving a deep furrow in the center of the crater. The Igalima wielder glanced around at the immense column of dust and smoke surrounding her. Scratching at the back of her head, she gave a little laugh. “I guess I overdid it a bit? Ah well… that artillery was annoying. Now lets see...”

She blinked up towards the sun through the dust, trying to figure out her position. “If it’s there and I’m here. The highway would be…” She turned in a southwesterly direction. “There!” Nodding to herself happily, she set off. Once she found the highway, she could make her way back to Shirabe… and maybe have some fun with the tinies that were trying to escape.

30 kilometers away, Shirabe watched the descent of her girlfriend like a green meteor followed by the mushroom cloud that boiled up in her wake. Even Shirabe could feel the tremor at her impact, all this way aways. She sighed and shook her head at that. Kirika could really serve to be more sensible. Then again, given what they had done today, what was sensible?

She turned and then noticed something else was descending down from the sky, much closer and much more slowly. Little white puffs of fabric with tiny dots hanging from them. Shirabe blinked and then smiled a little as she focused in on those and what they were. Some fortunate tiny pilots whose plans hadn’t been outright obliterated under them and who had managed to eject were now parachuting down.

Well, maybe _fortunate_ wasn’t really the right word, Shirabe reflected as she slowly wheeled towards them. She could tell they noticed her approach by the way they started panicking, thrashing in their chuts and trying to turn away from her. But following those turns required only pathetically simple adjustments.

Stopping nearby the one closest to the ground, one of her heely’s wheels grinding a tremendous boulder into dirt in the process, Shirabe idly reached up and plucked the man from the sky with her thumb and forefinger. She lowered her hand only slightly, tilting it so she, and just as importantly the other pilots, could see him struggling between her fingers, and then squeezed her fingers together.

The man _popped_ into mush like a particularly overripe cherry and Shirabe was happy that her gloves didn’t actually seem to obstruct the actual feeling of that. It wouldn’t have felt remotely as good otherwise. Shirabe idly toyed with the parachutists that way for a bit. She slowly wheeled towards whichever one was closest to the ground, paying no attention to whatever she skated over in the process, and always made sure to give them more than enough time to figure out she was zoning in on them. Then she would reach up and just casually squish them between her fingers.

That each of the small pilots panic at the realization that he or she was next only made it just that much better. One miniscule man even tried to defy his fate by releasing his parachute mid-air, but Shirabe responded by accelerating with a burst of speed and caught him anyway. For his effort, she actually lowered him down to her face and graced him with a rewarding smile before reducing him to a stain on her thumb.

By the time she reduced them down to just the last one, however, she started to grow bored with the game. She took a moment to figure out what she wanted to do next, looking directly at the last little parachutist. The way that brought him into focus abruptly made Shirabe aware that he was in fact a she, based on the curves on her flight suit. Remembering the results of their taste test from brunch, Shirabe made up her mind. Wheeling directly down under her, the giantess tilted her head back and opened her mouth.

Shirabe could hear with vividness the howl and scream of the pilot as she kicked her legs and yanked at the cords on her parachute. But Shirabe simply leaned a little to follow the small adjustment as the pilot slowly floated down between her lips. The giantess let the entire parachute descend into her mouth before she snapped it closed, tilted her head down a little, and swallowed. She let loose a little sigh of satisfaction at that. There was nothing like a quick little snack...

In the meantime, Kirika strode straight down the highway. Her footfalls crushed all the lanes as she walked, reducing people to paste and vehicles to a wreck. The giant blonde dragged Igalima behind her with the scythe’s blade resting horizontally over the ground, plowing the roadway and the ground on either side of it into an enormous farrow of dirt as it obliterated any of the vehicles and tinies that weren’t crushed beneath her heels. Both civilians and soldiers leapt from their vehicles. Some of the latter futilely tried to shoot her, but most simply joined the civilians and ran in a great crowd being herded back towards the city. But none of them could outpace the Titaness and those who survived her feet passing over them quickly found both their bodies and souls torn apart as the blade of Igalima caught up with them.

But Kirika wasn’t even paying that much attention to them. She only devoted enough of her focus to ensure she kept following the highway, tearing it up so it wouldn’t be of further use. Her eyes instead were on the heavy lift helicopters buzzing both in and out to either side of her. Of course, the pilots adjusted their course when they spotted her, trying to by-pass her by turning wide. But she was reasonably sure some of them were misestimating the distance, or that she could just increase her pace and catch them before they got too far.

She chose to wait until one of the latter outbound helicopters clearly didn’t swing around far enough. Then with her free hand, she lashed out and seized it by the undercarriage. She felt only the slightest tug as it’s engine strained against her, but her pull easily overwhelmed that and she yanked it back in. Coming to a stop, Kirika drew Igalima up and rested it against her shoulder, freeing up her other hand which she used to reach up and snapped off the rotor blades on the two propellers.

With that done, the blonde looked down into the cockpit and smiled at the two pilots, whose panic and shouting only intensified as they noticed her looking right at them. Flipping the helicopter around, Kirika punctured the top of the rear cargo door with a fingernail, then peeled it away. Her smile only widened as she saw all the people in the backseats, hanging by the seatbelts and disoriented by all the sudden movements. Looking back up at the blonde, a chorus of screams floated out of the cargo cabin as the passengers realized exactly _what_ had cut their evacuation trip so drastically short.

Kirika paused a moment as she considered what to do with the helicopter. Her eyes roamed over the entire thing, taking in it’s dimensions and shape. Though it appeared to be about 2 centimeters higher than the train car she used with Shirabe earlier, it was around the same width and only just over 2/3rds the length.

She spread her legs as she lowered the helicopter down between them, thankful again for the lack of any undergear in her new state. With her free hand she opened up her nether lips before sliding the helicopter up into herself, tail first. The chopper’s height made it a slightly tighter fit going in, but once inside it was no more difficult.

“De _ssssss_...” Kirika moaned loudly as with a single finger pushing on it’s nose, she slid the helicopter all the way into herself. She briefly contemplated using her fingers to play with it, and herself, until she blew but decided against it. She wanted that to come naturally. Instead, the blonde drew her legs back together even closer than before as she released her labium, clenching her vaginal muscles a bit to hold the chopper in its place deep within her womanly cave.

The sensation caused her to release an aroused giggle as she grabbed Igalima again, but Kirika swiftly shook her head and forced her focus back. Lowering the scythe back onto the dirt trail like before, she resumed her stride, enthralled at the sensation of the helicopter shifting around within her with each step.

It wasn’t long until she forgot it was there, however, as Kirika’s attention was drawn by another figure cresting over the foothills as the main city came back into focus. Raising her hand, Kirika waved as she called: “Shirabe!”

“Kiri-chan…” Shirabe acknowledged, rolling up to her before peering down at the long dirt trail that wrecked the highway. “I see you had the same idea I had.”

“Yep!” Kirika grinned, lifting Igalima up and planting it staff-first on the ground to slightly lean on, driving it straight through a gas station’s convenience store in the process. “This city’d be no fun if we let all the people get away.”

Shirabe frowned a little, glancing back towards the city. “This isn’t the only highway though...”

“Mmm… you’re right.” Kirika mused, scratching her head. “Not to mention those helicopters are taking people out. We’re gonna have to track down from where.”

“A city this big probably has an airport.” Shirabe said. “That would be a natural location for them to gather. They are probably using planes to evacuate as well.”

“Yeah.” Kirika glanced again at the dirt trail she had plowed up. “And there’s probably centers for those trucks I smashed. But they’d be useless without the roads.”

Shirabe pressed a finger to her chin for a few moments. “I think I have an idea on how to cut them off. But it’ll take a moment.”

“Aww…” Kirika pouted. “I want to play with that airport with you.”

Shirabe blushed a little, shifting on her feet slightly. It was a strange sight: a ninety-plus story girl clad in technomagical armor, a giantess who toppled skyscrapers and fed on the tiny people, suddenly looking fairly bashful.

“I do too.” She admitted. “Do you think you can wait a bit longer?”

“Shirabe…” Kirika shook her head and smiled. “For you, I could wait for an eternity.”

Shirabe only flushed deeper at that. “Alright…”

She prevaricated only for a moment longer, before leaning in real quick to peck Kirika on the cheek and then turned to rapidly skate off northwestward, towards the shoreline, leaving Kirika standing there with a slightly surprised look on her face.

Kirika watched her girlfriend go, idly reaching a hand up to the spot Shirabe kissed. Then she sighed, shaking her head with a positively dopey grin on her face. “I love her so _much_.”

Pulling out Igalima, she paused as she finally noticed the gas station whose roof had an enormous hole punched in it. She stared at the building for a moment before shrugging and brushing it away with her foot.

That movement loosened her vaginal muscles enough for the helicopter to start sliding. Kirika gave a sudden yelp and a small leap forward at the feeling of the sudden movement within her, which only accelerated the helicopters’ fall more. With a wet slurping sound, it fell all the way out, tumbling down over 150 meters to shatter against the ground. Kirika stared down at the shattered wreckage, glistening with her womanly juices, as a small trickle - by her scale - of said juices began to flow out of the cargo bay.

“Ah… heh. Guess I forgot about that.” Kirika laughed awkwardly, scratching her head. “Ah well…”

A more playful smile spread across her face as she stretched. The casual movement, while delightful, helped disguise the fact she was casting out with her senses, narrowing down which nearby buildings the tinies who thought they were successfully hiding from her while they watched were in.

Then she swiftly turned, strode over to a shopping market, and tore it’s top off. She smiled as several hundred tiny faces peered back up at her. Faces of astonishment from the roof suddenly lifting away turned to horror as they took in her sight. Kirika just smiled sweetly back down at them as she took a seat encompassing the shopping center with her legs.

“Naughty little people, watching me and Shirabe~.” She chided as she reached down and grabbed one of them. Screams arose from the shopping center as she lifted out a thrashing man and began to raise him to her breast, whose nipple was growing erect just from the anticipation. “Guess you all will just have to make it up to me, right?”

—

Shirabe rolled straight west, ignoring everything in her path until she reached the ocean. This left a trail of devastation in her wake straight across the city. The smaller buildings suffered the same fate as everything else in the path of her skates, but the taller ones she forced her way through in the usual way. And any crowds caught in her path? They were beneath her notice at the moment.

Shirabe glanced down at a Marina she could see, only a few boats currently moored in. A host of sensuous ideas flitted through her head of things she could do with them and with Kirika but she shook them off. It was business at the moment. Glancing south, she noticed an airplane ascending skyward. Tracking back from it’s path, she spotted the swarm of helicopters hovering over a particularly flat piece of land jutting into the bay, plenty of extended tarmac but much fewer relative buildings. That had to be the airport.

She made a note of it. She had promised to visit it with Kirika, after all. Shirabe turned northward, and weaved her way down the freeway as it swerved parallel to the coast. About six kilometers north, she stopped and stared down at a very familiar spot of land. It was where Kirika and her had woken up and come ashore. When she took her first steps into the city, over the tiny people themselves. The footprints were still there, though the blood stains had dried out and scavenger animals had made off with most of the skin.

Gingerly, Shirabe stepped over both her and Kirika’s footprints. Something in her wanted to preserve them, as if they were holy relics or something. With one final glance, she resumed rolling northward. Another 8 kilometers past and the offices, hotels, and apartments of the city gave way to coastal houses and villas of the suburbs. Shirabe stopped as those too also started to become irregular, turning to look back north.

She couldn’t see the whole city from where she stood, but she could see the part closest to the ocean. Shirabe was certain: she was out past it. To her right was a small cliff, or at least small by her scale, which descended into the ocean. To her left were a series of hillsides only dotted by the occasional house. Good. Then this is where she would begin.

Facing east, Shirabe leapt. In mid air, her arms extended and combined, forming not her usual pair of saw blades but instead one enormous saw blade with a hollow center. The saw turned vertically and her feet touched the smooth, fixed interior that it spun around as she hovered in the center of her Forbidden Full Moon. She revved the enormous buzzsaw, the cliff under her starting to crumble away and took off.

The buzzsaw traversed the ground in front, no matter how difficult. She cut right through forests, over rivers and mountains, all like they weren’t even there. The magical blades bit deep, leaving a wide and deep furrow by her scale. Shirabe kept an eye on her right, towards the city, as she rolled forward, digging the trench eastward. When the city started to recede behind her, she slowly went right, swinging into a large right turn.

The travel east saw her cut across two more major highways, about a half-dozen smaller major roads, and uncountable backroads. The tiny people that crammed them trying to escape only had just enough time to turn before she cut across their roads, the wind of her passage sending those just adjacent to her path flying along with their vehicles. Those caught directly in her path were simply obliterated as assuredly as if she used the friction blades on them directly or ground them under her heelys.

The southward drive was more of the same, with one exception: she rolled over a massive hill and found herself staring down into a crater, the same place where Kirika had landed. Shirabe paused at that, then shook her head in fondness before carrying on. Again, she cast her eye to her right, making sure she didn’t overshoot the city too much. She even spotted Kirika in the distance at one point. The blonde was crouched in front of an office building, one arm plunged through its face and rooting around within it… probably for tinies.

Shirabe again gave a fond smile at the sight and waved as she passed by, though she didn’t know if the blonde saw her. As the city again began to fall behind her, Shirabe executed her final turn back westward, now on the southside. This time, she stopped paying attention to the city: once she hit the ocean, that’d be her signal to stop. She tore across hills and mountains, roads and rooftops, and even straight through some suburb cities, grinding everything in her path into the furrow.

Finally, she slammed over one last ridge only to be greeted by the shimmering blue of the ocean and an associated highway. She rolled downhill, across another freeway packed with vehicles of fleeing tiny people, a coastal railroad, and finally a small beach. The moment the edge of the monowheel blade touched the water, she released it. Leaping back down to the ground with her legs wide so as not to trip on the furrow. She stepped back north and turned to examine the way she came.

A single, deep and wide furrow stretched as far as her eye could see over the ridgeline she had descended. Or for her it was a furrow. For the tinies, it would be a giant impassable trench. The rivers she had cut through as well as some shallower piping would fill large sections with water. Overland escape was effectively done for.

Nodding in satisfaction at a job well done, Shirabe engaged her heely’s and rolled back north, again following the coast towards the city. Upon reaching the first set of major suburbs, she cut northeast until she hit the freeway she had seen earlier, now turning inland. It was still clogged with vehicles trying to travel south, now on a road to nowhere. At her speed, none of the tinies in her path could hope to outrun her and they all fell beneath her skates.

But it seemed that news spread faster than she travelled and soon Shirabe noticed that practically everyone in her path had abandoned their vehicles. They were all running on foot now, up the freeway. Some of the smarter ones cut right or left, running off the freeway by climbing the barriers or heading down offramps, but most simply followed their herd mentality.

She had ignored it when her attention was on fighting the army and then cutting off the little people’s escape routes. But now that she had a vast throng ahead of her, the urge to indulge herself on the crowd welled up. With Kirika ideally, but Kirika wasn’t here. But the thought of her girlfriend did bring up memories of both the train and the little people Kirika had inserted into her made her sex tingle in anticipation.

It was an idle question that sealed their fate, flitting quickly through Shirabe’s mind: how many tiny people could she fit inside herself?

Coming to a quick halt in the center of the highway, Shirabe crouched down and spread her knees open. This fully exposed her snatch, already glistening with excitement, to the little people, but then that was the point. Reaching out, she scooped one of her hands through the crowd, lifting easily more than a hundred tiny people up at once. Quietly thanking her new combination’s lack of an undergear, she spread her vulva’s lips with her free hand and brought the tiny people up to it, tipping her hand so they would slide down towards her vast womanhood.

The tinies screamed and scrabbled at the Pink Titaness’s hand in their effort to avoid the descent, but it gave them no purchase and inexorably they slid down towards her womanhood, which was already _considerably_ moistened by the anticipation of their arrival. Heat and musky air washed over them in waves. The Titaness’s labia was several stories tall, her clitoris the size of a truck, and her vagina a vast, terrifying cave.

The first ones who tumbled out of the hand and down between those lips prompted a vast - or at least vast for them - moan from the Titaness at their sensation. It prompted her to practically cup the hand over her nether lips, practically tossing those who had not slipped down. In an instant, they found themselves mired in her juices, sticking to the walls of her inside as if they were flies. No matter how hard they struggled, they couldn’t free themselves and the only hint they had of the effects of their ministrations upon their host was the way her muscles twitched under them. It was a warning sign they completely failed to notice.

Shirabe panted for a moment as she felt the little people within her continue to thrash and twist, her arousal only shooting to new heights. Shaking her head to try and clear her mind, she reached out into the crowd for another handful. The twin tailed girl swept up scores upon scores of tiny people at a time before pouring them into herself.

Shirabe quickly ceased in trying to keep any sort of track at precisely how many people she inserted into herself. That question ceased to matter. What did matter is that the more tinies slid into her, the more they struggled and thrashed against her most sensitive of places, and the higher her pleasure reached. Soon she was practically cramming them up her sex as fast as she could. She cleared out practically the entire crowd within reach, but undeterred she slid forward a little more on her skates to bring more within her grasp, to continue stuffing them in.

Her hips twitched and her muscles clenched harder and harder as the number of people within her built and built, the passion building right alongside it. Some of the first people she had brought into herself were ceasing to thrash now, drowning to the womanly juices that flowed downward in a torrent. But the newcomers more than made up for them, meaning Shirabe never really even noticed. Had she done so, it likely would have only driven her arousal higher.

Then, all at once, she orgasmed. Shirabe’s climax was experienced by the tiny people as a wave of incredible heat washing over them, a tidal wave of love cream gushing down their throats, and their bodies twisting in the vice of her muscles. The goo-covered flesh became rock hard, clenching tight like a great fist. With something akin to disdain, Shirabe’s snatch crushed its host of splunkers into paste.

Shirabe herself let loose a small - or at least small for her - cry as she felt herself come. Her hand, which had barely begun to lift another host of small people up, clenched right along with her interior muscles and the crowd below was abruptly drenched in their unlucky fellows blood. The pulsing waves of pleasure caused Shirabe’s legs to give out, and since she was leaning forward, she toppled face first right onto the crowd with a thunderous kaboom.

The sensation of all the tiny people bursting under Shirabes crotch, stomach, and chest only melded with the feeling of the host within her exploding at her throes. It prompted her to squirm around, rubbing her nipples, breasts, waist, and belly button deeper into the mush. The sensation drove the climax to new heights. Her vision blurred as the pleasure drove her wild.

Then, finally, it started to fade. Shirabe lay there across the stretch of highway for a long moment, panting in the aftermath of her orgasm. Turning her head a little, her eyes focused on the closest objects she could make out: a group of small people, between one to two dozen large, cowering on one side of the highway. A few of them were trying to find a way to climb over the barriers, but they all froze as they realized Shirabe’s eyes were on them.

They stared at each other for a little while. The Pink Titaness and the group of tiny people cowering before her might. Finally, the corner of Shirabe’s mouth turned upward in a little smile. The tiny people glanced among each other, unsure what to make of the gesture. A few hesitantly, and dumbly, returned it.

Then, in one smooth motion, Shirabe lifted her head and licked the entire group up into her mouth. She began to rise back to her feet, a bulge running down her throat signalling the end of the tinies as nothing more than a post-pleasure snack. She was glad that the defensive barrier of her Symphogear didn’t seem to dim _pleasurable_ sensations. Shirabe let out a satisfied sigh as she brushed at her front to get rid of the most egregious remains and then scanned the road ahead of her.

The crowd had drawn a little further away down the freeway, but at her scale that didn’t mean much. Shirabe couldn’t help but shake her head at how many there still were, despite all the ones she had used up. Well, she had a good idea how to fix that. Holding out her right hand, she summoned up one of her yo-yo’s and then _pitched_ it forward like a baseball player.

She let it extend out on it’s razorblade, right down the length of the highway. The line went slack as it finished extending and fell to the ground, but with preternatural precision, Shirabe yanked the cord just as it fell down to the height of one of the little people.

The results had been impressive enough against the tinies military, against a compact crowd they were downright apocalyptic even from Shirabe’s perspective. A thin strip of blood mist burst into existence over the length of the highway as the razor-yo-yo tore apart all the tiny people caught in its path. The host of vehicles, most abandoned but a few not, were likewise cut in two, but that spectacle was no way near as impressive.

Nodding to herself in satisfaction at the results as she reeled the yo-yo back in, Shirabe took off again down the highway. The great stain of blood left by the explosion of little people swiftly vanished under her blade-skates, leaving no sign that there had even once been tens of thousands of people along its length. The only other hint that Shirabe had been there besides the great dirt track torn up by her skates was a small lake of the juices from her joyous orgasm.

Shirabe rolled inland to the northeast until she finally spotted the trail of destruction she had left heading out to the coast. Turning, she drove back eastward, only accelerating as the prospect of seeing Kirika again loomed. She glanced around as the exact shape of the structures started looking semi-familiar again. Only semi, because it was clear that Kirika had been having some fun digging tinies out and many of the structures now had conspicuous holes in them or their roofs missing, with a few being reduced to rubble outright. There were also notable stains of tiny people and puddles of clearish-liquid whose scent made Shirabe smile in excitement.

Coming to a halt, Shirabe looked around for her girlfriend and her smile brightened as she spotted the shock of blonde hair stopped by green, leaning over a low-rise apartment.

“Kiri-chan!” She called as she turned and rolled forward. Kirika straightened back up at that and turned, her lips also twisting upward into a wide smile. Shirabe noted that like herself, Kirika’s stomach, crotch, and breasts were much more pinkish-red then they had been before. Clearly, her lover had been indulging in her own way with the little people while she was busy. But most of the pig-tailed girl’s attention was drawn to a few wiggling figures between Kirika’s lips.

There were tinies in her mouth, Shirabe realized. About a half-dozen were stuck between the behemoth of a blonde’s lips. There were only two whose legs were sticking out, but all the rest were hanging out by their waist or hips, crying and pounding on the lips that held them in place futilely.

Shirabe quickly pre-empted her girlfriend before she could speak. “You should probably finish those off, Kirichan.”

Kirika blinked for a moment, then looked slightly sheepish. Pursuing her lips, she sucked the tinies hanging from out of them back in. They vanished into her mouth with short shrieks that were quickly drowned out by her swallowing. Then she grinned widely, showing her teeth this time now that her mouth was unoccupied. “Shirabe! Sorry, I was just grabbing a quick snack there...”

“Mmm… it’s okay.” Shirabe shrugged, briefly remembering the small group she ate. “I got a little myself too. Along with some additional fun, just like you did too.” She gestured to the remains on Kirika’s body and then her own. “Anyways, I used Forbidden Full Moon to dig a trench around the city. The tinies can’t escape very fast that way now.”

“Great!” Kirika fist pumped. “Then we just need to find the airport.”

“Already did, I saw it on the way out. I gave it a wide berth, since I want to visit with you.” Shirabe glanced around, looking for where Kirika’s scythe had to be resting. “Where’s Igalima?”

“Oh, I put it away.” Kirika waved her hand dismissively. “Wasn’t much point to dragging it around.”

Shirabe glanced down at her feet and the heely’s over them. “Our Symphogears do make moving around feel a bit less exciting. Maybe we should drop them for now.”

“Great idea!” Kirika nodded eagerly, releasing her transformation along with Shirabe in two blossoms of golden light. In a second, they were once again completely naked, the pendants again hanging around their neck. Kirika glanced down at her own thoughtfully. “You know… we used our armed gears against that army a lot, but only a few of our special attacks. I wonder what it’d be like to go all out with them on a city.”

Shirabe shrugged. “Maybe the next one we visit.” There was no doubt for either of them that there would be a next one.

“Yeah…” Kirika nodded, then she placed her hands on her hips expectantly. “So, where’s this airport?”

—

The first thing Russell felt when he woke up was pain. Pain drilling into his head. He groaned as he reached up to rub his forehead. What the hell happened? Last thing he remembered was…

Then it all came crashing back. The Titanesses, the deployment orders, the march out, the battle… no, not a battle, _massacre_.

His eyes snapped open but that proved to be a mistake, as the light only increased the headache and he squeezed them back shut again, breathing heavily. He lay there, waiting and breathing until the headache finally began to settle down into a distant, unsettling pressure at the back of his mind.

“ _Concussion._ ” Russell thought. He knew the signs. But the clarity of the realization told him it was probably very mild. Maybe it had been more serious earlier. Annoying and likely enhancing his sensitivity to light and sound, but not a real obstacle otherwise. Still, he’d have to get it checked once he reached a medical station.

If there was a medical station to check. The tank gunner painfully levelled himself up, glancing around up and down the city street he was lying on. It looked like a pretty picturesque example of the post-apocalypse: the road itself seemed mostly fine, but the buildings either side had all their windows blown out and some of the smaller ones had shifted in rather alarming ways, looking a bit unsafe now. Detritus lay strewn across the street: shattered glass, broken bits of rubble that had fallen off, and toppled electrical lines. At least the electricity was off, given the lack of sparks from that last item.

Reaching up, he undid his helmet strap, removing the item to examine the inside. There was a bit of dried blood on it, but nothing else. It had probably saved his life. Well, he’d better keep wearing it then. He placed it back on his head and staggered up to his feet. Russell turned and looked back the way he vaguely remembered running from, up towards the foothills where he remembered the battle was taking place.

And his jaw fell open. It was as if a giant, one that was kilometers instead of hundreds of meters tall that is, had taken an equally sized plow to the whole thing. All the hills were noticeably shorter then he remembered and there was a positive sea of wreckage strewn across it: toppled trees, shredded tanks, shattered houses, chopped up furniture… and noticeable red splotches drying out in the sun. Even then, the torn up ground wasn’t smooth and Russell could spot plenty of craters… both those caused by explosions and those consistent with a giant’s footfall.

There could be only one thing that was the source of the latter.

Tearing his attention away, Russell quickly began patting himself down, trying to find his personal radio. Normally it was tuned to the tanks radio, but the tank was a piece of flattened scrap metal now. Finding the receiver, he began switching through the channels finding nothing but static until...

“ _-ations, all stations. This is Overlord-Actual. If you are inside the city, avoid contact with HVT-Tango’s. Do not, under any circumstances, engage. I say again, do not engage. If you can, attempt to withdraw or make your way to the FOB established at the international airport, whichever is closest. If you cannot, shelter-in-place until you can be relieved. This message will repeat. All stations, all stations. This is Overlord-Actual-”_

Russell cut his radio off with a sigh. No way he was going to make it to the airport. That was on the other side of the city. But since he was close to the outskirts, he might as well attempt to hike out. His decision made, he carefully scanned his surroundings for either of the Titanesses.

He felt a bit like a mouse or bug trying to avoid the attention of a bigger predator. Which, in a way, he was and boy wasn’t _that_ an uncomfortable thought? He darted from cover to cover, ducking into abandoned cars or behind particularly large pieces of rubble, always stopping to glance around and look for the Titanesses each time.

He had travelled a few blocks when his stomach spoke up and reminded him that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast. Glancing up at the sun, Russell noted that it was well into afternoon now. He really had to get something to eat. Crouching at the corner of an office building. He looked up and down the street he was on, but spotted nothing but low-rise offices and sighed before continuing on.

Probably the eeriest thing was the silence. There were none of the sounds you’d associate with the city. There should have been plenty of cars and chatting folks. Instead, the only noise was the whistle of the wind down deserted streets.

Then he froze as a new sound reached his ears: a very familiar, rhythmic rumbling. Distant, yes, but completely unforgettable. The ground trembled slightly. Russell’s eyes widened, his pulse raced. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and the pain in his head vanished as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He was crouched at the corner of an office building, but now that felt exposed. **_Far_** too exposed.

Russell dashed a little ways into an avenue and ducked through the passenger door of an abandoned bus, peeking up over the drivers dashboard as he scanned the horizon.

And then he spotted them. Both the Green and Pink Titaness. They were a bit downhill and several kilometers away, strolling along each other side-by-side and hand-in-hand. Russell froze in his position, not even daring to move a muscle in case they could somehow see it. A small part of his brain idly noted that if it wasn’t for the nudity, size, and the fact they were plowing straight through buildings, they’d look just like a pair of cute, attractive girls who had a very close friendship. Or… well, much more than friendship given what he’d heard about their activities.

But their enormous size and the memory of everything he saw them do during the battle was more than enough to keep him frozen in place through fear alone. Such was his terror that it took a few seconds before he noticed that they weren’t heading towards him or even so much as glancing in his direction at all. They likely didn’t even notice this road or the one, abandoned bus he was hiding in amidst all the other abandoned vehicles.

Still, he didn’t let himself so much as twitch until the both of them passed out of sight behind one of the buildings, heading towards the coast. Only then did he creep out of the bus, still casting one uneasy eye in the direction they had vanished, as if either would reappear any moment coming straight for him.

It took another block until he spotted it. A convenience store with its front windows busted, but otherwise intact. It was a franchise shop too, so it wasn’t likely to have some small business owner trying to defend it with a shotgun or something. He raced in the front door, glancing around. Looters had clearly already been through, but the food shelves were only half emptied. He grabbed a bag of chips and tore them open, quickly wolfing then down.

He shrieked when an arm clamped on his shoulder, swinging around with his hand going for his sidearm.

“Woah! Woah buddy! Easy there! Didn’t mean to startle you.” The other man said, backpedaling away with his hands raised. “Just glad to see somebody else.”

Russell paused, his hand resting on the butt of his pistol before he blinked and relaxed. “Sorry.”

The man nodded, accepting the apology and offered a chocolate bar. Russell eyed it for a moment before accepting the offer and eating it somewhat more sedately then he had the chips. Finally, the man asked. “You with the army?”

Russell finished chewing the bar and swallowed before answering. “Yeah… Sergeant Noah Russel. I was a tank gunner.”

“Hm.” The man said. “Steven Bonds. I saw the battle… well some of it. Most of it I only heard. Didn’t sound like it went well.”

“You could say that.” Russell dryly laughed. “They _butchered_ us. Nothing we threw at them so much as even scratched their skin. While they...” He shuddered rather than finish the sentence. “I’m goddamn lucky to be alive.” He looked Steve up. “You’ve seen them?”

“‘Course. But only at a distance. And on the media, before everything went down.” Steven’s eyes drifted towards the front of the shop as if he expected one of the Titanesses' feet to slam down right outside. “What do you think they are? Aliens?”

“I don’t know. If anyone does, they haven’t told me.” Russell shook his head as he grabbed another bag of chips off the shelf. “And frankly, I don’t think it matters. What matters is that we’re just bugs to them. And like a bug to one of us, getting their interest is a death warrant. Our only options are to run when they aren’t around and hide when they are. So I’m getting the hell out of here.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Steven asked. “Mind if I join?”

Russell paused, staring back at him as he considered it. On the one hand, more people meant a larger group more likely to draw the Titanesses attention. On the other hand, it was just one more person and there were survival benefits to having a companion. “Alright. But we can’t just run around out in the open.”

“You’re the military man,” Steve shrugged. “I figure you know what you're doing.”

Russell laughed a little at that. “I am and I’m not at the same time. Just… follow my lead.” He paused, glancing around the shop. “And, uh, help me find something with actual protein.”

They eventually found some hotdogs on a roller grill that had long lost power. They probably weren’t very good to start with and falling down to room temperature made them taste even worse. But Russell found he couldn’t care: he was hungry and the hot dogs addressed that hunger quite nicely. With some lunch finally behind them, the two men set back out, leapfrogging from hiding spot to hiding spot. But it wasn’t long until they hit something new.

They turned the corner down a new road and Russell immediately had to reach out and grab Steve to stop him from toppling forward. A host of crows, startled by the two humans' sudden appearance, took up to the sky in a great flock. Then the smell hit them: sickly and rotting. Russell had been in a war zone before, so his nose merely wrinkled at it, but Steve gagged. “Oh… oh _Lord’s_ …”

“Try not to hurl. You’ll dehydrate yourself.” Russell said as he took in the scene before him.

There was no mistaking the shape of the crater in front of them. The Titaness’ footprint sank almost 10 meters into the road and was soaked in the remains of the unfortunate crowd caught beneath their tread. The burst corpses rotting in the open sun had attracted a thick cloud of flies that hovered within the crater. The remains lay between the smashed wreckages of vehicles compressed down by the huge pressure on them. And Russell could tell that not all of those vehicles had been unoccupied either.

This was hardly the only such crater either. Looking further down the road, Russell could pick out more footprints, tell tale signs of the behemoths passing. He also noted how the buildings here had been deliberately damaged. It was strange compared to the damage of a war zone or regular disaster though. Instead of being crumbled or shattered, roofs and sections of walls had been peeled away, with portions of exposed rebar. Taller structures even had holes gutted into them, as if something had reached into them. Furniture and interior materials were spilling into the streets...

Russell shook his head in horror as he realized what the damage had to mean. At least one of the Titaness’ had been deliberately rooting through the buildings for people hiding from them. He had said they were bugs to them earlier, but humans rarely ever deliberately look for bugs. No, it was far worse than that…

They weren’t bugs to them, they were toys. Disposable toys.

“Come on.” Russell said to Steve, patting the man on the back. “We’re almost to the highway. You’ll get used to the smell.”

Steve glanced up and nodded. They picked their way around the craters, careful not to look down into them. Thankfully, they soon had to cut away from that avenue, down a secondary road that took them away from the scene of horror.

But it was just before they reached the highway that they found the wreck.

“What the hell is that?” Steve blinked, tilting his head at the elongated machine.

“It’s a helicopter.” Russell said, frowning. “Heavy lift transport. Just… ya know, smashed.”

Indeed, it was a smashed helicopter laying on it’s side. But it hadn’t been smashed in the manner of the vehicles in the footprints they had found. Rather, it was more like it had crashed or otherwise fallen from a great height to shatter on the ground. The bodies of the two pilots were visible past the broken cockpit windows, slumped forward.

Russell’s nose wrinkled curiously as the two men picked their way around the wreck, but not in a disgusted manner. The chopper wreck was covered in some kinda… fluid, clearly mostly dried out. It smelled sickly sweet, yet familiar in a way that Russell couldn’t place and also kinda… arousing?

They came around to the back of the chopper and Russell blinked as he noted the cargo bay door had apparently been ripped away.

“Oh shit, man!” Steve’s hiss tore his attention away from the door and instead into the bay itself. The tanker could immediately see why he had sworn.

The cargo bay was filled with corpses. Most of the people were still strapped into their seats, but a few had managed to get their seatbelts off and lay at the far end of the bay, sprawled about like puppets. All the bodies pretty clearly bore injuries from the impact, yet something about them seemed off. Russell frowned and stepped into the chopper bay to crouch down and inspect the nearest body, a middle-aged woman in casual clothes.

Her shirt was damp and sniffing it, Russell caught a particularly strong whiff of the same sickly sweet smell. Inspecting the corpse more thoroughly, recalling his distant military first-aid training, Russell confirmed that she hadn’t died to her injuries... rather it was more like she had drowned.

Abruptly, it occurred to him _why_ the smell was familiar. They had been on leave overseas and the other guys in his company had managed to convince him to pop over to a brothel. It was the first time he had tried oral with someone and when the hooker came....

“Oh fuck the lords above!” He recoiled, scrambling to his feet.

“What?” Steve blinked, glancing between the tanker and the cargo bay. “What is it?”

Russell sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “Nothing. It’s nothing.” He turned, climbing on back out. “Come on, let’s get the fuck out of here.”

Soon enough, they found the highway. Or what was left of it.

“Well, fuck. Now what?” Steve asked.

Russell didn’t answer, his mouth was hanging open as he stared at the immense stretch of plowed dirt where a massive, eight-lane cross-country highway had once been. There was not the slightest sign it had ever been here. Not even the wreckage of vehicles or any human bodies. Sure, the Titanesses had proven themselves immense and powerful. But how in the hell did they do this?

Shaking his head, Russell glanced around in desperation and felt his heart leap as he spotted a small, parallel road up on a hillside south of the highway. He pointed up at it. “Come on, let's look there.”

Clambering up, Russell and Steve found both lanes of the road filled with abandoned cars all facing the same direction, but there were no human beings in sight. Walking up to one of the cars with an open driver's door, Russell inspected it’s interior. A smile broke out over his face as he looked. It was almost too good to be true! The engine was off, but the keys had been left on the seat in the driver’s haste to abandon the vehicle and the gas gauge showed it’s tank was still three-quarters full.

Russell grinned, leaning down into the vehicle to check the glove compartment. “I think I got us our way out of here.”

“You sure about that.” Steve asked, gesturing to the other cars.

“Yeah, look.” Russell straightened himself up and pointed down the road… or more specifically down the side of the road. “The space between the road side and the rest of the hill slope has been levelled just enough that a car could fit through. We’ll have to drive a bit carefully, but we can fit.” He then rolled open the map of the region he had retrieved from the glove compartment, quickly finding their location. “This road also only runs parallel to the highway up too… here. Then it diverges more southeast. So we can bypass the destruction!”

Steve looked at the map, then the space Russell had indicated. Then his face broke into a grin. “Best news I heard all day!”

About an hour later, the two men were grinning ear to ear as the last of the city outskirts slid out of sight behind them as they bounced down the side of the road. Sure the ride was much bumpier then it would have been otherwise, but at least they were getting to safety. There was nothing on the radio except the emergency broadcast system, but Russell had found some country music CDs. They were awful, but they were something to listen too.

“So what are you gonna do once we make it to the next city?” Steve asked.

Russell shrugged in response. “Fuck if I know. I’d like to report back into the army so I don’t get caught out as a deserter. But then again, they might try and throw me back up against those two titanic bitches.” It felt… easier, somehow, to insult them again with the security of distance behind him. Even if the prospect was absolutely terrifying.

“Maybe not.” Steve suggested. “Maybe they’ll just nuke them and be done with it.”

“Yeah, we can only hope.” Russell mumbled. “What about you?”

“I don’t know.” Steve shook his head. “I’m pretty sure my workplace is either gonna be crushed by them or will be vaporized when the government finally decides to drop the bomb. Best I can hope for is-WOAH!”

His shout was prompted by Russell suddenly slamming on the brakes. The car coming to a sudden screeching halt threw him forward a little before his seatbelt engaged and held him up. “What the fu-” Steve began only to stop as he looked forward and saw why Russell had slammed to a halt.

Hitting his seatbelt, Russell shakily stepped out of the car, almost refusing to believe what he saw as he walked right up to it. An enormous gash in the earth ran across the road, easily several dozen meters across and equally deep, with sides that were completely vertical. He didn’t know how, but he could tell it could only be the product of one thing...

Russell fell to his knees as he stared down at the immense trench, the section in front of him slowly filling with filthy water from a broken sewer pipe. Looking north and south, he saw it kept going, extending all the way into the distance. With a cry of despair, he punched the ground.

There was no escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the military arrives with and engage Zababa! Can raw firepower prevail against two titanic Symphogear wielders? And does the Pope shit in the woods? (The answers are no and no)
> 
> As you might have noticed, this chapter emphasized the "giant movie monster" aspect of the story a lot more then the "they having smex" side of the story. Part of the fun of the macrofetish for me is the power fantasy bit of it. For those who are mainly here to see DMJii bang atop a city with tiny people, don't worry: I promise there'll be a lot more of that in the next part.


	5. Afternoon Flight

**Attack of the Giant Zababa**

**Part 5:**

**Afternoon Flight**

**\----**

“United Six-Five-Six, you are cleared for takeoff.” Nathan said, closing his eyes momentarily in exhaustion once the massive aircraft began rolling down the runway. Since the evacuation orders came down, the civilian staff at the airport had been working overtime to maximize the throughput. All inbound flights with passengers had been scrubbed and outbounds accelerated. The only aircraft landing now were empty ones to carry people out.

Airport procedures had also been overhauled to get as many people onboard each plane as they could. Ticket charges and fees had been suspended on government orders. The gross bulk of normal security procedures had been scuttled because who was going to try and smuggle a bomb onto a plane at a time like this?

But there were probably hundreds of thousands of people crushing in on the airport now, unable or unwilling to risk the overland escape with the Titanesses at large. The sheer traffic requirements meant a lot more aircraft were needed and the congestion meant even more vigilance and precision on the part of the controllers without sacrificing speed. One wrong move and a crash could snarl everything up  _ immensely _ . The arrival of the military had brought an influx of manpower to help… but also an influx of traffic to deal with, as their heavy helicopters quickly joined the airlift effort.

And through it all, there was one terrifying question hanging over everyone’s minds: when would the Titanesses notice the airport?

At least there was still electricity. The airport’s own emergency generators were now being supplemented by the military’s portable ones. Organizing everything would have been impossible without it. And the luxury of air conditioning was nice.

“Southwestern Seven-Three-Nine, begin taxiing to…” Nathan trailed off as he idly glanced over to his right and immediately froze, staring out the control towers window. He felt his veins turn to ice and goosebumps sprout up across his back. Because strolling straight in from the northwest were both of the Titanesses.

“Sir!” He turned and shouted to Collins, the air traffic supervisor. The man turned at his shout but didn’t need any more elaboration as he saw what Nathan saw. So did most of the other controllers in the building.

“Fuck!” He shouted as the two Titanesses trod into a large golf course located just across a freeway and an intersecting boulevard from the airport’s northern perimeter fence. “Abort all landings! Get every plane ready to go in the air  **_now_ ** ! If they aren’t ready to go, have them immediately disembark! Do it! Go! Go!”

—

“Look at them all!” Kirika marvelled as Shirabe and stepped over the perimeter fence and onto the airport’s maneuvering area. “They’re like ants!”

Her attention was actually levelled rather far ahead, at the airport terminals and land region immediately around it. The anthill analogy wasn’t at all bad from their perspective, as the land was a positive  _ swarm  _ of tiny people, broken up only by the buildings and a large number of tents clearly erected by the military. Given the way the throngs were surging, they had clearly spotted the two girls approach but there were simply too many people in too small a space for them to move quickly.

“That’s because they are ants, Kiri-chan.” Shirabe said, then she considered it some more. “Tasty ants who are fun to play with, sure. But still ants.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just seeing them all like that makes it really obvious!” Kirika shot her girlfriend a lovely grin. Then she swung her attention around to a long row of helicopters of the same sort as the one she stuffed into herself earlier. “But still, we gotta make sure our ants don’t get away from us!”

“Mmm…” Shirabe nodded, stepping out in front of her girlfriend. “You handle the runways Kiri-chan, I’ll deal with those helicopters.”

“Right-oh!” Kirika grinned, glancing down at the pair of take-off and landing runways directly in front of them. As Shirabe moved off towards the line of helicopters, the taller blonde raised her foot and _slammed_ it down on the first runway, then dragged it a little to the left. The broken furrow this gouged out was certainly impassable to any aircraft. Lifting up her other foot, Kirika swung it forward and slammed it down again on the _other_ runway, repeating the process.

That job done, Kirika looked over towards the second set of runways the airport had, across the apron from her. The airport gates and terminal were a bit to her left, but she ignored them as she spotted a jumbo jet taxiing onto the southside take-off runway.

“Oh no you don’t!” She shouted before taking off at a sprint. Her jog smashed across the apron heedless of what was in her path. Air crews tried to scatter, abandoning their vehicles in a desperate bid to get out of the Titanesses path, but many simply didn’t have the time. At one point, Kirika stepped on a tanker truck full of jet fuel, which exploded spectacularly. She briefly noted the pressure and heat against her left foot, but all her attention was on the jetliner that was starting to accelerate down the runway.

Storming clear across the apron, Kirika leapt the last bit of distance and landed with an immense tremor, her feet skidding to a halt on the runway, ripping up the ground beneath her. She was right in the path of the accelerating jetliner now. Seeing her looming ahead, the pilots cut the engines and engaged the breaks, but it was  _ far  _ too late to avoid colliding with her.

But Kirika didn’t want that either. Instead, she leaned over and reached down with both hands to lightly grab the aircraft by the fuselage. Well, it was a light grab by _her_ standards. But it was more than enough for the aircraft to jerk to a halt, the passengers all violently thrown forward against their seatbelts. Then she lifted it up off the ground to her eyes for a more thorough examination.

She peered through the cockpit windows and giggled a little as she saw the pilots shout and scream at her gaze. Flipping the aircraft horizontally, she peered closely down the rows of windows, picking out tiny faces which stared back out at her before withdrawing in a panic. Clearly it was positively packed full of people. The only question was what to do with it?

Well, if she tore off the wings, tail, and landing gear, the fuselage would fit within her easily enough. But then at a bit under half the length of her leg, it was far too long to fit  _ fully  _ within her. Certainly, it might be fun to do with Shirabe, but she was busy with the helicopters.

At the thought of her lover, Kirika glanced over at Shirabe just in time to see the twin-tailed girl reach out and grab the undercarriage of a helicopter that was taking off in one hand. The helicopter strained at that, still trying to climb, but with her other hand she reached up and tore off the propellers as Kirika remembered doing once. Shirabe paused for a moment, clearly considering what to do. Then she raised the helicopter up and opened her mouth, sliding it in between her lips before starting to chew.

Oh! That was a good idea. Kirika had about a dozen tinies earlier, but this would probably be more like a proper snack! Jet liners carried… what, a few hundred people at once?

Her mind made up, Kirika lifted the aircraft to her mouth as if it was a sandwich. The panic the pilots felt became almost insensate horror as they saw the Titaness’ open her maw and lift them towards it. The co-pilot actually released his seatbelt and leapt up to run, only for the verticality of the floor to send him toppling to the back of the cockpit.

Kirika fed the front of the plane past her teeth and bit down, her immense teeth trivially shearing through the aluminum frame. In an instant, the entire cockpit and the forward third of first-class were torn away into her maw. The other first-class passengers, already panicking at the news they were in the Green Titaness’ hands, now shrieked in terror as their fellows in front of them vanished behind a pair of lips that drew back a little and began to chew.

But their shrieks were drowned out by Kirika’s joyous hum as her eyes lit up. She had expected the plane to taste like the train she had eaten in the morning: largely tasteless and bland. And had the plane been empty or only had a few people within it, it likely would have been such. But the filling of tinies added a great meaty sensation around the crunchy shell that made it taste more like a taco with pork or something!

Her appetite whetted with that first bite, Kirika tore into the plane ravenously. The number of tinies caught with each bite only increased as she passed from first-class into the economy class, where the little people had been packed into seats with much less leg room and hence much greater density. She snapped the wings off when she reached them and tossed them aside.

Finally, she tossed the last bit of the tail, with the crew compartment and the quartet of flight attendants into her mouth. Kirika didn’t bother to chew them: with only four tinies within, there wouldn’t be much flavor from that, so she simply swallowed it whole. She had eaten quite quickly: in less than a minute, more than four hundred people had passed into her stomach, now mere fuel for the great Titaness’ body.

Kirika licked her lips in satisfaction as she finished off the snack. Almost as an afterthought, she lifted her foot and smashed it into the other runway, tearing that apart. Job done, she turned back to the rest of the airport to see what other mischief she could get into.

Quickly, her eyes alighted on one structure in particular sticking up vertically from the rest: the air traffic control tower. The satisfied grin on her face turned playful as she noted how it’s size and shape seemed just right for an idea she had that morning. Well, no time like the present! Immediately, she started for it.

—

They had watched with horror as the Pink Titaness had walked straight into the rows of military evacuation helicopters. Not all of them had been loaded with evacuees but enough were that it still made for a gut-wrenching sight to watch her kick through the rows. Some of the pilots managed to lift-off, but the Pink Titaness easily reacted to that by seizing the helicopter and either crushing them with her hand, or snapping the rotor blades off before devouring them with their crews and passengers.

Then there was the Green Titaness. Her actions in destroying the northside runways had been perfunctory enough, but watching her run her way across the apron had been a heartstopping experience. Not just because of the death and destruction she left in her wake, but also because of the way it had caused the tower to sway at the tremors of her run. Then, they watched with entranced horror as she seized one of the last aircraft trying to take off, lift it up, and ate it as if it was a subway sandwich.

But horror swiftly became a crushing terror as the Green Titaness’ eyes fixated on their structure, her smile grew mischievous, and she started to make a beeline right for them.

For a costly moment, they all froze up at her approach. The realization she was heading directly here taking a moment to settle in. Then Collins shouted: “Get out! Now! Go, go!”

That broke the spell. There was a stampede for the exit, people practically turning their chairs over as they tried to push and shove their way out. But it was already too late. The tower shook violently as the Titaness strode up, knocking them from their feet. They were still struggling back up when something struck the roof, shaking the entire structure.

Chunks of the roof fell down, most notably a big, heavy steel girder which collapsed right down in front of the door. Noah stared as several men tried to shift it without any luck. He glanced back to the south-facing window to see where the Titaness was… only to see one of the immense smooth columns of one of her legs. Looking the other way, out the northside, he saw the other leg. A growing pit formed in his stomach as he tried not to imagine precisely what that meant.

Outside, Kirika had strode up to the tower. Though it was higher than any other structure at the airport, it only just rose past her knees by about two centimeters, at least by her scale. She shrugged as she leaned down to give the roof a good tap, trying to see how much pressure she could apply before it started to give. It turned out to be much more than was required to crush a tiny person, but still not a whole lot.

Shrugging, the blonde glanced around, spotting a small parking lot where the tower’s personnel must park. There were a number of cars parked there, so Kirika reached out to scoop a good half-dozen up and balled her fist up, smashing them together into one great ball of a wreck. Turning back to the tower, she scanned the exterior until she spotted a door in the side and then pressed the wreckage up against the door. Satisfied that none of her toys might be able to escape, she lifted one leg up high and over the tower’s roof, bringing it down on the other side.

Nathan staggered up to the window and looked up to confirm his worst fears. The Titaness’ colossal sex loomed overhead, some 70 meters up. Even with her shadow cast on the building, Nathan could make out how it glistened a little with her excitement and could smell her musk through the window.

He barely had time to process the sight before she began to crouch, and the immense lips began to descend. The sudden grip of terror caused him to swing around with a shriek and sprint back to where several of the others were trying to move the steel beam without much luck, throwing himself against it like a man possessed. It minutely shifted and then stuck fast.

Kirika took a moment to lick her lips in anticipation before she started crouching. She had to hunch a little to remain on target, but that was the only concession she had to make at the moment for her size. She giggled lusciously as her nether lips made contact with the tower’s roof, pleasure shooting up her spine. The excitement was enough that she wiggled her hips a little before pressing harder…

Then she stopped and frowned as she felt the tower roof begin to cave. That wasn’t what she wanted. Ah, so she’d have to do this manually. Lifting herself back up a little, Kirika reached down between her legs and parted her lips as widely as she could before settling back down.

“ _ Dess _ !” She moaned in glee as this time she felt her lips slide around either side of the tower, the cool glass pressing up against her fleshy walls as she engulfed the structure with frightening ease. Once she felt that she released her lips and luxuriated in the feeling of them enclosing around the base of the viewing area. It actually became a little easier as she pressed further down, since the top of the tower was wider than its supporting neck and her juices lubed the structure up as she went.

Again, she wiggled a little at the feeling and was rewarded by the positively divine sensation of the tower shifting within her. As the pleasure built, Kirika was only barely conscious of reaching her hand back up and beginning to massage her breasts, kneading them in motion with the tower steadily filling her.

Nathan hurled himself against the I-Beam again and again, headless of the fact that it wasn’t moving. He had only managed two more shoves before he was thrown from his feet as the entire tower rocked with a colossal impact. More chunks of debris fell from the ceiling, larger and heftier this time, some striking the cowering people below. The rocking only intensified, but the groans of the structure straining swiftly drowned out by a deafening, aroused, girlish giggle that could only come from the Green Titaness outside.

Everyone, Nathan included, began to scream as the roof started to sag. The tower’s shaking intensified for a moment to the point that everyone was sure it was going to collapse… then suddenly, it stopped. The immense shadow that had fallen over them actually dwindled slightly, a little more light flooding back in.

The screams trailed off as people exchanged glances of confusion tingled with a little hope. Were they being spared after all? A few people, Nathan included, staggered to their feet so they could go back to the window in order to see what was going on. But before they could even take a single step, the shadow intensified and the tower suddenly started shaking almost as violently as before, sending them back down to their knees.

Glancing up, Nathan couldn’t even find the words to describe the horror he felt as a tide of flesh quickly rolled down across all the windows. The body heat radiating off the Titaness swiftly overwhelmed the air conditioning, the room’s temperature rising precipitously as the air became thick and humid. His ears rang with a tremendous, wet sucking sound as the husky scent of woman’s juices positively flooded his nose. Dribbles of clear, viscous fluid that managed to smell even sweeter began to drip down from the ceiling in the last moments before the entire room was plunged into darkness.

The only light source was the glow from the screens of their computer terminals, who had switched to back-up batteries when the power failed. They slightly illuminated the fleshy walls now engulfing the control center, pulsating paleish-pink muscles whose sliding grip was finally beginning to crack the glass.

Then the Titaness shifted a little and that proved more than the windows could take. Denied any space to go outward, the glass blew in, bringing with them a torrent of female juices that swiftly overwhelmed the rug and began to pool on the floor. The people began shrieking again at that, some of the ones closest to the door practically springing to their feet to try and shift the I-Beam again with renewed vigor. Nathan was not one of them, instead, he huddled under a nearby desk, sobbing in terror.

Then the tower shook again, more violently than ever as something impacted its roof again. Nathan dimly noted that the muscles were no longer entirely moving downward, instead they would roll up a little and then descend again. The speed of the motion was only increasing, rocking the tower faster and faster. And with it came a building, deafening, rumbling sound from above. It took several seconds, but the tiny portion of Nathan’s mind not currently gibbering in terror realized it was the Titaness’ herself, the sounds of her voice distorted as they were transmitted through the fleshy walls around them.

The heave was abrupt and without warning. One moment, Nathan was praying desperately to the Lords to save him, the next he was toppling through the air as the entire room violently tilted. He plummeted down to slam into the pulsating muscles of the Green Titaness’ interior, but didn’t have any time to recover from the disorienting fall before they twitched under him. The motion carried him down even as the tower seemed to be toppling in the opposite direction and Nathan’s body broke between the pressure of the tower walls above and the Titaness’ flesh below. 

Nathan swiftly became little more than a red smear spread along a small length of her interior muscles and the side of the tower, only for his remains to become mixed with the Titaness’ rising fluids.

Outside, Kirika lowered herself further and further, engulfing more of the tower until she felt her cervix press into the roof. That prompted an immense burst of pleasure right there and she had to suck in a delighted breath in order to prevent herself from going over the point of no return.

Leaning forward a little, the blonde saw that she had only consumed the upper-third of the tower with her snatch. Well, it wasn’t like that was much of a surprise. For a moment she considered just sitting all the way down, crushing the tower under her womb and letting go right then and there. But instead, to drag out the pleasure as much as she could, she rose back up a little bit and then sank down again, and again, and again.

Kirika rode the building along with the building wax of her pleasure, pumping faster and faster. Her hand fiddled across her breast in concert with her humping, twisting and tweaking across her nipples, kneading the flesh.

“Dess. Dess!” She started to cry, louder and louder with each surge of pleasure, occasionally throwing the name of her beloved in there as the fantasy of sharing this tiny building surged into her mind. “DESS!  _ DESS!” _

So caught up with enjoying her little toy, Kirika failed to notice that she had been joined by someone else, watching just a little ways to the side.

It wasn’t until Shirabe spoke that Kirika realized she was crouching down next to her, a mischievous smile on her face. “You look like you’re having fun, Kiri-chan.”

“ _ DESS _ ?!” Kirika’s eyes bulged in surprise at the abrupt comment and she tried to leap to her feet. Unfortunately, her crouched position with a healthy proportion of an air traffic control tower inserted into her did not make for an ideal base to stand up and instead she found herself toppling over, away from Shirabe.

The reflexive grip of her interior muscles on the control tower ripped the upper-third of the structure away with her fall, sending it tumbling about within her as it began to disintegrate. The blissful sensation of that was mixed together with the sudden surprise, confusion, and disorientation and Kirika found herself trying to blink through a mess of conflicting feelings. She still had not processed what was going on when Shirabe kneeled down right next to her, that same smile still on her face.

“Shirabe! I-uh…” Kirika stated dumbly.

“It’s okay, Kiri-chan.” Shirabe gently said, tracing a hand down Kirika’s belly and over her crotch to pause between her legs. “Here, let me help you finish.”

Then suddenly Kirika’s confusion was overwhelmed with pure, heavenly joy as Shirabe pushed her fingers into her girlfriend. The smaller giantess probed up, easily finding the tower that filled most of the blonde’s womanhood and roughly pumping up into it. Shirabe swirled her digits so the building quickly broke up, the tinies within tumbling out. Invariably, some were smashed by either the Pink Titaness’ fingers, portions of the crumbling structure, the Green Titaness’ interior muscles, or some combination there-of, but that only added to the climbing feelings of pleasure.

Shirabe kept her half-lidded eyes on Kirika’s face as she pumped, watching as her beloved’s face adorably twisted with ecstasy. Exulting in the way the blonde moaned her name louder and louder: “Shirabe. Shirabe!”

Each belabored word made Shirabe herself tingle as she shared in the excitement.

Finally, Kirika climaxed with a tremendous scream that blew out windows all over the airport. Her eyes burst wide open with her cry, watering at the sheer joy exploding up through her body and into her mind. Her hips bucked up into Shirabe’s fingers only to then smash back down to the ground with a tremendous, earthshaking BOOM as her vaginal muscles clenched with untold force. Those tinies who had fallen outside the collapsing tower didn’t last even an instant. The few managing to still huddle within lasted only a second longer with the remains of the tower itself before it too imploded under the pressure.

The immaculately beautiful sight of her girlfriend twisting and writhing in pleasure combined with the feeling of what was happening to the tinies at the tip of her fingers combined to set off a minor climax in Shirabe as well. She gasped a little as she felt her own muscles tremble, sagging down onto her knees even further.

Breathing heavily, Kirika rode the lee side of her orgasm down, her muscles stilling into a slight twitching. She blinked several times to get rid of the disorientation, focusing on Shirabe staring back down at her before giving a beatific smile. “Shirabe…”

Smiling back, Shirabe slid her fingers back out of Kirika’s womanhood. Dripping with Kirika’s juices that once again mingled with the remains of tiny and minute bits of building rubble floating within, she lifted them to her own face. Finally breaking eye contact with Kirika to glance down at her fingers, Shirabe gave them a slight sniff, her smile widening slightly as she took in Kirika’s scent.

Then she licked them a little, luxuriating in the taste, before finally sliding the digits into her own mouth. Shirabe locked eyes with Kirika once again as she suckled on the fingers, tasting Kirika and everything Kirika had smashed. When she pulled them back out, they were glistening clean, save for a little bit of Shirabe’s saliva.

“Feel good?” Shirabe finally asked, bringing the hand down to stroke Kirika’s hair.

“Positively divine.” Kirika said with a great smile, stretching in the afterglow of her orgasm. Around them was the wreckage of the airport apron, burning fuel fires and smashed vehicles spread across the tarmac. Sirens rang across the airport, mingling with the shouts and tumult of the crowds within the terminals and gates. But to the two Titanesses, it felt as if the only thing in the world at the moment was each other.

But then a thought occurred to Kirika, causing the smile to slide off her face. “But what about yourself?”

“Oh,” Shirabe shrugged. “I had a little bit of a good time seeing you feel good, Kiri-chan.”

“Wha-!” Kirika blinked, lifting herself up a little. “That’s no good, Shirabe! It’s not fair if I feel great but you only feel ‘a little’ good!”

“Is that so?” The mischievous smile was back on Shirabe’s face. “Well, how about we do something that makes us both feel good then?”

“Wha-” Kirika asked, but her question was cut off as Shirabe abruptly pushed her down fully onto her back. The smaller giantess rolled forward onto all fours, hovering above Kirika as she raised her other hand, the one she hadn’t been attending to Kirika with, to show the blonde what she had been holding onto this entire time.

“I prepared this just after finishing up with the helicopters.” Shirabe smiled as she slid the airplane tail first down across Kirika’s viewpoint. It’s wings, tail, and landing gears had all been torn off, leaving just the cabin. As the cockpit passed down into view, Kirika could just barely make out the pilots poking their heads up over their instrument consoles. The two tiny men ducked back down as they saw her great green eyes peering back at them. “I made sure it was all loaded up with tinies and everything.”

Kirika smiled a little. “Shirabe, I-”

She was cut off as Shirabe kissed her deeply. The slightly smaller girl maintained the liplock for about five seconds before pulling back with a playful smile. “Shhh…” She said as she began to lower the plane down, nuzzling it over Kirika’s throat and sliding it across the roundure of her breasts. “As I promised, I’ll make us both feel good.”

—

Sophia should be running right now. In fact, she was fairly sure they  _ all  _ should be running right now. But there was sort of a horrifying hypnosis to watching the Titaness’ actions when you were certain their attention was not on you. It was why there were still crowds of people frozen at the windows of the gate and terminal concourses, staring mystified at the sight before them of two titanic girls absolutely having their way with everything out on the airport apron.

And she couldn’t help but admit, if one ignored all the signs of carnage covering their body, ignored the fact they were immense behemoths, ignored the people and vehicles, and ignored the fact they were almost as naked as newborn babies… then they really did come off as an adorable and intimate couple. Cute even.

But again, Sophia mused as she watched the Pink Titaness start to drag a no-shit aircraft down the throat of the Green Titaness she was hovering over, that was _ a lot  _ of things you’d have to ignore.

“You think there are really people still in that thing?” A man asked to Sophia’s left.

Another man shook her head. “No way, they had to have gotten everyone out of the planes after the Green one ate that one…”

Sophia rolled her eyes a little at that, as if it wasn’t within the Titanesses power to simply scoop up runners and refill the jets. Still, they stood rooted to the spot, watching as the Pink Titaness traced the jet across the Green one’s round breasts, which contrasted quite sharply with her own, much smaller ones. She caressed her lover’s chest with the plane, drawing lines over her nipples and areola.

The crowd winced a little as the Green Titaness gasped, her voice a great rumble even at this distance. Still, compared to her scream when she climaxed to the ministrations of the Pink Titaness’ fingering, it came off as very quiet. Sophia’s ears were still ringing a little bit from that.

They watched as the Pink Titaness continued to drag the plane down, across the Green ones stomach. But before the aircraft could disappear between her legs, the Pink one abruptly lifted it up and away. They saw the Green one lift her head at that, her brow furrowing in slight confusion. Between the rumble of her voice and the unfamiliar language, nobody had the first clue what she said, but everyone could catch her questioning inflection to the Pink one. “ **Shirabe, nanishiteruno?** ”

“ **Shinpaishinaide, Kiri-chan.** “ The Pink one just smiled back down as she replied. “ **Watashi ga itta yō ni, watashitachi wa ryōhō tomo kibun ga yoku narimasu.** ”

Then she lifted herself up on her legs, sticking her butt up in the air while still propping up her upper-body over the Green one with one arm. Her hand with the jet remained between the two of them, but the Pink Titaness raised it so it slid down between her own thighs, which parted a bit more as she swung her legs further out with a light tremor of movement.

The aircraft’s tail reached her vulva and the Pink Titaness shuddered. The moan of pleasure she let loose was rather soft compared to the Green Titaness’ when she had engulfed the ATC tower but still a great rumble thundering through the terminal. Someone in the crowd whimpered, but no one could tear their eyes away as the Pink Titaness slid the jetliner’s fuselage between her moist nether lips. It moved in easily, her slick juices slathering the hull of the craft, her inner flesh spreading to receive more of the toy, causing the Titaness to let loose another gasp of delight.

With a bit of difficulty, Sophia broke her gaze away to glance down at the Green Titaness face, to see how she was reacting to it all. She found the blonde staring up at her girlfriend’s face wide-eyed, seemingly entranced by the way the Pink one’s lips turned in shuddering waves of ecstasy. In a gesture that would have struck Sophia as sweet if it wasn’t for literally everything else, the Green Titaness lifted one of her hands and stroked it along the back of the Pink ones cheek.

The Pink Titaness’ eyelids fluttered open at the motion, and she offered a reassuring smile to her lover. And for almost a moment, Sophia was nearly overwhelmed by the trust, gentleness, and love reflected in that smile. It was as if the two Titanesses were not some rampaging monstrosities, but two maidens in love, tied together in body, heart, and soul.

Then the Pink one began to lower herself onto the Green Titaness and the spell broke. Sophia’s attention quickly slid back down to the aircraft between the Pink Titaness’ legs and the woman’s mouth fell open as she saw that the Pink Titaness hands had  _ let go _ of the aircraft. The fuselage of the 70-meter aircraft was only buried tail first about a third of the way into the Titaness’ body, the rest of it hung from between her vulva lips. She had to be clenching her muscles to hold the aircraft in place and Sophia shuddered at the thought of how much force that meant she could exert with her hips alone.

The Pink Titaness descended back down to her knees rapidly at first, but slowed as the aircraft nose of the aircraft approached the Green ones crotch, becoming more careful. Slowly and steadily, she lined the nose up with the Green Titaness’ own sex so that it hovered a mere 2 meters away. Then with deceptive gentleness, the Pink one lowered herself the rest of the way, parting the Green one’s folds with the nose of the aircraft so it slid into her.

The Green Titaness’ own moan was, true to form,  _ much  _ louder than the Pink ones, causing everyone in the terminal to hastily cover their ears. Sophia thought she momentarily caught a glimpse through the jet’s cockpit windshield of the pilots, trying to climb over their seats, before it vanished into the blonde’s womanhood. But it was impossible to truly tell at this distance.

The Pink Titaness’ face was a deceptively gentle smile as she lowered herself down, further plunging the front of the aircraft into her lover. The Green Titaness was much less restrained in her expression: her eyes were wide open, unfocused, and watering slightly, her mouth likewise gaping as she released a constant string of aroused moans, groans, and gasps. Both their faces were a light shade of red from arousal.

Sophia was able to tell the point at which the aircraft couldn’t sink any more into the Green Titaness by the loud cry she released, arching her back up. The thunderous shout caused the crowd to instinctively cringe again, returning their hands to their ears. But the Pink Titaness didn’t stop lowering herself, even though only the other front third of the aircraft had sunk into her girlfriend, leaving the central third of the fuselage still exposed.

The act quickly must have driven the aircraft's tail section into the Pink Titaness’ own cervix because her own, rather softer gasps quickly intermingled with that of the Green Titaness. The smile on her face changed, her mouth instead forming a slight-“o” of pleasant surprise, and her eyes likewise started to unfocus, becoming half-lidded in their gaze. But the most dramatic impact, of course, was on the aircraft itself.

The central fuselage didn’t manage to resist for even a moment before it crumpled. As Sophia watched with horror, first it compressed like an accordion before it started breaking altogether. Confirming that the two men from earlier were wrong, the shattering of the aircraft’s central fuselage saw about a dozen people plummet out of the gaping holes, their limbs flailing as they tumbled down onto the Green Titaness’ crotch. The lower ones started to slide, but none had the opportunity to really orient themselves before they vanished under the Pink Titaness’ own mons, crushing them upon her lover.

The Pink Titaness leaned down, kissing her love, mercifully muffling the Green Titaness’ cries of pleasure enough that the crowd could afford to remove their hands from their ears. Admittedly, the wet noises that followed as their mouths slid open and their tongues was loud in its own right. The two giantesses’ arms wrapped around each other as they kissed, their bodies grinding against each other sensually. Sophia herself couldn’t help but feel a little hot and bothered by the sight, and glancing around she could tell she wasn’t the only one in the crowd. In fact, the look on most of the men’s faces went rather  _ beyond  _ hot and bothered.

Then, as if at some unseen signal, they broke the kiss and began to hump each other... and presumably the aircraft within them.

Even from 500 meters away, the act was terrifying. Each rise and slam of the Green Titaness’ ass upon the ground felt like a decent-sized earthquake, throwing everyone from their feet. Then the rhythmic motion saw the two  _ roll  _ onto their sides and in an instant, a decently-sized building next to them, probably a vehicle depot for the apron crews, vanished beneath the Pink Titaness writhing waist. The impact caused several light panes to pop out of the ceiling and bits of plaster fell as the earth shook.

And above it all were the two Titaness’ voices, rising rumbles that grew louder and louder. As they continued, Sophia realized they constituted the same two words uttered over and over, each Titaness saying a different one.

“ **Kirichan! Kirichan!** ”

“ **Shirabe! Shirabe!** ”

_ ‘Their names…’  _ Sophia belatedly realized.  _ ‘Those are their actual names for each other!’ _

But though the tremors shooting through the ground denied her footing, Sophia still had enough sense to know what was coming and she covered her ears. Even so, the results of the Titaness’ climax were more than painful and Sophia could tell she was going to lose a few more ear cells. Maybe even develop Tinnitus.

Well, she could worry about that if she survived.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the screams and the tremors stopped. Tepidly, the crowds climbed back to their feet, turning again to check on the two enormous beings who had upended their lives.

The two Titanesses… just lay there. The Pink Titaness back was to them, so they could only see the Green Titaness feet, but it was clear that the two were resting in the aftermath of their climax. Sophia was struck by the rise and fall of the Pink ones immense sides as she caught her breath. With them quiet and still for the moment, they actually seemed... peaceful.

Idly, Sophia noticed a scar in the middle of the Pink Titaness’ back. It didn’t look recent, so it had to have been inflicted upon her a while ago. That made Sophia again wonder about the two’s origins. Speculation was thick on that account, but no solid evidence had emerged. Were they the results of some experiment gone wrong and now seeking revenge upon the world? Or were they some sort of extraterrestrial, extradimensional, or even divine beings? If the latter, then Sophia wasn’t sure whether to be comforted or worried by the fact there was apparently something out there that  _ could  _ hurt them. She had heard about the army’s comprehensive failure after all.

She was torn from her musings by a rumble of conversation from the two. The Pink Titaness spoke more softly then the Green one, which let Sophia distinguish between the two, but as with everything else about the two behemoth’s, that statement was ultimately a relative one. For Sophia and the rest of the crowd, either one speaking might as well have been like one of the Lords from scripture when they engaged in one of their own arguments.

“ **Yokatta, Kirichan?** ” The Pink one asked her girlfriend.

“ **Subarashī!** ” The Green one answered as she sat up, her arms rising above her as she stretched, her bare breasts jiggling slightly at the motion. She only glanced over at the terminal for a moment before turning her attention back to her lover. But that moment was enough for Sophia to realize: they had finished with the apron. And there was only one other place they could go now.

Ignoring the rest of the Titaness’ rumbling, Sophia spun around and began to push her way through the crowd. She drew dire looks and curses from the bulk of people who hadn’t realized the oncoming catastrophe, but she didn’t care. A few other people with enough sense to realize what was happening joined her.

Sophia wished she had even more sense. Then maybe she wouldn’t have been stupid enough to just stand around and watch.

She managed to shove her way to the back of the crowd and ran down the terminal hallways. She made it a good ways down when suddenly there was a short scream and an immense crash behind her as something big came flying through the side of the terminal, smashing right through the window frames and crushing some of the slightly slower people. The entire terminal rocked at the impact, sending Sophia down to the ground.

Staggering to her feet, she chanced a look over her shoulder and froze dumbly for a moment. Sophia wouldn’t even have realized the wreckage was that of one of the two sections of aircraft fuselage if not for the coating of clear juices radiating the sweet scent of feminine lust. As she stared at the wreck which now blocked that section of the terminal, she saw the clear fluid that had been bottled inside of the aircraft began to run back out through cracks, broken rivets, and other openings.

And unlike the exterior coating, this fluid was heavily tinted a pink-red.

That galvanized Sophia. Scrambling to her feet, she was positively booking it now across the connecting terminals. The rest of the crowds were now finally moving too, although it took another few moments for the ground to begin to quake with the sound of giant footsteps. The stampede of people flowed back out of the gates and into the connecting hallways. Fortunately, Sophia was already well ahead and almost to security.

There was a thunderous series of crashes behind her. The whole structure rocked steadily and a piece of roofing to her right collapsed, but Sophia was barely able to maintain her footing as she slammed through security. The police and soldiers who had been stationed there were also running for the doors, along with everyone else.

Sophia half ran with and was half dragged along by the stampede as it carried her across baggage claim towards ground transportation. When she saw the outside, however, she suddenly had second thoughts. A positive  _ flood  _ of people were swarming across the grounds and roads out there. But the press of the crowd she was already in, driven by their herd mentalities, ruled out any possibility of stopping. Not unless she wanted to be trampled.

Instead, she angled for one side of the doors everyone had to push through and no sooner did she pass through the exit then did she spin away from the pushing crowd, sheltering behind the wall of the roadside waiting area. Crouching down, she paused to catch her breath even as the ground rolled.

Gunfire drew her head back up and she saw a half-dozen soldiers in the road just ahead, firing their weapons up into the air at something overhead. The crowd instinctively shied away from the troops, but with so many people in so little area, that only amounted to a couple dozen centimeters of extra-space.

Then a shadow fell across the troops and Sophia only saw them have enough time to drop their weapons and begin to turn before they and much of the entire road with all the people around them vanished beneath a giant foot. The impact caused Sophia to rock back. She found herself paralyzed with fear.

The Titanesses had caught up with her.

—

“Was that good, Kiri-chan?” Shirabe asked as she smiled at her girlfriend.

Kirika’s return smile was positively dopey. “Fantastic!” The blonde sat up, stretching languidly in the afterglow of their sexual congress. She glanced over at the terminals, making a small note of all the tiny people watching them from the windows before she turned her attention down to Shirabe, her smile slipping slightly. “But what about yourself?”

“I feel good when you feel good.” Shirabe said as she started to sit up herself. “But… it felt great for me as well.”

“Mmm…” Kirika acknowledged, considering it. “I do still want to do stuff that’ll make you feel good though.”

“Oh?” Shirabe tilted her head a little, the puzzled expression making Kirika’s heart skip from sheer adorableness.

“Yeah!” Her determination filled, Kirika leaned forward a little, shooting the airport terminals a mischievous smile. “And I’ve got a great idea on how… come on.”

She started to climb to her feet, only to pause as she felt something shift slightly awkwardly within between her legs. “Eh?” Reaching down, she pulled the wrecked piece of fuselage out from within herself and glanced down. “Oh yeah. These things never are good for more than one go, are they?”

“Mmm.” Shirabe agreed as she pulled the piece of airplane out from herself as well, letting it drop to the ground before climbing to her feet.

“Ah, well.” Kirika said, tossing the piece aside before standing all the way up. The action was shortly followed by a distant crash and a rise of screams. Looking over, the blonde saw that her casual toss had driven the ruined aircraft section into the nearest terminal, likely crushing some of the onlookers she had spotted earlier. She smiled sheepishly. “Erm, oops.”

Shirabe rolled her eyes and just nudged Kirika by the shoulder, prompting the blonde on in her own silent way. Kirika glanced over at her girlfriend and nodded before she led Shirabe right towards and then through the terminals.

The structures were much lower than either of them and crumbled beneath their tread. Untold numbers perished either directly to their feet or the collapse of the structure around them. But Kirika’s attention was focused a bit further ahead, at the giant U-shaped highway marking the ground transportation, winding their way around all the terminals. The already great numbers of people covering it’s grounds had only swelled with their approach as the tinies fled all the terminals, even those not directly in their path in a great throng, trying to escape. Finally, the blonde swung her leg out and planted it firmly right in the nearest roadway, covering a great mass of the tiny people.

“Ooh!” Kirika muttered as she felt the people squish beneath her feet. “It feels a bit refreshing to step into them again after all the empty roads and vehicle wreckage.”

“Does it?” Shirabe asked as she took her own step out. A slight smile crawled across her face as she felt the tinies turn to mush under her skin. “Ah… mmm.”

Kirika gave her girlfriend a lopsided grin before grabbing her arm. “Come on!”

And she pulled Shirabe right out into the great square. The central area of the roadways were taken up by a quartet of parking decks, but the structures crumbled easily against their thighs. Tents erected in green spaces by the military vanished beneath their feet right along with the people cowering within or fleeing through them. They didn’t even notice the soldiers and police who fired on them futilely.

Shirabe stopped and leaned down, scooping up a great double handful of people from the teeming crowds as another mischievous smile came across her face. “Kirika.”

Her girlfriend turned at her name and Shirabe had to quickly step forward to catch back up with her.

“Yes, Shirabe-eep!” Kirika shrieked slightly in surprise as Shirabe lifted her cupped-together hands over Kirika’s breasts and released the crowd of tinies within. They all fell down, some sliding across the exterior sides or over the front to plummet shrieking all the way to the ground nearly 250 meters below. A few lucky, or unlucky, souls managed to land right on the top of either Kirika’s left or right breast where there was actually enough room for them to struggle back to their feet, although they constantly teetered with the motions of the flesh under them.

But the vast majority landed where Shirabe intended them too: on the interior incline where they slid down into her cleavage. By her scale, Kirika’s cleavage was on the large size, but still modest. It hardly was akin to the great busts that Chris or Maria possessed. Heck, it was smaller than Hibiki’s! But by the tiny people’s scale, her cleavage was an immense pit into which they all piled into.

“Shirabe wha-!” Kirika jerked, sending a number of the people who managed to land atop her boobs either tumbling down to the ground or sliding to join the mass stuck in her cleavage. Only two or three were left clinging for dear life atop each one to see Shirabe reach out and place a finger atop Kirika’s lips, silencing the blond.

“Shh, Kiri-chan.” She smiled as she sidled up to her girlfriend, her eyes half-lidded invitingly. Standing on her tiptoes slightly and bringing her other hand up to grab Kirika by the back of the head, she pressed herself up to the blonde as she kissed her deeply, immediately thrusting her tongue out.

Kirika froze for a moment, but then leaned back into the kiss, pressing her chest across Shirabe’s much smaller one. The screams of terror from those trapped between were silenced in a wave of bone-crunching squishing sounds as the two Titanesses deepened their make-out session, wrapping their arms around each other and grinding their breasts across each other. As their tongues darted back and forth, their tits grew slick with the warm viscira of scores of pulped and mashed little men and women. The sensation was very much like being oiled, sending little shocks of delightful electricity through their nipples as they rubbed against each other. Kirika began to feel her arousal build...

Then she broke the kiss, firmly placing her hands on Shirabe’s shoulders. A slight string of saliva hung in the air between their mouths, but Kirika quickly broke it as she shook her head and spoke. “Nuh-uh, Shirabe! I said  _ I’m  _ going to make  _ you  _ feel good this time, and I meant it!”

Shirabe only had enough time to blink in surprise before letting loose a small - well, small to her ears - shriek as Kirika swung her around and essentially pulled her off her feet into a dip. Smiling down at Shirabe’s adorably perplexed expression, Kirika lowered her girlfriend down onto her back right in the middle of the ground transport level. Caught under her was a service roadway flooded with fleeing people, with the airport administration offices on either side.

Shirabe cooed a little at the feeling of the mess of tiny people popping under her back, along with the crushing of office buildings under her arms, shoulders, waist and hips. She wiggled a little, grinding the remains of the tinies further into paste, then glanced expectantly up at Kirika.

“Just lie back and wait one more moment…” Kirika instructed, crouching down and turning back to the main highway wrapping around them. Reaching out, she scooped up a handful of people from the screaming masses and turned back to Shirabe. “Now Shirabe, close your eyes and just  _ relax _ …”

Shirabe obeyed, laying her head back, letting her eyes close, and drooping her shoulders to the ground. To Kirika, she looked like a sleeping beauty… well, a bit of a messy sleeping beauty, the blond mused as she looked at the dried blood covering her chest and stomach, but still inordinately beautiful as far as she was concerned. Then again, Kirika supposed she was biased on that account.

Kirika lowered her hand to hover just above the roundure of Shirabe’s stomach and poured the handful of people out upon it. They tumbled down and across her girlfriends belly, not one of them landing on their feet. Quickly, they tried to scramble back-up, but Shirabe started giggling, causing them to lose their footing again.

“Kiri-chan!” Shirabe managed through the bouts of giggling. “That tickles!”

“So you can feel them?” Kirika asked, her eyes sparkling.

Shirabe opened her eyes and raised her head slightly in a bit of confusion, “Feel - oh…” She smiled, then let loose another giggle that again sent the little people tumbling off their feet. “Yes! Oh, they feel so tiny but they’re there.” She let out a luxuriant sigh as she lowered her head again. “It’s nice.”

“Well then… how about if I do this.” Kirika grinned, slowly lowering her hands back down to the group. The small men and woman shrieked at the sight of her wiggling fingers descending upon them and started to scamper away. With her hands, Kirika herded them across Shirabe’s stomach, first this way and then that.

The tiny people staggered and stumbled all the way across the uneven surface of her skin. At a few points, some started to slip over the side, but Kirika would quickly reach down and scoop them back over atop. The blonde pursued them across Shirabe’s stomach and then up towards her breasts.

Throughout it all, Shirabe wiggled and giggled at the distant massaging of their little feet. The sight made Kirika’s heart lift with joy, but her smile only grew more playful as she herded the small group back down the opposite way from Shirabe’s breasts. The lead runners saw what was coming and started to swerve to avoid it, but Kirika abruptly accelerated her hands motions when she saw the first one turn. She pushed the whole group forward, sending them tumbling down into Shirabe’s belly button.

At that, Shirabe’s giggles turned into full-blown, albeit still characteristically gentle, laughter. The sound of which was music to Kirika’s ears. The whole group had landed in a pile at the bottom of her navel, and any attempt at finding their footing and trying to climb out was rendered impossible by Shirabe’s movements.

Kirika patiently kneeled alongside Shirabe for a good dozen seconds, stroking her girlfriend’s hair with her hand as she giggled and laughed. The other one lay atop her stomach. Then, when she felt Shirabe had enough, the blond lifted that hand and brought her two forefingers down into her girlfriend’s navel. Right down atop the group of tiny people.

And Shirabe gasped at the sensation of the tiny people squashing down against her belly button.

“Oh,  _ Kiri-chan _ .” Shirabe breathed, her back arching with another moan as Kirika swirled the mushy remains for a few seconds.

“Like it?” Kirika asked, but didn’t wait for any answer. She could tell Shirabe did. “That’s just the start.” She delivered another quick kiss to Shirabe before turning back to the crowd.

The central position of the two girls in the ground transport area left the crowd around them, as a whole, confused as to which way to go. Some were still trying to push and shove their way out down the main highways. Others were trying to fight their way back into the shelter of the terminals, with the exception of the large one Kirika and Shirabe had demolished in their approach. Yet more had decided to try and duck out down service ramps, down towards the airport apron now that the girls were no longer there. And the last group were paralyzed by indecision, not sure  _ which  _ way to go.

With so many people pushing upon each other in so many directions, the overall effect was that the numbers actually managing to get out were little more than a trickle. Only the relatively small, by Kirika and Shirabe’s reckoning, area immediately around the two Titanesses had been cleared out since the only crowd-wide consensus was sensibly to get  _ away  _ from the two.

Unfortunately for them, they were hardly outside of Kirika’s arms reach. With both of her hands, Kirika scooped up another two handfuls. Turning back to Shirabe, the blonde sprinkled them all across her girlfriend's chest and stomach, paying no real heed as to where they landed. Then, wasting no time, she turned to grab even more and repeat the process.

Shirabe giggled a little as she adjusted to the sensation of increasing numbers of the tinies rolling, crawling, and running across her bare skin. The giggling wasn’t just at the sensation of their feet and other limbs, but also the reminder of just how insignificant they were compared to her. Here she was, lying down and immobile with who-knows-how-many of them running across her… and yet each one amounted to nothing more than a slight tickling sensation.

The tiny people all invariably tried to head for Shirabe’s sides once they had stopped tumbling, but they quickly ran into a problem. Even laying down, the Pink Titaness waist was dozens of meters off the ground at the minimum. A plunge from that height meant probable death, almost certainly broken bones. Some people invariably misjudged their footing or were accidentally pushed off by their fellows or the movement of Shirabe from her laughter. They toppled down shrieking to the ground.

Kirika didn’t pay any attention to them. She was focused on pouring the maximum number of people across Shirabe’s body as she could manage. After a little over a dozen handfuls, it looked to her like she had a good sized crowd. She glanced up at her girlfriend’s face. Shirabe still had her head laying on the ground, her lips twitching slightly, the occasional giggle slipping through.

“Do they feel funny, Shirabe?” Kirika asked as she maneuvered herself over her girlfriend, dropping down to all fours.

“Yes.” Shirabe said, smiling peacefully. “But it isn’t bad at all.”

“Well then,” Kirika smiled, her head now over Shirabe’s upper belly. “I guess I’ll enjoy my Shirabe with tiny-toppings.  _ Itadakimasu _ !”

Shirabe’s eyes popped open at that and her head started to lift. “Kiri-chan, wha- _ oohh… _ ”

The gasp was prompted by Kirika lowering herself down and dragging her tongue across Shirabe’s stomach, straight through the rear of crowds hovering towards her sides. The dozens of tiny people caught by the muscle all toppled over and rolled under it’s push. Some became mired in her saliva, sticking fast, and a few unfortunates caught under it’s tip were squashed outright, sending tiny bursts of flavor across the blondes taste buds.

Kirika had to resist the temptation to lick the people up into her mouth to swallow them, to chew them, to give them to her body. Even if they tasted great and their struggles going down were sublime, this was for Shirabe and not herself. Instead, she used her tongue to drag them up, back up in a few cases, the bottom of Shirabe’s small but lovely breasts and right onto her swelling areola.

Shirabe let loose a deeper moan as Kirika rasped her tongue over her nipple, in the process shaking some more of the people hanging too close to the edge off her body. She felt the few most directly trapped between the erect teat and the wet muscle burst, their mush further slickening the thrashing of all the others as Kirika’s tongue folded around it, pressing them in. Then the blonde leaned in further, fully enclosing her mouth over the tip of her girlfriend's breast as she lowered her chest onto Shirabe’s belly, engulfing the tiny people wholesale.

“Ah! K-Kiri-chan..!” That really caused the pleasure to burst up Shirabe’s spine and her waist twitched violently as she brought the back of her hand up to her mouth and bit it, trying to keep from crying out louder. Kirika suckled on her girlfriends breast: sucking at her nipple, gently tweaking it with her tongue, soaking it with her saliva, mixing her own ministrations with those of the thrashing tiny people and driving them to thrash even harder in insensate terror.

At the same time, the loose carpet of people on Shirabe’s belly were caught under the blondes chest. Those closest to the edge were swept off, if not by the blonde’s descent, then by the twitching of the Pink Titaness below them. A few of the faster reacting ones even jumped voluntarily when they saw the Green Titaness descending beyond them, choosing to chance their luck with the possibility of death or broken bones than to be crushed by the Green ones breasts or stomach. These latter tinies did not account, however, for the motions of the Pink Titaness and those who merely broke their legs on the ground below were quickly crushed by her writhing waist or thighs dragging across them before they could hobble away.

But those ultimately only made up a minority of them. The rest of the hundreds upon hundreds people distributed across Shirabe were caught directly under Kirika’s own body and their fate was the same as so many others: mashed flat between the skin of the two Titanesses, the bodies bursting into bloody goop under the pressure with a slight tickle to them both.

Both Shirabe and Kirika registered the pulping between them, thrusting their excitement even higher. But most of their attention was on Shirabe’s breast which Kirika continued to suckle on.

“Mmm… Shirabe…  _ schlp _ … you taste... so  _ good  _ with them…  _ sck... _ ” Kirika mumbled around her girlfriend's nipple.

“Kiri-chan…” Shirabe panted. “Don’t… tease me… like…  _ ahn! _ ”

That last little cry was prompted by two things. First, Kirika finally began nibbling at Shirabe’s breast, catching around half of the little people trapped between her lips, her teeth, and the nipple. They weren’t so much crushed as torn to shreds. Secondly, Kirika raised her leg and rubbed it hard against Shirabe’s crotch, the smaller giantess’ labia heavily moistened by all the teasing.

Shirabe was losing it, her body tingling as she undulated under Kirika’s tongue, Kirika’s lips, Kirika’s teeth, Kirika’s skin. The rubbing against her nipple, by both her girlfriend and the tinies, had already set her mind and chest afire with passion. Now the rest of her body ignited as well as she felt Kirika’s leg press up against her most sensitive regions.

Shirabe’s elongated moan when she came was vastly quieter than Kirika’s own. Nevertheless, it was still loud enough to cause the crowd around them, who were only just starting to make some progress in getting away, to all stop and cringe, throwing their hands over their ears. Shirabe’s eyes tightly shut, as her orgasm ignited deep within her body, fanned into an inferno by Kirika’s lips, until the waves of pleasure crashed over her, sweeping her away with its unbearable sweetness and power. Her arms lashed out, fingers curling and uncurling.

Her massive arms found a parking space located just east of her left shoulder, within which small people were cutting across. A few had the bright idea to try and hotwire or steal the abandoned cars. This proved a major mistake, as the titanic clenching hands seized and squeezed dozens of cars at once. The would-be vehicle escapees barely had any time to shriek before they were compacted into far too small a space for their skeletons to handle. Shirabe’s thrashing arms likewise swept across the crowds trying to escape through, mashing them into paste.

Kirika felt it, both by the way her lover twitched under her and by the slight spurt of Shirabe’s lovely nectar against her upper leg. Already excited herself, the feeling of it all caused Kirika to let loose a small orgasm of her own. Her subsequent shout into Shirabe’s breast was heavily muffled to anyone outside, but it blew out the ear drums of the remaining few tinies caught between her lips. They did not have long to suffer however, as Kirika’s lips tightened around the nipple into a vice and her tongue pressed down hard, crushing them all in an effort to keep both Titanesses’ throes of pleasure going for as long as possible.

After a while, they finally came down. Slowly, Kirika sipped and sucked at her girlfriend's breasts a little more, cleaning off all the remains of the tiny people with her tongue. Then she lifted her head to meet Shirabe’s eyes, smiling widely. “How was that?”

“Wonderful.” Shirabe murmured back, still a little unfocused. “You… you did a good job Kiri-chan.”

Kirika smiled toothily. “I’m glad.” But she began to lift herself back to her knees. “But I think I’ve got one last thing in mind that’ll make us both feel great. Sort of a return for that airplane.”

“Oh?” Shirabe started to sit up only for Kirika to reach out and place a restraining hand upon her lover’s chest.

“Just relax. We don’t need to change position much for this.” Kirika said before she scooted back a little, coming now to rest on her butt. She widened her legs, sliding her left under Shirabe’s right knee while her own right leg went over Shirabe’s left. That left a rather small - by her reckoning - space encased by the two’s thighs and mons.

Turning, Kirika noted that the crowd was finally starting to noticeably thin, actually making some progress after all this time. That meant she had to work quickly, so she wasted no time. Her hands swept out, swiftly seizing great scoops of people which she then poured between her legs. Some military and police fired their weapons at her when her hands drew close to them, but if she noticed them she just quickly squashed them with a finger before resuming. Shirabe blinked slightly puzzled for a moment at the sight. But then realizing what her beloved had in mind, she settled back down with a slight smile and watched, waiting for Kirika to finish.

It didn’t take long for the ground between them to be filled up, but Kirika didn’t stop. She kept scooping up people and dumping them in. The tinies were soon crammed in shoulder-to-shoulder, those at the edge trying to scramble up over their thighs, but Kirika didn’t stop. They started piling on top of each other, a growing mound of miniature men and women boxed in by the two giant’s thighs and crotches. Those caught at the bottom tried to struggle and climb their way up atop those piled atop them, only to be dragged or kicked down by others.

Kirika kept going for who knows how long, not really keeping track of the number of tinies she was piling in, until finally the last small person shied away out of reach. By that point, the mass of tiny people was a torrent of writhing, tiny bodies who knew how many layers deep. The tops of the pile were even brushing up against the two giantesses labia, sending a tingle through their bodies.

The mess of screams from the pile were quite clearly audible even to the two Titanesses. But that only heightened the anticipation. Any sort of pity they might have had for the tiny people had been gone by the end of the morning. Now all that mattered was each other.

Kirika wiggled a little, feeling the pile shift against her thighs. “Ready, Shirabe?”

“Ready, Kiri-chan.” Shirabe answered, bracing herself.

So Kirika steadily slid forward, bulldozing the pile of tinies forward with her crotch. The host compressed, most of them piling over and atop each other, rising up to fill the entire vertical space between their mons. A few near the bottom slid beneath Kirika where they were swiftly reduced into a pinkish-red smear against the ground and her buttcheeks, but those barely registered with her.

Both Kirika and Shirabe gasped as they felt some unfortunates get driven into their folds, rubbing and thrashing against their lips. Kirika paused a little, wobbling, but reinforcing her determination she resumed sliding forward. Finally, the crowd could compress no further and began to smush as the two girls' sexes came together.

For the two Titanesses, it was the single most divine tribadic experience in their entire lives. The greater majority of tinies burst under the pressure of their mons. Many of the rest found themselves covered in their fellows gore, trapped amidst their captors' titanic vulvas, struggling against the hot moist folds and drowning in their mingled juices. About a half-dozen found themselves trapped up against each of the Titanesses’ clitorises, causing both Shirabe and Kirika to release deep moans as they started to heave against one another. Kirika’s head lolled back, her tongue hanging out as she groaned Shirabe’s name with pleasure.

The warm gory mess made everything slippery, heightened every sensation. Their tribadism grew more intense, causing more tinies to crush in a delightful bursting sensation. The clitoral masturbators were quickly squashed into unrecognizable goosh. Those trapped in their folds that weren’t crushed soon drowned in the torrents of their femininity.

Only a handful of the crowd of tinies survived, huddling in the small space between the two Titanesses’ crotches and the earth, completely unnoticed by the pair caught in the throes of their lovemaking. Kirika and Shirabe whimpered and moaned each other’s name as their hips worked feverishly.

The passion mounted.  
Mounted.  
Crested.

Their combined orgasm was the greatest and most intense that day. Both of them positively bucked against each other, failing to notice how that instantly pulverized most of the remaining few tinies huddling in that small space between them, blasting them into mist. The last three survivors, already soaked with the remains of their less fortunate fellows, were promptly drenched by a spurting waterfall - from their perspective - of womanly cream.

Kirika screamed, shaking her blonde hair wildly in passion. Even Shirabe’s moan of delight reached “yelling” levels as stars exploded in their eyes and minds again and again with each pulsating twitch of their muscles. Their pleasure lasted for minutes, soaring and calming and soaring again. Finally, there was one last heave and it began to ebb.

Kirika toppled over onto her back at the release, smashing whatever parking deck ruins still poked up behind her under her back. The two lovers lay there for minutes more, their legs still entwined with each other, panting and sweating heavily in the aftermath. The afterglow still dazzling their minds.

—

Sophia was determined to escape the shortest, most direct route possible. She was also determined not to die as a sex toy or get crushed by the mob. It was a brief relief when the two Titanesses had carried right past her and she counted herself lucky that their feet were well ahead. Even if the remains of the people stepped on right in front of her were… more than a little grisly to look at.

Things were made most difficult by the fact the terminal was the international terminal and hence was located at the end of the U-shaped ground transport highway. Still, she did have a plan: she was actually going to work her way along the interior of the highway, the closest point to the two. It was risky, but it was where the crowd was thinnest while still giving her some space from them.

She only gave the Titanesses brief glances to keep them in perspective. Otherwise, her attention was mostly on the crowd. Getting across the road had been simple enough. She had managed that by plunging down into one of the footprints left by their passing, since most of the crowd were trying to swarm around them. Even if it meant stepping through the remains of other people and climbing back out took a bit of time.

Still, she was delayed endlessly. Weaving around the cars, ducking in and around people confused as to which way to go. And of course, the raw noise from the Titanesses themselves as they engaged in their carnal play often forced her to stop, cover her ears, and duck instinctively. But unlike a number of people on the road, Sophia refused to stop and gawk as the two giants “serviced” each other. She did once find her gaze lingering, when she glanced over to find the Green Titaness had crawled atop of the Pink one and began to suckle at the latter’s breasts. She had to smack her cheek to pull herself away from the admittedly awesome sight - in the classical, scriptural sense of the word - and get moving again.

Both the biggest delays and biggest heartstopper were when the Green Titaness turned to reach into the crowd and scoop people up. It happened something like fifteen different times at first and each time Sophia panicked and did what few others thought to do: throw herself down and try to remain deathly still as the immense hand passed overhead. Once, it swept close enough that she could feel the Titaness’ body heat radiating off of it, but it always overshot her by at least just a little. 

The hand itself was really only half the problem. The other half was how the crowd always surged away from it each time the Titaness reached in. That created new traffic jams and snarls as people abruptly changed directions without any regard for others and ran into each other.

Sophia’s luck, however, ran out when the worst thing possible happened: the Green Titaness began snatching up crowds of people constantly and systematically. Her hands swept down again and again, carrying away over a hundred shrieking men and women at a time. When it caught Sophia, she only had enough time to realize the shadow that fell across her before it swept her up.

And of course, she screamed just like everyone else.

Her perspective flipped as she was carried up, along with her stomach, forcing her to squeeze her eyes shut to deal with the vertigo. Then she was in free fall and the wind left her as she struck the ground. She scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could, opening her eyes… and froze as she saw where she was.

The piece of roadway she was on was pretty well flattened and torn by the passage of the immense bodies that had crossed them, but that wasn’t what drew her attention. There was a rather thick crowd of people scrambling at immense, intercrossed columns of flesh on either side of her, but that wasn’t what drew her attention either.

What drew her attention was the Green Titaness colossal snatch, hovering in front of her several meters off the ground. It’s smooth folds, without a strand of hair, glistened brightly with excitement. She felt her legs wobble at it’s very size, as if it alone was the monster she should fear. And she suspected in a sense she was right.

Then she glanced over her shoulder and realized that she was only partly right, since right across this gap was the Pink Titanesses own sex, likewise glistening in anticipation. It was more like the  _ two  _ monsters she had to fear. Barely had she processed this other sight then she was driven into the ground as a person fell right on top of her.

He screamed incoherently at her in fear, she screamed right back. The crowd around her was only becoming more and more compact as more and more people were dumped in by the Green Titaness. It didn’t take long before Sophia couldn’t even stand any more. She was pinned at the bottom of the growing pile of humans. So many people were laying, writhing, punching, kicking, and wading above her that she was having difficulty breathing.

And the screams, the screams of so many people being packed into such a small space. They hammered at her head, pounding at ears already weakened by the Titanesses’ very own voices. Her own voice was among them and she felt like she was about to go hoarse.

Then the ground itself seemed to move. That wasn’t actually the case, but Sophia could be forgiven for thinking so. She didn’t so much see as hear a few people get dragged under the Green Titaness’ ass with a piercing shriek that was swiftly cut off by bone-shattering crunches. 

She felt the pressure above her build as the pile grew thinner yet taller. She felt the body heat build as the space between the two Titanesses grew smaller and smaller, the air growing more musky and humid as their sexes drew closer and closer. Soon, the pressure was borderline unbearable. Sophia felt her vision swim and she gasped for air. Then, abruptly, it lifted.

The sounds that accompanied it made her wish it hadn’t. The smashing of flesh and bone, the wet sucking sounds of people sliding up into labia folds, and the endless piercing screams. Those glimpses she caught were no less gruesome. Sophia couldn’t move her arms to cover her ears, so she just squeezed her eyes shut after she saw the first bodies burst.

She didn’t know how long it lasted, all she knew was that at one moment, a great slimy wetness descended upon her. Sophia couldn’t avoid getting some in her mouth and almost gagged as she realized it was the metallic-sweet taste of blood mixed with the pulped remains of human flesh, flavored with a unidentifiable sweetness she didn’t dare guess at.

Yet it flowed over her. Sophia only had just enough time to take a breath and hold it, still keeping her eyes shut. The sensation of being buried within it at least muffled the sounds, however little. There was also still pressure above her, but she sensed it wasn’t the bodies of her fellow human beings. For one, it was moving way too abruptly and violently.

She was a good underwater swimmer, but she still wasn’t a fish and it wasn’t long until her lungs began to burn. Air, she needed air. Yet Sophia’s head was still under this running, flowing, liquidy…  _ stuff _ . She didn’t dare actually give it it’s proper name, even though she knew what it was.

Then the Titanesses came. She only would realize it later because the start of their cries was the last thing she ever heard. She never really noticed the sensation of her ear drums bursting, because a moment after it happened a torrent of new liquid, still way too sweet and salty but at least much more pleasant tasting than the previous…  _ gunk _ , struck her.

Fortunately, it managed to wash a bit of the gunk off of her, even as it mixed in with it. Unfortunately, it coincided with her air supply running out and her mouth forcing itself to open, inhaling a great, big lungful of it. Reflexively, she tried to choke and cough, but that only sucked in more. Her eyes shot open and immediately stung at the torrent of liquid, unable to make out anything. The sensation of drowning blocked out everything else, so she didn’t even notice when she was lifted off the ground and slammed down several times by sudden, massive tremors.

No, she couldn’t die. Not like this. Not… like…

Then, just before she lost consciousness, the flow stopped. Finally, she managed to choke some of the liquid back up, emptying just enough space for air to flow in. The air was hot, musky… maybe even downright rancid, but it was air and it gave her enough pressure to hack back up even more fluid. Sophia choked and hacked, desperately sucking in air only to immediately expel it again along with great mouthfuls of the liquid.

Finally, she managed to stop and lay there heaving, her mind reeling and insensate. She couldn’t think, couldn’t feel. All she could do was just… stare upwards, past the two great walls of moistened flesh looming over her, keeping her pinned. Sunlight only managed to filter in through a single crack overhead. Trapped between and beneath the Titanesses mons.

Sophia lay there in shock, shivering despite the warmth, covered head to toe in gore and feminine cum, hovering on the border of catatonia. She didn’t really notice when the two Titanesses sat back up. She didn’t notice when they stood up, engaged in further discussion, and then moved off.

She wasn’t sure how long she lay there, but the world only became real to her again when someone grabbed her arm. That prompted her to shoot-up shrieking her lungs out, swinging wildly at whoever it was.

The man backing off just in time to avoid her haymaker. Sophia paused, staring at him as she breathed heavily. He wore an EMT’s uniform. She just looked at him for a long moment before she noticed his mouth was moving.

“What?” She asked. Or at least she was sure that’s what she said. She felt her mouth make the movement for the words and the air pass her lips. But she didn’t hear herself. In fact, she belatedly realized, she couldn’t hear anything.

She was deaf. That should have been worrying, but the realization was dulled by the continuing shock. Instead, she shook her head at the EMT and pointed at her ear. “I think my hearing is gone.”

The man nodded in understanding, and stood up. He looked at her quizzically, pointed to her legs, and raised his hands. “ _ Can you stand? _ ”

Sophia sucked in a breath and nodded, slowly pushing herself up to her feet. They wobbled, and she almost fell over but the EMT quickly closed in on her, grabbing her by the shoulder. Carefully, he steadied and started leading her away, still saying words she couldn’t hear.

Her eyes drifted distantly across the area, taking in the enormous... splotch of pinkish-red…  _ gunk  _ she had been laying in. Sophia noted more men, mostly EMTs but a few also in police or military uniforms, checking over the other two survivors. Those men didn’t even respond so much as she did, so they were lifting them onto stretchers.

Crows flocked onto the remaining perches around and circled ahead, waiting for the humans to depart so they could begin to scavenge. So that was what the Titanesses reduced human beings to: sex toys followed by scavenger food. Assuming the people weren’t devoured by them directly. But, at least for the moment, Sophia was safe from that fate.

She snorted at that thought. Safe. What a ridiculous idea. After all, nowhere was safe from the Titanesses.

—

Finally, slowly, Kirika pushed herself back up. She muttered dimly. “Shirabe… that was...”

“Wow…” Shirabe answered, still laying down. Kirika laughed a little.

“Yeah.  _ Wow _ .” Kirika agreed, coming to a full sit. “Have we ever…?”

“No.” Shirabe answered, scooting back a little before she too began to sit up. She gave a little smile at her lover as their eyes met. “I  _ do  _ think that… well, that breast thing from earlier? It would probably work better on you.” Her smile became mischievous and she gave her a flirtatious wink. “I’ll have to try it later.”

Kirika flushed at that, having the good grace to be a little embarrassed about the suggestion even if she was not at all opposed to it. Giggling a little, Shirabe started to stand only to stagger to the side as her legs wobbled uncertainly as she stood, a brief moment of weakness remaining from all the muscle spasms of the orgasm.

“Are you okay?” Kirika asked in sudden concern at Shirabe’s stagger, quickly climbing up to her own feet. But Shirabe held out a comforting hand.

“Yes… yes, I’m fine Kiri-chan.” She said as she straightened up. Then she glanced up and down her girlfriend’s body. “But you’re filthy.” In her mind she added, “ _ Beautiful, but still filthy. _ ”

Kirika gaped at her, then crossed her arms over her chest as she pouted. “ _ Mou _ … Shirabe! You're just as dirty yourself.”

Shirabe glanced down at her own body to realize Kirika was right. Both of their bodies were positively carpeted with the remains, dried and otherwise, of tiny people. Their crotches in particular… well, after that scissoring session, they didn’t so much have the remains of little people as just this stretchy, pinkish-red layer of gunk between their legs.

Leaning forward a bit further, she could mark the spot where they had...  _ connected _ quite well by the existence of a splotch of the same material on the ground. The craters gouged out by their butts were also much deeper than usual, probably a result of them bucking up and down during the orgasm. Shirabe moved her legs slightly and watched as the gunk stretched and compressed. The gushy movement felt… not  _ bad  _ per-say and Shirabe thought she could get used to it, but it did feel weird at the moment. And it might get really bothersome if it dried out.

“I guess we both need a bath.” Shirabe concluded.

“Yeah…” Kirika began to turn back towards the ocean. But she stopped and blinked. “Hey, Shirabe… look.”

“Hm?” The pig-tailed girl glanced over the direction her girlfriend was pointing. Off to the southwest, about 25 kilometers from the little people’s scale, the coastline slid eastward for about 30 kilometers before resuming its south-southeasterly course. In the dead middle of that 30 kilometer stretch sat a harbor area, itself about 10 kilometers across. And amassing in the bay off the harbor…

Ships. Ships of all sorts and ships of all types. Cruise liners, cargo ships, tugboats, barges, ferries, civilian ships, military ships, big ships, and little ships. Some were docked in, others were anchored varying distance offshore, little boats steaming about between them. Shirabe abruptly remembered the marina and the few vessels that had remained at it’s dock and the ideas she had about them. However, she frowned a bit. It was… a little too convenient.

“Why are they all here?” Shirabe wondered.

“Eh?” Kirika glanced over at her girlfriend. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Shirabe blinked back, then smiled and shook her head. “Right, to steal our toys. I guess that means we best prioritize them.”

Kirika pumped her hand up, turning in their direction. “Yeah, let’s-!”

Shirabe reached out and caught her arm. “-go out to sea first, that way we can get at least a little clean while we approach.” She glanced up, noting how the sun seemed to be drifting low in the evening sky. “Although it is evening… almost dinner.”

At that reminder, her stomach growled a little. Kirika smiled as her girlfriend abruptly blushed a little at the sound and asked. “Seafood?

Shirabe smiled back bashfully, still a little embarrassed. “Seafood.”

“Seafood!” Kirika cheered.

“Mhm. We can’t have the tinies feeling safe from us.” Shirabe smiled, turning towards the ocean. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A MUCH more smutty chapter this time, as Kirika and Shirabe strive to show each other their love to their utmost... at the expense of all the tiny people trying to get away from them.
> 
> This chapter is also probably the peak of how violently graphic the gore is going to get. That doesn't mean we won't see chapter with similarly graphic scenes in the future, just that we likely won't scenes with even MORE graphic gore then what we have here. Not that this isn't pretty graphic.
> 
> And that's all the chapters written so far. If you've stuck with me this long, please, tell me what you think in the reviews.


	6. Evening Bath

Attack of the Giant Zababa  
Part 6:  
Evening Bath

\----

The beach to the west of the airport was largely empty when Kirika and Shirabe passed through. After all, nobody in their right mind would be actually luxuriating it after what had happened today. The water was pleasantly warm as they waded in, the waves far below crashing first against their toes, then their ankles.

They became steadily more cautious as they went out further and further, Kirika frowning slightly. She remembered her trip from this morning occurring quite a bit closer to land, yet the bottom of the coast they were walking out into seemed to slope more gradually. Finally, when they had crossed over a hundred meters by their own reckoning, Shirabe took another careful step and felt the forefoot sink much deeper than before. By the time her foot made contact with the bottom, the water was now up to her knees.

She glanced over her shoulder at her girlfriend as she fully stepped in. “Be mindful of the drops, Kiri-chan.”

“I know!” Kirika called out as she carefully stepped over the underwater ridge as well. She paused for a moment after taking that same step before looking back over her shoulder towards the shoreline. “Wow… do you ever remember going this far out when we were at the beach back home?”

“No.” Shirabe admitted as she continued to walk forward, carefully probing for more ocean drops. They came a bit more frequently now, although less steep then before. Yet it still took several more minutes of wading before the water reached halfway up their thighs. Shirabe stopped at that and crouched down, lowering herself down until the water flowed over her crotch and was up to her stomach.

Reaching down with her hands, she began to tear away the gunk left over from their bout of tribadism back at the airport. Kirika followed her example and they both just silently worked for a moment, cleaning the region between their legs.

Shirabe contemplated the day’s events as she cleared away the squashed remains of the little people. It was… odd, she realized now. They had gotten hungry several times, a bit faster then usual now that she really thought about it, yet not once had they gotten thirsty. At no point had she ever felt any sort of need to use the restroom. Glancing first at her own skin, then at her girlfriend, she also noted that despite spending the entire day out in the blazing sun, neither of them showed even the slightest indication of sunburn.

They had to be… what, tens of kilometers out at sea? Yet here they were with the water no higher up then their stomach when crouched down, thighs when standing up, as if it were no more than a bathtub. Shirabe paused for a moment at that thought, then she reached down, scooped up a handful of water, and drank it.

Huh... it didn’t taste any different from fresh water, curious.

There were other things that just seemed… weird, now that she thought about it. She wasn’t worried or fretting over them, but it just struck her as bizarre. Like the language of the little people. During their adventure throughout the city, she had noted billboards, no bigger than a business card to her, clearly advertising various products… but while the lettering was certainly english, the language wasn’t.

Then there was the geography of the place. It tickled at her memory in some way. An Earthquake they responded to back home, as part of SONG. A city in California... Los Angeles! That was it! But that didn’t make sense. In addition to the weird language, the geography seemed subtly different. Certain things she remembered from then didn’t match up with the layout they had stormed over.

It all was very, very strange.

Kirika finished scrubbing the last bits of gunk away and glanced up to find her girlfriend staring down into the water pensively. She frowned a bit, she didn’t like the idea of Shirabe feeling bad. Then she smiled mischievously, sliding both of her hands under the water.

“HYAAA!” Kirika shouted, throwing her hands up and out. Shirabe only managed a short yelp before the column of water splashed over her. “Haha! The great Kirika Akatsuki strikes again!”

Shirabe blinked a bit at the water dripping past her eyes. Then she shook her head, her face setting seriously as she drew back a little. “I wouldn’t be so certain, Kiri-chan. Take… this!”

And with that cry, she leapt forward with her whole body to kick up a sheet of water over her girlfriend.

They had themselves a bit of a splash war, out there off the coast. Darting around each other as they threw great handfuls of water at each other, giggling and laughing. They were completely unaware of how the water rippled around as they moved, ignorant of the great waves they kicked up with each splash. Because to them, they weren’t great waves at all.

By the time those waves reached the shore they had lost considerable energy, being merely ten meters high, but this was enough. Unlike the coastline further north, the beach slope didn’t end at any elevated seawall or cliffside but continued to slope gently right into the mix of commercial shops or one and two-story residential zones. The water surged right up the beaches, swamping those houses. People still by the coast found themselves swept out to sea.

Kirika and Shirabe’s splashing session very quickly transitioned into a bit of waterborne wrestling. Being of greater size, weight, and strength, Kirika quickly gained the upper hand, pushing Shirabe further and further down.

“You can’t win, Shirabe!” She boasted as Shirabe buckled back.

But Shirabe gave a sly smile. “I beg to differ.”

And with that, she gave one last lunge, not just with her body but also with her head. The distance covered was more than enough to bring her lips up to Kirika’s. The blonde reeled back at the kiss, her eyes widening in astonishment. But Shirabe pressed her newfound advantage with vigor, again throwing the whole of her body against Kirika. So caught up with the sudden feeling of her girlfriend’s lips upon her own, the Igalima wielder let out a surprised “hm?!” and toppled over.

But Shirabe followed her right down, continuing to press against her as they fell back into the ocean. The impact drove them apart a little from surprise, and soon Kirika found herself sitting in the water on her butt as Shirabe straddled her, both of them taking a minute to process what had just happened.

Then Kirika frowned. “Cheater.”

“It worked.” Shirabe said smugly.

“You’ll have to make it up to me.” Kirika harrumphed, crossing her arms and turning her face away in a mock pout.

“Oh?” Shirabe asked, leaning forward to reach in and cup Kirika’s chin, bringing it around. Her soft pink eyes, filled with invitation, quickly captivated Kirika’s attention. “And how would you like me to make it up to you?”

It took Kirika, still absorbed in those beautiful jewels, a moment to process the statement. But when she did, she didn’t hesitate. “Like this, of course.”

And they both closed together for another kiss, even deeper then the surprise one Shirabe had delivered, wrapping their arms around each other, their eyes closed. They drank in each other’s presence, sharing the warmth of their connection. They felt their skin upon each other as they tightened their embrace.

The kiss deepened along with their feelings, Kirika’s tongue pushing into Shirabe’s lips. The smaller girl opened up, her own sliding forward to push back. Their ardour only grew more intense as they felt their tongues slide across each other, wrestling just as playfully as they had earlier with their arms and legs. It felt as if not just their bodies, but their souls were joining now, the cutting dawn slashing away everything to be with her melodious moon.

Finally they broke off, a trail of spit hanging between their lips as they opened their eyes to stare into the others.

“You know Shirabe... “ Kirika muttered. “You’re incredible.”

“No.” Shirabe shook her head. “We’re incredible.”

“Yeah…” Kirika grinned, “I guess we are.”

Shirabe glanced up at the sun, declining in the sky further to the west. “And I guess we should hurry up and deal with those boats before the sun sets.”

“Oh yeah! That’s right. Ships!” Kirika let Shirabe go as she got up, likewise climbing to her own feet. Together they turned back for shore, moving southeast towards the harbor they had spotted earlier. And the flotilla of vessels sitting alongside it.

—

“They are clearly not of this world! Their size is too vast and their language too alien! Wielding technologies beyond our comprehension, they only seek us as food or play things! Only obliteration awaits us unless enough of humanity repents for the Lords to send their angels and rescue us from the extraterrestrial scourge!”

“Shut the fuck up you bum!” Norman shouted at the ranting man in ragged clothes.

“Leave him alone, Norm.” Elizabeth muttered, laying a hand across her husband’s back. “He’s not worth it.”

Unfortunately, Norman’s earlier rebuke seemed to draw the attention of the raggedly dressed man. His eyes locked onto Norman and he stabbed out a gloved finger as he walked forward towards the couple. “You mock me! But you are not the first nor the last! Do you believe your mere words can repel the Titanesses where all the weapons of man have failed to do so? No! You must repent, we all must repent to the Lords so that-”

“Get away from me!” Norman punched him square in the face.

“Norm!” Elizabeth shouted in alarm. “We don’t have time for this!”

“What is going on here?” An authoritative voice barked out.

They both turned to see a trio of sailors pushing through the crowd towards them, rifles slung over their shoulders. The leader of them was the one who had spoken.

“This bum came over and started harassing me!” Norman shoved the man back a bit.

“I only preach the truth!” The preacher said. “That you cannot accept it-”

“Enough!” The sailor interrupted. He directed a glare at Norm. “You realize sir, I could have you charged with assault?"

“I was provoked!” Norman threw his hands. “You can’t charge me for self-defense!”

“I saw what happened. You threw the first punch.” The sailor shook his head. “You should count yourself fortunate we don’t have the time to deal with stuff like this.”

Norman glared at him, his hands curling into fists. But he didn’t dare throw a punch, he probably wouldn’t be so fortunate if he attacked military personnel. Instead, he concentrated his anger verbally. “What good are you army pukes anyway? You can’t even kill a pair of oversized dykes!”

“We’re navy, sir.” The sailor bit back, trying and failing to remain patient. “And they seem to be a bit more than just ‘oversized dykes’, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Feh.” Norman turned away, staring morosely at the back of the head of the man in front of him. They weren’t even at the harbor yet: the crowds were so large that they spilled back out of the zone, over the bridges connecting the main terminal islands with the mainland. Yet even from this distance, they could see the various vessels pulled up alongside the main. Various small boats ran in a constant stream from the larger ships that couldn’t find any unoccupied piers, taking people out. But the crowds just moved so slowly.

The sailor glared at him for a little longer, then shook his head and turned to the preacher. “Sir, we understand your beliefs but request that you shouldn’t be so disruptive. Come on, we’ll take you somewhere else.”

“You say kind things, young man.” The preacher observed as he was led away. “I do pray that you will repent soon enough so that the Lords-”

“Norm.” Elizabeth lay a concerned hand on her husband’s right arm as the preacher’s voice vanished into the murmur of the crowds. “Yes, they’re idiots. But we need to focus on making it through this.”

Norman closed his eyes and took in deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down.

“I’m sorry, ‘Liz.” He sighed. “This… this wasn’t the honeymoon I was hoping for us.”

“You couldn’t have predicted it.” Elizabeth smiled reassuringly at him. She glanced over the crowd and scowled. “And it’s certainly not your fault this thing is so damn poorly organized.”

“Well, to be fair, it might not be organizational.” Someone next to them piped up. “There’s just so many people trying too-”

“Excuse me.” Elizabeth snapped, throwing an evil eye over her shoulder. “I don’t recall asking you for the military's excuses.”

The man blinked in surprise, shaking his head. “Jeeze, woah… alright then.” He spun around, marching off. It was probably for the best that neither of them heard him mutter under his breath. “Bitch. Hope the Titanesses get her.”

Elizabeth turned back to her husband with a comforting smile. “Well, I hope it will be okay.”

“I’m sure it will be.” Norman reassured her. “Just you watch, we’ll be on those boats and-”

He had turned towards the harbor bay as he spoke those words when some movement off to the east caught his attention. His mouth hung open as he stared in terror and horror. The two enormous figures of the Titanesses, the water merely up to their thighs despite the deep water of the bay, wading in right for harbor.

“Norman? What is-” Elizabeth turned in the direction her husband was facing and saw them too. She let loose a shriek that instantly seized the attention of the surrounding crowds. An ominous silence fell as more and more turned to see the Titanesses heading straight for them.

Someone in the crowd began to push. Then another man followed their lead. Then two more people. Then three more. The pandemonium spread fast and wild across the crowd as they started trying to all pile in any direction they could that seemed to offer escape.

“Come on!” Norman shouted, grabbing Elizabeth’s hand and pulling her along, shouldering others out of the way.

A series of rumbles tore their attention towards the bay as they ran and they watched as plumes of fire shot out from the decks of the missile destroyers hanging towards the edge of the flotilla. The streaks of fire tilted over, hundreds of anti-ship and ground-attack cruise missiles angling right for the Titanesses.

“Come on! Put ‘em in the ocean! Blow them to the moon!” Norman yelled as the missiles roared right into their titanic figures. Even at this distance, the ripple of explosions was deafening and enormous balls of fire consumed the Titanesses, dispersing them from view…

Only for them to tear right through. They had been wading forward earlier with sort of a casual ease, small smiles on their faces. Now they were scowling, pushing through the water with as much speed as they could right for the battleline.

“No, you stupid fucks!” Norman shouted. “You just pissed them off!”

“Norman!” Elizabeth shouted, pointing to the side. He twisted his head in that direction and saw what she saw.

A small basin in which a series of small piers poked out, a number of passenger ferries and other coastal vessels were anchored. People were streaming down along various stairs leading down, hopping into whatever vessels they could to try and get out before the Titanesses arrived. Even better, the basin rested down off one of the canals, so it might be shielded from the view of the bay and the Titanesses by the main terminal islands. The couple’s hearts leaped with hope.

“Come on!” He said, swerving to cut across the road. They pushed and shoved people out of the way in their desperation to escape, taking the stairs two at a time. Elizabeth almost tripped at one point, but Norman caught her. They stormed down and immediately zoned in on the fastest looking ferry. A great series of immense metallic tearing sounds, like buildings collapsing or ships being smashed in two, echoed across the harbor, spurring them on even more.

They pounded up the ramp. “Welcome aboard.” A sailor at the top said hurriedly, but comfortingly. “Please get your seat and-”

“Come on!” Elizabeth shouted. “We’ve gotta shove off and get out of here as soon as we can!”

The sailor blinked, clearly not expecting to be talked back too like that. “I’m afraid that’s the captain’s-”

“Well then, where’s the captain?!” Norman interrupted.

“In the bridge.” The sailor said, stupefied by their behavior. Without even so much as a “thank you”, the couple immediately sprang for the stairs. They jogged up two flights and ran across the upper deck right up to the ferry's little bridge, which rested right at the top in a little windowed overhang.

“Captain!” Norman shouted, identifying him mainly by the hat. “We’ve got to get moving?!”

The captain turned in surprise at that, then shook his head. “We’ve got to get as many people aboard as we can first. We’re rather shielded from the bay here, so-”

“That’s absurd! We’re not going to stay unnoticed here forever!” Elizabeth argued.

The captain looked at her. “There is just as much guarantee we’ll be able to slip past those two unnoticed. Even if we don’t draw their attention, the waves they are kicking up through movement alone-”

“Look, do you want money?” Norman said, pulling out his wallet. “I’ve got money. I’ll pay you to get the boat moving.”

“But the other people-” The Captain got started.

“FUCK THEM!” Norman shouted. “Who cares?! We’ve got to look out for us!”

The Captain’s face set, his frown becoming a snarl. “Look, my decision is that we wait until we’re loaded to capacity or if it looks like the Titanesses will spot us and not a moment sooner. In the latter case, we’re probably dead anyways. You don’t like that, then get the fuck off my ship!”

“You-” Norman growled.

But this time the Captain interrupted him. “Or perhaps you’d rather be thrown off?”

Abruptly, Norman became aware of a hand on his shoulder and glanced back. Four big burly crewmen stared back, daring Norman to make a move.

“Let’s go and get a seat, ‘Liz.” Norman bit out.

Elizabeth started. “But Norm, they-”

“I said let’s go and get a seat.” Norman repeated. “If this idiotic desire gets us killed, then it’s on them and we’ll just have to see them in hell.”

—

“They’re really freaking out.” Kirika giggled as she saw the host of crowds trudging out to the harbor terminal island abruptly explode into a teeming mass as they noticed the two girls approaching. Neither of them were too interested in the little people at the moment. They knew once they smashed this flotilla, the city was mostly theirs for the taking.

“Mmm.” Shirabe murmured her agreement, her eyes more focused on the ships. On the outer bounds of the flotilla were the military vessels, a mix of destroyers and a few cruisers, plus one aircraft carrier with no airplanes on deck… only helicopters and people.

They were noticing the waves kicked up by their thighs now, watching the ships rock as the waves rolled through them to crash against the harbor walls. The spray swept healthy pieces of the crowd back into the ocean. The smallest boats foundered outright, the crews and passengers able to leap into the water quickly abandoning them.

“Kiri-chan, those ships on the edge of the flotilla-” Shirabe was interrupted as jets of fire erupted upwards from the decks of those very ships, tipping over to scream towards them. Kirika had enough time to shout and raise her arms before the missiles impacted. It was little different from the bombs earlier: obnoxious, but not harmful.

“I thought we were done with this!” Kirika growled as she picked up speed, leaning forward to run. Shirabe took off after her, likewise annoyed by the attempt at resistance. It took them a bit more time to cover the distance then on land, but that was ultimately a relative statement. As they closed in, the vessels opened up with their cannon and AA guns, but the tracers simply glanced off their skin.

With a shout, Kirika plowed straight through the middle of a missile cruiser, the end sections shifting right along with her a bit before going down. Turning, she raised a hand the size of a small building and chopped at another missile destroyer. The blade of her hand passed through the metal hull with contemptuous ease, and the ship vanished under the waves.

Shirabe barrelled in a moment later, wrapping both of her arms around one missile destroyer. She hauled the vessel over her shoulder and smashed it down onto another one, their gun ammunition stores erupting as they collided.

The navy's resistance quickly started breaking down at that. Some vessels started their engines and tried to pull away, but Shirabe quickly grabbed each of those by either end and pulled, tearing the metal hulls in two with only a modest effort. Kirika’s attention turned to the aircraft carrier, one of the few vessels outright significantly larger than them. Her first instinct was to simply flip it over, but then she paused as she took in its size and shape, a smile playing across her face.

Instead, the blonde waded up to the vessel, delighting at how the crowd seemed to try and scrabble to the other side. Kirika gripped the carrier’s superstructure, crushing the bridge and everyone in it, and placed her other hand down on the flight deck, a pair of helicopters crumpling beneath it. She swung a leg up, planting it down right on the runway, squashing the now customary number of tinies in the process. Then she tried to pull herself up.

“Tried” being the operative word there. Instead of hauling herself atop the carrier, both Kirika’s hands and feet plunged down into the deck. Kirika shrieked and toppled forward, crashing across the whole of the vessel. Between the weight of her body crashing down and the enormous gash torn into it, the carrier quickly came apart. Those multitude of tinies both atop and within who were not crushed by either Kirika or the sinking ship tumbling into the water around her.

Kirika found herself blinking water out of her eyes as she flipped herself over, driving a whole bunch of people beneath the waves under her body. She glanced around at the bubbling waters which the carrier disappeared beneath and pouted in disappointment. Why did the tinies build everything so fragile?!

Picking out the largest group of people within reach, foundering in the water, Kirika automatically blamed them for her fall and slapped her hand atop of them. There was a thunderous crack and when the water settled, there was nothing left of the crowd. Still not satisfied, Kirika lashed her leg out, driving it through a nearby cargo vessel. Her foot tore an enormous gash through the side and the vessel started to founder with alarming speed.

Climbing back to her feet, Kirika lunged out to grab a pair of tugboats, lifting them up to smash them together. The two vessels made a satisfying crunch as they shattered against each other, bringing a smile to the blonde’s face. She scooped up another fishing boat and balled it up in her hand like aluminum foil.

Shuffling forward a little bit, she lifted a bare foot out of the water and placed it upon the deck of a long barge, squashing countless people packed along its length. The wheelhouse crunched and broke under her heel, and her toes curled over the bow. It took little effort on her part to press the vessel beneath the waves, driving it down to the floor of the bay. Her weight crushed the hull like an eggshell, and she giggled as a cloud of frothing bubbles blew out from under her toes and tickled her leg on their way back up the surface.

Then Kirika’s attention was torn back to Shirabe by a series of explosions. While the blonde had gone on a smashing spree, her girlfriend had continued to focus on the other naval vessels. She loomed over one of the missile destroyers that pelted her with fire from it’s CIWS and main gun, her hands easily overpowering the engines to pull it between her legs with the intention of crushing it with her thighs. But she failed to notice that this was one of the vessels which had not previously fired off it’s missile payload.

The destroyer’s captain had waited for this moment. As the Titaness passed over the missile compartments, he ordered the gunnery officer to fire the full payload. The results were not what he intended.

It only took a split second for all the warheads to zip right up and explode against Shirabe’s crotch. She gasped in surprise as the warheads detonated against her sensitive nether lips, caressing them with pressure and warmth. The tingling which shot through her body caused her legs to give out, Shirabe plunging backwards. The last thing the bridge crew saw was her immense butt descending upon them before it crashed down atop the vessel’s superstructure. Like the carrier with Kirika, the destroyer never had a chance to hold Shirabe’s mass, so it likewise was driven beneath the water with all hands. The sudden bursting of air pockets sent a torrent of bubbles into the pig-tailed girl’s already-tingling crotch, causing her to moan again.

“Shirabe!” Kirika shouted as she waded over as quickly as she could, neither knowing nor caring about the people and lifeboats her passing thighs subsequently sent to the depths. She wasn’t sure whether her girlfriend had actually been hurt, but looking down at her, she didn’t seem like it. Still, a good chunk of Shirabe’s body was beneath the water so Kirika leaned forward, stretching out a hand. “Are you okay?”

Shirabe blinked up at Kirika’s hand for a moment. The feeling first of missiles detonating against her sex and then the whole vessel being crushed into the water by her mons had ignited a fire within her, but hadn’t been remotely enough to quench it. So instead, she began to reach up for Kirika’s hand. “I’m fine Kiri-chan...”

Then she suddenly seized the blonde by the wrist. Kirika had just enough time to release a short “Eh?” before Shirabe pulled her down atop of her. Impacting the water, the tidal wave released washed over the nearby terminal island, sending the massive crowds atop it into the water all at once. The people atop the larger vessels were drenched and rocked from their feet from it’s passing. Yet more of the small vessels went under outright.

But Shirabe’s attention was not on any of that. All of her attention was instead on her cute, lovely Kirika now laying atop her, the most adorable expression of astonishment written across her face. Shirabe brought her own face up to Kirika, her eyes full of desire, and whispered, “But I am really, really horny right now.”

And before Kirika could react, Shirabe pounced. She kissed her full on, immediately forcing her tongue between the blondes lips. At the same time, she dragged the arm of Kirika she was still holding around between her legs, right onto her crotch while her own free hand snaked down to caress the folds of Kirika’s own vulva. Letting go of Kirika’s hand, she wrapped it around her girlfriend’s neck protectively.

Kirika was still recovering from her shock and her own mouth gave way to Shirabe’s tongue easily. But the feeling of Shirabe snaking fingers playing at her slit and her own hand on Shirabe’s lovely sex quickly awoke her own arousal. Moaning into Shirabe, the blonde began to return the ministrations. Her remaining hand found itself likewise going around Shirabe’s back, attempting to pull her closer.

The two were so caught up in their lust and passion for each other that they had half-forgotten they were in the water. Thus it was a slight surprise when Kirika’s attempt to pull Shirabe up drew her butt off the harbor floor, leaving nothing to actually support their upper bodies. The two gasped into each other as they half-rolled, half-tumbled around into the water, kicking up more violent waves as their bodies moved through, achieving a sort of half-buoyancy.

The motion should have driven them apart but Shirabe was aflame now and she refused to be quenched that way. Instead she tightened her arms grip around Kirika’s mouth, maintaining their lip lock with determination and not even really noticing when their heads rolled underneath the waves. Instead, the Shul-Shagana user pressed her fingers into her girlfriend, trying to fill her just like her own thoughts were filled by Kirika. The blonde couldn’t help but respond likewise. Their pumping into and grinding against each other led them to bob, alternately rising above and sinking beneath the waves.

As passionate and genuine their desire for each other was, the results of said passion weren’t very genuine on the surrounding tiny people. As the Titanesses made love, their bobbing bodies wrecked absolute havoc. Boats were alternately smashed by their behemoth forms rolling atop them or lifted up and capsized when they rose from underneath. The masses tossed about by the waves were either driven under as Kirika or Shirabe’s goliath bodies came down upon them or flung up far too if they emerged beneath them.

Having already started the lovemaking session considerably hot and bothered, it was scarcely a surprise that Shirabe climaxed first. Kirika felt her girlfriend shudder in their embrace, one of her legs kicking out repeatedly as her muscles pulsed. But Shirabe had just enough presence of mind not to stop pumping into Kirika, instead she strove to pump even harder so Kirika would soon join her.

Suffice to say, she succeeded on that account, soon Kirika groaned into Shirabe’s mouth, sagging atop of her as she shuddered with shockwaves of passion. The seizing up of both their muscles quickly led to a loss of any buoyancy, and they sank down towards the harbor bottom together. Finally breaking their kiss, they quickly sat back up, their upper bodies arising like oceanic goddesses as they emerged.

“That was a bit sudden.” Kirika observed, although the smile on her face made clear it wasn’t unwelcome.

Despite that, Shirabe’s cheeks coloured in a manner that clearly wasn’t just from the afterglow of the sex. Explanation seemed like a good way to assuage her embarrassment. “They fired missiles right into… my sensitive parts. It… felt surprisingly good.”

“Really?” Kirika asked with sudden interest, placing a finger to her chin in thought. “Maybe when we next encounter the military, we should grab some of those weapons and see what they can do with them when used there.”

Shirabe’s reply was interrupted by a pair of rumbles emanating from both of them, their stomachs reminding them of the other reason they had come here.

“I guess we’re both hungry.” Kirika laughed, scratching her head as she glanced around. “Well, there’s plenty of food.”

“Mhm…” Shirabe reached out, plucking a woman from the water. She lifted the thrashing, screaming figure up to Kirika’s face. “Say ‘Ahn’, Kiri-chan.”

Kirika glanced at the little person dangling between Shirabe’s fingers and leaned forward, opening her mouth. Her “Ahn…” drowned out of the woman’s terrified screams for a moment.

Shirabe slid the tiny person between her girlfriend’s lips and Kirika closed around the digits, cutting off the woman’s screams for good. Shirabe felt Kirika’s tongue run over the tip of her fingers, licking the tiny person out from her loose grip. The smaller girl withdrew her hand as Kirika swallowed.

“So good…” Kirika sighed, then she grinned eagerly. “Alright Shirabe, my turn.” She reached down and snatched up another tiny person. “Say ‘Ahn’...”

They fed each other for a bit, snatching up the tiny people one at a time and lifting them to their partners lips. At one point, Kirika deposited a small man onto Shirabe’s tongue and watched her mouth close around him as he vanished from view. Then Shirabe paused, her eyes widening in surprise momentarily before the corners of her mouth curved in amusement.

“What?” Kirika asked.

Shirabe shifted the man in her mouth, swishing him into one cheek so she could reply. “He tried to bite me.”

Kirika stared for a moment, then they both giggled at the sheer, desperate absurdity of the gesture. The little man in Shirabe’s cheek was not so amused, but his opinion mattered little as Shirabe’s tongue quickly collected him back up for her to swallow and he was soon forgotten about, just another drop of fuel for her body.

Their appetites whetted, the two girls began to feed on the tiny people more directly and ravenously. Despite their destructive play earlier, there were still a ton of ships left around them with morsels a plenty. Kirika lifted a barge out of the water and brought one end to her open mouth, tilting it back so the tiny people atop it tumbled in. The blonde was heedless of those who missed her lips and dribbled down her chin to plummet to the water below.

By the time she idly dumped the barge back in the water, Kirika’s mouth was filled to capacity, her cheeks bulging with writhing people a little like a chipmunk. The blonde quickly realized it was a bit too many to swallow all at once so she chewed a little first, grinding a hundred or so under her teeth. Even after that, it took several gulps to bring them all down, but the feeling of the squirming mass pulled relentlessly to her stomach to be broken down couldn’t be beat.

Shirabe acted slightly more indirectly. She emptied a decent sized barge of it’s passengers the traditional way, by collecting them up in great hand scoops. She noted how the cleverer of the tiny people deliberately jumped overboard to avoid her hands though and once she was done devouring everyone in the barge, she turned her attention to them.

She crouched and leaned down, pursing her lips as she lowered them to the water in front of one dense group and began to suck. They tried to desperately swim against the riptide, but it was as futile a gesture as they came and the whole lot were quickly swept into her maw by the current. Shirabe didn’t so much swallow as drink them up, the water sweeping them down her throat.

Then she turned and repeated the process with another group. Together, they tore through the vessels for their meal, prioritizing the barges. Most they swallowed whole, delighting at their struggles in their taut stomach, but some they chewed, bursting them against their teeth for the great flavor. As they started to feel reasonably full, they began to eat more slowly and playfully again.

“Hey! Hey! Shirabe!” Kirika’s voice grabbed Shirabe’s attention again. “I got a great idea, watch!”

And with that, the blonde took a great breath, lowered herself down to all fours, and then appeared to lay down, vanishing beneath the waves. Kirika swam through the shallow, to her, water, swimming under one of the floating island clusters of miniature people. She reached up slowly and carefully pinched one tiny man by his legs, dragging him under effortlessly

She held him under, watching him thrash with animal terror between her fingers uselessly. She only released him when he started to weaken. It occurred to Kirika that though he was starting to drown, she still didn’t yet feel any need for breath. Shrugging that mystery off, she watched him thrash a little for the surface but before he made any great progress, she leaned forward and engulfed him with her mouth. She let him lay heaving upon her great tongue for a moment, savoring him, before she flicked him to the back and swallowed.

She felt something nudge alongside and turning, Kirika’s smile only widened as she saw Shirabe had sank down and joined her, floating along on her back beneath the waves. The blonde showed her girlfriend her idea, dragging another tiny down again to eat.

Shirabe nodded in understanding, but instead of reaching up, she rose her head beneath one cluster of small people and pursed her lips. Her suction created a whirlpool, dragging down the group of a dozen or so all at once. They vanished between her lips and a slight bulge in her throat as she swallowed signalled their end.

Kirika’s eyes sparkled at that, and she reached up to grab another few tinies between her fingers. But these she didn’t eat, instead she held them up in front of her eyes and squeezed her fingers together, watching them burst into underwater mists of blood that quickly dispersed and swirled in the current.

They hung about like that for a bit, dragging or sucking tiny people beneath the water to eat or crush. It was a game for them, a game of sea monsters. Sometimes they picked out singular individuals, sometimes it was entire groups, a few times they even brought down entire lifeboats. They chose their victims at random, never leaving the tiny people certain who would be next. And as each person or group of people went beneath the waves with a shriek, either to vanish without a trace or bubble back up as a swirling red mist, the thrashing terror of the rest only rose higher. That amused them, for it meant nothing in the face of their might.

Then Kirika felt Shirabe nudge her again. When the blonde looked over, the smaller girl pointed a bit off and following the finger, she saw something new. A school of miniscule sharks, attracted by all the splashing and the smell of meat. They were swimming for the moment right for them, presumably drawn by the scent of blood from the crushed tinies, but then broke off a bit of distance away, obviously wary of the two behemoths.

Kirika and Shirabe shared an amused glance at that. One of the great predators of the sea was scared of them. Then again, perhaps that was because they were now the greatest predators on the planet. At an unspoken agreement, Shirabe and Kirika lunged forward towards the school. The sharks may have thought they were a good distance away, but clearly they underestimated how fast and far the two Titanesses could swim, as each of them closed their mouths around half of the school.

They tasted, predictably enough, like fish and the two girls were enthralled at the additional flavor to their meal. It wasn’t like they were growing bored of the taste of tiny people, but some variety was nice to have. They quickly swallowed them down before rising up. Still playing the sea monster role, they opened their mouths as they ascended beneath the crowds of people, engulfing their chosen groups between their lips to be devoured whole.

“That was good, Shirabe!” Kirika grinned a few moments later, patting her stomach in satisfaction. She felt even fuller then when they ate that crowd on land for brunch.

“Mhmm…” Shirabe acknowledged, her eyes drifting over what was left of the flotilla. It was mainly the larger, sturdier vessels by this point, although a few small fishing or tugboats had managed to avoid being swept under by their movements. But Shirabe’s eyes alighted on one of the former: a container ship, hastily converted into a passenger ship judging by the lack of cargo containers and presence of crowds on it’s deck. Her stomach now filled, the other fire in her gut was beginning to heat up again.

“Hey, Kiri-chan…” Shirabe indicated the vessel. “How about we let the tinies join our good time?”

Kirika glanced over at Shirabe’s indication and smiled broadly, her own arousal also stirring again. It only took a little while for the two to wade alongside the vessel, positioning themselves on either side. Some of the smarter people booked it for the bow or aft to jump off, but most were paralyzed by the sudden presence of the two Titanesses alongside the obvious exit points.

Kirika noted the lifeboats filling up, with one having already been launched partially filled. She indicated her displeasure with this turn of events by grabbing it up and crushing it and all the people within. As she did so, one of the boats on Shirabe’s side finished filling up and began to launch, but the giant girl echoed her girlfriend’s motion by grabbing it. This time, however, she lifted it up where all the tinies could see it and loudly cleared her throat.

That rumble was unmistakable despite the amplification and she immediately had the attention of every last tiny person aboard. They all thus saw Shirabe’s fingers curl over the boat and the people within, squeezing hard. It burst as if it was built of balsa wood and the passengers were overripe tomatoes. Levelling one of her famous - at least within SONG - stares at the inhabitants of the other lifeboats, Shirabe worked her fingers, further pulverizing the remains, sifting them like sand, and letting them flutter down to the waters far below.

The lifeboats were very hurriedly abandoned after that. The crowds compacted towards the center of the boat, seeking out as much distance from the two as possible. As if that was either adequate or possible.

The two Titanesses then laid most of the way down along the length of the ship, facing each other. It was a more difficult maneuver then how it sounded: the water was too deep for them to lay all the way down, so they had to remain on their knees and turn towards each other, relying on the water to keep their upper-bodies buoyant. It helped that Kirika first reached behind and underneath the vessel to tear off the propellers, denying it movement.

At 294 meters, the container ship's length was only slightly shorter than their height, and so Kirika and Shirabe pulled themselves slightly fore of the vessel so they could see each other fully. It’s height, however, was shorter than their width, so the side of their bodies still rose over it’s decks.

Duly positioned, the two girls turned their attention away from the ship and to each other. Reaching both over and under the vessel, the two giantesses wrapped their arms around each other. Finally lifting their legs off the bottom to float freely, they steadily pulled each other in, the ship trapped between them like a giant pillow.

The vessel only lasted a moment before the crush of pressure became too great and began to crumple. For Kirika and Shirabe, it felt cool and smooth against their bodies, even as they hugged each other tighter and tighter, bringing their faces together for a kiss. They could hear the shrill screaming of the tinies who were watching the vessel fold around them, which only drove their ardour higher.

The people above deck at least could tell what was happening. For those caught below, it was an entirely different story. Masses were crushed as compartments folded in with only the groan-shriek of metal as their warning. Those on the decks below the waterline found themselves having to also try and struggle for the stairs as the constricting hull ruptured in numerous places, seawater flowing in. One particularly unlucky group towards the bottom fore of the ship were caught directly in the path of Kirika’s left breast as it gouged into the vessel, the ball of flesh and muscle bursting through the wall to smear them across the compartment before continuing to gouge deeper into the vessel. That tickled her in a delightful manner, even if she could only guess at what had happened.

As the two girls’ bodies closed in on each other, grinding and humping against the steel hull they were crushing, they compromised their buoyancy. They sunk, dragging the whole vessel under at once. All at once, torrents of bubbles erupted from the vessel, spewing out against their bodies, caressing their nipples and sexes. Kirika moaned into Shirabe’s mouth at the sensation, squeezing her girlfriend against her even harder and grinding even more furiously at the wreckage between them.

Shirabe responded by snaking her legs around Kirika’s thighs, fully rubbing the vessel’s wreckage up against her labia, and squeezing. The feeling of her crotch not just crushing, but outright tearing through a third of the ships aft, a torrent of bodies and bubbles bursting out against her sex, drove her into her climax. Feeling her girlfriend shudder in joy against her, smashing the wreck to bits, Kirika followed shortly thereafter.

By the time they came down from their orgasm, the wreck wasn’t even recognizable as a ship. It was just one, elongated, twisted piece of metal, leaking oil and even a little bit of blood from the crushed remains of it’s passengers. The two Titanesses blinked at each other for a moment before realizing their heads were now below the water, so they quickly sat up to breach the surface again.

“Fun, eh?” Kirika asked as she wiped the water out of her eyes.

“Yeah…” Shirabe smiled, then she glanced down and giggled. “Kiri-chan, you’ve got a little passenger.”

“Eh?” Kirika asked, suddenly aware of a very tiny grip against one of her nipples. Looking down, she immediately spotted the culprit. She had risen up under a group of tiny people who had been pulled in by their undertow when they sank. Most had been sent tumbling down back to the water, but one little man had slid down the slope of her breast and seized the edge of her nipple in order to stop from falling further.

Kirika blinked a little down at the man, then joined Shirabe in giggling at his plight. The motion jiggled her breasts slightly, and she felt the man grip even harder in order to avoid tumbling off.

Shirabe stopped giggling, a mischievous smile working across her face. “Well, I don’t think we can have that, after all… only I’m allowed to enjoy Kirichans breasts.”

“Mmm.” Kirika agreed, catching on. She pushed an arm up under her chest, raising both breasts. “Then maybe you should go ahead and enjoy them?” She asked flirtatiously.

“Perhaps you’re right.” Shirabe leaned in towards the nipple with the tiny man hanging off of it. She moved her mouth close enough that she could see her breath actively cause him to sway. He couldn’t fail to notice her approach and his desperate attempts to try and climb back up only increased as her mouth closed in to hover meters away, her great pink eyes slightly crossed towards her nose in order to focus on him. She didn’t know what he hoped to achieve with that, but it really didn’t matter. “Itadakimasu.”

And with that, she engulfed him in her mouth, running her tongue right over her girlfriend’s nipple. Kirika groaned loudly at that, enthralling at the sensation of her lover’s tongue running right over the tip of her breast, sweeping away the tiny who had the temerity to think any part of her body was safe. Shirabe suckled on Kirika’s breast for a bit before giving it a quick nibble with her teeth and pulling away. Kirika blinked curiously at that, disappointed at everything being over so soon, but she paused as Shirabe straightened back up and she saw her girlfriend's face.

Shirabe had parted her lips a little, letting Kirika see into her mouth. The blonde could see the tiny man trapped there, scrabbling for the light beyond her teeth. Yet each time he drew near, Shirabe’s tongue would flick a little, tossing him back. Kirika watched eyes wide as, after a few seconds, the muscle undulated enough to carry the man out of sight, his short shriek was cut-off by an exaggerated gulp as Shirabe swallowed him.

Shirabe licked her lips and smiled again. “That’s what he gets for thinking he can have one of my Kirichan’s breasts.”

“Shirabe…” Kirika breathed huskily, leaning in for a kiss. But she was suddenly stopped as Shirabe brought a finger to her lips.

“Maybe a little later, Kirichan.” She said. “We just did it, after all.”

Kirika pouted. “Mou, Shirabe!” She crossed her arm and huffed as she drew back. “Don’t tease me like that then!”

Shirabe giggled once more, her laughter a melody to Kirika’s ears. “Perhaps we should do a little independent play? Just to warm ourselves up.”

“That’s not as fun.” Kirika mock groused, turning her head away.

Rising to her tiptoes, Shirabe leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek real fast. “Think of it as something to tide you over until the main course.” Then she spun around, and shot an inviting glance over her shoulder. Pressing a finger up to her lips, Shirabe winked and huskily added. “Look forward to it~.”

Then she was off, moving towards one of the last significant ships left in the water, leaving Kirika there hanging open mouthed. The blonde stared after her girlfriend for a little while longer before shaking her head, unable to help the eager grin coming across her face. Alright, she’d do a little independent play, let the anticipation build. There was no way Shirabe wouldn’t deliver, after all.

Shirabe smiled to herself as she approached the luxury cruise liner. The large vessel had slid the furthest out from the harbor, it’s engines running full-bore as it’s crew thought it could escape with the thousands of refugees they had taken aboard. Easily catching up to it’s aft, Shirabe reached underneath the back of the vessel and ripped off it’s propellers while her other hand gently grabbed it’s hull, bringing it to a dead halt.

She eased the vessel between her legs, nodding in satisfaction as she saw many of the tiny people boiling up onto the deck starting to panic. Leaning over, she ran a finger up each end of the liner, knocking away or crushing the lifeboats against the hull before they could be used. The vessel was only about a centimeter longer than she was, by her own reckoning, so she waded in until her crotch was over the aft-third of the ship.

Her face becoming a mask of concentration, she slowly started to sit back down. As usual, a shock of pleasure shot up through her as her crotch made contact with the cruise ships superstructure and that’s where Shirabe paused, taking a moment to get her ardour under control. Licking her lips, she leaned forward reaching down with her arms to wrap around it’s bottom as she lowered her body up atop the length of the vessel, hugging the ship like it was a body pillow. Her pigtails flopping onto her shoulders. Her chin made contact with the fore edge of the superstructure right at the same time as the tip of her small breasts.

She could see into the bridge, a few more levels down the front. It was easily picked out by the great, wide window stretching across the front of the superstructure. She could see the crew, including a differently dressed man who could only be the captain by his hat. They were frozen where they stood, staring back up in shock, awe, and terror, frozen by the fearful majesty of her great face staring back down at them, pinned in place by her large, pink eyes. She returned a smile before flicking her eyes further up, on the fore deck.

Naturally, it was just as crowded with tinies as the aft one had been filling too when she passed over it. There were crewmen as well, they all were wearing their life jackets and they all went into a great panic as her face appeared over the superstructure. Some were racing towards the vessel's sides, presumably to climb over and jump.

But before they could do that, Shirabe began to press down again, simultaneously pulling the ship up towards her with her arms. The cool sensation against her slit gained an additional pressure as her crotch began to crush it’s way down the vessel’s superstructure. Her breasts, small though they may have been, likewise began to gouge down and Shirabe could feel them bursting into compartments and cabins, crushing those who had not evacuated them. Her stomach, her waist, and even her chin… the mighty ship’s construction was nothing before her, as it crumpled beneath all of them.

Still, her mons had been lower than any other part and thus the vessel sagged under it, tilting in that direction. The abrupt tilt threw all the tinies off their feet, sending them tumbling down across the decks. In the bridge, the captain and crew had to grab hold of their shipboard equipment to steady themselves, and they looked up only moments before Shirabe’s chin broke through the window and ceiling, crushing them all only to keep going down.

Shirabe stopped her descent only after her chin had ground through seven of the nine levels on the ship's superstructure, including the deck level itself. She felt a bit of warmth against her left shoulder, where her crushing descent had set-off an electrical fire that now spread rapidly through that section of the wreck, the smoke trailing up and past her left pigtail draped over that shoulder.

Most of her weight had been on her crotch and stomach, however, so those were actually even lower, crushing all the way down to the hull and then driving the hull right up to the waterline. But nobody was left alive there to take advantage of it. Anybody who had been on those parts of the deck was crushed by her waist and thighs. Shirabe had felt dozens of tiny people on each side pop against her weight, the bursting sensation adding to the tingles of pleasure shooting up her spine.

But she didn’t let her attention waver even for a moment from those on the foredeck beneath her. They had all slid and piled up right beneath her face, now practically pinned in place by her gaze. She was so close that she could see how her breathing rippled their clothes and hair. She was so close that, for a moment, Shirabe actually felt a brief, darting fear of her own vast height.

It was like riding a roller coaster, but discovering that the first towering height was in fact nothing but you standing on your own two legs in spite of the spaces beneath you. At that moment, she experienced a profound realization of how she must appear to those tiny people: huge and uncaring, not so much merely a giant as a living natural disaster… a force of nature. But the brief, little thrill she momentarily felt at her own magnificent size was nothing compared to the spine tingling awe and terror she could tell she inspired in the miniature population beneath her.

It only excited her even more.

Opening her mouth, Shirabe stuck out her tongue and dipped her head, licking right through the thick of the crowd. Her tongue lapped up around a hundred little people, some of them sticking and some of them simply swept up by it cupping, all of which she drew back into her maw. She lay there, the corners of her mouth twitched up in a smile as she swished the tinies around in her mouth, drowning out their cries with a pleased hum. Then, she swallowed them all down at once in one, great, big exaggerated gulp.

She paused a moment, watching the renewed panic through the crowd, many of them starting to try and climb up the tilted deck, clawing their way away from her. So intense was their fear of her that they even seized each to try and get a leg up, even though this doomed them to only drag back down the ones who made any progress. Shirabe let the panic unfold further, drinking it in, before she licked through the crowd again.

Another roughly-hundred people vanished between her lips. But this time, Shirabe chewed them. She wanted to hum again at the wonderful bursts of flavor, but restrained herself, instead deliberately exaggerating the movement of her jaw as much as she could without parting her lips. Eating with your mouth open was impolite after all. Then, as before, she swallowed the whole mess with another great, big, exaggerated gulp.

The crowd was positively freaking.

Shirabe giggled, the noise of her voice forcing all the tinies to clutch their ears. This only provoked further mirth from her, that even such a modest action forced them to cower in pain and fear of her. She lifted her head a bit, beginning to grind her mons against the piece of hull caught between her legs. Then her hips twitched and she watched as the crowd shifted with the boat, her gentle humping still being more than enough to rock the deck beneath them.

As she steadily ground and humped herself against the vessel, building the fire in her groin, Shirabe unwrapped one arm from around the hull and brought her hand up to hover over the little people, drops of water dribbling down to splash upon them. Well, they were drops to her. For them, they were probably much larger.

She focused on the edges of the crowd, those who had made the most progress in trying to crawl away towards the sides. Curling her hand into just a pointer, she brought her forefinger down upon one and pressed, feeling him burst beneath. She continued in that vein for a while, idly popping the little people in ones and twos while the hull groaned under her grinding and humping. But as her passion grew, she found it harder and harder to focus, even her vision starting to blur a little.

Finally, she decided to finish off her little toy. With a great heave, she upped her humping from “soft” to “jackhammer”. The steadily building fire quickly erupted into a tremendous inferno as her once-described as “petite” frame proved more than a match for the supposed buoyancy of the ship’s hull. She squatted down onto her heels, plunging the vessel under the waves. An explosion of frothing water erupted against her slit as the air blew out of the miniature ship, carrying men and machines back to the surface in a swirling maelstrom of wreck and ruin. Shirabe gasped with surprise as the sensation blew her over the edge, her thighs squeezing together to slice through the ship hull. Her stomach and chest lifted up only to then slam back down as her feet gave out beneath her, plunging first the entire fore of the ship and then herself beneath the waves.

Shirabe sighed pleasurably as she reemerged from the water a few moments later, sitting back up. Glancing around, her eyes lit up as she found a few tinies had been swept up to the surface by the vessel’s violent passing. She entertained herself with the few minute survivors of the sunken ship for a little bit, swirling them around in her own mini whirlpools with her finger to watch them be pulled first this way, then that, then underwater only for them to sputter back up once again. And when she finally tired of that, she simply popped each one between two of her fingers to finish them.

When the dozen or so little men were finally gone, Shirabe rose back to her feet and turned. That had been remarkably fun indeed, but she could tell by the way the sun drew close to the horizon, the sky starting to turn red, that it was getting very late into the evening. She had best get back to Kirika if they wanted to have that one last session together before they had to bathe and bed down.

—

“We’re fucked man. We’re so fucked.” Jim groaned over and over again.

“Shut-up, you stupid fuck.” Ian snapped. He felt guilty a moment later. The pressure was getting to him. He couldn’t help but try to keep both of the Titanesses in his field of view but that was proving impossible as they separated. The Pink one had moved further away, chasing after a cruise ship he’d really hate to be aboard right now, so it only made sense to keep an eye on the green one.

He'd known, deep in his gut, that drawing this assignment was a quick ticket to squish-land. But the military had ways of convincing men to perform tasks likely to end in their death. And for him, the idea of running off to safety while all of his buddies went and died at the hands of some monstrously sized bitches… well, he couldn’t bear to let them down.

And where did that land him? On a destroyer now completely by its lonesome trying to lay low and take on ‘fugees. Ready to be literally fucked into the water the moment either of the Titanesses noticed them.

And no sooner did that thought flicker through his mind than did the Green Titaness drop the bloodied wreck she just crushed and turn her head in their direction. Ian felt his heart stop in his chest as her titular eyes stopped right on the destroyer. It felt like they were looking right at him.

“Oh shit.” He said.

Apparently, he was not the only one paying attention to the Titaness nor the only one who thought that, because the five inch foredeck gun opened fire the moment the words left his mouth. It did about as much as the bunker-buster cruise missiles they had savloed off earlier: fuck all.

Ian’s legs refused to move. They were locked up with terror as the Green Titaness waded right for them. He was vaguely aware of Jim next to him curling into a ball and weeping on the deck next to him. The waves from the Titaness’ movement struck first, rolling the ship, and Ian had to reach out to grab the railing in front of him. Then he looked back up and found himself staring right at a mass of skin. He gulped and looked up. And up, and up, and up.

Dear Lords, she was huge. And she was leaning forward a bit.

The screech of metal tore his attention away from the behemoth looming over the whole ship and he turned just in time to see the foredeck gun turret be ripped off it’s casing, the Titaness hand carrying it up as easily as a hamster. The shriek of the gun crew vanished into the wind as the Titaness simply tossed the weapon aside, sending it splashing into the water.

Ian couldn’t stop his legs shaking. He wanted to cry, to beg for mercy, to do anything that might save his life. But he couldn’t even muster up the slightest word. He could only stare up and watch as the Titaness scanned the ship’s superstructure, her eyes pausing on the bridge, a few dozen meters above Ian’s head.

He watched her hand plunge into the place and he flinched away, ducking down and covering his head as glass rained down upon them. A high-pitched shriek caused him to look up again just in time to see the Titaness’ thumb and forefinger carrying a figure skyward. The captain… she had the captain!

The Green Titaness inspected the man between her fingers for a moment, then she turned her attention downward toward the ship. Ian again found himself frozen by those hypnotic, green eyes. It felt again like she was looking right at him.

Ian moaned as she started to roll her forefinger and thumb together, the captain’s shrieks growing even louder and higher pitched. He couldn’t see the man’s face at the height he was held at, but his imagination filled in the details: the man’s eyes bulging as his bones cracked and the pressure grew and grew and…

Ian was able to tell when the man died from the way his shrieking cut out. It was thankfully quite rapid. He was also able to tell when the body burst under the pressure, mainly from the few droplets of blood that struck his face. He wiped at them, sputtering, and looked back up just in time to see the Titaness place the finger and thumb into her mouth and then pull them away clean, eating the remains of the captain.

Then a miracle seemed to happen: the Titaness started to turn away. Ian couldn’t believe it. Hope leapt up in his heart. The captain was enough! They were saved! He was-

She kicked the ship.

It happened so fast that Ian wasn’t really aware of it. One moment he was standing on deck, almost ready to sob in joy and relief, the next he was tumbling through the air. He was only brought back to his senses as he struck the water. It almost felt like hitting concrete, but he sputtered and flailed and managed to keep his head above water. Not that it seemed worth the effort as he stared upwards in awe at the Titaness soaring over him.

Fortunately, she didn’t even seem to notice him. Relieved, Ian glanced back towards the destroyer to find it gone, sunk completely. He looked around, spotting other swimmers, but he couldn’t make out anyone he knew from the ship.

Then the Titaness started to move and Ian quickly realized that just because she didn’t notice him didn’t mean she wasn’t a dire threat to him. The very currents she generated pulled him along, a great undertow threatening to drag him under. Indeed, he saw a group of people even closer to her get dragged under, vanishing to never resurface.

So Ian did the only thing he could: he swam. He swam like he had never swam before. He was an excellent swimmer, a good thing to be when joining the navy, and the circumstances make for even better motivation. A swim instructor watching, ideally from afar, would have been impressed he managed to keep his head above the water. That was a lot more than what a bunch of the other swimmers could manage.

But in the end, that’s all he managed to do. He could not stop the currents from carrying himself along with the Titaness, striding across the bay ignorant of the mere mortals who struggled and died beneath her. His best effort meant nothing in the face of her strength. So focused was Ian on swimming in order to just not drown that he only noticed that the Titaness had stopped moving when the undertow stopped pulling at him. Pausing at that, he glanced up and his heart stopped.

The currents hadn’t just dragged Ian with the Titaness, they had also dragged him around her and now beneath her. He had floated beneath her perineum, the space between her butt and her genitals. The waters echoed strangely in that strange place, from the waves bouncing between her thighs, and her body heat was so great here that the ocean temperature itself was noticeably warmer.

The blowing of a boat horn tore his attention from the terrifying sight and he looked over to spot a passenger ferry, steaming right for him. Compared to the immensity of the Titaness looming above, the threat of being hit by a boat suddenly struck Ian as an extremely pedestrian way to go, so he couldn’t help but simply blink dumbly for a few moments at the sight.

Then the water around him churned as the Titaness started to crouch down. Ian had just a few seconds to realize he was fucked, take a deep breath, and brace himself before the Green Titaness flesh fell upon him like a hammer, driving him beneath the waves. He tumbled and struggled with the undertow, but to his surprise, she stopped her descent rapidly enough.

Shaking his head to get rid of his disorientation, Ian glanced down. Between the sun moving well into the evening and the shadow cast by the Titaness, it was impossible to make out the bottom, but the pillar of legs on either side stretched down into the darkness. She definitely would have crushed him had she chosen to sit all the way down.

Ian didn’t contemplate that for more than a split second, before picking one of the two directions between the two pillars and swimming like a madman. The Titaness’ perineum denied him any way up, so his only option was to swim out from beneath it and get to the surface before his oxygen ran out. Again, a swim instructor impossibly positioned to witness the performance would have likely been proud at his speed as he broke out and up, desperately swimming up for the surface of the water for all he was worth.

He noted the boat above him, but didn’t have either the time or inclination to think about that as his lungs were already well-burning for oxygen. Ian simply angled his ascent to the side and at last broke the surface with a great gasp of air. He was still taking in gulps when suddenly the water around him began to flow backward, pulling him along. The sailor heard a tremendous rumble with a girlish tint overhead, hammering into his ears… the Green Titaness’ voice. He glanced over his shoulder at that and realized he was fucked, literally so.

The boat he had emerged by was the passenger ferry he had seen earlier. When the Titaness crouched down and pushed him under, it had collided with her labia. Apparently, she wasn’t satisfied with that and used one of her hands to spread her lips while the other pushed the boat in. And the current was being generated by water flowing into the now open cavern of her womanhood… taking him in along with the boat!

Ian howled and again tried to swim, but even if he hadn’t been exhausted by his previous two efforts, it was futile. The current was too strong and he was swept past the entrance to her vagina right along with the boat. The air grew musky with her scent, the water mixing with copious love juices that were increasingly seeping down despite the water around him. Ian only had a few more seconds of light as the Titaness finished pushing the boat in, then her lips snapped shut… plunging him into pitch darkness.

Ian screamed, but his screams were lost among the passengers of the ferry. Then the Titaness’ muscles clenched around him, driving him into the side of the boat and forcing out any air from his breath. He was barely aware of a new rumbling sound filling the cavern as he squirmed, the Titaness's own voice giving rise. The air was so hot, humid, and musky, he struggled to breath.

Then something new struck him from the side, the direction which he had entered her vagina. But Ian couldn’t turn in time. The boat pinning him against the muscles shifted and his vision flashed red as his bones broke and then… nothing at all.

—

Kirika hunted. She was trying to find a decent sized boat, one of the small ones. Shirabe had her worked up now and she needed some relief. She snatched up a passenger ferry and eyed it, mentally comparing it’s length to the train car they had used earlier in the day. Alas, too long. Shaking her head, she crushed it and it’s passengers before dropping the wreck into the water.

Her eyes swept across the harbor bay again, skipping over the groups of tiny people before it paused on one vastly larger ship. The last large vessel left in the harbor: a missile destroyer. Kirika frowned as her eyes set on it. The vessel hadn’t been firing upon either her or Shirabe, likely to avoid attention. Of course, the crew couldn’t fail to notice when her attention fell upon them, as exemplified when the ship opened fire with its main gun.

Kirika took a moment as she noted the shells detonating against her stomach to wonder why getting shot at annoyed them. It wasn’t like anything the small people threw against them so far had worked. At worst, it felt like flies deciding to kamikaze into her, although come to think of it that was pretty irritating. As she casually waded across the harbor towards the destroyer to punish them for their insolence, she concluded that it was also because letting the tiny people think they had even a chance at resistance just felt wrong. They were beneath her and Shirabe, and they should accept that fact.

The blonde stopped alongside the vessel and ripped away the gun, casting it into the sea behind her. Her eyes flicked up to the bridge, sweeping across the crewmen staring back out at her. Squinting, she zoned in on the only one with a hat. The captain…

The man flinched as her great green eyes locked onto him, but he barely had enough time to run before two of Kirika’s fingers broke through the window to seize him and pulled him right back out, crushing several crewmen in the process. Kirika held the thrashing captain, now absent his hat, right up over the destroyer, making sure everyone above deck could see. But she didn’t look at him. Rather, her attention remained on the ship. Channelling her girlfriend a little, Kirika levelled a stare that would have undoubtedly made Shirabe proud. Then she squeezed.

Unlike some of the other tiny people they had popped earlier, she didn’t squeeze hard. Rather she rolled her fingers as she slowly increased the pressure. Kirika could feel the tiny man’s body start to break, his already shrill shrieks becoming positively piercing as his bones gave way. Unlike the other cases, she derived no joy from it. Entertainment wasn’t the point here, only getting the message across.

Fortunately, the captain's suffering only lasted a few seconds before it became way beyond what his body was capable of withstanding. Kirika felt it when every last bone shattered between her fingers, then the muscles and rest of the body crushed in. The once proud commander of a mighty warship was no more than a red ball of flesh rolling first this way and then the other between the blonde’s fingers.

Kirika stopped at that point, her attention shifting back to the little smear. Then she shrugged and poked the two fingers between her mouth, sucking the remains right off. At least it retained the flavor. She really hoped the little people had gotten the message: she knew that these ships had cameras which would be broadcasting their actions to higher commands, outside of the city. People who believed themselves too high up to be reached.

Kirika supposed Shirabe and her would come to them, eventually.

The gruesome task done, Kirika started to turn away, kicking her leg right into the middle of the ship as she did so. The limb tore it in two, ejecting crewmen from the deck in every direction. The two newly bisected sides of the ship lifted up, crashed back down, and then swiftly sank beneath the waves.

By then, the ship had already slid from Kirika’s memory and her attention was back on finding a toy boat to play with. Part of the problem was that at this point there were so few boats left. The waves from her and Shirabe’s frolicking had swamped so many of them. Most were little more than splinters and driftwood right now.

Kirika shifted her gaze downward a little bit and smiled as she finally spotted an ideal candidate. The passenger ferry was trying to make a dash across the bay, it’s captain apparently trying to be clever by trying to escape under her gaze. Well, all the more fool’s to him… with his current course, she wouldn’t even need to move all that much to execute the plan currently forming in her head.

Her smile only became wider as she maneuvered herself into position ahead of the boat. It took only a little bit of timing, but soon the captain of the small ferry found himself steaming straight for the two columns of her legs with no room to try and turn. Instead, he gunned the engine and committed to the only way that seemed to offer any escape.

It was a mistake and they didn’t have a chance, but Kirika let them think they were going to make it. She waited until the very last moment before she bent her knees slightly, and instead of arrowing between her legs the little boat slammed into her waiting crotch, hopelessly wedging its fore between the heavy folds of her labia.

“Ooh!” Kirika cooed in delight at the sensation of the impact, that familiar electrical tingle shooting up her spine. Then she released her breath with a slow “Dess...”

She glanced down, leaning slightly over her breasts to peer down at the ship as she brought her hands down. Some little people were starting to leap from the vessel, so she quickly parted her lips and began to push the boat inside, moaning further as it brushed in past her sensitive muscles and slid across her water slicked clitoris. She dimly noticed that the tinies who had thought they were oh-so-clever by leaping out were quickly swept into her womanhood and she could feel them starting to squirm within her, adding to the pleasure.

Sliding the passenger ferry fully within her, Kirika released her folds and slightly clenched her muscles. She rested there with her eyes closed for a few moments, wiggling her hips to feel the vessel and it’s passengers shift around her, aroused giggles and gasps slipping from her mouth as they brushed up against her sensitive spots. Still clenching, she stood up, but she wasn’t about to repeat her mistake with the helicopter. Instead, she again slid one of her hands in between legs, reaching up with two fingers into her vagina to press the boat even further in.

Her fingers acted like a piston, ramming the boat up further and further into her, some of the passengers spilled over it’s sides. Those swiftly met their end, with the only difference being whether they were spattered by the hull or Kirika’s fingers. Those who managed to cling on within were rapidly smeared head to toe in cream of her lubricating fluids. Her mons twitched and bucked under them as she reveled in the sensations. Her other hand massaged one of her breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples.

The great pulse that indicated the boat had run into her cervix was Kirika’s cue to start masturbating in earnest, abandoning herself to her orgasm. Her fingers pumped back and up, smashing the boat into the gateway to her womb again and again, breaking the vessel apart against it. Tiny people fell out, only to be crushed by the next thrust of her fingers or shoved against the wall to stick there, writhing against the blonde’s muscle.

Kirika felt their pathetic little wriggles, and with a shriek of delight went over the brink on them. She staggered as the pleasure pulsed and raced, feeling all the tiny people within her burst as they had so many times before but with the addition of the passenger ferry inserted into herself breaking. This was what she could do to the creations of the little people.

Finally, Kirika slumped forward, her legs sagging as she fell to her knees, kicking up yet another tidal wave in the process. She remained like that for a few moments, panting with the water up to her stomach. Finally, she ran a hand through her hair and stood back up. A familiar, strange shifting within her reminded her that the ship’s wreck was still within. She shook her head as she reached down to pull it out. How did she keep forgetting that?

—

“Don’t look, ‘Liz.” Norm said, clutching his wife close to him, covering her ears for her as the Green Titaness’ moans reverberated through the boat, even as the thunderous voice hammered at his own head. Around them, the passengers of the ferry likewise huddled down, their hands over their ears. Even halfway across the bay, the sounds of her pleasuring herself with the ferry they saw her capture could clearly be heard.

“That just as easily could have been us.” Norm thought angrily. The stupid captain and his stupid desire to save as many people as possible. He glanced over his shoulder towards the wheel house, to see the man grimly keeping his eyes ahead, refusing to look off in the direction of either of the Titaness’.

Norman shook his head at his cowardice and lack of sense. How could he tell whether they were in danger unless he kept an eye out for him. Well, he wasn’t afraid to watch them. Norman’s head swung around to take in first the shouting form of the Green Titaness and then the writhing one of the Pink Titaness splayed atop a cruise ship she was busy fucking into the water.

And the fact they were both awfully attractive in their own way certainly had nothing to do with it either. Sure, the Pink ones feminine frame combined with her girlish pigtails had an appealing cuteness to it while the blonde had a decent rack and reasonably honed body… but Norman was a man loyal to his wife. Plus, there was the rather consequential detail that they were man-eating, skyscraper-sized giants!

Finally, the Green ones screams trailed away. He watched as she fell to her knees, kicking up waves that fortunately were too far away to do more than rock this boat seriously. At the same time, the Pink one finally drove the cruise ship she was on beneath the waves, even if she reemerged a few moments later, her attention quickly fell on something near her.

Neither ever so much as glanced in their direction. Perhaps they could have made it out just as well while the two had been busy fucking that cargo ship between them, but it looked like they were safe now.

“‘Liz…” He muttered to his wife, “It’s over. We’re out.”

His wife sat up, tears of fear painted across her face. She blinked, her attention swinging between the two Titanesses receding into the distance and her husband. Finally she smiled in relief. “Oh, Norman! We made it! Even with this idiotic crew and their captain and their stupid desire to save those other people...”

She threw her arms around him in a hug, which he returned with a smile.

The ship’s PA crackled, “Okay everyone!” The captain’s voice came over. “It looks like we made it. Neither of them have noticed us and-”

Nobody saw the wreck, covered in the remains of people and feminine juices, coming until it slammed down atop the passenger ferry. Norman and Elizabeth were directly in its path and in an instant them and the dozen people seated around them were smashed from their seats, crushed in an instant.

Behind them in the wheelhouse, the captain and some of his crew shouted in surprise at the sudden collision, leaping back. The captain stared in horror at the piece of wreckage, his attention swinging from it to the enormous figure who had tossed it aside. Then he shook his head sadly. Those poor souls… and just when it looked like they had made it too...

—

Kirika examined the wreckage for a moment, shrugged, and tossed it away, not even bothering to watch where it landed. Stretching luxuriously, she let the giddiness of the sexual afterglow flow through her. Looking up, she noted the way the sun was dipping down towards the horizon. She hoped Shirabe got back soon.

No sooner had she thought that then did she feel something poke her in the side. Kirika turned… just in time for Shirabe to wrap her arms around the blonde and pull herself up for a kiss. It was hardly the deepest kiss they had shared, but it was refreshing enough for the few seconds they held it. When Shirabe broke it, she cuddled against Kirika’s arm, resting her head on the Igalima wielder's shoulder. “Hey Kiri-chan, had fun?”

“Yeah…” Kirika smiled down at her girlfriend. “How was the cruise?”

“Oh, fun enough.” Shirabe said idly. “But a little lonely without you.”

“Hey now,” Kirika chided. “It was your idea.”

“Yeah, that’s true. And I don’t regret it either.” Shirabe lifted her head and gave another small smile. “But it’s always even better with you.”

Kirika grinned back, reaching around with her other hand to boop Shirabe on the nose. “Well, if that’s the case…” She indicated the setting sun with her head. “Think you have enough time to fulfill your promise from earlier?”

“Oh, yes.” Shirabe smiled, letting go of her girlfriend’s arm. She glanced at Kirika’s chest, then swept her gaze at all the groups of tiny people still managing to float in the water around them. “Would you look how many there are left? I’m thinking maybe I’ll reward them with my Kirichans breasts.”

“Eh?” Kirika mock pouted. “But I thought you wanted my breasts for yourself alone?”

“That’s right.” Shirabe pressed her fingers together as she smiled teasingly. “Kirichans breasts are mine. So if I decide to let the little people ‘borrow’ them for a while, I will. Especially since I can just take them right back.”

“Well, then.” Kirika said, “What do you need me to do?”

“Come on…” Shriabe said, taking Kirika by the hand and leading her towards the shore. Most of the tiny people who still had the strength left were swimming for the harbor to try and climb out, but their speed was pathetically slow compared to the two giant girls' strides. Quickly, Shirabe led Kirika into the midst of the floating group, listening to them cry and try to swim away in every direction, save for those dragged underneath by the undertow of their movement.

“Now,” Shirabe said, turning to Kirika, “Just lay down and float on your back, I’ll do the rest.”

Kirika just smiled and nodded, lowering herself onto her back. Her shadow fell over an untold number of tiny people trapped beneath her. They cried and tried to swim away, but there was just no time before they were driven beneath the waves by the Titaness’ back. Kirika breathed steadily, making sure to retain buoyancy. Her water-slicked stomach and breasts easily rose up out of the water like small islands themselves over the tiny swimmers around them.

Shirabe reached out and swept up handful after handful of tiny people, sprinkling them across Kirika’s stomach and chest. Like Shirabe back at the airport, Kirika giggled at the feeling of the tiny people trying to get up and run across her, but she had the added bonus of many of them slipping on the water that covered her body at this point. “So was this what it felt like?”

“Mhmm…” Shirabe nodded as she dumped a hundred screaming men and women onto Kirika’s cleavage. “Feel’s good, doesn’t it?”

“Little bit like a massage.” Kirika agreed.

Shirabe nodded and kept working. Unlike Kirika at the airport, though, she didn’t stop at a dozen handfuls. She easily dumped in three times that number until she finally paused, looking down particularly at the groups who covered Kirika’s breast.

“Well, I think they had enough fun with those…” Shirabe said, reaching out to tweak Kirika’s right nipples. The motion smushed a pair of tiny men trying to desperately maintain their footing atop her, causing the blonde to gasp in delight. “One more time today…” Shirabe raised her hands in prayer. “Itadakimasu.”

Then she bowed her head and began to run her tongue across Kirika’s far breast, cleaning them of the tiny people she herself had placed there. Chasing each one of them either individually or in small groups and licking them up to eat or dragging them atop the breasts nipple where she would burst them. She brought her hand up to Kirika’s other breast, letting it fill her palm even as it covered the great mass of people clinging to it for dear life and started to knead.

Kirika moaned and gasped with joy, desperately trying to restrain herself from thrashing about. The combination of Shirabe’s tongue smashing or dragging little people against one breast while her hand ground those on the other one into paste were driving her wild, the lubrication only intensifying the sensation. Her body tingled under Shirabe’s assault.

Shirabe burst one last little woman against Kirika’s nipple before she lifted her face away and turned her attention to the crowd of tinies who remained huddled on Kirika’s “third island”: her stomach. These she had left alone for a moment. Like those on Kirika’s breast she had just finished off, they were going to go in her mouth but not to eat. Rather, Shirabe intended them for a very… special final destination.

Still keeping up her ministrations on Kirika’s breast with her hand, she swung Kirika around, draping her legs over her shoulder as Shirabe drove her girlfriend up against a harbor seawall. Spreading the legs wide, she licked her lips as she could tell not all the liquid causing her beloved’s folds to glisten was ocean water.

“Shirabe?” Kirika gasped. But Shirabe just gave her a gentle smile as she leaned forward, over her crotch, her attention still on the crowd of people on the blonde’s stomach. She pursed her lips widely as she kissed down onto Kirika’s stomach, inhaling to suck up the tiny people not crushed by her lips into her mouth. She continued in this matter for some time, filling her mouth. But unlike with her cleaning of Kirika’s breasts, Shirabe did not eat them, simply sliding them into her cheek with her tongue. Kirika began to giggle as her girlfriend's kisses tickled at her.

Shirabe used that distraction to bring her hand down to stroke Kirika’s slit, the blonde releasing a high pitched whine of need. But Shirabe just giggled as she filled her mouth, simultaneously scooping up the viscous juices flowing out with her finger. Lifting away, she glanced across her Kirika’s belly, pinning down a single woman that she quickly dabbed with that fingertip, sticking her to the moisture.

She raised the finger so Kirika could see, the blonde blinking up in a daze until her eyes finally focused on the tiny lady. Realizing what Shirabe had in mind, Kirika began to shiver in anticipation. Her girlfriend turned the finger back to herself, blew the tiny woman a small kiss goodbye, then lowered her hand down between Kirika’s thighs.

Kirika’s hips lifted into the air as Shirabe’s finger wriggled slowly, teasingly inside of her. For her part, the smaller girl shifted the people she had been storing into her cheek onto her tongue. Then Shirabe withdrew her finger, and showed it to Kirika, glistening in the light of the setting sun, the tiny woman no longer stuck to it.

The blonde began to moan as she became aware of the minute thrashing within her. She wasn’t sure if she could take much more of this, something Shirabe sensed and so moved quickly. Lowering her head back down, her lips kissed Kirika’s inner thighs. She felt the tiny people shrieking in her mouth, fighting with her tongue and teeth, swimming wildly as she salivated.

She fought the temptation to swallow or chew them and pressed her lips against Kirika’s vulva, and began to kiss her lover deeply. Using her tongue, Shirabe pressed the tiny people between the nether lips and into the warm, sweet womanhood. She took her time and when her mouth was empty, she lapped up into Kirika, dragging one person by the entrance down onto her clitoris to be mushed into paste.

That drove Kirika over the edge. Her body was on fire, her snatch fluttering as she felt the tiny people writhing and swimming inside of her. Her nipples still tingling from Shirabe’s ministrations, and her clitoris throbbing as Shirabe turned her mouth upon it, suckling at her firmly. She screamed in ecstasy as the tiny people in her vagina drowned in a flood of honey and smeared in it's fierce grip, her body glowing with excitement. The seawall behind her cracked and broke as she bucked against it, slamming right through it. The tremor sent a dockyard crane a few dozen meters off to the left toppling into the water.

Shirabe smiled at her girlfriend's familiar cry of release, a minor orgasm shuddering through her body itself as she joined in the release. She tasted her lover’s orgasm, lapping at the juices that flowed, mingled with the remains of the tiny people. Finally, Kirika came down from her climax. Drawing back from her girlfriends crotch, Shirabe reached out to snatch one last handful of survivors from the water nearby.

She then crawled up against Kirika, pouring the tinies into her mouth to mingle with the love juices she held there. Shirabe’s pink eyes met Kirika’s unfocused, recovering green ones as she drew level with the blonde’s face. Kirika began by muttering dimly, “Shirabe, tha-”

Her words were cut off as Shirabe kissed her, forcing the blondes mouth open with her tongue and letting the tinies tumble down into it. Kirika’s eyes widened momentarily then fell half-lidded as she tasted the tiny people… and not just them, but the fluids they were coated in. Shirabe’s saliva, her own love juices, the remains of the tinies that had gone into her vagina. It was a fantastic flavour to the dish.

Shirabe felt Kirika’s mouth quiver under her own lips when the blonde swallowed the meal, a distant but clear gulp as the doomed group were dragged into her stomach. Finally, Shirabe released the kiss, smiling pleasantly. “Yes, Kirichan?”

Kirika blinked a few moments as she let her mind catch up with what just happened, then she giggled and reached up to hug the other girl closely against her. “You’re too good to me Shirabe.”

“Anything for my Kirichan.” Shirabe murmured back as she cuddled into the embrace. They lay there for a few more moments, lost in the feeling of each other’s warmth and the afterglow of their sex. Finally, Kirika noticed something was different.

“Erm… Shirabe.” She released her girlfriend, who blinked up in confusion at her face, barely visible in the darkness… wait, darkness?

Shirabe turned just in time to see the last little red rays of the sun disappear below the horizon. Her sex with Kirika apparently took a bit longer than she had originally planned. In the face of that, there was only one thing she could say. “Oh.”

There were precious few light sources, as their day’s rampage had knocked out the power grid. Shirabe stood back up and backed into the bay to help Kirika get back to her feet. “We should get that bath real quick now.”

“Yeah…” Kirika muttered, a light blush across her face. The two turned and waded away from the harbor, benefitting from the fact that the ocean was darker in the moonlight than the land. They waded out until they felt the water rise up to their waist, then crouched down to thoroughly rinse themselves.

They scrubbed themselves clean with their hands, dunking their heads under the water to rinse through their upper body and hair. Once they were done with themselves, they scrubbed each other over for extra thoroughness. Though that turned into a brief mutual fondling session and they were barely able to avoid another bout of love making mainly through the first signs of physical tiredness, the… extensiveness of the day’s activities finally starting to weigh on them.

It was only as they finished up and turned back to land that they realized that they had a problem. Shirabe stated it first. “Kirichan, where… exactly is the city?”

In the darkness, they could tell where the land met the shore and where the hills and mountains loomed up. But all the other details of the city were practically invisible at this distance. No light source was large enough to really act as a guide.

Except for one, one that Kirika spotted first. “Shirabe there!”

Shirabe followed the nearby outline of Kirika’s point and likewise spotted the flashing of a turning light. A lighthouse, presumably operating on generator power, still powered up. God only knew who was operating it or why they thought it was a good idea to keep it running. Maybe it operated on a timer?

Nevertheless, it made an excellent beacon as they waded back to shore, heading right for the lighthouse. It never occurred to them the extraordinary spectacle they made as they lifted their titanic body onto the peninsula that the lighthouse occupied. Water cascaded from them like waterfalls as they pulled themselves up with that ponderous power which had sent untold numbers screaming into the streets throughout the day. Finally out of the water, the two sat down next to each other with a tired huff, the tiredness now hitting them in earnest.

“Hey, Shirabe.” Kirika began. “Today was fun.”

“Mmhmm…” Shirabe acknowledged.

“Thinking on it now, it reminds me of something like... “ The blonde trailed off as she looked up, her eyes lighting up with realization and excitement. “OY-YOYO!”

“Kirichan? What is it?” Shirabe asked.

“I just realized it, Shirabe! This isn’t Earth!” Kirika said excitedly. “I mean, look at the moon!”

Shirabe looked up and frowned. “I don’t see the issue, it’s a perfectly good half-crescent. It’s all… perfectly… intact.” Shirabe trailed off as she realized her girlfriend’s point. The damage from the lunar attack… it simply wasn’t there.

“The moon, the language, the weird geography…” Kirika said eagerly. “Shirabe, you know what we are? We’re a pair of alien kaiju here!”

“Kaiju? You mean like in the movies?” Shirabe asked. Kirika nodded eagerly.

“Yep!” Kirika nodded.

Shirabe thought about it, it did make a lot of sense. The lack of care for the tinies, the destruction they wrought. Although… “I don’t really recall any of the monsters in those movies doing a bunch of the stuff we did today.”

Kirika paused, a blush blossoming over her face as she released an embarrassed laugh. “Yeah, I guess you’re right about that.” She sat back down and settled next to Shirabe. “It did feel good though.”

“Mmm…” Shirabe smiled in acknowledgement, snuggling into Kirika’s shoulder. But the momentary good feeling passed as a thought occurred to her. “Kirichan, if this isn’t Earth… doesn’t that mean we’re missing from our Earth?”

“Wha-...” Kirika’s head came around, her brow furrowing together. “Oh no! The others… they must be worried sick! Maria, Chris-senpai…”

The realization that the older adaptors would have no way to know where they were brought a gloom amongst the two. It occurred to Shirabe that they weren’t worried about what the other Symphogear wielders would have thought about what the two had done today, even if that had been a no-brainer. That worried her briefly, but she found that she couldn’t focus on that problem… it just seemed to slide away from her mind for some reason.

“I guess… I guess it isn’t something we can do anything about.” Shirabe finally concluded.

“We know we’re okay, and that will have to be enough. We can figure out some way back eventually.”

Kirika paused, ruminating herself, but she relented. “Yeah… okay.”

Shirabe tugged at the blonde's arm. “Come on Kirichan, let’s get some sleep.”

“Mm’kay…” Kirika agreed distantly as they lay down together side by side, assuming their usual positions. The blonde wrapped her arms and legs around Shirabe like she was a giant teddy bear. For her part, the smaller girl snuggled down beneath her girlfriend's head, tucking her own head against Kirika’s chest to use her breasts as pillows.

Despite the lack of blankets or even any pillows, it was as if each other's body heat was more than enough to keep them comfortably warm. They rested there on the shoreline, together, and closed their eyes. But it quickly became apparent there was one stumbling block from falling asleep.

“Mrr… that light!” Kirika grumbled after a few minutes, opening her eyes and glancing over at the lighthouse. Removing an arm from Shirabe, she reached out and placed her palm atop the lighthouse's roof, intending to crush the whole structure at once.

But Shirabe’s voice stopped her. “Kirichan, wait.”

The Pink Titaness wiggled her way out of her lover’s grip and pushed the hand away. She had noticed a pick-up truck parked along the dirt road next to the lighthouse. First, she picked up the truck and tossed it into the ocean. Next, she crawled up right to the structure, circling it as she brought her eyes down to peer through each window.

Finally, Shirabe found him. Peering in through what was apparently the kitchen window of the “house” part of the lighthouse, she saw a miniscule figure huddling under the table in terror. Shirabe cleared her throat loudly as she had with the cargo ship and saw the tiny man glance up at that.

The lighthouse keeper saw the immense pink iris peering down at him through the window and started screaming bloody murder. Shirabe frowned, considering how she wanted to deal with this. Finally, she drew herself back up to her knees and scooped up a handful of dirt which she dumped in front of the lighthouse door. Then she sat back down next to Kirika, who was watching interestedly, and waited a few moments to give the keeper time to calm down a bit.

Then, raising her hands, she clapped twice. Pausing, she looked down at the lighthouse, counting to ten in her head. Then she clapped twice again, louder and more insistently now, clearing her throat very loudly.

Another five seconds passed before Shirabe spotted a shadow appear in one of the windows facing her and Kirika. She looked right at it and saw the tiny figure flinch. That felt a little satisfying, but the keeper had only one last chance to figure out what she wanted or Shirabe was going to tear off the roof, eat him, and toss the upper part of the tower with its light into the water along with his pick-up truck.

Maintaining her eye contact with the window, she lifted her hands and clapped them together one more time, starting the ten second countdown in her head. The figure remained for the first three before disappearing. And he made it just in time: Shirabe had just hit nine in her mind when the light house finally shut off.

Nodding in satisfaction, Shirabe laid back down next to her girlfriend, snuggling back into her original position.

“Nice thinking, Shirabe.” Kirika murmured into her ear.

“Yeah, figured we could give him some encouragement.” Shirabe replied, resting her head against her girlfriend’s wonderful pillows. “This is a good sleeping spot. We should come back here each night, at least as long as we’re around.”

“Yeah…” Kirika agreed, stroking Shirabe’s hair lightly. “Good idea.”

“Mhmm.” Shirabe hummed. And with that they fell silent, resting against each other. Together. Comfortable and satisfied.

They quickly drifted off to sleep in their embrace.

—

“We are still studying the exotic energy particles we detected when they… acquired those weapons.” The Scientist said, summarizing all the research data they had collected.

“Honestly, even granted their size and relative endurance, both of which are already clear impossibilities, the feats they achieved in those were only… even more impossible.”

“So you don’t know how tough they are, you don’t know where they are from, you don’t even fully know what they are capable of.” The President summarized. “All you do know is that they are impossible.”

“Yes sir.” The Scientist nodded.

“Well clearly you are wrong,” The General’s voice was dry as the southwestern desert. “Given that they are there, busy literally fucking one of our cities into ruin!”

“I wish I had better news to tell you, General.” The Scientist spread his hands placatingly.

“They defy literally everything we thought we knew about the universe.”

“What can you tell us about them?” The President asked.

“We think we have an idea of why they're doing it.” The Scientist said.

“Oh?” The Minister of the Interior perked up at that. “Why then?”

“Well, we’ve been analyzing the audio recordings to translate their languages and examining their conversations.” The Scientist noted. “Put together, with their behavior and everything else, it’s really quite simple: they like it.”

“Like it?” The President grumbled, his fist tightening. “They like smashing our cities and consuming us and… and…”

“Mr President,” The Scientist looked him dead in the eye. “According to our linguists, when the Green Titaness first ate one of us, she told the Pink one ‘They're really good’. After they used a crowd for tribaddic lubrication, the first thing the Pink Titaness said after they… finished was ‘Wow’. They don’t view us as equals, Mr President. Our lives are worth nothing to them.”

The President remained quiet then shook his head and stood up, walking across the situation room to stare out the window, his hands behind his back. “Thank you, Doctor. That will be all.”

“Yes, Mr. President.” The Scientist said, turning to walk out.

The cabinet remained silent for a good several seconds after he left. The mood was heavy. Somewhere in a range of a million dead according to the rough casualty estimate. Only a fraction of the populace had escaped. And that was just the immediate effects: that city had been the center of freight shipping in not just the country, but the whole world. The mere presence of the Titanesses had shut it down, the economic effects of which could not be estimated.

And the loss of an entire Carrier Battlegroup in the evacuation effort… those things did not come cheap. Kita and Belyora were sure to take advantage of the military losses, along with a half-dozen regional actors. Their only hope was if they viewed the Titanesses as much of a threat to them as they were to the Oured Republic.

Finally, the Defense Minister spoke up. “So… we nuke ‘em?”

“They're still in a city full of millions.” The President grumbled.

“About a million less then when the day began, Mr President.” The General observed.

Any further reply was cut off as an adjutant entered the room. “Mr President, we have an update. The Titaness’ have gone to sleep.”

“So they do need to rest.” The Minister of State mumbled.

“That’s… that is a great opportunity.” The Minister of Defense muttered, hope coming back into his voice. “We can conduct evacuations under cover of night. The navy would be too slow and bridging that trench would be difficult, but we can try to do helicopter lifts timed for night. Broadcast the evac locations towards the evening, run them through the night, discontinue them when they wake up…”

“That’s what we’ll do then.” The President said, a bit more life coming back into him for the first time all day. “Get it arranged General. We’ll get as many people out as we can, get the scientists time to complete that translation device to see if we can at all reason with them, and… if not… well…” His light smile faded as he sighed in resignation. “Then I’ll approve the use of nuclear weapons.”

—

Kirika and Shirabe slept without interruption, but not without visitors. A few tiny men, drawn to their awesome splendor, despite their gut twisting fear, dared approach the colossal girls.

It was a mistake.

Kirika skooched over in her sleep to get more comfortable, unknowingly crushing several little men under her shifting weight. One unlucky little voyeur was trapped under her soft mons. His pointless little attempts to get free impinged his presence on the Green Titaness' dreams, and with a little coo of pleasure she ground him to mush under her crotch. After that no one bothered the girls…

When morning came, they awoke. Feeling refreshed.

And hungry.

And horny.

Once more the city reeled in panic....

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Kirika and Shirabe have fun in the sea! The little people, not so much, but eh... what does their opinion count for?
> 
> Some of the eagle eyed among you may have noticed that certain lines can also be found in some of the original macrophiliac fiction of Scott Gildrig. Or sgildrig as he is known here on DeviantArt. The ending bit in particular is directly lifted from a similar scene in "Janice and Pam", with Kirika and Shirabe substituting. Sgildrig was sort of my intro to macrophilia back in my teenage years and even today represents some of the best giantess fiction I have ever read. While the gross majority of the story is in my words, I am not afraid to include references like that.
> 
> Secondly, Attack of the Giantz Zababa has made it over to Archive of Our Own! It has somehow managed to acquire (as of this writing) almost 280 hits, 9 kudos, and even a bookmark! If you enjoyed the story on deviantart, please go on over to AoO3 and leave a kudos there as well. And maybe feedback for each part about what your favorite scene in that part was! If you are reading this on AoO3... well, I reiterate my request!
> 
> Finally: I'm planning a sequel! Sort-of! It isn't a "direct" sequel, more of a "soft continuity" reboot. It'll include:  
> All Seven of the Main Symphogears, Plus Kanade Amou!  
> Episodic Adventure!  
> Multiple Worlds!  
> The Geah's are Monstergirls!  
> Variable Scale (Note: scale will change when the go from one world to another, the girls relative scale to each other will remain constant)
> 
> Tentative title right now is "SymphoMonsters", but that may change. Nonetheless, look forward too it!


	7. Titanesses' Play

**Attack of the Giant Zababa  
** **Part 7:  
** **Titanesses’ Play**

**\----**

Breakfast had been a straightforward affair: Kirika and Shirabe had ventured back into the heart of the city and toppled over buildings to encourage the tinies hiding within to abandon them. Once they got a good sized mob going, they corralled the tinies together, encouraging them to flee towards streets where their paths would be blocked by debris. Then they sat down and ate their fill, occasionally teasingly feeding little morsels to each other.

After that, they made up games: _Who Could Cover the Most Cars with a Single Step_ , _Who Could Flush the Most People Out of a Building_ , and a real heart stopper for the besieged city: _Tag_.

“ _Dess_!” Kirika yelped as Shirabe slapped her on the butt.

“You’re it!” The smaller girl called as the blonde spun around, already running off. Kirika stared after her for a second in shock before smiling widely and taking off after her lover.

Cars, buses, people, and houses exploded under their great feet, but they didn't give care. That was the game: being a Titaness meant not worrying about what or who got in your way. In fact it meant delighting in what and who got in your way. The two gargantuan girls darted, hid behind buildings, and ambushed at intersections.

Shirabe crashed through an office building in her effort to get away from Kirika, swinging around to try and duck down along the rest of the block. But Kirika quickly altered her path and sprung forward, smashing through the condominium to tackle Shirabe, shouting “You’re it!” as she burst through. The both of them smashed a full city block as they fell together, laughing, and landing in a tangle of limbs and debris.

“Ah! Kirichan…” Shirabe giggled as she glanced up at the blonde atop her. “You need to get away a bit so I can tag you back.”

“Mmm…” Kirika thought about it for a few seconds, then she smiled widely. “Nope, I think I like this position. Let’s me do something like this...” Then she leaned down to take Shirabe’s lips in her own, kissing her deeply.

Shirabe’s “mrr” of delight before she kissed back was barely audible as she wrapped her arms around Kirika’s neck. They made out for a bit, their eyes closed as they focused on the other’s presence, their tongues wrestling to poke back and forth into first one and then the other’s mouth. Finally, they broke their liplock, opening their eyes to gaze into each other’s faces in a silent staring contest of love.

Shirabe lost it first, feeling a bit overwhelmed by Kirika’s attention, she blushed and glanced aside. And in doing so, she caught sight of something that they had failed to notice at first, so caught up in their entanglement with each other.

“Hey, Kiri-chan… look.” She said, shifting to sit up. Kirika quickly blinked in slight confusion, but quickly acceded to her girlfriend's movement by scooting back to sit on her knees. Shirabe sat up and turned towards what she saw: a strange dimple in the debris where they first piled up and then sank down unusually a bit. Clearing away the wreckage with her hands, Shirabe uncovered a great furrow in the ground… but more importantly was what lay next to it.

It was about three-and-a-half centimeters in diameter, by their scale. A long, white boring machine for subway tunnels. The actual bore, the “shield”, was only another couple of centimeters, but the rest of the supporting machinery stretched back almost as long as their legs. Several crushed cranes lay alongside it, obviously meant to lower it down into the furrow.

“Ooh,” Kirika marvelled. “That looks neat!”

Shirabe glanced around for the work crew. But she honestly doubted there was still anyone in the city still working given what the two of them were doing. “I don’t think it’s operable.”

“Eh, that doesn’t matter.” Kirika said, reaching out she snapped off the bore’s shield and a sizable length of the supporting machinery behind it, about 15 centimeters in all from their perspective. “You want to use it?”

Shirabe eyed the machine skeptically. It seemed a little small. She shook her head and got up, “Just tell me how it feels later. Maybe I’ll use it if any is left.” She turned away, “And you don’t forget about it again.”

“ _Mou_ , Shirabe!” Kirika shouted after her. “I don’t always forget these things!”

Her girlfriend’s giggle was the only response as Shirabe walked away, looking for another crowd to play with. Kirika watched her go, the blonde’s eyes lingering on her pert butt, until Shirabe passed out of sight behind another city block. Then Kirika shook her head as she turned her attention back to the machine. “Alright, let’s give this thing a shot.”

First Kirika ran her tongue along most of its length, lubricating it with her saliva before she sat down fully, spreading her legs wide and crushing the rest of the machine she had left on the ground in the process. She nuzzled the machine’s shield up to her labia and let loose a long moan as she felt all the little circular grates pressed up against her folds. She rotated the shield and almost dropped it with a cry, the shock of the sensation that burst into her head nearly overwhelming any rational thought.

She sucked in a steadying breath, forcing herself back under control as Kirika increased the pressure, using the shield to part her folds and slide the drill into her. Once the shield had slid fully into her, Kirika let go and with just a single finger on one end began to push the whole thing into her.

Most of that was slightly more disappointing. The drill slid in easily enough, yes, but the cutter head simply rested freely in the cavern of Kirika’s vagina. So it wasn’t really that much different from the train she had used yesterday. There wasn’t even the thrill of knowing it was packed full of tiny people struggling against her.

Still, that didn’t mean it wasn’t unfulfilling. A long hard object sliding into her was a long hard object sliding into her and Kirika was able to add quite a bit to it by closing her eyes and thinking about Shirabe. Shirabe’s cute butt, her petite frame, her small-but-firm chest, the adorable faces she made when writhing under Kirika while they had sex and the love in her pink eyes when she returned the favor...

Then Kirika’s thoughts of Shirabe were abruptly joined by the explosion of joy as the shield ran into her cervix. And if Kirika thought the feeling of it against her folds had been good, the cutting heads’ failed attempt to bore into her insides was positively divine. Kirika’s cry this time could be heard across the whole city as she twisted and thrust the machine, shaking the earth with the bouncing of her thighs and butt. The sensations mingling with her prior thoughts of her girlfriend’s beautiful body.

“ ** _SHIRABE!_** ” Kirika screamed as she climaxed. Her yell drowned out the shriek of metal as her vagina closed in on the drill within her. The shield lasted longer than any object she had yet inserted into herself, but in the end even something capable of boring through dozens of meters of hard rock was no match for a Titaness’ body and it crumpled like tinfoil after a few valiant seconds.

When Kirika came to, she was on her back, staring up at the sky, panting heavily. She slowly sat up, shaking her head but she couldn’t seem to get rid of the disorientation. It wasn’t quite as good as her tribaddic ‘bout with Shirabe yesterday at the airport… but it certainly came close.

“Kirichan?!” Kirika’s head lulled around at the melodious voice of Shirabe as the smaller girl stormed into view. “I heard you scream! Are you alr-”

Shirabe stopped, taking in the scene of her girlfriend looking at her dazed, her legs spread wide, bathing in a tremendous afterglow. The remaining machinery of the drill that hadn’t gone into the blonde now lay in what, by the little people’s reckoning, would be a positive pond of womanly juice.

“Shirabe…” Kirika giggled giddily, her head only just starting to clear. “Hey… whatsa matter?”

Shirabe sighed as she walked over to her girlfriend. “You had me worried, Kirichan, when you shouted like that.”

Kirika shook her head again, her short blonde hair flying about in the wind, trying to clear her mind. Making Shirabe worry? That seemed bad. “Sorry…” She murmured.

“It’s okay. So the drill really was that good?” Shirabe asked as she crouched down, offering a hand to help her up.

Kirika gave her a dopey smile as she accepted the offer, coming to her feet. “Oh, yeah! Like you wouldn’t believe.”

“I guess I will have to try it then.” Shirabe murmured, then cocked her head curiously, “Where is it?”

“Uh…” Kirika paused, blinking dumbly before she realized that it was the funny sensation poking at her vagina. Quirking an eyebrow, Shirabe pre-empted the blonde by reaching down between her legs and probing up into Kirika’s folds, prompting a gasp from the Igalima wielder. Ignoring it, Shirabe pulled out the sopping remains of the drill, once again crushed beyond all recognition and held it up between their faces. A moment’s silence passed between them.

Finally, Shirabe said. “Called it…”

Kirika blushed.

**\----**

Bill ducked into the shattered front of the office building, shuddering in his drenched suit. He paused, shaking as he tried to dry himself off and get some warmth. To imagine, just the day before Bill was an up-and-coming manager at his company. He had a decent-sized sub-department under him, the respect of his peers, and was in line for a good promotion in a few months.

Then the Titanesses came, and now he was like every other person trapped in this wretched city: scurrying from cover to cover like a rat. Hoping you weren’t spotted and crushed, eaten, or worse. He had been tempted to join some of those hiding in the subway stations. Then Bill had watched from within the ruins of a shop as the Green Titaness tore great chunks out of the ground to crack one open, the Pink one standing by with reserved anticipation. The shrieks of the handfuls they had subsequently lifted out to eat or smear across each other’s body would likely haunt his dreams tonight.

Bill put his back up against the wall of the broken door frame, one eye out on the street as he sank down to rest. Unfortunately, the downpour greatly limited visibility, but hopeful that worked for him and anybody else more than it did the Titanesses. He shivered a little, frowning at the feeling of his suit. He hadn’t had an opportunity to change and it was filthy with the dust and detritus of collapsed buildings. Now the rain mingled with it, making Bill feel like he had drenched himself in mud. Well, he’d just have to deal.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Bill just watched the rain pour down, working his arms the best he could to stay warm. So they had a thunderstorm on their hands, great. Then he froze as he heard another distant rumble, this one certainly _not_ thunder. He glanced over to the roadway, where the water pooled and ran along the curve. There was a second rumble, slightly louder this time and the water rippled noticeably.

Immediately, Bill scrambled into the office building’s lobby, ducking around the entranceway to hide behind one of the walls. He peeked out, trying to peer around the corner and into the downpour. But his vision was just… so damn limited by all the rain.

Bill’s heart pounded, his eyes darted from side to side. But he couldn’t see anything but the rain...

Someone dashed by his shelter, positively sprinting down the street and startling Bill. His head turned to watch them go, his mind working on whether he should follow them or try and hide. Carefully, he inched himself further and further out so he could better see down the roads.

Then lightning flashed nearby, and illuminated an immense figure, towering even above the buildings, standing at one end of the street. Bill froze where he was, adrenaline pumping, before lightning flashed again. This time he could clearly make out the form of the Titaness, her eyes lit up by the flash, the huge pink irises focused right on him.

Bill spun around and ran back into the office building, barrelling across the empty lobby for the entrance on the other side. Then the entire building rocked and he staggered forward, tossing a frantic glance back over his shoulder. He could see the right side of the Titaness head laying on the ground, one of those terrible pink eyes clearly fixated on him. It began to rise away again and Bill could only find it in himself to run even faster as the whole structure above began to crumble.

He made it through the other exit just as the first parts of the office building’s roof smashed into the ground, making a sharp right turn to dash down the street. The immense rumbling crash of the whole building collapsing behind him caused Bill to again look back as he ran, watching the immense column of dust tour skyward. It’s spread was thankfully limited by the rain.

But then the darkened outline of the Titaness emerged out of the smoke, turning in his direction. Bill swung his head forward again, desperately trying to find anyway out. Lightning flashed again, thunder booming and lighting up a side alley just ahead. Quickly, he ducked down it even as the rumble behind him only grew louder.

Still, the alley darkened only further as a shadow fell across it. Bill skidded by an unmarked door, scrambled back and opened it. He glanced up to see an immense shadowy face overhead, a pair of pink eyes roving down the length of the alley. Just as they reached him, Bill dove in and slammed the heavy door shut behind him.

His shoes squelched a fair bit on the floor as Bill ran down the utility corridor. He staggered in the darkness as the building shook, stumbling into a door. Carefully he cracked it open, finding himself staring out into a clothing store. About a dozen people hiding within turned at the creak of the door opening, staring back at him.

Bill opened his mouth to say… something. Maybe to explain himself. But then everybody’s heads jerked up as there was the scream of metal and ceramite being torn apart from above. A torrent of rain flooded into the structure from above as the roof lifted away, revealing the Pink Titaness’ face and those terrifying, scrutinizing pink eyes. Bill didn’t hesitate: he slammed the door shut again. An instant later, screams started up on the other side.

Fortunately, the brief illumination allowed Bill to spot that the utility corridor branched off down to the side. He took off in that direction as the screams behind him faded away. The next door he crashed into led into an office that promised a way out on the far side of the building. He winced as the door slammed behind him and wove his way around the office cubicles, an eye on the windows.

That was what saved him. Bill ducked into a cubicle and scrambled under a desk when he saw the enormous, yet somehow still dainty, foot come down on the street outside, rocking the structure. A moment later, the building began to rumble and shake, then the roof tore off and rain poured in. Bill stayed right under the office, not daring to move a muscle.

 **“Eh?”** The Titaness’ voice drowned out the rumble of thunder. “ **Kare wa doko e itta nodesu ka?** ”

Bill heard a series of crunches and the floor shook under him. Suddenly the cubicle walls blew in and he saw one of behemoth’s fingers tear a gouge through the floor right in front of him. He slapped his hand over his mouth to cover up his cry. Bill didn’t know if the Titaness’ would be able to hear him, but he wasn’t willing to risk it.

After a few heart-pounding moments, with Bill just waiting for his guts to be squashed under an immense finger tip, the crunching noises stopped and he heard a tremendous sigh from above. Then, almost unbelievably, he heard the rumbling footsteps of the Titaness… walking _away_. He waited until they faded completely and then another ten seconds for good measure before he darted out from under the desk and towards the office front.

Rain pounded down on him from the completely absent roof. Coming to the street door, Bill opened it carefully, glancing either way down the street. The Titaness passing was clearly visible by the immense footprints she had left, now filling with rainwater, but otherwise there was no sign of her. At least not so far as he could see through the weather. Stepping outside, he kept close to the wall of the building, straining his senses. But there was nothing but the rain.

Bill glanced up and across the street. Another row of shops occupied the opposite side, but beyond them he could make out a hillside dotted with houses… and resplendent with trees. An idea formed in his mind: the Titaness’ mostly seemed to stick within the denser parts of the cities, probably because that was where they found the most people. He could try to hide in the basement of suburban houses and forests, in order to avoid them. It wasn’t a guarantee, but then what the hell was these days?

His head still on a swivel, Bill navigated his way down and across streets. He cut through an alleyway at one point and emerged on the other side to find the first row of suburban houses in front of him. He quickly jogged across the street and paused next to a fence, checking over his shoulder.

A massive foot slammed down in front of him only a few meters away, sending him to the ground with the tremor of it’s impact alone. Bill scrambled back, his head looking up as he saw a grasping pair of fingers descending upon him. Further up behind them, partially shadowed by the rainclouds, were a pair of pink eyes sparkling with amusement.

 _“Got you.”_ They seemed to say as the fingers enclosed around him.

And Bill did the only thing he could think of: he started screaming.

—

Shirabe giggled in amusement as she lifted the shrieking tiny up to her face. This little one had proven quite adept at ducking away from her, even when accounting for the fact she deliberately permitted him a bit of distance, and her mind was already working on how she might “reward” him for it. Eating him was an option, but she was still reasonably full from lunch. Popping him wouldn’t really be all that rewarding, even if the rain was making everything feel a bit more… slick.

At that thought, she glanced from the tiny to her own little breasts, the nipples glistening in the rain as they hardened at the mere idea. That decided the little man’s fate and Shirabe lifted him to the tip of her breast. Instead of just holding him against it with her finger, though, she clasped her other hand up to pin him between her palm and her tit. Then she began to rub.

The sensation of a soaked tiny sliding across and around her slickened teat, thrashing and shrieking, quickly made Shirabe hot. The pig-tailed girl plunged a finger into herself, closing her eyes to concentrate on the feelings. She thought of what Kirika must look like right now, her straight, golden hair now glistening and drooping against her head. Streams of water running across her bountiful breasts, maybe even pooling a bit in her cleavage if she pressed them together a bit.

When Shirabe came, it was hardly a great orgasm, but it was good enough and certainly better than what she could have achieved without the little man writhing against her chest. She trembled and let out a voiceless gasp. Her clasp against her own breast became a grip and she felt the little man burst against her nipple. She shuddered several more times before coming down, her own wetness sopping around the fingers she had inserted into herself to dribble in with the rain. 

Finally, she sighed and removed her hands, holding them out into the rain, letting the downpour clean them. Despite the fact she had been getting soaked for a good few hours now, the rain never felt any worse than pleasantly cool. By all rights, she should be concerned about hypothermia right about now. Shirabe just chalked it up to whatever weirdness had also made them this size. She had been doing that a lot recently.

Shirabe began to turn back north towards the city, but was cut off as she heard a familiar shout to her left. “Shirabe!”

She glanced to the east and saw Kirika racing towards her, one hand waving and the other clenched to her chest. For a moment, Shirabe was struck by the fact that Kirika actually looked even hotter dripping wet from the rain than in her imagination. But that was shoved aside when she noticed that her girlfriend was pounding along a water-logged hillside, the tremors of her footfalls steadily shaking it loose.

“Kirichan, look-” Shirabe didn’t manage to finish her warning before the hill under Kirika gave out.

“Wah!” Kirika shouted, swept off her feet by the mudslide. All at once, an enormous chunk of hill swept down, burying a mix of low-rise housing and commercial shops. The tendency of the tinies to flee the vicinity of the Titanesses meant there were _only_ several hundred caught in the path of the slide, but they were instantly buried and those who were not crushed or drowned would suffocate over the next few hours.

But neither Kirika or Shirabe really knew or cared about them. Instead, Shirabe just silently shook her head as she walked towards her girlfriend. The great mudslide that buried a good several dozen city blocks didn’t even come up to her ankles. For her part, Kirika had fallen on her back right into the mud and was now laying down, just staring up at the cloudy sky.

Shirabe grew a bit concerned by her girlfriend’s motionlessness as she approached. Stepping into the mud, which squelched around her feet, she leaned over Kirika and waved a hand over her face. “Kirichan, are you alri-?”

Kirika’s other arm lashed out as fast as lightning to seize Shirabe’s hand and pull the smaller girl down. Shirabe let out a little shriek as she fell atop her girlfriend, suddenly straddling Kirika’s hips. Then Kirika sat up, pulling Shirabe into her lap as she smiled. “I’ve got a present for you.~”

Kirika held up her other hand, the one that she had clenched. Looking at it, Shirabe saw a few, miniscule limbs sticking out through the cracks waving frantically. She could hear the distant screams that thrilled her. A handful of tinies. It was positively a miracle Kirika hadn’t crushed them when she fell.

“Aww, Kirichan, for me?” Shirabe let herself look bashful, but Kirika’s grin only widened.

“Yep, and wait until you see where I’m gonna put them!”

It was then that Shirabe became aware that the hand Kirika used to pull her down had traced it’s way up to her shoulder, then down her back, where it now hovered just below her hips. Leaning in, Kirika whispered into Shirabe’s ear, her voice husky. “Have I ever mentioned…” Her hand slid even further down, Kirika filling her palm with Shirabe’s butt cheek. “Shirabe’s butt is the cutest in the world?”

Kirika gave the cheek a squeeze and Shirabe let out a small gasp at the feeling, but she smiled back bashfully. “Kirichan… that place is by some place dirty.”

“Shirabe has no dirty places.” Kirika replied, then she leaned in and kissed Shirabe deeply, pushing both her tongue between Shirabe’s lips and her own body up against the smaller girl. Shirabe pushed back, feeling Kirika’s water- and mud-slicked breasts press into her own, still tingling slightly by the recent sensation of a crushed tiny man. Then Kirika brought the other hand around, the one with tiny people within it onto Shirabe’s other butt cheek, and with both hands pulled her in by the butt, fondling the cheeks gently.

Of course, the fondling wasn’t very gentle for the tiny people. Shirabe cooed into her kiss as she felt the hundred or so tiny people burst against her rear. Kirika moved her hands in a semi-circle, smearing a mix of bloody remains and mud across Shirabe’s buttcheeks. The two’s grinding against each other increased in speed and intensity, the mud making them feel almost as deliciously slick as at the airport the day before, when they had burst a crowd of tiny people between their bodies. The shocks of pleasure came faster now, and Shirabe started to hump her crotch against Kirika’s hips as the fire in her groins grew.

But the two swayed, Kirika’s raising of Shirabe by her butt not being exactly the most stable of position. The inevitable came when Kirika tried to scootch into a better position on her own butt, only to find the mud-covered hillside’s angle was not as cooperative as she thought. Kirika gave a shout into Shirabe’s mouth as she toppled back over, pulling Shirabe down with her.

The two giantesses found themselves rolling, Kirika holding Shirabe close by her hips even as Shirabe had her hands wrapped around her neck. They were soon positively slathered in mud, which meant they only rolled faster and further then they might have otherwise, past the mudslide proper and deeper into the city.

Still, they refused to break their kiss, committed to their lovemaking as they were. Indeed, they quickly found that the slickened sensation of the mud along with the shredding of buildings as they barrelled over them were a superb addition to their grinding and humping against each other. But the real climax came when they rolled through a series of apartment blocks and right over a crowd of tiny people trying to trudge away through the rain.

The tinies didn’t so much squish as they _exploded_ underneath the rolling Titanesses, thousands caught under the ground shaking crush of their bodies. The tingling of bursting tinies all across their backs sent them over the edge even as their roll came to a halt, Kirika’s cry of joy easily drowning out Shirabe as they both shuddered against each other again and again.

When they came down from their orgasms, they found themselves still laying in each other’s arms amidst a swathe of building debris. Glancing over, Kirika noted that she could see the trail of destruction they had left not just by the collapsed buildings, but also the mud that had come off their bodies as they rolled. And the giant, long, red smear of pink-red remains when they had hit the crowd.

Kirika glanced back down at Shirabe, and brushed her hair. “Feel good?”

“Yeah… that was nice.” Shirabe leaned up and pecked her girlfriend on the lips. “Thanks for the gift, Kirichan.”

Kirika gave a goofy grin back. “You’re welcome.”

A rumbling growl from both of their bellies caused the smiles to fall off their faces. Shirabe shook her head. “I guess we’d better get dinner.”

“Yeah,” Kirika said, getting up off Shirabe. Then she glanced between her own mud slicked body and Shirabe’s, frowning. “We might need a bath first, mud’ll probably ruin the taste… OH! Unless…!”

And before Shirabe could stop her, Kirika lifted an arm to her face and licked a bit of mud off. Then she screwed her face up, turned, and spat it back out. “Ugh! No, way too gritty!”

“You really should have seen that coming, Kirichan.” Shirabe shook her head as she got up. “Just because we can eat everything doesn’t mean everything tastes good.” Taking her girlfriend by the arm, she gently turned her eastward. “Let’s get to the ocean.”

**\----**

Shirabe blinked awake and frowned in confusion as she realized she couldn’t see anything but tiny spots. Then she realized that the spots were stars and the reason she couldn’t see was because it was still night. Shirabe could still feel Kirika’s arms wrapped around her and the heaving of Kirika’s breasts under her own head. Shirabe could also hear Kirika’s quiet snores and the sound of waves breaking against the coast. Everything seemed to be alright. Then why did she wake-up?

Her stomach answered her question for her. Ah, a case of the midnight munchies. Dinner must not have been as filling as the day before. Looks like she’d have to undertake a night time raid. Still, Shirabe was presented with an obvious problem: how to get out of her girlfriend’s grip without waking Kirika up. Fortunately, it was one she had experience with before.

Slowly and carefully, Shirabe wriggled her way down. Kirika mumbled in her sleep and shifted a bit, but she didn’t wake-up as the pig-tailed girl slipped out of her grasp. Rising to her feet, Shirabe paused as she realized a bit of a flaw in her plan.

Kirika was a hugger. Shirabe knew it and didn’t mind it. Indeed, she adored it, because it meant she could bury her head in Kirika’s chest with minimal excuse. But if Kirika didn’t have something to wrap her arms around, her sleep would get antsy and then she would rapidly wake up. Whereas before Shirabe always just slipped in a pillow in her place when she had to get up, now there was nothing on their new scale at hand.

Shirabe glanced around through the darkness, trying to find something. She dismissed the lighthouse they had been using as an ersatz lamp pretty quickly. That didn’t even come halfway up to their knees and there was no guarantee it could hold up in Kirika’s grip. In fact, thinking back on all the things they crushed, was there _anything_ that could now hold up in their grip?

Shirabe paused as she noticed something else. In the distance, deeper into the city. A series of blinking lights steadily moved back-and-forth over the ground. She frowned and squinted, trying to peer through the darkness.

That meant Shirabe didn’t notice when Kirika began to shift and squirm, her arms closing in around herself. Then the blonde awoke with a quiet snort, blinking blearily. There wasn’t anything in her arms, she realized, and the familiar pressure of her girlfriends head on her breasts wasn’t there. “Shirabe?”

At her name, Shirabe quickly looked back down. “Ah! Kirichan, I’m sorry! I was trying to find something for you to hold but-”

“Ah, no, that’s okay.” Kirika said. She could piece together what the problem was. “Trouble sleeping?”

Shirabe paused, considering the question. “Hungry.” She finally admitted.

“Ah,” Kirika said in understanding. “Dinner was a bit on the light side today, what with the rain and having to get a bath.” Then she paused and clapped twice. Their conversation must have awoken the lighthouse keeper, because it only took a couple of seconds before the light flickered on. Now they could… _sort of_ see each other in the dark.

“Alright…” Kirika smiled as she got to her feet. “Let’s get some more to eat.”

“Eh?” Shirabe asked in confusion. Then she shook her head, “You don’t have to help me, Kirichan.”

“But I want to!” Kirika said. Then her smile became a bit awkward, as she reached to scratch the back of her head. “Besides, I’m kinda hungry too.”

Shirabe blinked over at her, then she relented with a slight smile. “Alright.” She raised a hand, pointing out the moving lines of lights. “I noticed those. There is no way they’re natural, so I think the tinies are up to something.”

“Hmm…” Kirika muttered, following the darkened outline of Shirabe’s outstretched arm. “They seem to be moving in and out of the city… so let's head to where they are moving too, that's _in_ the city. That’ll show us what they're up to.”

Shirabe paused, then nodded. “Makes sense.” She held out a hand which Kirika eagerly took. Together, the two set out into the night, not particularly careful about where they tread. It wasn’t like the buildings, vehicles, and people they crushed under their stride mattered or anything.

—

Closing up to the lights was pretty easy, even though they tried to swing away on their approach. Reaching out, Kirika caught one of them and brought it close up to her face until she could see the outline of the vehicle with the blinking green-orange light.

“They’re helicopters, Shirabe.” The shape was unmistakable, as was the sound of it’s thumping rotors. And beyond them, she could hear the distant screams of the passengers. Kirika swiftly silenced them by closing her hand around the aircraft into a fist, crushing the vehicle in an instant.

“I see…” Shirabe said, following the convoy of choppers further with her eyes. Then she smiled and pointed. “There.”

The center was set-up on, of all things, a golf course. Giant flood lights attached to generators had been set-up, making it clear even from a distance, and a constant stream of helicopters were taking off and landing. Crowds of people were clogged in, barely held back from just rushing the choppers by the lines of soldiers trying to keep them organized.

The location had actually been pretty clever of the tiny people. From their sleeping spot, they would have never noticed it. Too bad for them the helicopters had led them right to it.

No sooner had Shirabe pointed it out though then did the two girls feel a series of impacts against their backs. They both spun around, scanning the night sky, and quickly picked out the flash of launching missiles from objects hovering in mid-air. Attack helicopters, presumably with night vision equipment, who had been tracking their movements but held their fire until the Titanesses noticed the evacuation.

Kirika scowled and hurled the chopper wreckage at one of them. Her aim was excellent and a ball of fire lit up the night sky as the wreck slammed into one of the helicopters, detonating it. However, the others kept firing and Kirika scowled, leaning forward to charge as she reached up for her Symphogear pendant… only to be preempted as Shirabe caught her by the arm.

“No, Kirichan.” She said, her attention focused back on the evacuation zone. “They’re just distracting us.”

Kirika looked back as well and saw that Shirabe was right. All of the helicopters on the golf course were either taking off or spooling up to do so while the crowd there was trying to scatter. They weren’t making much progress at the moment, but once the word spread they’d disappear into the night and it’d be impossible to find them.

“Come on.” Shirabe continued, quickly springing forward with thunderous steps. Kirika followed her, the firepower of the attack helicopters they could ignore for now. Kirika swept her arm out to swat as many of the transport helicopters out of the air as she could, the aircraft exploding under her palm or sent spinning out of control. Those left on the ground she stormed right over, crushing them into scrap metal.

Acting in silent coordination, well-honed from all their battles in SONG, Kirika and Shirabe used the crowd's panicked desire to get away from them to their advantage. They would shift into one position at the edges, crushing a few hundred at once, and the crowd would respond by trying to surge out in any direction away from them. But their gigantic strides would allow them to quickly move to those new directions, crushing yet more under their feet to make sure the little people got the message.

All the while, the attack helicopters buzzed around them like irritating flies, desperately trying to get their attention by pelting their upper bodies with rockets, missiles, and machine gun fire. Kirika and Shirabe didn’t hesitate to punish those who slid to close with a swipe of their hands, often snatching the chopper up to toss into another one, but for the most part they ignored the irritating bombardment. Their primary concern was on making sure their late-night snacks didn’t get away.

Finally, the crowd was corralled into a teeming, confused mass right in the center of the golf course, illuminated by the harsh glare of the flood lights. Some of those lights and generators had been crushed by Kirika or Shirabe’s movements, but most were still up and gave the two Titanesses an excellent view of their meal.

But there was still the issue of the attack helicopters, trying to get their attention. Kirika glanced up at Shirabe quizzically, but Shirabe shook her head in a silent gesture. “I’ll handle this.”

Raising her Symphogear pendant, Shirabe sang. “ _Various Shul Shagana tron._ ”

As the pinkish-golden light encased her girlfriend, Kirika noticed that the frenzied crowd seemed to freeze at the chant and transformation. It was rather as if an entire colony of ants had just truly realized how large the anteater looming over their mound was and couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by the comparison.

The moment her transformation faded, Shirabe lashed out with her razor yo-yos. Her vision enhanced by her Symphogear, they swung wide and true, and in just a matter of seconds dozens of attack helicopters and their crews were bisected horizontally. A line of explosions lit the night sky as fuel and ammunition stores erupted. Reeling in her yo-yos, Shirabe nodded in satisfaction and dispelled her transformation. She turned and graced Kirika with a smile. “Let’s eat, Kirichan.”

Kirika nodded and together they crouched down, their attention turning back to the crowd. The people there were only just beginning to shake themselves out of their funk and the Titanesses turning their attention to them accelerated that process. But it was far too late: colossal hands swept down and scooped up whole groups of people to be poured into their mouths.

The two ate quickly, each mouthful either being swished around or chewed for several seconds to get a good taste before being swallowed down. Kirika and Shirabe made sure that each handful they scooped up were swept out from around the edges of the crowd, working their way inward. The sweep of their hands would drive those not carried up towards the center, knocking them into each other, preventing the crowds from making any progress.

Within a few minutes, it was all over. Only a scattered handful of the tinies were left only to be swiftly collected up by Shirabe. All the rest now rested in the Titanesses stomachs, those still alive thrashing as they started to be broken down into fuel for their immense bodies. An evacuation effort turned out to be a restaurant for them. With a satisfied sigh, Kirika rose to her feet and stretched. “That was exactly what we needed!”

“Kirichan…” Shirabe asked as she rose to her feet, holding up the hand with the gathered stragglers. “What about these?”

Kirika blinked down at them. Terrified men and women, huddled together atop her girlfriend’s palm staring up at her curious eyes, their fate quite literally in Shirabe’s hand. But Kirika just shrugged. “Eh… I’m a bit tired to do anything with them at the moment. Let’s just get back to the lighthouse.”

“Okay.” Shirabe nodded, tilting her hand to drop all the tinies. They shrieked and scrabbled to hold on but her smooth, delicate palms gave them not the slightest purchase. And from the chest height they had been held at, the drop was guaranteed to be lethal. The two Titanesses turned for their bed area, having already forgotten about them. In their wake, they left a shattered evac site, pockmarked by their footprints, another mockery of the little people’s efforts.

**\----**

The next day dawned bright and sunny. After a quick breakfast, Shirabe and Kirika entered into one part of the city they had largely ignored until now: the industrial district. The tiny people must have noticed how they hadn’t entered this region yet, because a lot had flocked to take shelter there amidst the warehouses and manufacturing plants.

They really should have realized that if Shirabe and Kirika hadn’t visited somewhere yet, it was because they hadn’t found the time to do so. Mills and factories crumbled underfoot and chimneys toppled over at the mere brushing of their legs. The two girls quickly whipped up another panicked crowd ahead of them, which gave them the opportunity to finish off their incomplete breakfast. Yet even after they ate their fill, there were so many still left that they were able to indulge in more naughty play with them.

Shirabe grabbed the back of a tractor-trailer which she then filled to the brim with tinies. But she left the door hanging open as she enticed Kirika down to all fours so she was atop the blonde doggy-style. Then, nibbling on her girlfriend’s ear and whispering sweet nothings while grinding on her back, Shirabe slid the container door-first into Kirika’s snatch. The thrusting of the object and the writhing of those tinies who tumbled out quickly sent the blonde over the edge. As always, Kirika’s climax was lethal to both the container and it’s improvised-cargo. It was also lethal to the structures beneath her belly and breasts, as her hands and legs gave out during her throes of pleasure, consigning them to destruction.

A bit afterward, Kirika found that she could insinuate the legs of a tiny man or woman under the hood over her clitoris and hold him there, driven to distraction by the wonderful sensations. She passed the discovery onto Shirabe and that alone consumed about an hour’s worth of their attention. Their follow-on experiment, trying to pass tinies between their vaginas met with little success in strict technical terms, yet the feeling as each one was ground to mush between their colossal vulvas was positively delightful to the two Titanesses.

But it was as they were finishing up lunch that Shirabe made the big discovery.

“Hey, Kirichan!” She called over. Kirika glanced up from all fours where she had entrapped a group of tinies underneath her body and was snatching them up to lick them off her hand. Shirabe was standing at the edge of a huge strip mine, almost as deep as they were tall, and waving to her to come over. Quickly, Kirika poured the handful she had already collected onto her tongue to swallow whole, then crushed the remaining survivors on the ground with her leg before standing up to head over and see what Shirabe had found.

Shirabe slid down the side of the mine as Kirika approached. Stepping up to the edge,Kirika looked down and saw what had attracted her girlfriend’s attention. 

It was a massive bucket-wheel mining excavator. Well, massive by the little people’s scale. The top of it’s superstructure only came up roughly to Shirabe and Kirika’s hips. The vehicle was abandoned of course. It was doubtful anyone had actually been working at this mine in the past two days, let alone operating the heavy machinery.

The machine’s bucket boom was still elevated ground up against the side of the mine where it had been excavating… whatever this mine was supposed to be excavating. Shirabe walked up and with one hand, grabbed the counter-weight boom on the other end and pushed a little. The machine resisted, so Shirabe pushed harder and with a groaning squeal of metal, the superstructure slew around so the bucket boom now pointed at her.

Bringing up several fingers to it’s top, Shirabe pushed down on the boom carefully and the enormous excavating arm steadily tilted downward until it was level with her crotch. It was then that Kirika realized what her girlfriend had in mind. Shirabe glanced up from down in the mine. “Do you want to try it, Kirichan?”

Kirika considered it, but then she shook her head. Instead, she took a seat on the mine’s ridge, and leaned back casually. The motion saw her hands slide right through a warehouse, tearing it off the ground. “Nah, I got that subway drill yesterday, after all. I’ll just watch.”

Shirabe nodded back, then sidled forward carefully towards the excavator’s bucket wheel. At first glance, it seemed rather akin to her sawblades but a closer inspection would reveal the large bucket-scoops that would spin around to collect material. Nevertheless, it pressed wonderfully against the folds of Shirabe’s slit, causing the pigtailed girl to shudder and her mouth to fall open in a silent gasp.

Steadying herself by leaning forward to grip against the excavator’s superstructure, Shirabe continued to inch herself forward. With a wet-sopping sound, the bucket wheel parted her labia and slid into the vagina-proper, filling Shirabe nicely. The bottom and top of the wheel pressed against the floor and ceiling of her womanhood as it slid deeper and deeper within her, sending further shocks of delight up Shirabe’s spine.

The entire machine groaned and tilted a little bit as Shirabe slid the boom further and further into her. The knowledge that even when being careful, she was placing such an immense strain on this supposedly “mighty” machine only heightened Shirabe’s arousal. Her and Kirika really were the goddesses of this world, above modesty or morality.

Finally, the bucket-wheel brushed up against Shirabe’s cervix, eliciting the first audible gasp from the Pink Titaness. Shirabe paused for a moment to wiggle her hips, releasing a quiet moan at the waves of pleasure. Then she began to hump, stroking the arm in and out of her. She could feel the bucket-wheel actually cave a little at the first impact against her cervix. The feeling was so exquisite that Shirabe actually began to pant.

Watching Shirabe from her seat alongside the strip mine’s ridge, Kirika rubbed her legs together in unease. Watching Shirabe turn the massive mining machine into a masturbation tool was making the blonde hot and bothered as well. Kirika had to resist the temptation to get up and go over to join her girlfriend. The excavator was Shirabe’s toy, after all.

But her eyes were affixed to the magnificent sight of Shirabe humping the excavator-arm for all it was worth, hips twitching and tongue lolling out as she panted at a growing ardour. Without tearing her eyes away from the lovely sight, Kirika slid a hand down between her own legs, her fingers delving into her own snatch to masturbate in rhythm with Shirabe’s strokes. Kirika’s other hand worked at her breast. Yet she remained enraptured by the view of her beautiful girlfriend working at her toy.

Shirabe’s strokes increased in severity and intensity with her ardour, moving faster and faster as it built. She was bent forward heavily now, partially leaning atop the superstructure as Shirabe ground herself against the excavator’s bucket wheel for all it’s worth. The groans of the machine mixed with her own moans, making it sound like as if the mining equipment was actually a participant in her sex.

Finally, Shirabe climaxed. Her vagina clenched in around the inserted arm, shearing it from the rest of the machine as she convulsed in throes of joy. The bucket-wheel was mashed down into a tiny ball of wreckage, the rest of the supporting arm still within her crumpling trivially. Shirabe’s lower legs gave out from under her at the convulsions and she sank forward onto her knees. Her descent placed far more weight on the rest of the excavator then it’s superstructure could handle and it collapsed beneath her, the pig-tailed girls hands and arms driving straight through it.

Kirika had been matching her girlfriend’s motions with her own strokes and ministrations. The sight of Shirabe going over the edge likewise drove herself into her own, admittedly much more mild, orgasm. Her cries were somewhat louder than Shirabe’s and her eyes screwed shut as she shuddered again and again at the waves of delight crashing into her mind.

Coming down from her climax, Shirabe sucked in great lungfuls of air, blinking rapidly. With a shake of her head to clear her mind, she pushed herself back to her feet and plunged a pair of fingers into herself, seeking out the remains of her toy. Extracting the crushed, sopping wet, excavator arm, she inspected the wreckage for a moment before nodding in satisfaction and dropping it atop the remains of the machine’s superstructure.

She turned back to Kirika, only to find the Igalima user luxuriating in the afterglow of her own masturbatory session, staring back at Shirabe through half-lidded eyes. The blonde’s face was flush with her arousal and the way her gaze remained upon Shirabe made the pig-tailed girl giggle a little.

“Enjoy the show, Kirichan?” The pig-tailed girl asked as she over and pulled herself up to sit alongside Kirika.

Kirika blinked a little, her pleasure-addled mind taking another moment to process the words, then she smiled broadly. “It was one of the best shows on the planet, Shirabe!”

“I’m glad.” Shirabe returned the smile, then leaned in and kissed Kirika on the cheek. “But I bet there’s still plenty more to do here!” She added after a moment, climbing fully back up out of the mine.

“Right!” Kirika nodded, following her girlfriend up. “Let’s see what else we can do!”

They quickly found another crowd, but soon their attention was divided. Shirabe focused on the little people, but the gleaming metal tanks and labyrinthine network of pipelines of a nearby chemical plant caught Kirika’s attention. The blonde stepped into the plant and onto some of it’s piping. The pipes crumbled easily enough, but the pumps were obviously out of action since nothing flowed out of them.

Wondering if there was anything left in one of the storage tanks, Kirika leaned over and gripped the largest one she could see with both hands, a massive spherical tank. Well, massive by the little people’s standards at least. To Kirika, it was only about the size of a basketball.

Carefully, she heaved and the whole thing tore out of the ground with surprising ease. Despite the fact Kirika could clearly feel the chemicals inside sloshing around, it wasn’t all that heavy. But a dribble of the greenish-yellow liquid began to pour out of the severed intakes and outtakes which had connected the tank to the piping network. The liquid pooled on the ground, fumes rising from the unknown chemical substance, although they were too low and small for Kirika to notice.

To compensate, Kirika rotated the sphere so the couplings were on top, stopping the leaks. Then she paused, considering what to do. For a moment, she thought of trying to drink it, but dismissed that. They seemed to be able to digest anything, but like Shirabe had said yesterday that didn’t necessarily mean it’d taste good. She began to mull her options.

Over the crowd, Shirabe had quickly eaten a few handfuls of tinies to satisfy some post-orgasm munchies she had developed. Now collecting up a double handful, she figured that it was probably time to have some fun with them. She glanced around for Kirika as she lifted the shrieking tinies away and spotted her girlfriend amidst the pipe networks, her back turned to Shirabe.

“Kirichan!” Shirabe called loudly, just meaning to get her attention.

But Kirika had been so deep in thought about what she might be able to do with the chemical tank in her hands, that the abrupt call startled her. She started and the tank slipped from her hands. Desperately, Kirika tried to catch it, but her fumbling sent it careening forward right into another row of cylindrical storage tanks.

And those storage tanks were marked with the universal warning signs for “volatile” and “explosive”.

The entire plant detonated in a massive chain reaction. With no workers to check anything and nothing having seen maintenance for a minimum of two days, most of the failsafes were not working properly. First Kirika and then Shirabe vanished in an immense series of fireballs that spread like an ocean wave across the region of the industrial district, dwarfing the mix of thermobaric and fuel-air bombs that the military had dropped on them.

The crowd Shirabe was standing within were immediately immolated, those who weren’t outright burnt to a crisp immediately suffocating as all the oxygen was sucked out of the region. The shockwave flattened buildings in a radius around the plant of a few kilometers, with all the non-chemical facilities within the plant simply being blown to bits.

In the aftermath, a raging inferno consumed the region, toxic and flammable chemicals boiling up in immense sheets of smoke. An instantaneous conflagration raged over the area, the temperature shooting up to many hundreds of degrees.

But Shirabe and Kirika merely felt pleasantly warm.

Shirabe looked down at the carbonized remains of the tiny people in her hands and then sighed, dropping the bodies into the flames licking at her ankles. She strode forward into the fire, trying to brush aside the smoke by waving her hands. Alas, even a Titanesses strength couldn’t really part the amount of smoke put out by such an immense industrial inferno.

“Kirichan!” She called, her voice easily carrying over the crackle of the flames. “Are you okay?!”

As she reached where Kirika had been, her girlfriend's frame emerged from the smoke. Kirika had fallen on her butt in surprise at the explosion and seemed to be dazed by the change of her surroundings. Her head was turned towards Shirabe at the sound of her voice and a strange smile came over her face as the Shul-Shagana wielder emerged from the smoke nearby.

“Shirabe~...” Kirika giggled. Shirabe paused at that. Kirika’s voice was husky but also slightly delirious. Shirabe further noticed that the blonde’s face was growing increasingly flush. And despite the fact they weren’t really feeling the heat of the fire, both of them were sweating.

“Kirichan are you-” Shirabe began, but then she blinked and shook her head. She suddenly felt… warm. Although the warmth wasn’t the sort of warmth that was measured by temperature. Rather, she felt giddy and even more aroused than normal.

The momentary distraction was apparently Kirika’s cue, as she leapt up and atop Shirabe, bringing them both crashing back down to the ground in an immense tremor. The sheet of fire caught under their body was snuffed out immediately. Even their hair didn’t seem able to ignite despites the flame’s direct touch.

But neither of them were paying attention to that. Their focus was on each other. Their touch, their smell, their taste. Impelled onward by the mix of fire-borne fumes that was acting as an aphrodisiac, Kirika and Shirabe practically smashed their lips together. Their hands sought each other’s breasts, labia, and other erogenous zones as their legs became entangled in their wild passion. They were practically wrestling with each other in a frenzy of lust.

Fuelled endlessly by the aphrodisiac cocktail, Shirabe and Kirika found themselves spending the whole afternoon making wild, uninhibited love. Amidst the fire, the two were a tangle of naked flesh kissing, licking, stroking, and caressing. Each of their mighty orgasms, intense enough to cause minor earthquakes as they pounded each other against the earth in their throes, was only followed by a brief reprieve before they would start at it again. Their giggles, moans, and cries of delight easily heard over the roar of the flames, often reaching all across the city in their ardour.

Even after the fire finished burning all the chemicals which was the source of their arousal, it took another hour for whatever mixture that was arousing them to work itself out of their system. By the time they properly came to their senses, they were deeply entangled in each others limbs and awash with the afterglow of countless sessions of sex given, recieved, and shared.

“Shirabe…” Was all Kirika could find it in her to murmur.

Shirabe simply leaned in and kissed Kirika one last time. “Rest, Kirichan… that was… a lot.”

“Yeah…” Kirika muttered, drifting off. The two fell asleep shortly thereafter, exhausted by all the sex. Despite that, they never felt happier.

—

“ _Lords above!_ ” The General spat as he read the report. “What does it take to kill them?!”

“Well the explosion only clocked in at several hundred tons released over most of a minute.” His aide, a major, pointed out. “It’s hardly on the level of what would be generated by a thermonuclear device.”

“Major,” The General snapped, causing the man to stiffen. “As much as it is becoming apparent that nukes are our last hope, do not mistake me as it being comforting to me. After all, what if it doesn't end with these two?”

The Major stared for a few moments as he processed that statement. “Sir… are you saying they are aliens after all?”

“I don’t know!” The General snapped, “But we know they aren’t some kinda freak experiment escapees or what have you. When you’ve eliminated that, it doesn’t leave much in the way of alternative options, now does it? But the point is, even if nukes do work, what happens if more Titanesses or Titans or whatever show up one day?” It felt absurd just suggesting that, but then there was little about this situation that wasn’t absurd.

“I… we better hope some of them turn out to be friendly?” The Major suggested, not knowing whether to be incredulous or afraid.

“Pretty much.” The General acknowledged. “Dismissed… and Major…”

“Yes sir?”

“Make sure you keep your pants on over this. I’ve already had to reprimand some others over that.”

**\----**

Early to bed apparently meant early to rise, as the sky was only just starting to lighten when Kirika and Shirabe roused themselves from their slumber. But with consciousness came the rather acute awareness they had missed dinner the prior evening and the two only managed a cursory good morning kiss before they set out to look for food. Luckily for them, the tinies seemed to be more accustomed to the two Titanesses only waking up after the sun had already risen.

By now, they had the act of flushing out and corralling the little people down to an art. Operating in parallel, it wasn’t long before Kirika and Shirabe each had a mob of a few thousand tinies trapped between one of them and the debris of a building toppled across the streets. So ravenous was their hunger by then that when they actually started eating, it took less than a minute for them to gobble up a thousand tinies each.

With their immediate appetite satiated, the two’s habits diverged a bit. Shirabe merely continued eating at a slower pace, but Kirika decided to play with her food a little. She rose onto her knees and leaned forward to place her hands amidst the crowd, giggling a little as she felt the cool sensation of tinies squashing beneath her palms. She moved forward a bit, supporting herself on her hands and knees, her great breasts ponderously swaying from side to side as she surveyed the long stretch of road.

Kirika paused to watch the mob of tiny people beneath her seethe and writhe, like a great host of trapped ants. Then she licked her lips in anticipation and slowly began to lower herself down. The crowds beneath her screamed and tried to surge aside, out of the way of her descending body. But there wasn’t enough room in the street and soon fights broke out as people pushed, shoved, and punched each other to gain space, in the end achieving nothing but to stall themselves.

Kirika’s breasts, of course, reached them first. She actually had to stop and steady herself at the sensation of the tinies trapped beneath her mounds being driven to the ground and struggling against them. Save for those under her nipples, the individual kicks and punches meant nothing. But when added together in the great numbers that were beneath her, they were a delightful tickling sensation. Kirika giggled a little and felt even something as small as the slight movements from her laughter break some of the tiny bodies pinned against the ground. That these little people couldn’t withstand even such little motions only amused her further.

Then Kirika resumed her slow descent, although she leant back a bit so as to keep the pressure off her breasts. Those beneath her vast belly were pinned next, followed by her waist and hips. Then, steadily, Kirika redistributed her weight in laying down fully, closing her eyes so she could best soak in the sensations.

Kirika felt the bones give in first, signalled both by the tinies furious resistance abruptly ending and the slight pressure of their individual bodies vanishing. That was followed only a moment later by their bodies properly popping under her weight, a change signalled by what felt like a warm drop of liquid splashing against her skin, only repeated a few thousand times across her entire body.

She sighed huskily. That felt _good_...

Opening her eyes again, she noted there were still a ton of people just ahead, backed up between Kirika’s face and the impassable wall of debris from a toppled skyscraper. Kirika smiled at them mischievously and gave a playful wink, which caused them to mostly shuffle in confusion. Then, with laughter in her eyes, Kirika pursed her lips, bent her head, and gave the ground a playful kiss. A host of tinies were outright crushed by her lips. Those trapped between were first driven down by the exhale of her kiss and then sucked up into Kirika’s maw when she inhaled heftily.

Kirika looked back up, smiling massively, and licked the remains off her lips. A descending bulge in her throat indicated the fate of those tinies who had been trapped between them. But she was still a fair bit hungry, and the rest could only scream as the Green Titaness bent her head to lick through the crowd again and again, dragging great numbers up to swallow whole or chew.

Finally, there was nothing left of the crowd but a scattered few dozen tinies who had managed to avoid her tongue. Kirika simply rested her chin on one of her arms and brought her other free hand around to form her middle and forefinger into a pair of legs. Those two digits became a much smaller monster than herself, “walking” back and forth across the street to chase down each tiny man or woman and crush them against the pavement.

“Kirichan?” Shirabe asked from behind her, poking her head around a street corner. “Are you done?”

Kirika blinked and looked back over her shoulder at her girlfriend, taking a moment to process the question. Then she looked back down at the last little survivor: a lone man, curled up in terror. She quickly smushed him under her forefinger like before climbing to her feet, brushing off most of the egregious remains of the crowd.

“Yeah!” She answered as she turned back to Shirabe. And as she did so, her eyes alighted on a building a few blocks behind the smaller girl, just the right size and shape for something she had been wanting to do for a while now. “And I’ve got a good idea on what to do next…”

\----

Kirika examined it from all sides.

It was perfect.

Sure, compared to her colossal frame it was tiny. Both Shirabe and her had levelled innumerable buildings larger than this one, oftentimes not even intentionally. But this one was built in layers: a bottom portion, low and wide. Then a middle layer, slightly taller but rather narrow. And finally a riser section constituting the bulk of it, somewhat rounded in it’s height. 

On each of the roofs, groups of people panicked and swarmed. Kirika had moved swiftly to crush the various doorways and entrances of the tinies who had thought they went unnoticed watching the Titanesses. The little people had been betrayed by their fascination of them and were now trapped.

Making an 'O' with her fingers, Kirika judged its thickness with a smile. Using her fingernails she chipped off any rough spots. Then she delved between her own legs where her womanly juices had already built up a bit, excited by her foreplay with her breakfast. She started smearing it along the side of the structure, until it glistened dark and wet.

“Are you sure about this, Kirichan?” Shirabe asked from where she was watching her girlfriend work.

“‘Course!” Kirika smiled, then she indicated another structure across the street. It was only built in two sections and was a little bit smaller, but that meant it was ideally sized for Shirabe. “And I bet you’d love it! If you want to join?”

Shirabe glanced from her girlfriend to the structure, contemplating the offer. Then she strode over and quickly crushed the various doors to both the street and the roof, trapping about a half dozen tiny people atop the roof. However, Shirabe then turned back to Kirika, and folded her arms. “I’ll watch for now. Tell me how it feels first.”

“Okay!” Kirika nodded, rising to her feet then hunkering forward on her knees until she was a little forward of the building, with it nestled between her legs. She glanced down at the topmost roof, debating whether she wanted to go in hard or part her lips first. Finally, Kirika decided she wanted to crush the tinies atop it with her cervix. So with her fingers, Kirika parted her folds and sank down slowly.

The horrified screams of the tiny people on top of the roof faded as Kirika’s womanhood engulfed the structure with frightful ease. The initial penetration was sweet, prompting a great moan from the blonde. Those who were too close to the edge were swept off by her passing labia to be crushed and smeared down the side of the building, adding to it's lubrication. The survivors gasping for breath in her hot, musky, smelling cavern as the air pressure rose. And descending from high above to crush them, her mighty cervix, doorway to her vast womb.

—

Richard watched helplessly as the Green Titaness’ lips slid down around them through the window, turning the view into nothing but the dark, warm pink of her body's inner flesh. He trembled at the raw terror coursing through his body, then staggered as the building shook under a tremendous moan that hammered into his skull. She was definitely enjoying herself.

“Alright, fuck this.” He said, getting up. “We should try to brave the stairs, get to the basement. There might still be a chance…” He trailed off as he turned to Samuel just in time to see his friend release the emergency latches on the window to lean out through the frame and over the sill with one hand to press against the passing flesh. The already substantial smell of the Titanesses womanly scent became almost overwhelming and a steady stream of her juices flowed in through the sills to pool on the floor.

Richard quickly leapt forward and yanked Samuel back. “Sam! What the fuck are you doing?!”

“We’re inside her.” Samuel said turning to look at Richard, his eyes glazed with a mix of awe and fear. “Lords above, Dick, she’s so _big_.”

"I know where we fucking are, Sam." Richard growled. Here he was seething with fear, and his friend was copping a goddamn feel on something that couldn’t even feel _him_. "We have to get down, maybe we can find shelter in the basement."

Richard nodded, his gaze focusing a little. He glanced down at his arm, dripping with thick cream that had soaked right through his vest. "I’m never going to look at a woman the same again. Come on, let’s go."

At that moment, Kirika tested the resistance of the structure with a slight squeeze of her muscles. For her it met a pleasant resistance, but for the tiny men it was a completely different story. Richard’s eyes widened as he watched the flesh abruptly press tighter against the window and he opened his mouth to yell a warning, but at that instant the wall shattered. Samuel only had enough time to turn back and register the cracks radiating up the walls as the building groaned under the assault.

The wall fell inwards. Richard backpedaled frantically, and Samuel did the only thing he could: press himself against the lower section of wall under the window as debris crashed and bounced around him. The ceiling buckled and one of the long-silenced lights fell out of it’s frame dropping black wire. The fixture and some of the wall landed against the edge of the Green Titaness’ wet flesh, and as she continued to press down it was dragged out of sight.

Richard coughed at a pall of dust that he tried to wave away. “Sam? Are you alright?”

"I’m here," said the other man. "Shit, let’s get the fuck out of here." Richard listened as his friend struggled in the debris for a moment. When he spoke again, his voice was shaking. "Dick?” 

"Yes?" 

"I’m in trouble." 

Finally the dust cleared enough that Richard was able to get a good look at what state the office was in. The problem was immediately clear: the fallen lighting fixture had been trailing a ton of wire, and this wire was now tangled up in Samuel’s legs. And the other end of the wire was slowly slipping down between the floor and the flesh of the Titaness.

Richard acted quickly and immediately attacked the heavy wire, pulling and yanking at it, trying to get Samuel’s shoes off. Somewhat stunned by his imminent peril, it took a few moments before Sam likewise started trying to save himself, began to twist around and pull at a large block of cement, trying to yank himself free of the snare. Richard yelled at him, trying to hold him still. He managed to free one leg but by then the rest of the wire was gone. Sam howled and tried to cling to the cement block, but he might as well as have been trying to hold back an avalanche.

Sam screamed as the wire swiftly dragged him back, Richard chasing after him for a few feet before he disappeared out the window frame to be dragged down out of sight. Up above, Kirika felt a pleasant tickle from the sudden appearance of a tiny object and quickly rubbed herself against it, cooing a bit as she felt it pop nicely against a sensitive spot.

—

“Does it feel good, Kirichan?” Shirabe asked as she breathlessly watched. Like Kirika watching her insert the bucket-excavator the day before, Shirabe was getting all hot and bothered at the sight of her girlfriend engulfing a supposedly mighty structure within her vagina.

“Yes!” Kirika gasped, finally lowering herself down far enough for her nether lips to meet the second roof of the middle section. She only lightly dabbed at the people there: some of the tinies stuck to her spread folds, some fell off the roof below, and others were squashed flat, but most were unharmed if now substantially wet. The sensation of those who burst, however, registered on Kirika the most and she groaned delightedly. “Dess! Oh… Shirabe, you have to try it!”

Shirabe didn’t have to be told twice. She quickly moved to position her own building between her legs, her thoughts dancing with images of what she had just seen. The overwhelming power of her sex held the tiny people left on the roof enthralled like small animals in bright lights, Shirabe parted her lips as she swirled a finger against her softness, her hips slowly lowering. The immediate and terrifying presence of her aroused womanhood finally shook the tiny men and women from their shock, and shrill cries sounded up.

The tinies rushed for the edge of the rooftop, apparently deciding that dashing themselves on the ground below was a better fate than being crushed by the Pink Titaness’ sex, but Shirabe was faster then they could have ever hoped to match. They and the entire rooftop were quickly swallowed up by the immense snatch. The air pressure rose, hurting the tiny people’s ears, and the scent of Shirabe’s lust permeated their every breath. They felt the building shivering underfoot as the giantess shifted her hips, pressing it against her sensitive inner spot, squeezing the skyscraper from all sides with her powerful love muscles. They didn’t realize their end was at hand until Shirabe’s cervix slammed into them, many of them bursting under the pressure. The few who didn’t were soon smeared across the roof by the slightest twitching of the Titanesses muscles.

Kirika was so entranced by the sight of Shirabe sliding down onto one of the tinies structures that she almost forgot her own 'guests', the trapped group of vaginal spelunkers on the topmost roof of her own structure. At the last moment, however, she remembered. But there was nothing fancy for them: Kirika just sat down until she felt the building touch her cervix. Then she wriggled her hips, grinding the tinies between her and the roof and groaning loudly in delight, until she felt the top story of the building cave under her weight.

Together, Shirabe and Kirika began to pump up and down atop their respective structures, but they didn’t limit themselves to just that. Facing each other, they reached out to fondle their nipples, breasts, and stroke their hips as they moved in sync. The earth shook with each thrust, the two Titanesses giggling and panting as they wondered quietly how the terrified people trapped in their bodies were faring.

They steadily increased their tempo, Kirika’s breasts starting to jiggle at an increasing rate. Their colossal vaginas slamming down as one, rising up, revealing buildings lathered in juices, then crashing down again. Harder. Faster. A moist slurping sound filling the air, followed by a ruinous crunch and boom of thunder as they humped their helpless toys with increasing wildness. Their eyes glowing with lust, their bodies singing with power, Shirabe and Kirika leaned towards each other, closer, closer, their lips parting, their eyes sharing their arousal. And when their lips touched, they orgasmed.

The clenching of their muscles and the twitch of their hips tore the respective structures uppermost sections from the lower ones. Kirika’s cry of joy was heavily muffled by her kiss with Shirabe, but she could feel from the way her girlfriend shuddered against her that Shirabe’s climax was no less delightful. Within them, the building sections didn’t so much crumble as they crunched at the grip of their vaginal muscles. Those few tinies who didn’t outright explode under the crush of debris drowned in the torrent of their juices.

Their legs gave out together and they sank down all the way atop the lower sections. In neither case were the building foundations remotely able to hold their weight, but the feeling of those lower structure sections imploding under their butts until they hit the ground only added another joyous wave to their orgasms. Finally, they came down, holding each other, kissing softly, shivering slightly in the afterglow.

Shirabe broke the kiss first, her hands delving into herself to extract the ruined remains of the building. Or, in truth, the largest portion of it. Most of the structure simply crashed out when she opened her lips. Holding it up between them, they both looked down at the remains of what was once a proud little thighscraper. The steel wrought girders were twisted and bent like play-dough, the concrete crushed into dust and mingled with Shirabe’s juices, which dripped from the incredible wreckage.

“They are so little and fragile, aren’t they?” Shirabe asked.

“Yeah…” Kirika agreed. “It must be pitiful to be one of them. But...” She reached up to cup Shirabe’s chin. “We’re not one of them.”

“Mmm…” Shirabe agreed, leaning forward to press her forehead against Kirika. “We’re Kaiju, after all, right?” 

“Yeah…” Kirika breathed back, kissing her again. When they broke off, she added. “We’re kaiju, and this is our little world. All for us to do with what we want.”

Then she began to stand up… and froze, frowning a bit at an odd sensation between her hips. Shirabe stared in confusion at her girlfriend's expressions before she sighed. “You forgot there was wreckage inside you again, didn’t you, Kirichan?”

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part. This one is a bit more of a disconnected piece, envisioning some of the specific scenarios DMJii get up too in their time as giant, alien kaiju in this nameless pastiche of Los Angeles. Enjoy it.
> 
> I'd also like to take the time to thank my beta, username Ikxi, for assisting me in this and Symphomonsters. He'll also possibly be doing some modelling artwork based on scenes in this, albiet the two will have to be in swimsuits due to some creator requests of the original models. That sucks, but respecting other artists wishes is important. Regardless, thanks Ikxi. You rock.


	8. Titanesses’ Mercy

**Attack of the Giant Zababa  
** **Part 8  
** **Titanesses’ Mercy**

\----

The compound was in an out-of-the-way utility corridor, a location only the dozen or so robed figures knew about. They had come together through word of mouth: in the current situation, there was no real way to do proper advertising. Miraculously, the electrical conduits still had power and they had been able to use that to set-up lighting and other necessary utilities for survival.

Positive luxuries in this time.

“Are the cloaks really necessary?” Eric asked.

“Brother Jim says it is best to ensure the Titanesses distinguish us from the nonbelievers.” Robert answered, “So their wrath won’t fall upon us by accident.”

Eric sighed and shook his head. “For goddesses, it sure is easy for them to make mistakes.“

“Of course it is, Brother Eric!” A booming voice sounded from the door, a man in distinctive purple robes striding forward up to the improvised pulpit at the head of the room. “They are beyond human reckoning, lost goddesses angry at being forgotten in this new age! Such power could not possibly be reckoned with to easily discriminate!”

“Yes, Brother Jim.” Eric said, a bit chastised. “I was not questioning your decision.”

“I know, Brother, I know.” Jim nodded, casting his gaze across the group. “I know you are all afraid! We have all seen the Titanesses wrath upon those who have forgotten them, even more so those who tried to resist! But after today, I promise you we shall fear them no more! Today, we shall reassure them that we have realized their message. That we have repented of the false doctrine and false lords. And with only a little luck, they shall forgive and grant their mercy and protection upon us.”

He paused, letting them process that statement. “I know you are curious as to how we will achieve this. But truly, there is only one way: we must be brave enough to approach them. To let them know we exist and we follow them, that we are brave enough to unveil ourselves.”

There was an intake of breath throughout the room, a sudden tension. None of them questioned the divinity of Titanesses. They had all witnessed their power against the military and had felt in their very souls how much _greater_ they were. Yet the prospect of actually being in their presence was enough to make any sensible person shudder with fear.

It was Donna who voiced the concern first. “Are you… are you sure, Brother Jim? What if they don’t recognize us for what we are?”

Jim just nodded sadly. “I will not give you false reassurance and say that this will work out for sure. The Titanesses are powerful beyond our comprehension, but they are neither omniscient or omnipotent and their holy language is beyond our comprehension. Nevertheless, if we do not try to let them know, we will surely not survive when they discover us.” He glanced around the room. “I know that many of you may not want to make that risk. If you wish to remain here while I venture out, say so now and I will not hold it against you.”

Quiet fell after that proclamation. Nobody spoke, nobody challenged it further. Finally, Eric called out. “We are with you, Brother Jim! Lead us to the Titanesses, so we may join them in the new era!”

A resounding cheer echoed around the room, the others stating their agreement and support. Jim smiled widely, putting on the show of being moved by their support in him. Yes, this was a risk, one that might cost him his life. But if he could amuse the Titanesses with the idea of a cult centered around their likeness, perhaps he could really set himself up to rule humanity in the aftermath! Sure beat the hell out of his previous cons before this mess started.

And if not? Well, then Jim was liable to be dead either way and the rest of human civilization would probably follow after him as the Titanesses crushed, ate, and fucked their way across the planet. He wasn’t stupid: creatures that size couldn’t possibly be human and the power they had wielded against the military couldn’t possibly be fought.

Jim even bet nukes, when they were inevitably brought out, would fail. Hopefully his performance could get them to entertain subjugation more than extermination. And hell, for all he knew, maybe this act wasn’t so much an act and they really _were_ divine beings looking for worship. He had to have at least a little faith in that.

In the meantime, though, he should enjoy the position. Even if it was just over a dozen people right now, he was the leader of something that could be grand. He raised his hands to quiet the cult. “I am honored by your faith. We shall depart within two hours, to pray to the Titanesses. I will leave you to make your own, personal preparations.“ Then he glanced at one of the newest attendees, a pretty redhead. “Sister Wilma, correct?”

“Yes, Brother Jim?” The young woman asked eagerly, clearly excited by the fervour in the room.

“Welcome to our little family. May I have a word with you in private?”

\----

Kirika was playing hide and seek with the little people. Well, not _hide_ and seek, since she knew where the tinies were. Although didn’t that also meant she didn’t have to do much in the way of seeking, either? Regardless, what she had done was corner a large group of tinies inside a low-rise office building. She had quickly crushed all the other doorways, leaving them only one way in and out.

Now, she could have just torn the roof and upper floors off to have her way with them individually, in small groups, or even all at once. But instead, Kirika settled down alongside an adjacent building with the entrance in easy view for her, but herself out of view of anyone inside the building. It was time to test out her patience.

And so far, it had worked out quite well for her. She currently had a trio of tinies stuck down in her cleavage, their shouts and screams muffled by her breasts. They all had ventured out to see whether she was gone only for her to pluck them up. There were bloodstains by the entrance, marking out those she had simply crushed with a finger.

Of course, there were no signs of the ones she had eaten. They had vanished into her stomach, flicked between her lips like popcorn, and probably already dissolved by her admittedly freakishly efficient digestive tract. Kirika currently had one more, a female, in her mouth that she was sucking on like a piece of candy. That tiny woman had completely exhausted herself in her futile struggles and now just lay heaving on the Titaness’ tongue, waiting for Kirika to either swallow her or chew her up. Probably the former: Kirika hadn’t forgotten that the woman tasted better going down whole than the men.

Kirika watched the front entrance like a hawk, so even if a tiny just peeked around the front entrance corner to see if she was there, she could quickly pounce with her arm, snatching up the foolish little thing with her fingers. They seemed to have learned, though, because none had so much as glanced out for a good half-hour, the longest time yet.

Still, Kirika could be patient. The ones in her cleavage were ticklish enough to keep her entertained for the moment. Her attention was only pulled away when she registered movement, further beyond the entrance. Shifting her gaze, she blinked as she took between one to two dozen tinies calmly walking their way _towards_ her, dressed in robes of green-and-pink.

They stopped for a moment when they noticed her eyes fall upon them, then the one at their head continued to move forward and the rest followed. The sight of tinies not running for their lives or trying to surreptitiously watch her was so bizarre to Kirika that she couldn’t think of anything other than to just stare.

The group walked right down the middle of the street, easily within her reach. Then their leader kneeled and bowed his head in silent prayer, shortly thereafter followed by the rest. Kirika watched the bizarre behavior for a few more seconds before it occurred to her what they were doing. They were praying to her, like she was an actual goddess.

Actually, no. Now that she thought about it, she could see how they got that impression. Still, Shirabe was going to want to see this.

Kirika swallowed the treat she had been suckling on before she pushed herself up to her knees, turned, and called out to her girlfriend several blocks over. “Shirabe, look at this!”

Shirabe had been entertaining herself with her own group of tinies she had corralled and trapped in a ring of debris, slowly having her way with them one at a time. At Kirika’s call, she had been attempting, with only partial success, to learn how to juggle with them. The distraction of her girlfriend's voice meant the two in the air plummeted to their doom, while the one in her hand only gained a temporary reprieve before Shirabe crushed him against the earth getting up to her feet.

“What is it, Kirichan?” She asked, walking over, finishing off several damaged buildings in the process. Kirika simply pointed down to the prayergivers, who turned in response to Shirabe’s approach, angling themselves so they were now pointing directly between the two girls. Shirabe looked down at the tinies for several seconds before she giggled. “Oh! How cute...”

“I know, right?!” Kirika smiled. Then she scratched her head. “But uh… what should we do with them?”

—

“Alright everyone, remember to show conviction.” Brother Jim reassured them before he stepped around the corner. Min gulped, taking a deep breath to try and keep from shaking in fear. This was the moment of truth. Whether the Titanesses would recognize their devotion and forgive them of their transgressions… or condemn them anyways, for ignoring them for so long.

The group followed Jim around the corner and as Min came around, she couldn’t help but have her breath taken away. She had seen the Titanesses from afar before, yes. But not from just a block away! Even laying down on her stomach, the Green Titaness size was apparent from this distance.

Min’s gaze remained fixed on the Titaness as they walked forward, her mouth slightly agape. She was sure the only reason she hadn’t come to a halt was because she was still following the others. Yet her amazement was nothing to the fear as she took in the sight. One of her fingers alone would be more than enough to crush anyone in the group like a bug. And her great chest, currently pressed up against the ground, either of her breasts alone could smash an entire house. In fact, Min was sure she could hear the cries of a few people trapped between them.

Realizing her eyes were lingering, Min quickly chose to look up, focusing instead on the Green Titanesses face. Her eyes, a majestic emerald color that sparkled with excitement, were focused a little far to the left for her to have noticed them yet. Her hair was pretty, Min had to admit. A stylishly short-cut blonde. She’d be cute, pretty even if she was human. Yet her beauty seemed to be magnified with her size. Min also couldn’t help but notice the way her jaw shifted, minute movements that’d be unnoticeable if she were a mortal human. There was definitely someone in her mouth.

That realization sent a new shock of fear through the woman: bad enough to wind up crushed by the Titaness, but to be devoured? Reduced from among the top species of the planet to merely a piece of prey? Words could not describe the animalistic terror that seized Min at that realization. She had to suck in another breath to calm herself, sweat dripping down her face. Her hands were shaking.

Then the great green eyes shifted. From their focus on the entrance to one of the offices lining the street right onto Min’s group. Like mice suddenly realizing they were spotted by a cat, they all froze for a moment. Muscles tensed, everyone ready to run.

Then Brother Jim resumed walking as before, and everyone else was encouraged to follow. Min included. She reminded herself this was the whole point of the group: they would submit themselves to the Titanesses’ judgement. They would either live and go forward into a new age, or they would be condemned to be culled with the rest of mankind for their sins. There was no point in trying to run. They’d just die tired.

Finally, Jim came to a halt, the rest of the group stopping behind him. Min couldn’t help but glance up, craning her head ever-so-slightly to keep the Titaness face in view. They were close enough, she could tell, that if the Green Titaness wanted to end them, it would be a simple motion. She’d just have to reach out and crush them under her palm.

But she just stared down at them, her expression bemused. Was it working?

“Let us pray, brothers and sisters!” Jim called, kneeling down. The rest of them followed, bowing their heads and pressing their hands together, quietly offering their apologies and request for forgiveness up to her.

Min wasn’t sure how long she actually knelt there, trembling with fear that they wouldn’t be spared. But it felt like a lifetime before she heard a great rumble from above. “ **Shirabe, kore mite!** ”

“ **Sorehanadesu ka, Kirichan?”** Another thunderous voice replied, only somewhat softer and lighter. Min chanced a glance up to see that the Green Titaness had risen up onto her knees and called over the roofs of the buildings she had been laying next too. The earth shook at the approach of immense feet and a smaller frame than the Green one, for all that really mattered at their scale, with black hair pulled back into twin-pigtails appeared over the tops of the buildings. Immense, cool, pink eyes regarded the Green Titaness steadily.

Her lover, possibly even her wife for all Min knew, the Pink Titaness. Jim quickly readjusted himself so he would be praying to her too and the rest of them followed. The Green Titaness indicated them with her head and the Pink Titaness’ titular eyes swung onto them. They blinked for a moment, before softening and a small smile spread across her face. **“Ah! Kawaii ne…”**

 **“Watashi wa tōzen shitte iru?!”** The Green Titaness gave a brilliant smile, then it fell off into a curious frown. **“Etto… karera o dōsureba ī nodeshou ka?”**

Min quickly dropped her head back down, praying ever more desperately. The two Titanesses continued to chat with each other, presumably trying to figure out what they should do with them. She quickly lost track of their conversation though.

Finally, there was a crashing sound and the group looked up to see the Green Titaness rise to her feet. A few of them quaked as she rose over them like a skyscraper, but as if sensing their fear Jim called out. “Steady yourself brothers and sisters, their decision should become apparent soon. If we have been found to be wanting, then running will do us no good.”

The Green Titaness leaned over and pecked the Pink Titaness on the cheek, a move that Min couldn’t help but find cute despite her raw terror. Then she raised one of her legs, her immense feet looming up into the sky. Min could see it was caked red with the remains of all the people the Titaness had crushed today and for a heartstopping moment she thought this was it. The Titanesses had decided they would kill them all.

Then the Green Titaness instead swung her foot over atop the office whose entrance she had been studying earlier and stepped on it. The whole thing collapsed down, the earth shaking and Min had to throw up an arm to shield her face from the cloud of dust and debris that rolled over them briefly. With only one glance back down at them, the Green Titaness moved off in the same direction the Pink Titaness had appeared from, the thunder of her footsteps growing more and more distant.

It was only as the group looked back up that they noticed the Pink Titaness had stepped out to take the Green Titaness’ place in the street before them. She had sat herself down on her knees and her stare bore straight down onto them. Gone was the softness from earlier, only a quiet, steely gaze of interminable emotion. Then she raised an eyebrow, as if to say: “ _Well? You have my attention. What is it?_ ”

Brother Jim stood up, raising his hands in a placating manner. His movement caused the Pink Titaness’ eyes to lock in on him. “Oh, Great Titaness! We thank you for your and your beloved’s mercy. Eternally shall we be forever grateful at this opportunity! We shall forever have faith in you and your love.”

He then turned to the group, raising his hands as hands high to get their attention, preaching now. “Rejoice, all ye faithful! We have been forgiven and given a new opportunity in service to Our Ladies. The false gods of the old lords have clearly been demonstrated not to be by their power, and now with this act of grace they have shown that all those who cast aside and seek repentance shall join us.”

As Jim spoke, he didn’t notice the frown work it’s way across the Pink Titaness’ face as she watched him. He didn’t notice her shift a bit, leaning forward to peer down right at him, her hand drifting closer.

“I foretold that they had come in anger at having lost their previous worshippers and consigned to the dustbins of history!” Jim continued, completely oblivious. “I foretold that they would forgive us for such a transgression! And having been proven right, having been forgiven for our sins, it is clear that by permitting us to live and for me to speak, they show their approval for my leader-”

Jim was interrupted by the Pink Titaness’ pinky finger knocking into him, sending him toppling off his feet. The entire group froze, their gazes flicking to the immense hand hovering roughly where Jim had stood and then up to the Pink Titaness’ face. Her gaze was still on Jim as her eyes hardened and she shook her head.

Then she swept her gaze back towards the crowd. Everyone cried as her eyes flickered over them and flinched away… everyone except Min. Scared out of her wits, she nevertheless felt compelled to watch as their eyes locked together. The little human and the immense titan.

Then the Pink Titaness nodded and her hand reached forward, right for Min. She couldn’t help but shriek and try to stumble backwards, even as the other worshippers around her took to their heels to avoid being crushed, but it was in vain. Crying and thrashing, Min was engulfed on two sides by the Titaness’ fingers and lifted up. She expected to be tossed into the Pink Titaness’ mouth, or perhaps smashed atop her nipple, or maybe even just have the life squeezed out of her.

But Min did not expect her ride to last only a couple of moments, with her being dropped right back on the ground. Staggering, she looked around to find that the Pink Titaness had simply moved her right up to the front of the crowd, where Jim had been standing. In fact, looking to her right, she saw that Jim was still looking up at her, as baffled as Min was.

Then Min looked up and again found herself meeting eyes with the Pink Titaness. But the expression on her face had softened considerably. Whereas before it had been watchful and inspectful, now there was almost a… matriarchal kindness to it. Her great forefinger descended and fear flared in Min that it would crush her, but that seemed quite at odds with the look upon the Titaness’ face.

Instead, the finger stopped, right atop Min’s head. A noticeable but not uncomfortable pressure. It moved in slight rotating motion, with astonishing gentleness. It felt… reassuring.

Then Min understood. The Titaness had made her choice clear. When the finger lifted away, she again looked up to meet those great, pink eyes and nodded before bowing. Then she turned back to the other worshippers, who had been watching the exchange in awe. “The Titaness… has chosen me as your leader.” Min proclaimed. “I… I did not expect nor want this position. But it is not up to me to question Our Lady’s will and I shall fulfill this task to the best of my ability.”

She paused, taking in the reaction. The others were nodding. They accepted her reasoning, understood what she did. Min supposed there was only one more thing to do. She threw a hand up towards the Pink Titaness and bowed. “ALL HAIL THE TITANESSES!”

“Hail!” The other worshippers chorused, bowing.

Above them, the Pink Titaness nodded approvingly.

And on the side, Jim stared in disbelief and horror. No… no way. It was happening again. Right on the verge of success, he had been thrown off by some unforeseen alteration. Dammit, dammit! He was pissed now.

“NO!” Jim shouted, surging to his feet, pulling everyone's attention on him. “I was the one who deduced the Titanesses reasons! I was the one who formed the group! I was the one who led us to salvation!” He jabbed a finger at Min. “I am the leader!”

Above, the Pink Titaness cocked her head and raised an eyebrow curiously. Min just looked back coolly. “Our Lady has decreed otherwise.” She indicated the immense being behind her. “Would you like to take it up with her?”

That did it. Bad enough this whole thing was in ruins, now he was being mocked by the one who ruined it! Jim stormed forward, grabbing Min by her robe and yanking her up close. He failed to notice the way this made the Pink Titaness abruptly straighten. “You stupid bitch! This is **_my_** position!” Then he punched Min square in the face, sending her tumbling down onto her ass. “This is **_my_** group! My-!”

Whatever he was about to cry next was cut off by his scream as a pair of great fingers plucked him right off the ground. Min watched, still a bit dazed, as the Pink Titaness lifted him right up to her face, her expression a mask of anger.

 **“Kore wa hankō no daishōdesu.”** The Titaness thundered. Min didn’t understand a single word, but she had a good guess at it’s meaning. She watched as the Titaness turned her hand horizontal, so that Min and everyone else could quite clearly see Jim’s thrashing figure between her thumb and forefinger. Only the upper half of his body was pinched in her right hand and as they watched, her left hand came up to pinch the lower half of his body.

Distantly, they could hear Jim screaming, begging for mercy and forgiveness. If his pleas reached the Titaness, they fell on deaf ears. The Titaness pulled her hands apart and effortlessly Jim split in half, all his motions halting as both halves of his body went limp in one terrible moment. A glob of blood from the ripped midsection splashed to the ground several meters away from Min.

Then the Titaness crushed the two halves of Jim between her fingers, pulverizing them instantly. When she brought the digits apart again, the only thing left of Jim were two little red stains on the tip of each forefinger. Turning, the Pink Titaness wiped them off on the rubble of the office the Green Titaness had smashed.

Only when she had done that did the Titaness then turn her attention back to Min, who had staggered back to her feet. The Titaness’ features softened again, and in one swift motion that shook the whole street, she scooted back and laid down on her stomach, much like the Green Titaness had been before. Unlike the Green Titaness, however, the Pink Titaness brought her head almost all the way down to the ground, resting her chin on her hands. Her great face filled Min’s entire view and she couldn’t help but back away a little in fear.

**“Anata wa ima watashitachi no Miko. Anata wa watashi o Tsukuyomi-sama, watashi no gārufurendo wa Akatsuki-sama to yobimasu.”**

It took a few moments for Min to realize what was about what the Titaness just said. Namely, that it didn’t hurt her ears. It had been loud, yes, but so much as to make her flinch and her head to hammer. The Titaness had practically whispered it which meant… which meant it was genuine effort to communicate! Unfortunately…

“I… I am sorry Our Lady!” Min shouted up, holding her hands up placatingly as Jim had done so before. “I do not understand you!”

The Pink Titaness eyes furrowed for a moment, then she sighed. She lifted one of her hands out from under her chin and pointed right at Min. **“Miko.”** She said slowly and softly, carefully enunciating each word. Then she pointed at herself. **“Tsukuyomi-sama.”** Finally, she sat up and pointed over the buildings, off in the direction the Green Titaness had departed. **“Akatsuki-sama.”**

Now Min got it. The Pink Titaness… no, the Titaness who was addressing them. She was Tsukuyomi and they were to address her as “Tsukuyomi-sama”... presumably “sama” being some sort of title that gods were supposed to be addressed by. And her… well, Min was just going to go ahead and assume that “Akatsuki-sama”, the other Titaness, was her wife. Might as well be and who was Min to argue with a god? And she herself was now their “Miko”... whatever that was. A high-priest maybe?

“I… Your _Miko_ hears and understands, _Tsukuyomi-sama_!” Min shouted up, making sure to clearly repeat and enunciate each of those words as well as point at the figure in question when she did so. At that, the Pink-no, Tsukuyomi nodded, in clear approval. She granted the group one last smile, then she got up, rising to her full immense height once again. Turning, she walked off, leaving her worshippers staring after her.

And then, there was nothing but silence.

“Min…” Donna broke the silence, causing Min to turn back to the group. “You are…”

“Yes…” Min said quickly. She flicked over the blood stain on the ground. “Tsukuyomi-sama… I guess she chose me to be… to be their Miko. A High Priest, I guess?”

They knew their goddesses’ names now. And she had been chosen as their Miko. Min felt giddy. She had the Titanesses blessing!

Then Eric asked. “So… what now?”

And just like that, Min’s giddiness was gone. She didn’t have the first clue. She’d have to think, to figure things out.

A distant crash and rumbling filled the air, along with distant cries. The Titanesses at work with non-believers, presumably. It would probably be best for her to figure things out where it might be safer.

“Let’s go back to the shelter.” Min finally commanded. “I’ll figure out our next move there.”

—

“But uh… what should we do with them?”

Shirabe paused to consider Kirika’s question. There was, of course, the obvious answer: the two of them were kaiju, this group of worshippers were still little people. Why should they be treated any differently than all the others? But then the answer was obvious: because these tinies had approached them under the delusion they were gods. And though it might not be an accurate conclusion, it wasn’t an unreasonable one.

And frankly, Shirabe found their little misconception absolutely adorable. “I guess we should let them live.”

“You sure about that?” Kirika asked as she scratched her head, studying the group.

“I mean, it is cute, right?” Shirabe prodded her girlfriend. “I think they’d make good pets. We don’t even have to take care of them very much. They can mostly look after themselves.”

Kirika chewed on her lip a bit as she examined the group. The idea did appeal to her when put that way. Although… “Kinda fragile for pets, though, right?”

But Shirabe waved her hand, “If we crush or eat some of them by accident, well… so what? I doubt this group will be the last.”

“Hmm…” Kirika conceded that point. “Well, I guess you’re right then. Um...” She glanced down at the collection of tinies who hadn’t moved a inch during the whole conversation. They just kneeled there, praying. “How do we tell them that, then?”

“I’ll handle that, Kirichan.” Shirabe nodded. “If you're not interested, I’ve got some other tinies back where I was penned in by debris you can have fun with.”

“Well, it’s not like I’m not interested…” Kirika conceded. “But I guess you would be better with this. Just tell me what you’ve figured out afterward, okay?”

“Sure.” Shirabe agreed.

“Great!” Kirika cheered, climbing up to her feet. She leaned over and gave Shirabe a quick kiss on the cheek. “See you in a bit.”

Kirika made sure to step on the office building those other tinies had been hiding out in. She had been growing sick of waiting for them. If they didn’t want to give themselves up, they could just be buried in the debris. The tinies Shirabe had offered up could join the ones buried in her bust, who were overdue for some company. And her breasts in general were overdue for some stimulation.

Shirabe stepped in to take Kirika’s place, coming down to sit on her knees and folding her hands together on her lap as she turned her full attention down to the group of tiny worshippers. They had all looked up at the noise of her and Kirika switching places. Anything she said they probably wouldn’t understand. So, she schooled her features into one of her attentive stares and raised an exaggerated eyebrow to show them that they had her attention.

The one closest to her, who had been up front, stood up and Shirabe focused on them intently. They walked forward and as Shirabe squinted down, properly bringing them into her sight, she saw that “they” were in fact a “he”. The tiny man bowed to her and said something, but despite raising his voice, Shirabe couldn't make head or tails of what he was saying.

Still, he seemed to be showing proper deference to her, so she simply let him talk and waited for him to introduce his fellows. But then, instead he turned to address them and his demeanour shifted. He was addressing them from on high, like a priest would.

Ah, so he was the leader. Shirabe frowned at that, her eyes narrowing as she leaned forward a little. A man appointing himself her and Kirika’s priest… no that just wouldn’t do. If these tinies wanted the two of them to be their gods, then the little people would listen to leaders ultimately chosen by Kirika or Shirabe, not by self-appointed blowhards who merely thought they had their favor.

So Shirabe reached out with her pinky finger and interrupted the man’s speech by poking him. It was barely anything for her, but it was more than enough to knock him aside a little, sending him sprawling. That brought the group’s attention right back on her, and so she focused in on them, looking as hard at each of them as she had looked at their ex-leader.

But all of them flinched and cowered as Shirabe’s attention turned to each one, none able to meet her gaze. Well, almost none. One woman _did_ stare back when Shirabe’s eyes alighted on her, willingly meeting her piercing gaze. She had deep almond eyes. And her hair… well save for the color, it almost looked like Maria’s: it was of similar length, but black and missing those funny little cat ear things the eldest adaptor had.

Yes… she would do nicely. Shirabe reached out and plucked her up, disregarding how the group scattered a bit. But then she felt the tiny woman thrash between her fingers and immediately realized her error. Right, the little lady wouldn’t have the first clue Shirabe didn’t mean her harm. It would do no good to have her first chosen leader terrified of her.

So Shirabe quickly just moved her to the spot their ex-leader had tried to speak at and placed her back down. The woman staggered as Shirabe released her, quickly looking back up. But Shirabe smiled reassuringly. Gosh, but she really did look **_so_** cute! It was like a very, very tiny hamster.

To further calm her down, Shirabe reached down and laid her finger on the tiny woman’s head, gently petting her. That seemed to have the desired effect, as she could feel the little lady stop shaking. When Shirabe lifted her finger away, the woman looked up, determination in her eyes. Then she bowed to Shirabe before turning and starting to address the crowd. Leading them in a cheer.

Watching them, Shirabe nodded approvingly. Internally, she felt giddy. This was fun!

Then their ex-leader spoke up, shouting something. Shirabe watched bemusedly, not sure at first how serious things were. It was when the man surged forward to grab the woman by her robes that Shirabe narrowed her eyes, her hand tensing.

Then he punched her, sending her down to the ground. Oh, so this tiny pest wished to defy _her_ will then? Not only had he tried to appoint himself as a leader, not only had he defied her decision, he then had the balls to try and attack the one she had decided on.

Well, what else was there for a god to do in this case than a little bit of smiting?

Shirabe plucked him up, making sure only to grab him by the upper-body. The tiny man thrashed and screeched all the way. She brought him right up to her eyes, boring into him with a glare. If anything that terrified the little man even more. She saw him start to bawl, blubbering. He was probably incoherent right now even in his own language. Probably begging for mercy.

Well, Shirabe wasn’t feeling very merciful. The bug had his chance to follow her. Now he had chosen to be something even less than what the other tinies were. Less than a bite of food. Less than a toy.

He had chosen to be an example.

“This is the price of defiance.” Turning her hand so the tinies on the ground could clearly see, Shirabe pinched the man by his lower body as well and pulled. It… didn’t even really take any effort on her part. She might as well have been pinching thin air for all the resistance his body put up as she ripped him in two. Then for good measure she crushed his remains between her fingers and wiped his bloodstains off on the ruin of the office building Kirika had crushed.

She looked back to the little woman and the rest of the group, staring up at her in astonishment. Shirabe decided it was time to be perfectly clear with them. She laid down on her stomach, bringing her face almost as close to the tiny woman as she had with the tinies on the cruise ship, several days ago.

“You are our priestess now.” Shirabe announced as quietly as she could. Despite that, she lent her voice all the weight and seriousness as she made her proclamation. That felt like something a god would do. “You will refer to me as Tsukuyomi-sama and my girlfriend as Akatsuki-sama.”

But the woman just stared back in total incomprehension. Then she shouted up something. Shirabe could actually hear the words, even if they didn’t make any sense to her, but the confusion in them was clear. Shirabe sighed in exasperation. Right… language barrier. It would probably be best if she made this simple.

Shirabe pointed down at the woman. “Priestess.” She whispered, carefully enunciating the word. Then she pointed to herself. “Tsukuyomi-sama.” Then, rising back up to her knees, she pointed at Kirika, who Shirabe noted was pouring handfuls of tinies into her cleavage. “Akatsuki-sama.” She lowered her hand, looking back down expectantly.

The woman stood there a moment before the light of realization dawned in her eyes and she shouted back up at her. Again, Shirabe didn’t know exactly what most of the words meant but the tone sounded eager and obedient. And, even more importantly, she could pick out both “Priestess” and her own name, which the woman emphasized by pointing at herself and Shirabe, respectively.

Shirabe nodded at that, glad that her priestess understood. Giving the group one last smile to assure them they would be okay, she stood up and turned to go back over to Kirika. As she approached the blonde, she saw that Kirika was hunched forward, eyes closed, and kneading breasts against each other. Shirabe could even hear Kirika’s moans of arousal. The sound made Shirabe herself feel hot.

Her smile turning mischievous, Shirabe creeped up behind her girlfriend and reached around to grab Kirika’s boobs herself, pressing her own little chest up against Kirika’s back. Shirabe noted that Kirika’s breasts felt slick to her touch and as she placed her chin on the blonde’s shoulder she noted that the pen of wreckage previously half-filled with people was now completely empty.

“Shirabe!” Kirika gasped at the smaller girl's grip. “Ah! I didn’t think you’d be - nn! - done…”

“Well I am…” Shirabe whispered huskily into Kirika’s ear, then she gave it a little nip, luxuriating at how that made Kirika shiver against her. “I appointed them a leader.” She added, deciding to update Kirika before they really got down to some funtimes. “Their old one didn’t like that very much. So I had to punish them. But…” 

She leaned forward a little more, kissed Kirika on the cheek then glanced down at Kirika’s breasts. Sure enough, they practically glistened red with the remains of tinies, particularly on the interior of her cleavage. “I see some other tinies got on _my_ Kirichan’s breasts.”

“That’s… that’s right…” Kirika panted, clasping her hand on top of one of Shirabe’s own groping ones, pulling them higher, up to the spots she wanted Shirabe to fondle. “But I - mm! - I punished them for you!”

“Is that so? That’s very nice of you Kirichan.” Shirabe continued, rubbing herself a bit against Kirika’s back. She began to slide the hand Kirika hadn’t grabbed, itself now coated with the blood that had been smeared on the blonde’s chest, down towards Kirika’s crotch. “I guess I should reward you for that.”

“AH!” Kirika moaned under Shirabe’s ministrations, then visibly brought herself under control. “B-but… maybe I should reward you too. For getting us some pets?”

“Oh?” Shirabe quirked an eyebrow. “And how-EEK!”

Her shout was prompted by Kirika suddenly throwing herself to the side, dragging Shirabe down with her. The earth rocked at their impact as Kirika tried to roll around in order to face Shirabe. Giggling and moaning, the little wrestling match, which neither of them really won or lost, was just the prelude into yet another round of sex amidst this shattered portion of the city.

\----

It occurred to Min that she was currently sitting on the bed of a dead man. With Jim’s condemnation and death by Tsukuyomi, it only seemed logical that all his possessions in their headquarters-shrine-hideout should pass onto his anointed successor. But it was a consideration she ignored that, instead choosing to focus on her current problem: what to do next?

She was now the Titanesses’ “miko”, their head priestess. She had accepted that appointment because… well, how could she not? Min had seen both Tsukuyomi and Akatsuki fully unleash their divine powers, she had _felt_ how much greater than any human those two were in her very soul. And she had seen them rend the very souls of those who had not just defied them, but tried to fight.

What else could do that but gods and if those gods were to proclaim her their high priest, what else could she do but obey?

But only now did she realize they hadn’t given her much direction on what she was supposed to do. Min guessed that was a sign of some sort of trust on Tsukuyomi’s part, as well as a practical concession. Their divine language, after all, remained indecipherable to Min and she seemed no more capable of understanding the tongue of mortals. So, she was supposed to figure out how they would serve their goddesses on her own.

Well, Min mused ruefully, at least there was no need for her to start preaching the news of her goddesses return. The whole world undoubtedly knew of them by now and what they were doing... then it occurred to Min that was it. All those people out there, who were condemned to be their goddesses toys or food, that was because they still hadn’t figured out yet that these beings demanded their worship. And the Titanesses clearly couldn’t communicate that directly.

So that left it up to them. To save more of humanity from the Titanesses' wrath by turning them to their cause. In sum, Min’s next move was recruitment.

With that in mind, Min finally stood up and headed for the door to the improvised room. She’d have to study some maps and talk to the others.

—

Kirika and Shirabe went for a walk together.

Now that sounds innocent enough but when you are ninety-plus stories, even a walk left a trail of woe behind them. Even in the largely deserted areas of the city, their feet would frequently and unknowingly crush a scattered handful of tinies. The death toll whenever they actually stepped into a packed crowd could be counted in the hundreds. They weren’t even particularly focusing on that at the moment and indeed most of the time the two giantesses often failed to notice the fate they so casually dealt out.

But that didn’t mean actually getting noticed was often a very good idea. Kirika’s eyes lit up and she darted ahead of Shirabe, calling “Watch this!” when she spotted a forty story tall office building just ahead in their path. Her bare toes curled over the roof side as she stepped up on it, waving her arms to maintain her balance as her gigantic foot sank through the concrete, crunching through ceilings and floors, until she was back at the street level.

Watching, Shirabe shook her head in amusement and glanced down around at her feet. Spotting one nearby street filled with a throng of fleeing tinies, she placed her next step amidst where the crowd seemed thickest, their screams cutting off with a cruel finality. The gory remains under her feet squirted out and rose between her toes like warm mud. Between her big and second toe, one tiny man who had somehow survived, was washed into view by the grim tide.

Shirabe clenched her toes together, bursting him like a grape.

“Hey, Shirabe!” Kirika called, drawing her attention. The blonde pointed off to the west. “I think there’s a whole bunch down by a pier on the coast!”

Shirabe shot a quick glance down at the mob beneath her again before she replied. “I’ve got a lot here, Kirichan! How about I catch up with you?”

Kirika paused, considering it. Then she nodded and waved. “Alright!”

Shirabe watched her girlfriend run off for a moment, then she returned her attention down at the tide of little people, all at her mercy. And she wasn’t feeling very merciful. A growl in her stomach reminded her that it had been awhile since lunch. Shirabe licked her lips as she reached down to scoop up a handful of morsels.

—

The group received a few odd looks as they stepped out onto the city pier in their green and pink robes. Most people around the former-amusement attraction were more concerned with the essentials of survival: food, shelter, and water. “Stick together.” Min had told them. “People may not react well to us trying to reveal the truth to them.”

Recalling those words, Min quickly glanced over her shoulder at Robert, carrying the crate packed full of the spare robes. They moved as a group, keeping their sign boards tucked in against themselves, stepping around improvised lean-tos and people who had just tossed sleeping bags out in the open. Very few people spared them more than a glance. She noted that atop the shops, some lookouts peered inland. Obviously looking out for the Titanesses.

“This way.” Min instructed, turning to the right and walking down some steps jutting off the pier. There was a parking lot down here, right alongside the beach the pier was built out over. The parking lot was likewise packed with tents and sleeping bags, which even spilled out onto the beach and carried on underneath the pier itself. 

That was the prized spot: it was the place most out of view, where people could actually hide. As a result, it had practically been taken over by the rich and powerful who had driven RVs into the gaps underneath and hired armed guards to keep out the rest. Min thus led the group directly away from it, out to the opposite edge of the parking lot.

“Here.” Min said, nodding to Robert. They were out at the edge of the crowd now. A bit more thinly populated, but at least they wouldn’t be rushed if there was a stampede. Robert put down the box, popping it open. Glancing over to the others, Min nodded and they held up their signs for everyone to see.

The few people watching them curiously startled, a few of them nudging their neighbors. 

Lines like “We must submit to them!” and “Repent to them before it is too late!” In other contexts, one might as well have taken it to be bizarre doomsday quackery. But having an actual doomsday looming over everyone’s heads certainly rendered it in a different light.

“Eric, could I have the-” Min didn’t even need to finish the sentence before Eric pressed the megaphone into her hand. She nodded gratefully to him before she turned to the crowd and called into it. “Attention everyone! If I could have your attention please?”

More heads turned in their direction, a mix of bewilderment and confusion as the people took in the sight of the group. Min swallowed the lump in her throat before she continued. “I know… I know many of us have suffered at the Titanesses… emergence. I know you have probably lost loved ones. And many of you probably ask yourselves: Why? Why do they do this? Well recently, we have learned the truth.”

There was a stir of mild interest in the crowd, but also plenty of disbelief. The question of who and what the Titanesses were was asked so often that it seemed to have ceased to have any meaning. But the prospect of someone giving an actual answer? That was new.

Min pushed on. “The Titanesses are not merely a disaster. Rather they are a disaster we, humanity, have brought upon ourselves by angering them! They are ancient goddesses who mankind has forgotten and they are displeased by our inability to remember. Their rampage is-”

A series of hisses and boos rippled through the crowd, some people shaking their heads. Min had expected this, honestly. It was a hard thing to accept. But if they did not listen, they would die or even worse. You couldn’t fight a goddess! You could only submit to them.

“I know this is difficult for many of you to accept! But please, you must listen!” She shouted into the megaphone, trying to overwhelm the jeering. A burst of static made her wince but she carried on. “We have discovered that if you submit to them, if you approach them and beg their forgiveness, make it clear that you worship them again, they shall forgive and spare you!”

“Yeah right!” Someone shouted. The jeers grew louder. “That’s fucking preposterous!”

“Does this look like some kinda sick joke lady?!”

“Approach one of them?! Why don’t you try it?”

“WE HAVE!” Min screamed at that, the megaphone crackling so loud that the jeers fell silent as much at the noise of the feedback as the statement. “The one called the Pink Titaness, her true name is Tsukuyomi-sama! Her wife, the so-called Green Titaness, is Akatsuki-sama. We approached them, we threw ourselves at their mercy, and they spared us! We have come here not to mock you, but to tell you: the only way to live is to submit to them, to once again worship them!”

Stunned silence met that proclamation as Min paused to catch her breath following her outburst. She looked around at the crowd of stunned disbelief staring down at her.

The silence was broken by one of the sentries screaming through his own megaphone. “She’s coming! The Green Titaness is coming!” The man’s warning issued, he tossed his megaphone away and leapt down from the pier-side building he had been perched on, running down the stairs three at a time.

Another second passed as everyone processed that statement. Then absolute pandemonium surged through the crowd. There was screaming and shouting, pushing and shoving. Most of the people broke for the section under the pier while others ran into the city. The armed guards there fired off warning shots at the people approaching and then, when that didn’t work, actually opened fire into the onrushing mob itself.

Perhaps at any other time that would have driven them back. But it turned out that in the current context, possible death by bullet was better than certain death by a Titaness. And between a few guys with shotguns vs a crowd of hundreds… well, quantity had a quality all on it’s own. The guards were pretty much trampled after only getting a few blasts off from their shotguns.

Min was also panicking, but not in the same way that these people were. The Titanesses would spare them, they had already. But these people… they could yet be saved.

“Please, everyone!” Min shouted into her megaphone. “You must repent to them! To join us in worship of them! If you wish to live-”

“Shut the fuck up, you fucking apologist!” One of the men nearby screamed, turning towards the group. “You want to mock us so much! Fuck you!”

Other men, and several women, were turning along with him, rage overtaking their features. Min gulped as she realized that many of these people weren’t really angry at her. Rather, they had pent up rage over their powerlessness, having seen their homes ravaged by unnatural forces of destruction they had no hope of opposing. And now, they just found an outlet for that rage.

Min would later pity them for throwing away any hope at life and for what would happen to them. But at the moment, all she could feel was fear as the great host of angry people charged them.

“Run!” She shouted, turning to take her own advice, but the crowd was upon them before she knew it, kicking and punching.

So intent was the mob that had attacked Min and her group that none of them noticed how the earth started shaking or how the wailing of the rest of the crowd, trying desperately to seek shelter, grew in volume. Min and her followers were likewise a bit too preoccupied to notice, but at least they had the excuse of being viciously beaten.

As she tried to cover her face, wracked with her blows, Min tried the only thing she could think of: she cried out to the gods who had anointed her. “Tsukuyomi-sama! Akatsuki-sama! HELP!”

At that, an immense shadow fell across the group, finally giving the angry mob a pause. Heads turned upwards, eyes widened, and bowels emptied as their own gaze found the green eyes of one of the dreaded Titanesses.

While little was actually known about who or what the Titanesses were, much had been noted about how they behaved, besides the immediate obvious of their pitiless assault on humanity. The Green Titaness had been noted for being the more casual and carefree of the two, in contrast to her lover who seemed to be calmer and acted more methodically.

The distinction was usually more academic then it sounded: given their size, power, and total lack of pity for mankind, both were terrifying in their own ways. Survival rates around either one were balefully low. Practically zero if one had their specific attention.

But this crowd did have her specific attention. And as they gazed up at their doom, it was quite apparent that the Green Titaness did not have her usual expression of eager excitement at the prospect of another crowd of pathetic humans to feed upon. Or toy with. Or whatever else she wanted to do with them.

Instead her face was a mask of anger.

“Akatsuki-sama…” Min groaned through a split lip. She may not be heard and it would be wholly within the Titanesses power to disregard her. Futile though it may be, she had to at least try and make the request. “Please… forgive them…”

She didn’t.

—

Kirika had initially felt her customary amusement when she saw the crowd begin to scatter and frighten. Outrunning her or Shirabe was a hopeless endeavour: the tinies legs were simply too small! And did they really think she wouldn’t notice the way they were trying to duck down under the pier?

So she didn’t exactly move very fast, despite her excitement. The terror actually made it seem all the more exciting. “ _Rarr! Here comes the great, big, nasty kaiju to stomp and eat you!_ ” She thought gaily.

Then she noticed an oddity in the crowd, how one group had seemed to split off and gathered around the end of the great parking lot set next to the pier. Kirika frowned in puzzlement at the abnormal behavior and altered her course towards it. It probably wasn’t much, but she was curious.

Coming closer, she focused on the group, peering down with her preternaturally sharp vision. The mob of tiny people were attacking… other tiny people? They had overwhelmed the smaller group, driven them to the ground, and were now kicking and stomping on them. Then Kirika started as she realized she recognized the attacked group of tinies. They were wearing the same green-pink robes as the ones who approached her and Shirabe the other day, the ones Shirabe had dealt with.

Shirabe had gone into more details about what she had done with the tinies after they had finished their sex and quickly Kirika picked out their annointed leader. She was just as Shirabe described: long hair a little reminiscent of Maria and almond eyes. Only she was also battered and writhing in pain.

Anger coursed through Kirika’s veins and for once, her pace quickened. Oh, so the tinies thought it would be a good idea to attack one of her and Shirabe’s pets, huh? The group who thought of them as gods. Well, if Kirika was to be a god to them, then this was clearly the time for some rather more specific divine retribution than usual.

She saw the group turn to look up at her when her shadow fell over them, their faces turning to fear at her visage. She was stepping over the last row of buildings adjacent to the pier then, her attention fully fixed on them. As she slammed a foot down into the parking lot, reducing a hundred or so tinies to goop, Kirika gripped her pendant and sang. _“Zeios Igalima raizen tron.”_

Kirika felt the tinies around her feet disintegrate into nothing, body and soul, as her transformation snapped into being in a burst of golden light. But she didn’t let it obscure her view of the attackers of her worshippers for even one instant. By the time the light of the transformation faded, the armored bits all snapped into place and the great scythe of Igalima clutched in one hand, she was already reaching down towards the group of worshippers and their attackers.

At the sight of her approaching hand, the attackers screamed and ran out onto the beach, simply trying to get away in the opposite direction. But Kirika unfailingly followed them, her focus on one individual above all: the man who had been standing directly over the leader Shirabe had chosen. She plucked up the screaming man then, in one short bound, leapt over the running attackers group to land in front of them on the beach.

The earthshaking impact of her landing in front of them threw the tinies from their feet. By the time they collected themselves, they froze like deer in the headlights as they found Kirika looming over them all. Kirika held the little man she had picked up so they could clearly see him, thrashing between her thumb and forefinger. Then she lifted him to Igalima’s blade.

Even by itself, the scythe dwarfed the little man’s body. It was so big, in fact, that Kirika knew that it shouldn’t really be able to actually cut at all. But Igalima wasn’t a wholly physical blade: it was a conceptual weapon that cut souls. And against a soul this tiny, even the slightest nick meant oblivion.

And so it was as she pressed the man into the blade. His body simply came apart as the scythe “cut” him, not so much bursting as disintegrating into nothing as he was shorn into nothingness in both body and soul. Kirika watched, enthralled at so intimate a sight and slightly giddy at the flexing of her power over these insects that dared try and attack **_her_** followers.

Then she turned her gaze back down to the beach, to the rest of the group of attackers. They had watched the same display, seen their fellow tiny be cast into a spiritual as well as physical oblivion, frozen in place at the sheer horror of it all. Kirika then flipped Igalima around so it’s blade pointed down at them now and gave them a grim smile. The unspoken message was clear: “ _This is your punishment._ ”

The tiny group of attackers tried to turn and run again, but they never had a prayer. A single swipe of Igalima, the blade cutting a furrow in the beach right down to the water level, and it was as if they never existed at all. Kirika closed her eyes and smiled in satisfaction, bathing in the excitement of exercising her power over these little bugs. Such was the feeling that she considered maybe the tinies had a point and Shirabe and her had not just become kaiju, but actual gods as well?

Kirika pushed the thought aside, deciding to discuss that later with Shirabe. Instead, she opened her eyes and raised her gaze a bit, back to the edge of the parking lot where her pets were at. A few had picked themselves up and were now trying to assist their fellow worshippers. Kirika frowned as she noticed that their chosen leader was having to be supported by another worshipper.

Shrinking Igalima down and slotting the scythe away in it’s usual storage space on her back, Kirika took a step forward so she now loomed over their group of worshippers and squatted down to inspect the damage more thoroughly. The little bunch of pets flinched and looked up in awe at her sudden presence over them, but to her satisfaction they didn’t freak out in terror. That… seemed proper.

Still, Kirika frowned as she scanned them, noting their injuries. It didn’t feel right to just leave them in that state, but she couldn’t exactly assist them at this size. Igalima’s ability was to rend souls, not heal wounds. So she had to be more indirect. She turned her gaze back up to the pier, still swarming with tinies trying to get off and away or hide underneath it. Kirika ignored those bugs for the moment, instead looking across the various structures until she alighted upon one small one with a familiar, unmistakable, and apparently universal red cross painted across it. A medical station.

Standing back to her feet, she gingerly stepped over her pets and then walked up to the pier, paying no attention to the tinies crushed under her Symphogear Armor’s heels. The medical station was small enough that she only needed three fingers to pluck it off the pier, turning it sideways in her hand so as to ensure the supplies within didn’t spill out the bottom. Then Kirika returned to the group of worshippers and placed it down next to them.

The few pets still on their feet hesitated, glancing between her and the half-wrecked station. Then finally they moved up to it, yanking the door open to plunder it for first-aid kits. Satisfied that she had provided her pets with the need to attend to themselves, Kirika turned her attention back to the greater mob, still swarming on and around the pier.

It didn’t take long for her to come to a decision on what to do with them. These tinies had not attacked her and Shirabe’s pets, true. But they had done nothing to aid them nor were they currently doing anything but cower in terror at her presence. Plus, Kirika was feeling both up for a snack and a fair bit of power lust after delivering a bit of godly justice upon heathen aggressors.

She would maintain her transformation, though, just so the tinies would be sure she was doing this in her godly capacity.

Kirika maneuvered herself so she was straddling the pier about a third of the way from it’s base. Then she sat down, a coffee shop and cafe located on a concrete foundation adjacent to the structure vanishing under butt. She then stretched her legs out forward, parallel to the pier on either side, crushing the edges of the thronging crowd. She threw a quick glance over towards her pets and saw they were retreating away. That was probably for the best, she decided. Crushing them by accident would be a… disappointing way to end things.

Turning her attention forward to the tinies on the pier, Kirika plucked up a random little person from the crowd and threw her head back to dangle the tiny woman over her open mouth. She held her there for a moment, watching slightly cross-eyed as the lady shrieked, thrashed, and struggled between her fingers. Kirika worked herself up on the tiny lady's fear of her, exciting herself at the knowledge that for this morsel, there was no escape.

Then she let go, closing her eyes as she listened to the woman’s shrieks only increase in volume as she plunged down between her lips. Kirika clicked her lips shut when she felt the delightful taste of a little person hit her tongue and began to roll down her mouth. Even after several days consisting of meals of nothing but little people, their taste still couldn’t seem to be beat.

She felt the little woman thrash and kick even as she was gulped down, to be digested into fuel for her titanic - and perhaps godly! - body. Then she finally looked back down and licked her lips. The next little person was a man Kirika held by his legs, then held her fingers near her mouth. Her teeth flashed white in the sun, and she was holding just the legs, which she then also popped into her mouth. The third she held up in front of her face and pursed her lips, gleefully watching as the little man got the message, thrashing and wriggling in soul searing panic while he shrieked horribly. Kirika giggled a little, placed him between her pursed lips, and sucked him slowly into her mouth, savoring his little screams before swallowing him alive.

This was fun, but Kirika wanted more.  
She wanted to get nasty.  
She wanted to get messy.

She quickly scooped up a handful of people to eat, swallowing this bunch down to satisfy her snack munchies. Then Kirika pulled her legs back, coming up onto her knees and scooching herself forward until she reached the point where the pier crossed over the beach, where she knew a second throng of tinies were trying to hide beneath. She felt a whole bunch pop under her knees as she maneuvered herself into position, but she was more intent on getting this just right.

The tiny people trapped between Kirika’s knees were treated to a sight many had witnessed up close, but few had survived: her immense aroused sex, glistening in anticipation. Kirika’s devouring of their fellow humans hadn’t just been feeding her hunger, but also working up her power lust. And now, she was ready to unleash its destructive potential.

Kirika gave a last look at the hundreds of screaming men and women before she started to lower herself down, her legs spreading wide in what was otherwise an impressive feat of acrobatics. The tiny people atop the pier barely had any time to react to the wet, dripping vulva descending upon them.

Kirika threw her head back and cried out with delight as she felt all the warm little bodies trapped under the soft, sensitive folds of her nether lips. Her fingers curled slowly into fists as she fought to remain still, losing herself in the blissful power of so many insignificant lives at the mercy of her most intimate flesh. When she couldn’t stand it any longer she began to move her hips, slowly but powerfully rubbing her fantastically huge vulva over the mass of panic stricken little people.

Even that minute motion was too much for even the well-built wooden pier to withstand and it collapsed down, but that merely brought Kirika’s slit down atop the second group of tiny people beneath. In front of the giant blonde, the part of the pier jutting out over the water groaned as it collapsed forward, plunging the shops and all those atop it into the tide.

Kirika didn’t even notice that. Her heavy breasts rose and fell as her breath quickened. She drew a shaking hand through her hair, while her hand gripped the beach building, steadying her body as she rotated her hips, rolling the puny men and women under the onslaught of her merciless sex, and unexpectedly pressing her aching clitoris into a particularly energetic mass of humanity. She paused again, groaning with pleasure, her clenched fingers tearing up a huge chunk of sand, dirt, and mud.

Faint screams could be heard from beneath her beautiful sex as her copious juices flowed from her vagina over her tiny victims, bathing them in the essence of her power. Kirika’s heart pounded, her tongue slid over lips gone dry, the tension mounting within her, a sweet, sexual hunger that spiraled upward by the moment, filling her with need until she couldn’t hold back any longer.

She pressed down. The incalculable weight of Kirika’s aroused vulva was like a soft mountain upon the squirming mass of humanity. Tiny bodies broke against her throbbing clitoris, sending delicious little pop-pop-pops coursing through her sex. Kirika snapped her hips hard, crying loudly as scores of men and women burst like ripe grapes against her intimate folds. She ground her nether lips onto the ground even harder, crushing and squishing the helpless people into a pulpy mess that oozed up warm and slippery around her clitoris. The RVs of the rich and powerful caught in their midst were mashed flat as the Titaness cried out when her orgasm welled up within her, blossoming into a thrilling mixture of pure sexual destruction.

Kirika slammed her thighs together as she let loose a final piercing cry, crushing any survivors on the beach between her legs. It also imploded the final remaining framework of the pier, her flowing juices saturating the rubble and even running into the sea. Kirika held herself for one long moment as her orgasm peaked, then toppled over onto her side as she began to come down, breathing heavily in the afterglow of her pleasure.

Several minutes of silence followed as Kirika rested in the aftermath of her orgasm. Only a few logs poking out of the water were left of what was once a pier that provided both a convenient haven and shelter to thousands of people. Finally, Kirika pushed herself back up, a dreamy smile on her face as she continued to luxuriate in the afterglow of her masturbation, finally bothering to dispel her transformation.

Mentally, she made a note to tell Shirabe about the tinies she had punished for attacking their pets. If that kept happening, they might have to take an even more… aggressive posture in letting everyone know their worshippers were not to be messed with. Her smile became a bit sheepish as she glanced down at her crotch and saw how it was painted red. But first, she should probably take a quick bath in the ocean.

—

Min’s vision was blurred by the beating she had received. Her head rang and throbbed. Everything sounded distant. Only one thing rang clear: she could _feel her_. She could feel the presence of the Titaness Akatsuki. It felt so big, so grand… and Min herself was so small, so insignificant. There were the others as well, other people like Min… the ones who attacked her. Even put altogether, they were tiny and insignificant next to the grandness of Akatsuki. Min then felt as they were erased, Akatsuki’s presence flaring as their life force was blotted out.

Min wept for her failure before she passed out, everything fading away.

When Min came too, she was greeted with a relatively new yet familiar sight: the roof of the part of the utility corridor Jim had converted into the leader’s - the Miko’s - bedroom. Her body still ached, but it was a distant throb now. Reaching up, Min touched her forehead and felt a bandage there.

Then she began to lift herself up, only to groan as the pain flared again and she flopped back down.

“You shouldn’t move that fast.” A familiar voice said, and Min turned her head to see Eric sorting through bottles on the bed side table.

“The people… who attacked us?” Min croaked through a achingly dry throat.

Eric’s hand froze, his hands hovering over the bottle. He gulped and closed his eyes, shuddering. “Akatsuki-sama… obliterated them. And not just in body. It was… it was just like Donna said she could do.” 

Eric gave out a long sigh. “None turned or helped. Akatsuki-sama… _dealt_ with them accordingly. We didn’t stick around to watch.” He indicated the bottles. “She.. blessed us with medical supplies and we brought everyone back after tending to those who needed it first.”

He then picked up a glass of water. “Here, sit up _slowly_. You need to drink…”

Min carefully pushed herself up as instructed. Her headache flared again, but not remotely as bad and she managed to remain seated. Accepting the glass, she emptied it entirely, the water soothing both her throat and head. The moment she lowered it though, she spoke. “We have to make preparations to go back out there. Find more people, get them converted.”

Eric crossed his arms, “You sure? That seems more likely to get us killed after today.”

Min scowled. “We have to save mankind from them. And the only way to do that is to convince mankind to obey them. I’m the leader and it’s my decision.” Then she softened. “But I will think about a different approach. Maybe if we confronted one of them in close proximity to a crowd, to show people that worship is the path to salvation…”

A knock at the door snagged both of their attention. “She’s up!” Eric called out.

It opened and Wilma peeked in shyly. “Erm… Sister Min? There are people here. Survivors who managed to get away from the pier before Akatsuki-sama… well, anyways, they say they wish to join.”

Hope soared in Min’s heart. Every person they could get in was another soul saved from wrathful goddesses! “Of course, Bring them in immediately!

\----

It was an orgy.

Two colossal girls, and a cast of millions.

Set against the backdrop of a miniature city.

Every day, huge swathes of the city were reduced to ruins by Kirika and Shirabe in their pursuit of food, fun, and pleasure. They devoured thousands with each meal. They crushed anywhere up to tens of thousands under their enormous bodies whenever they made love, or carelessly demolished buildings. Sometimes they sated themselves individually, turning hundreds at a time into masturbatory toys.

It was hard work, but their giantess bodies conferred upon them giantess appetites and giantess endurance. They were nymphomaniacs with the power to do as they pleased and they exercised that power pitifully. Then each evening, after dinner, they would bathe themselves in the ocean and return to their little lighthouse bedding area to sleep in each other’s arms, satisfied again.

The only exception they made was for the members of the little cult that had sprung up in their wake. And during the course of the week, they noticed as it grew in number. Shirabe and Kirika found the way those tinies would drop to their knees and pray to be... _appropriately_ adorable and so made sure to pass them over when they noticed them. Still, even the cultists did not approach them when they were having sex or otherwise in the throes of passion: their goddesses were hardly in any condition to be discriminating then.

Additionally, though they found the cult endearing and sought to spare, protect, and assist them, Kirika and Shirabe remained quite mindful of their superiority relative to these tiny people. They never hesitated to dole out a bit of divine punishment if not shown the proper respect worthy of a titanic Goddess. One group of the cultists got a little too casual with their presence and failed to appropriately kneel and pray when Shirabe passed them by. She had given them a chance to repent by tapping her foot and clearing her throat when she noticed, but they had just responded with dumb, nervous smiles.

So she ate most of them, sentencing them to a few minutes dissolving in the Great Tsukuyomi-sama’s gut. She even held a few randomly chosen, appropriately terrified worshippers against her throat when she followed, so they could hear the screams of those condemned to be food as they were dragged into her stomach. Then she let them go to spread the message, which was enough to prevent any recurrence of that error quite promptly.

Still, it was the fact that the number of cultists were growing and the number of “non-believers” were starting to become harder to find that drove Shirabe and Kirika to their eventual decision to leave. Together, they had crushed or consumed millions over the past days in a city of mere millions, meaning that food was starting to become scarce. They could have fed on their growing little cult, of course, but it felt wrong to betray their pets faith in them so long as they remained appropriately behaved.

So they agreed to each other before going to sleep one night: the next morning they’d head north, following the coastal highway to another city. There would likely be towns and other stuff on the way they could toy with as they travelled.

Food wouldn’t be an issue either: Kirika had already grabbed and eaten some tree’s while they were smashing one of the suburbs. She had been delighted when she found they tasted a bit like a salad with croutons. It wasn’t as good tasting as one of the tinies and they had to eat more to fill-up, but it was still nice enough to satisfy them on their journey. With the decision made, Kirika clapped twice to signal to the lighthouse keeper to turn off his light. When he did so, they drifted off together as usual.

The next morning they got up and immediately began to move north. But Kirika paused after a few steps, glancing over her shoulder at the lighthouse and it’s crushed, blocked entrance.

“Kirichan?” Shirabe called when she noticed her girlfriend wasn’t following.

“One moment, Shirabe!” Kirika replied, turning and quickly running back up to the lighthouse. Crouching down, she poked a hole in the wall with her pinky real fast, freeing the keeper from the prison they had trapped him in for the better part of a week. A little reward for being such a loyal lamp. Leaping back to her feet, Kirika quickly turned to rejoin her girlfriend. “Alright, let’s go!”

And so, the city finally awoke for the first time in a week without the terror of the Titanesses. Without fear of having to be crushed or eaten or used as a sex toy. They were gone. Relief flooded through scarred survivors. Some of the cult members even contemplated leaving. Until the goddesses’ “Miko”, Min Liao, pointed out the obvious to her followers: sure, the Titanesses had left the city, but they were still out there, inflicting wrath upon those who had not yet accepted them. And they could always return.

In the meantime, Kirika and Shirabe headed north, into the country....

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we get some interaction with tinies that is a bit different from Kirika and Shirabe just smushing or eating them. Ah, the sorta superiority complex that can come from being so big and so powerful...


	9. Journey

**Attack of the Giant Zababa  
** **Part 9  
** **Journey**

\----

The sensation of striding through a forest, trees not even reaching halfway up to their calves, was truly wondrous. The way whole trees toppled and crushed under their feet, the closest comparison Shirabe could make was to walking through a mix of moderately tall grass and flowers. They moved parallel to the highway, the wilderness spreading out around them.

At one point, Shirabe spotted a panicky herd of deer, their white tails flickering as they leapt and ran from the earth shaking giants. Although faster than the tiny people, they had no more hope of outpacing her or Kirika and she easily caught one, gently inspecting it and marvelling at her ability to cup such a splendid animal in the palm of her hand. The deer, with no way to escape, tried to play dead and to be fair to it, Shirabe had considered trying to see how it tasted. But after the breakfast of trees and the occasional small person, Shirabe hadn’t been particularly hungry at the moment. She simply let it go after a minute.

Small communities located just off the main highway broke up the rolling forest hills and provided some entertainment for the two Titanesses. They’d pull the roofs off of houses and other rural buildings to look inside, snatching up any tiny people they found. If they were feeling peckish at the moment, those little people would often vanish into their mouths faster then they could even scream. But otherwise they were involuntarily-yet-temporarily kidnapped into joining the two’s journey in a variety of ways.

Kirika would usually push them down into her cleavage, seeing how long they’d last tickling her there with their struggles until the natural sway of her breasts with her walk crushed them. Or they exhausted themselves and she did it herself with a little press of her finger. At one point, the blonde placed a little man on her shoulder and ran a bit ahead of Shirabe, zig-zagging to see how long he could remain balanced. He managed an impressive 36-seconds before he toppled off screaming to the earth, whereupon Kirika shrugged and fell back in alongside her girlfriend.

As for Shirabe, she threaded an increasing number of the tinies into the length of her pigtails, making sure to bury them face first so their cries wouldn’t get annoying. She found she enjoyed the minute tugs and pulls as they thrashed about tangled in her hair. Some were invariably tied too tight and suffocated, but she’d simply pluck those out and toss them aside. As she also pointed out to Kirika, it would mean they always had a bit of food on hand if they got in the mood for it. She had blushed and pouted at Kirika when the blonde replied they’d be extra-delicious with the scent of her hair on them.

And of course, they’d also take the opportunity to have a ‘bout of sex whenever they started getting horny, which was a pretty regular occurrence. Tree’s were delightfully ticklish and Shirabe at one point managed to cause Kirika to both orgasm while laughing at the same time by running their branches over the blondes’ nipples. At another point, they caught a village in the dead middle of evacuating: a bus with a light armored vehicle as a military escort. The vehicle had tried to fire on them with their machine gun, prompting Shirabe to seize it and throw it like a baseball. They never saw it land, but they were satisfied that none of the crew survived their little act of defiance.

Then Kirika grabbed the bus, cracked it in two like an egg shell, and poured the tinies in between the spread lips of Shirabe’s labia before pushing in the bus pieces in after them. The cunninglingus session that followed had driven Shirabe wild and the only downside, from her perspective, was that all the tinies in her hair were crushed by her shoulders when she orgasmed and pounded them against the ground. She had to start threading all over again with the next little community they found.

“Hey, Shirabe…” Kirika muttered as they left behind another community, having eaten anyone left there along with a portion of the surrounding forest for lunch. The structures themselves were little more than scattered brick and wood now. Kirika herself was lightly clenching the shorn-trunk of a tree between her teeth like a toothpick.

“Hmm…?” Shirabe hummed in acknowledgement.

“You remember that cult that thought we were gods?”

Shirabe glanced over and raised an eyebrow. “We were just there this morning Kiri-chan.”

“Right, yeah.” Kirika shrugged at that, but her head was tilted back thoughtfully. “Well… what if they’re right?”

Shirabe pursed her lips, placing a finger to her chin as she contemplated the question. “Well… to any tiny person, we might as well be. But given what we know…” She hummed, contemplatively raising an arm to glance it over, as if such inspection might reveal some hidden new secret about their size. “What was it Saint Germain-san said Divine Power could do again?”

“Umm…” Kirika thought quickly. “I think she said it could do anything you could will it to do, so long as you had control over it. So if the reason we’re like this is because we’ve got divine power then…” She came to a halt. Then spun around and thrust an open-hand out towards a distant hillstop with a great “HYA!”

Shirabe stopped and stared. In the distance, a flight of birds took to the sky at Kirika’s shout. But nothing else happened.

Kirika held her pose for a few moments, her arm outstretched and her face a mask of concentration. Then with a despondent sigh, she sank to her knees, crushing a small clearing in the forest. “Aw, man… I was hoping I could shoot a laser like Shem-Ha did. Or Hibiki-san when she was in the Divine Weapon.”

“There, there. It’s okay.” Shirabe murmured, leaning over to rub her girlfriends back comfortingly. “After all, even if we don’t have Divine Power, there’s no way for the tinies to know that… right?”

“Ooh! Yeah…” Kirika perked up, climbing back to her feet. “Hm, if we might as well be gods to them… then I guess we are!“

“Do you want to be a goddess, Kiri-chan?” Shirabe asked.

But Kirika shrugged as she turned around, facing their original direction. “Eh, it doesn’t really matter.” She elaborated as they resumed walking. “It is fun pretendin’ with the tinies though!”

“Mhmm…” Shirabe nodded in agreement. Then she grabbed Kirika’s arm, snuggling into it and shooting the girl a slight, flirtatious smile, batting her eyes. “Besides, Kiri-chan is as pretty as a goddess to me anyway. It’s only right the tiny people should treat her as such.”

A blush bloomed on Kirika’s face at the complement. “Yeah, well… Shirabe’s even prettier and if any tiny doesn’t worship her right then I’ll slash ‘em apart with Igalima!”

Shirabe giggled, at that. Sure, she could start a silly argument by insisting that no, it was Kirika who was prettier - because she was - but for the moment she decided to contentedly hold her tongue as they walked, arm in arm. A pair of lovely kaiju goddesses, traversing a world that belonged to them alone.

Then something crunched underfoot that wasn’t a tree and Shirabe paused, pulling Kirika to a halt as well. Lifting her foot, Shirabe looked down and saw she had stepped on a large road sign, next to a paved road coming off the coastal highway. Picking up the postage-card sized sign, she squinted down, trying to make out what was on it. The wording, of course, was illegible to her but images had a certain universality to them.

“Shirabe?” Kirika asked curiously. She had also noted the road and took a moment to gouge a good sized hole into it with her heel. That was something else they constantly did when they came across those roads. Destruction of the transport infrastructure would make it more difficult for the tinies to flee or otherwise respond to their movements. “What is it?”

“Looks like this road leads to a park.” Shirabe murmured, peering closely. Between its small relative size and having crushed it, the imagery on the sign was a bit difficult to make out. “Campsites… maybe geysers too?”

“Ooh, geysers?” Kirika perked up eagerly. “Does that mean there’s hot springs?”

“I don’t think we’d be able to fit in most hot springs, Kirichan.” Shirabe dryly remarked, dropping the sign. “Still, a geyser does sound interesting.”

“Let’s go then! If they’re putting up signs then it can’t be too far off.” Kirika grinned, bouncing a little on her feet. “We can follow the road up and back.”

“Mm.” Shirabe agreed. “Let’s go.”

It took a few minutes, the ocean receding into the distance behind them. Following the road through the hills and drumlins, until the canopy started breaking up and the terrain started becoming a bit more rocky. A vertical column of movement caught Shirabe’s attention and she turned her head, spotting a great spout of water and steam shooting out of the ground a good ways away… well, “great”. It only went as high up as their hips.

Shirabe’s eyes tracked the water column’s fall as the eruption ended, all the scalding hot water cascading back to earth. That let her spot what was between herself and the geyser: a campsite which had been turned into an evacuation to judge by the trailers and RVs. Tinies, clearly having been caught flat-footed by their arrival, were scrambling about around the various vehicles and tents. Shirabe quickly caught Kirika by the shoulder to point them out to her. The blonde’s eyes lit up at the sight and they quickly turned to deal with the little people before they could make good any escape.

Crushing several tents and their inhabitants underfoot, Kirika picked up a RV and tore away one end off like it was a bag of candy before shaking the half-dozen tinies within into her open palm. Crumpling the vehicle into a ball and tossing it away, she selected one of the tinies and plucked him up with her free hand’s fingers. Tilting her head back, she flicked the shrieking man into the air, intending to catch him in her mouth.

She misjudged the range, however, and he bounced off her chin to plunge all the way to the ground, his body breaking on the surface.

Wholly undeterred, Kirika grabbed up another tiny and tried again, but this time the little man overshot her mouth and plunged towards her eyes. She barely had enough time to scrunch it shut, so his body bounced on her closed eyelid. The little man couldn’t really count that to his good fortune, however, as Kirika let out a little shriek, blowing out the ear drums of the remaining four tinies in her hand, and quickly pawed at her eye. The man was swiftly swept off her face and sent flying away, splattering against a tree several hundred meters off and below.

Again and again, Kirika tried to eat a little person by arcing them into her mouth. When she depleted the half-dozen in her hand, she just broke open another RV to grab some more and try again.

Finally, about four vehicles later, her lips snapped shut as a little woman plunged past them, her shrieks cutting out with solemn finality. Kirika grinned in victory as she swallowed her prize then paused as she looked back down at the other tiny man in her hand, staring up at her from her palm with shock, horror, and disbelief. Kirika stared at him for a few moments before shrugging and just clasping her palm over her mouth. Her throat bobbed and when her hand descended again, he was gone.

Then she looked down, noting seventeen broken bodies laying around her feet. Kirika surreptitiously glanced over at Shirabe, who was busy systematically uprooting tents and plucking up any tinies she found to thread them into her twintails. Whistling innocently, Kirika quickly stepped on the bodies of the tinies on the ground, grinding them into nothing but a pasty smear with her heel.

For her part, Shirabe finished tying up a last little man to the end of her right bunch before letting him go to writhe and struggle in the tight knot. Examining each of the locks, she noted that she now had two nice braids of tinies, all fully spread out. Turning back to Kirika, she called out. “Hey, Kirika-chan! How do I look?”

“Eek!” Having just finished “erasing” the evidence of her failures, Kirika hastily leapt at her voice, spinning around. “I uh…” She took a moment, calming herself to appropriately take in Shirabe’s appearance… and the new additions to her hairstyle.

Kirika found herself entranced. The way the tiny people tried to twist and turn in their futile struggles to undo the knots made Shirabe’s already adorable twintails look slightly alive with beauty. Shirabe made the most of her girlfriend’s attention too, turning perpendicular to Kirika and leaning forward with one of her hands behind her back, a seductive finger pressed up against her lips as she shot the blonde a playful wink.

Oh God, Buddha, herself, or whoever, did Kirika want to push Shirabe down and make sweet, sweet love to her right there and then. Flushing, Kirika nervously licked her lips and managed to stutter out, “S-Shirabe… you look… so beautiful...”

Kirika stepped towards Shirabe, leaning in with the intention of kissing her girl full on the lips. But the target of her advance quickly switched her own enticing finger to block Kirika’s advance. “One moment, Kiri-chan,” Shirabe advised. “We gotta deal with the rest of them.”

She glanced aside and down. Kirika followed her gaze just in time to see one of the RVs starting to move, it’s owner having gotten the engine going.

“Ah!” Kirika shouted, quickly leaping forward and mashing her foot down on the mobile home. The whole thing flattened along her sole in an instant, peeling off after she lifted her foot back up. “We gotta make sure they don’t get away!”

“Mhmm…” Shirabe agreed. “We have a reputation of giant monsters to uphold, I guess.”

—

It only took a few more minutes, but soon they had cleared the campsite of tiny humans. Tents were torn up and RVs were mashed flat under their feet or crushed in their fists. Even the one solid structure in sight, a ranger station, had been crushed. Kirika had fun with that one: she sat on it, cooing as she felt it implode under her butt.

Many of the little people had tried to escape on foot, but Kirika and Shirabe had quickly snatched them up as well and sat down to engage in some experimentation. Kirika inserted eight of them between her toes and then curled them together slowly until her tiny playmates popped like grapes. Shirabe took it upon herself at the point to clean her girlfriends of the tiny remains, licking them clean and sending Kirika into aroused giggles at the tickling sensation of her tongue.

Kirika then teased a tiny man into Shirabe’s slit feet first, up to his waist. While Kirika held him there, Shirabe tried to draw him in with her muscles alone. In the end, the opposing forces proved to be too much for the little man to handle and Kirika found herself pinching his head and torso while his waist and legs vanished into Shirabe’s vagina. Not wanting to disappoint her lover, Kirika quickly fingered the other half of the body in and ground it up against Shirabe’s g-spot until she reached a reasonably modest orgasm, much to her delight.

By that point, they were a bit eager to get to the geyser, so they simply dumped their respective remaining handfuls of tiny people into their mouths and had another tongue wrestle over them. Conscious that she had been snacking on the little delicacies rather frequently, Kirika let Shirabe get most of them this time.

After they swallowed their prizes, they eagerly traversed the rest of the way to the geyser, just in time to see it erupt again. Kirika found the sight... immensely disappointing.

“That’s it?” She murmured crossly, as the jet of steaming water sprang up level with her hips.

“I guess it must be much more impressive if you’re one of the littles.” Shirabe murmured, but she was eyeing the water more speculatively. It’d feel delightfully hot against them and given it’s height and the speed with which it erupted...

But Kirika shook her head. “‘Guess the bugs are easily impressed then.” She sighed as the eruption faded, hanging her head. “Come on, Shirabe, let’s-”

“No, Kiri-chan.” Shirabe said, suddenly grabbing Kirika by the arm to drag her up towards the tiny spring. “I’ve got an idea…”

“Shirabe, wha-!” Kirika murmured, allowing herself to be dragged along out of sheer surprise and more than a bit of curiosity. The twin-tailed girl pulled Kirika along until they loomed right over the bubbling geyser, now ebbing between it’s eruptions. Suddenly, Shirabe spun around and wrapped her arms around Kirika’s neck to embrace the blonde, pushing their chests together a bit.

“It would be such a pity for me to get you all worked up earlier without a bit of release...” Shirabe said huskily, a tone that never failed to make Kirika wet even in normal circumstances. The reminder of Shirabe’s little teasing session earlier only made it even worse… or better, depending on her perspective. “But you know where we’re standing?”

“Um…” Kirika uttered dumbly, blinking as she flushed with arousal. Managing to force a thought through her Shirabe-addled brain, it occurred to Kirika to glance down. Shirabe had them positioned right over the geyser so that when it next erupted it would…

Oh…

Kirika returned her attention to Shirabe, returning the playful smile on her beloved's face. “Yeah… I do.”

“Good. Then let’s see if we can stay up until it goes next.” Shirabe said, then she pulled back one of her hands from her hug around Kirika to run it through one of her locks, pulling apart the tiny braids to scoop the little people up.

“Shirabe!” Kirika gaped. “You spent so much time collecting them up…”

“Yes.” Shirabe agreed, as she ran the same hand through her other lock, again pulling the little people off. When she raised the cupped hand between them, the little people were all piled together, “But the little people also got involved in getting my Kiri-chan so worked up, so they should take responsibility and help me get her to unwind.”

Shirabe pulled in Kirika a little closer, enjoying the way their hardening nipples rubbed against each other. But more important was the way Kirika’s breasts compressed a bit, her cleavage becoming firm. Bringing her hand up and over, Shirabe upended her hand, dumping nearly a hundred shrieking people down.

Some of them slid off to the left or the right and plummeted to the ground below. The majority, though, found themselves trapped in the impossibly hot, uneven, fleshy valley created between the breasts of the giant girls. A few unfortunates tumbled down into the crevasse formed between the two girls, or into the deeper plunges formed by Kirika’s cleavage.

Shirabe giggled at the plight of the miniature people, and several more were dislodged and fell into the narrow spaces. That made Kirika laugh, and yet more tinies lost their grip. That was enough, the dozen or so that were left watched helplessly as Kirika and Shirabe leaned into each other for a kiss.

The Green Titaness’ breasts in particular bulged upwards, and the screams of terror from those trapped between were replaced by the sounds of crunching. Kirika and Shirabe wrapped their arms around each other, grinding their breasts together. As their tongues darted back and forth, their tits grew slick with the warm viscira of scores of pulped and mashed little men and women. 

The sensation was very much like being oiled, and the two grew more and more aroused as their nipples grew slick with the gory pap, sliding across each other. Gasping and panting into each other’s mouths at the delightful shocks, they ground harder and harder, still anticipating the immediate entry of a third factor.

They couldn’t slide their fingers into either their partner or themselves, that’d mean they miss it. So they found other ways of keeping their ardour up while they made out. Shirabe slid both of her hands down to grasp Kirika by her butt, fondling and toying with the cheeks, causing Kirika to giggle and groan more in the kiss. For her own part, the blonde shifted slightly to press a leg into Shirabe’s crotch. That gave her a minor shock of it’s own and Kirika broke the kiss real quickly to voice her surprise.

“Shirabe, you’re  _ so wet _ …”

Indeed, Kirika could never remember Shirabe having this much…  _ anticipation _ , based on the amount of lubricating juices she could feel running down her leg. Mock pouting a little, Shirabe slid one of her own hands around Kirika’s hip from her ass to just brush it across the blonde’s mons, prompting a squeal of surprise and delight from the blonde. Despite the light touch, Shirabe’s fingers came away positively sopping wet. “So are you, Kiri-chan.”

Then, not letting her girlfriend get any riposte, Shirabe attacked her lips even harder, pushing her tongue hard into Kirika’s mouth. Beneath them, the geyser’s bubbling grew more and more intense, the pressure nearing its zenith. Only a few seconds later, a broth of steam and boiling hot water shot upwards hundreds of feet into the air as it erupted… and impacted both girls' snatches.

The rush of hot water foaming up against their already aroused folds was even more overwhelming than either of them expected it would be. Intense euphoria exploded in both of their minds as Kirika and Shirabe came together, Kirika’s screams of pleasure intermingling with Shirabe’s own deep moans. The shocks were as intense as any of their tribadic sessions, and both of their legs gave out under the strain of shuddering pulses.

Still wrapped around each other, the two girls toppled together, the impact of their colossal bodies causing another minor, localized earthquake. Further tremors followed as they writhed and pulsed with the waves of pleasure, their bodies rising and slamming against the earth with tremendous KATHOOMs that sent wildlife for kilometers around scurrying away out of fear. Both Kirika and Shirabe distantly registered a warm gush between their legs as their climax peaked.

Then it began to ebb, leaving the two lying on the ground panting heavily, still hugging each other. Their minds were tizzy with the afterglow of their sex and all they could think to do was snuggle into each other even harder, soaking in the warmth of their beloved. Shirabe pressed her face into the crook of Kirika’s neck. She wiggled a little, enjoying the continued, slickened impressment of Kirika’s breasts against her own chest. Kirika, for her part, nodded down and inhaled a little, taking in the scent of her girlfriend’s hair. She pulled in Shirabe even closer and shifted her legs to entangle them with the smaller girl.

Finally, Shirabe broke the silence of their happy embrace. “Kiri-chan?”

“Mmm?”

“I love you.”

Kirika blinked and then giggled. “Silly Shirabe, I love you too.”

Shirabe smiled and finally separated herself from the blonde to sit up. She threw her arms to stretch luxuriously, working out some crimps in her back that had built up while she lay with Kirika and still enjoying the last lingering bits of her sexual afterglow. She didn’t notice Kirika watching her stretch with hungry eyes, head propped up on her elbow, until she finished and glanced over again.

“Ah!” Shirabe gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth in mock scandalization. “Kiri-chan’s looking at me with such perverted eyes.~”

Kirika just grinned mischievously, fully prepared to return the tease. “I can’t help it. Shirabe’s such a immaculate kaiju goddess after all.~”

Shirabe giggled at the compliment, although she turned away to hide the blush that bloomed over her face at the compliment. As she did so, however, she caught sight of the pond of water that was supposed to be the geyser which they had just used as an ersatz-showerhead. That caused her to blink, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “Hey, Kiri-chan, look at the geyser.”

Kirika’s smile fell off her face at the sudden change in subject and pushed herself up in a sitting position to take a look herself. It took her a few moments to realize what had grabbed Shirabe’s attention about the spring.

The most obvious bit was that it had grown a bit larger somehow. It took Kirika another few moments to realize that the additional liquid wasn’t in fact water. Rather, the warm gush they had felt was a stream of their womanly juices squirting out at the convulsion of their muscles. The amount was small by their scale, but it was more than enough to mix with the spring water and render the whole thing into more of a viscous pond.

That’s when Kirika noticed the other thing that was different about the geyser. “Hey, it isn’t bubbling like before! What gives?”

“Hmm…” Shirabe pressed a finger to her chin, trying to think back to what they had learned at Lydian's physical science classes. “Well, geysers are caused by superheated water rising up from an underground reservoir through various small fissures in the ground. The fissures are big enough that water can escape through them but still small enough that it can’t escape fast enough to prevent pressure from building. If something were to either collapse or widen the fissures, that would kill the eruptive process. But what…” She trailed off as she realized what the most likely candidate for that would be.

Kirika also was able to draw the relevant conclusion. “So… we basically destroyed a geyser?” Shirabe didn’t answer, she didn’t need to. They both stared down at the pond of ex-geyser water, now spiced with the Titanesses love, for a moment then looked at each other.

A beat passed between them.

The subsequent laughter lasted a good minute.

\----

Entry #4:

_ They are impossible. _

_ I don’t know how many times I’ve written or uttered that sentence. But I still can’t get over it. Yes, assuming their biology is remotely human (and with some very noticeable exceptions, that does seem to be the case), the Titanesses should collapse in on themselves by their very weight. Yet there they are, as if the square-cubed law is just some suggestion! And that’s just the start. _

_ They have to eat. We have enough footage of them exhibiting signs of hunger to draw that conclusion. That they seem to prefer  _ **_us_ ** _ as food is as equally obvious as it is horrifying. Yet equally unsettling is that there doesn’t seem to be anything they can’t eat in strictly defined terms. I’ve seen recordings of them devouring all sorts of metals and concrete objects, although it seems that was more to get at the people within. The thought that their preference comes down to taste and that people just taste that good to them is… _

_... _

_ Moving on… _

_ Yet though they have to eat and sleep, there’s no sign they have to undertake other biological functions we are familiar with. There’s records of them drinking, but that seems to be more a preference thing. They easily have breathed in air that is otherwise totally toxic: that fire alone should have asphyxiated them, regardless of what chemicals are in it! We should probably be thankful they don’t seem to have to use the bathroom, but that’s a small comfort compared to everything else! _

_ And their resilience… even accepting that they are the size they are, stepping on a trailer should be more like one of us stepping on toy bricks. Yet judging from the expressions, not only is it not painful to them but even delightful! Shooting them with tank guns should have blown through their skin like a bullet, not be deflected as little more than an annoyance! Not even touching on how they should have torn their insides up with all their… activities. _

_ I have to wonder if that stupid little cult I heard about is right. Or maybe the nutters on TV are closer to the truth. Are they some kind of divine or demonic being, who are here to punish mankind if not wipe it out altogether? The alternative is that they are somehow alien or extradimensional, yet that doesn’t explain how they are able to defy not just biology, but chemistry and even physics! _

_ I need to finish this observation entry, start the next recording. It’s the one where they activate those strange powers I’ve heard the others talk about. If any of the anecdotes I’ve heard is true, then I’m going to have an even bigger headache analyzing that one compared to the last dozen. _

\- Professor F.

\----

The two Titanesses returned to the coastal highway and their northerly course. The landscape started to become more temperate and the forests even thicker. The occasional village or small town continued to provide sources of food or entertainment, even if the latter just consisted of them quickly hunting down any tinies around to crush them underfoot or pop them between their fingers. It was getting towards evening when, to their delight, the hills opened up into a great coastal valley.

The small city probably wouldn’t last them a day. There were no skyscrapers, really no buildings more than ten stories tall. But what was really different was the network of fields and farms that spread out around the settlement. Neat rectangular fields of all sorts of crops were punctuated by large tracts of fenced grassland. Herds of cattle, sheep, and other farmyard animals grazed peaceably there.

The visage would almost be idyllic if not for the noticeable congestion on the eastern and northern roadways. Clearly, their movements had been anticipated, but given the speed Kirika and Shirabe could move with their strides, the time it took to evacuate even a few hundred thousand people simply wasn’t enough. Noticing the long lines of cars clogging the major roads, Kirika and Shirabe exchanged a quiet glance of understanding before they went to work.

Moving in a broad semicircle around the city, they carved a path of destruction. They leap-frogged each other: as one was busy smashing up one road, the other would move ahead to tear up the next one over. The first step was to encourage the tiny people to abandon their vehicles and flee back into their town for shelter.

That wasn’t very hard: after slamming down a foot lengthwise across a road to block it, they’d start systematically crushing cars underfoot, prioritising occupied ones. Or they’d pick up a half-dozen at a time and crush them. Or they’d eat them: sometimes chewing, sometimes swallowing the vehicle intact with their occupants alive, or sometimes peeling them open like peanuts to get directly at their passengers before tossing away the wreckage. Or they’d smash them against their breasts or insert them between their folds. It usually didn’t take much until there were good-sized mobs fleeing back down the roads, abandoning their cars.

Once they got going, Kirika or Shirabe would then pursue these mobs about a half-kilometer, just to make sure they got the message. Then they’d move to the next step of destroying the road itself. That was even easier: they dragged their toes over the roads, digging up deep furrows no vehicles could pass over. If there were bridges over streams or dips in the ground, they made sure to step on those as they crunched in a very pleasant way.

Invariably, the more sexual methods Shirabe or Kirika used of intimidating the tinies, most notably the insertion of vehicles, would start to distract them. If that happened, then they’d quickly stop to finish themselves off, often with the other coming to assist. Any mobs of tinies within reach would quickly be involuntarily drafted into these fingering sessions, pushed up into either Kirika or Shirabe’s body to be ground against the clitoris or the g-spot until the giantess orgasmed. This invariably meant that everyone within was crushed into a messy goop that was washed away by their love juices, but as far as Kirika and Shirabe were concerned, that was one of the reasons the tinies existed. Then, after a second to catch their breath, the wreck would be extracted and they would carry on.

It didn’t take much time to smash all the ways out of the city and send all the would-be-refugees fleeing back in. But by then it was dinner time and Kirika and Shirabe had worked up quite an appetite just cutting the city off. At the rumbling of their stomachs, their attention for the first time wasn’t on the fleeing crowds of tinies, but on the herds of animals that were even slower, dumber, and already fenced in.

Their taste wasn’t quite as exquisite as one of the tiny people, a delicacy that never seemed to get old, but they were tasty enough and the Zababa duo appreciated the variety. Cows tasted like steak, pigs like pork, and sheep like lamb. Horses were the most unique of them all, a slightly sweet taste that wasn't quite as lean as venison yet not as lean as beef. As with the tiny people, there was the same trade off between swallowing the miniature farm animals whole vs chewing them up. The former had all the excitement of feeling them struggle as the living, panicking creature was pulled down their gullet. The latter, on the hand, enhanced the flavor as their gnashing teeth liquefied flesh to flow over their taste buds.

Invariably, however, they sought to spice their meals with the tastiest meat they had found so far. This meant the odd tiny unlucky enough to be caught trying to traverse one of the fields around them were snapped up to help satiate the giantesses’ hunger right alongside with all the other prey.

It was as Shirabe plucked up one tiny person, who  _ thought  _ she was unseen, sneaking through a cornfield and dropped her in her cupped hand alongside some panicking cows and sheep that the flash of the sun off of metal caught her attention. Shirabe took a moment to make sure that the glare hadn’t been a fluke, then quickly tossed the little cows, sheep, and person into her mouth all at once, gulping them down before going over to inspect more closely. Located amidst a field of grapes that her immense feet crushed and ground up into dirt with each step was an elongated structure made of brick. But it was the sixteen cylindrical metal containers, each the size of a coffee mug to her, perched vertically in two rows of eight next to that, which had caught her attention.

Shirabe stepped on the brick warehouse, simply to feel it crumble under her, but she kneeled down to pick up one of the containers. Turning it over in her hand, she heard liquid sloshing around inside, so she turned it right side up and peeled the top off. Her eyes lit up as she took in the burgundy colored liquid sloshing around inside.

“Kiri-chan!” She called out over her shoulder. “Come quickly! I found something great!”

At her girlfriend’s call, Kirika paused where she was plucking up a little man, the live horses already trapped in her mouth whinnying in panic as they tried impossibly to find their feet upon her tongue. Quickly, she popped the tiny man into her mouth and started to walk over, the sounds of panic from both the man and the horses abruptly cutting off as she began to chew.

“Wha’s it, Sh-” Kirika began as she came up alongside Shirabe, only for the smaller girl to reach up and cover her mouth.

Shirabe gave her girlfriend a reproachful look. “It’s impolite to speak while eating, Kiri-chan.”

Kirika had the good graces to look abashed. Her jaw worked for a few more moments, making sure she got everything torn up good before she swallowed. Only then did Shirabe remove her hands. “Eh-heh, sorry.” Kirika said. “But what is it?”

“I found some juice the tinies must have been storing.” Shirabe said, showing Kirika the liquid in the metal container.

“Juice?!” Kirika’s eyes lit up eagerly as she stared down at the fluid. The biggest smile broke out across her face. “Oh wow, we haven’t had juice since… well, since we found ourselves here!

“I know,” Shirabe indicated the other containers. “And in just the right-sized storage containers too.”

“Oh, we can’t pass this up!” Kirika grinned, grabbing one of them herself and peeling off the top. “Eight for each of us, right?”

“Yes.” Shirabe agreed, raising her container as if in a toast. “Well, ready?”

“Yep.” Kirika grinned. “Kanpai!”

They both downed the drinks together, emptying the containers in one long pull. Kirika frowned slightly as she pulled her own away, glancing down into the now empty metal tube. “Hey, Shirabe… this juice tastes kinda weird.”

“Yeah…” Shirabe murmured, looking down at her own for a few moments. Then she shrugged and balled it up to toss aside. “But it feels nice and warm though.” She didn’t add that the warmth was a good addition to the distant twitching in their bellies which came from the struggles of their still-alive food as they were digested.

“Yeah.” Kirika said, crouching down to grab two more, one of which she handed off to Shirabe. “We should finish ‘em off. Not like we’ll be getting a lot of opportunity to drink juice like this.”

“The hardships of divine kaijuhood.” Shirabe nodded in agreement. Again, they tipped back the vats of “juice”, quickly adjusting to it’s quite sweet taste. Of course, neither of them had any way of knowing that it was actually a winery Shirabe had discovered. Neither of them had ever had much experience with alcohol, as Maria had sworn to keep them studiously away from it until they were of proper age. But that also meant they never had the opportunity to test or build-up their tolerance.

Suffice to say, by the time they had finished off all sixteen wine vats, the two titanesses were reasonably drunk.

“Hey, Shirabe…” Kirika said. Shirabe tore her gaze away from watching the sunset on the horizon at her girlfriend’s voice. The blonde’s voice was low and serious, and her eyes were half-lidded as she reached up to gently caress Shirabe’s cheek from where they were sitting together, atop the ruins of the winery. “You know the moon looks exceptionally beautiful tonight.”

Shirabe stared back listlessely for a few moments, finding that she had a bit of difficulty processing that statement properly. When she finally did, she laughed despite the blush on her face. The laughter wasn’t her usual soft chuckling, rather it was loud and exuberant. “But it isn’t night yet, Kiri-chaaan!”

Kirika flushed a little in embarrassment, but pushed on. “It’s always night when I’m with you.” She added in a wink for good measure.

“D… does that make sense?” Shirabe blinked a few times, trying to figure out if it did. “Aaaaw, whatever.” She quickly leapt to her feet, pulling insistently on Kirika’s arm. “Hey, come on Kiri-chan! Let’s go give the ‘lil tinies a visit!”

“Oh, anything for my wonderful Shirabe.” Kirika more languidly, if with some difficulty, let Shirabe pull her to her feet as well. But once she had fully stood up, she smoothly reached out and slid an arm around Shirabe’s waist to pull her in close. “And I’d love nothing more than to visit them with you right next to me.”

“Yay!” Shirabe cheered, thrusting fist upward as they both began to walk forward, some stagger to their movement. “Doin’ a lil’ city with Kiri-chan!”

The great mobs of tiny people had only just managed to get back into the city as Kirika and Shirabe thundered their way in. Some had gone back to their homes to figure out their next move, but most were still milling out in the streets in confusion. Shirabe excitedly scooped up a double handful of screaming men and women, hurling them into the air, tipping her head back to snap at some of them as they plummeted back down.

Kirika took advantage of Shirabe’s distraction to slip behind her, squishing another handful of mini-people over Shirabe’s warm, soft crotch. Shirabe cooed and wiggled her hips at the sensation as Kirika fingered the tinies into her, leaning into the blonde as sweet-nothings were whispered into her ear. Eyes glazed over a fair bit in pleasure, Shirabe groaned louder and louder as Kirika’s fingers worked, until finally she came with a short, sharp squeal. The tiny people within her were caught by her clenching muscles and exploded.

“Feel good?” Kirika asked Shirabe as she hugged the smaller girl in the aftermath of her orgasm.

“Yeah…” Shirabe grinned, but she nuzzled at Kirika’s shoulder insistently. “Though I sorta want a real show…”

“How selfish.” Kirika chuckled, pushing Shirabe back a little. “Well, none of the little bug’s buildings have been able to support me and there aren’t any tall enough around here to even make the attempt, but…”

Kirika stepped out ahead of Shirabe a good bit, planting her feet square in the middle of the downtown area with various shops and low-rise offices, headless of the countless hundreds who were pancaked beneath her feet. Reaching up to grab her pendant, Kirika sang. “ _ Zeios Igalima raizen tron _ .”

The moment her armed gear snapped into existence, Kirika planted Igalima straight down into the center of mainstreet, shaft first. The small straight edge blade at the bottom of the snath dug into the ground, the few dozen cowering people below it deleted from existence in an instant. Gripping the pole with one hand, Kirika wrapped one leg around it and threw her upper body out, turning to wink at the awe-struck Shirabe. “A very special show, just for my adorable Shirabe!”

And with the setting sun behind her, Kirika danced for Shirabe, using Igalima as her pole. For Shirabe, it was a delight: she jumped in joy, cheering and clapping her hands. For the crowds and structures around Kirika, however, it was a catastrophe. The sweep of the Green Titaness’ leg practically blew away entire rows of buildings all at once, grinding over the shrieking men and women as they desperately pushed and shoved against each other in their desperation to get away. But Kirika didn’t have a single thought to spare for them as she went through her routine, she just wanted to give Shirabe a show.

And Shirabe got her show. It occurred to the pig-tailed girl that maybe she should shower Kirika with cash, like they did in the movies sometimes. But Shirabe didn’t have any money… after all, what did a kaiju goddess need cash for? So she quickly substituted great handfuls of tinies scooped up from the crowds around her, tossing them up and over Kirika like bits of confetti as she cheered and whistled.

But watching Kirika dance also quickly reignited the flame in Shirabe’s groin. The way the blonde’s breasts jiggled with her spins and how her butt stuck out whenever she undulated her lean body against the pole all made Shirabe’s already heavily damaged self-control rapidly disintegrate under sheer desire for her love. The way Kirika kept shooting inviting looks at Shirabe in the momentary pauses of her routine didn’t remotely help. By the time Kirika finished and took a bow, Shirabe couldn’t contain herself any longer.

“Well, my little moon, how di-uff!” Kirika’s query was interrupted as Shirabe leapt upon her, kissing ferociously. Kirika fell over onto her back, Shirabe on top, peppering her with kisses, a hand already filled with writhing, screaming tinies clasping over her crotch. Kirika groaned loudly as she felt the flailing of so many little bodies against her vulva and quickly pushed back up against Shirabe with her kisses, releasing her transformation as something of an afterthought.

Shirabe, in her impatience, didn’t even try to finger the tiny people into Kirika. Instead, she ground her hand hard against Kirika’s mons, well beyond what the littles’ bodies could handle. They squashed and ground messily, the remains running over Kirika’s folds in a thick, gooey mess. But the lubrication was incredible and it didn’t even take a minute for Kirika to go over the edge, the already heavily-aroused Shirabe following shortly after from her girlfriend’s throes of joy beneath her.

They collapsed against each other as their climaxes slid away into the warmth of an afterglow. There was no post-coitus teasing this time, between their drunkenness and the day’s activities they were simply too exhausted for it. Instead, they simply cuddled into each other and fell asleep amidst the ruins as the last rays of sun vanished behind the horizon.

The next morning, Shirabe awoke to a splitting headache. Her eyes shot open and she immediately regretted it as the headache only worsened, squeezing them shut again and trying to nuzzle her face deeper into Kirika’s chest to block out the light. The sensation against her breasts woke Kirika up and made her own displeasure quickly known.

“Ooooohhh…” Kirika mumbled, wincing at the sound of her own voice. “Wha-”

Then her gut churned and her face turned an unpleasant shade of green as nausea overwhelmed any of the pain. Shirabe yelped as Kirika abruptly pushed her away and scrambled to her feet, trying to run for the ocean. She made it about five long steps before the nausea became too much and Kirika collapsed onto her knees and arms, chest heaving as she threw up all over a shopping center.

Fortunately, she hadn’t had breakfast yet, so Kirika only vomited once before getting the opportunity to steady herself. Her head still hurt, but it was more of a distant ache thanthe banging, nauseous pain she felt when she first woke-up. For her part, Shirabe was able to push aside the pain as she noticed her girlfriend was in some distress, staggering to her feet to walk over and begin rubbing Kirika on the back with a soft “there-there”.

“Thanks, Shirabe.” Kirika mumbled lowly, sitting up with a slight moan. “How… how are you feeling?”

“Head still hurts.” Shirabe answered shortly, rubbing at her forehead. Fortunately the pain was quickly fading, along with the sense of dehydration that she had felt at first when waking up. “Was there something in that juice from last-night?”

“Erm…” Kirika paused, thinking back. It was the only thing that made sense. “Yeah, I guess.”

“We’ll have to be careful the next time we find some of that stuff, then.” Shirabe concluded, glancing down at the splash of vomit Kirika had hurled up. Then she paused, mystified by the sight of what the acidic gunk was doing. The vomit was more of a modest lake by the little people’s scale and it had splattered all over a big shopping center and the attached parking lot. As Shirabe watched, however, she could see the abandoned cars and the great concrete structure slowly-but-perceptibly  _ melt _ into the liquid.

“Shirabe?” Kirika asked, following her gaze. Then her eyes widened. “Woah! That’s sorta cool…” Her face scrunched up. “If a little disgusting.”

“Yeah…” Shirabe breathed. So that was what was going on inside them after they ate? It struck her as so efficient:  _ everything  _ was boiling away. She shook her head, finally tearing it away from the sight as her stomach rumbled. She didn’t really have an appetite after watching that, but not having an appetite wasn’t the same thing as not being hungry.

“Come on…” She said, rising to her feet and turning away. “We should clean ourselves up then let’s finish up this city.

So they did. Quickly leaving the effects of their hangover behind, Kirika and Shirabe spent the day indulging their every passion upon the city, seeking out the tiny people to slake their carnal lusts: crushing them, using them as sex toys, eating them. The whole place quaked under their huge bodies. Some tinies tried to hide in basements, but the Titanesses easily dug them out whenever they noticed.

By the afternoon, the city was little more than a sea of shattered rubble, with only the occasional damaged building poking up out of the aftermath. In a city originally of some 200,000 people, only a scattered few tens of thousands were left. Around 20,000 had managed to escape before the Titanesses arrived the day before. But of the rest? They had either been crushed by the giants’ feet, hands, or less savoury parts or devoured to provide fuel for their bodies.

Kirika and Shirabe neither knew nor cared about the number of inhabitants nor did they keep track of the numbers they wiped out with their play. They just noted that the teeming crowds of people they preyed upon had largely dwindled away and so they should move on. After grabbing more of the farm animals on the outskirts and the occasional unlucky tiny survivor for lunch, they returned to the coastal highway and continued on north.

\----

Entry #5:

_ They can get  _ **drunk** _?! _

_ I guess I shouldn’t be so surprised. We know chemicals affect them. The chemical plant incident clearly shows that. Still haven’t figured out what concoction that was. Does that mean chemical weapons would work? But that doesn’t seem to make sense… most of the stuff in there were explosive filling or pesticides so it should have poisoned them if their biology was remotely human. Yet alcohol affects them exactly the same way? _

_ At least it gives us some samples of their digestive tract to work with. That gunk is disturbing.  _ Nothing  _ left. The stuff just melted away everything, right down to the bedrock. A whole HallMarket center, gone. If our calculations are correct, a living creature… it’d be minutes. Can’t bring the samples here either. Still haven’t found a container it won’t eat through, had to bring out the mobile labs out there. _

_ Still waiting on more data from them. _

-Professor F.

\----

The valleys were more irregular north of the extinct city and the farms more dispersed. Still, they provided a regular supply of entertainment and snacks. Yet Shirabe and Kirika quickly came to a silent agreement about the wild animals: they were food and to be eaten when hungry, but not toys like the tinies. They both recognized that it was a strange dichotomy to have but something just felt wrong about using the animals in that way like they used the little people.

A last trace of their otherwise absent conscience, perhaps? It was a question that Kirika was pondering even as she idly tore the roofs off of various farm structures to take a peek inside. It didn’t bug her, per-say, but it was certainly curious enough for her to  _ wonder  _ about it. Shirabe and her had become unrepentant executioners of millions of bug-sized people with no other rationale then it felt good, getting off on the screams of their countless victims. Yet they drew the line at using animals for sex in the same way they used the other tinies? How did that make any sense?

“ _ How does any of it make any sense? _ ” Kirika wondered as she tore off the roof of a farmhouse and paused, spotting a tiny man sitting down on a couch. In an instant, all her doubts and concerns vanished, replaced by the excitement of yet another tiny to toy with. He looked up at her, she smiled giddily and began to slowly reach down for him, waiting for the screaming and rushing about to begin.

Instead, the man just slowly stood up and spread out his arms. The smile slid off of Kirika’s face and her hand stopped only halfway down. She saw the little man tilt his head at her, as if he was asking “What? What’s the hold-up?”

Kirika growled, the excitement being replaced a bit with anger. So, this little guy thought it’d be funny to be nonchalant, huh? She slammed a fist down, aiming to barely miss him. But about half the house exploded under her blow, shattering and crumbling away. The man leapt aside with a yelp, and Kirika felt a twinge of satisfaction at that, but then he quickly straightened up with a shake of his head and glanced up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Shirabe!” Kirika whined, turning her head towards her girlfriend. From just across the road, Shirabe looked up from where she was threading another pair of tinies into one of her twintails, the remains of a car peeled open like a peanut lying at her feet. Quickly finishing up with a minute tug, she rose to her feet and crossed over towards the blonde.

“What’s the matter, Kiri-chan?”

Kirika pointed down into the house, where the tiny man still seemed just resigned to his fate. He glanced over boredly as Shirabe drew up, not reacting any differently. “He isn’t afraid of us.” Kirika said. “What’s the point of being kaiju if they aren’t afraid of you?”

Shirabe stared down at the little man, considering the options. Breaking one of the tiny’s limbs occurred to her but no, that seemed far too easy. Then she shook her head, so what if he wasn’t afraid? “Hey, Kiri-chan. In those movies, did the kaiju ever seem to care whether the tinies were afraid of it or not?”

“Um…” Kirika paused, thinking back. “I don’t think so.”

“Then why should we care what this bug thinks?” Shirabe concluded, leaning over to pluck the man up between thumb and forefinger. “Scared of us or not…” She held the little man between their faces, so they could see him. The man wiggled a little bit, but it wasn’t the panic Shirabe knew from all the other tinies she had picked up, instead it was more like he was just trying to get comfortable. His head turned and their gazes met.

His eyes seemed to say: “Do your worst.”

So Shirabe did. Her thumb and forefinger pressed together and the tiny man vanished in a minute spurt of blood. “They squish all the same.” She finished her earlier sentence.

Kirika’s own eyes widened slightly, her face slightly flush. She found watching her girlfriend so confidently and abruptly just deal with the little man that upset her… rather attractive. Shirabe noted the gaze and a teasing smile slowly slid across her face, her eyes growing half-lidded. “Ah… Kiri-chan, did you enjoy that?” She teased.

“What...” Kirika blinked, her blush abruptly intensifying. “Ah, well…” Her voice became very quiet. “Yeah.”

Her smile becoming even slyer, Shirabe stepped up to Kirika, standing on her tip-toes to quickly peck her on the lips. “Then you can do more than just watch, you know.~”

“Mou!” Kirika crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. “Don’t just tease me, Shirabe!”

Shirabe giggled and as she did so, a great concrete grain silo caught her eye. “Well, if you don’t want to be just teased…” She muttered, leaning down to wrap her fingers around it and pull it up, foundation and all. She held it up between her and Kirika, both to show it to Kirika and to inspect it herself. It seemed perfectly sized and by it’s weight she could tell it had grain in it. “How about try and see if this can hold up against us?”

Kirika stared at the silo for a few moments, taking it in herself before a smile crossed her face and she nodded with an eager “Dess!”

Kirika laid down on her back, crushing the rest of the farmer’s house under her rear in the process, and spread her legs. Shirabe got down on both knees in front of her girlfriend, flipped the silo upside down, spread her lips with one hand, and eased the silo in floor-first with the other. She gasped a bit as the silo’s foundation slid past her folds, it’s sides brushing up against her sensitive vaginal muscles.

But Shirabe didn’t let herself lose focus to the sensation and she leaned forward, down atop Kirika, carefully adjusting her until the roof of the grain silo nuzzled up against the blonde’s slit. Kirika eyes squeezed shut and she gasped loudly at that, a gasp which became a groan as Shirabe leaned forward more and more, driving the silo past the labia and into Kirika as well.

Shirabe paused when the silo was half way into herself and half way into Kirika, herself hovering atop the blonde. Kirika opened her eyes up again, green meeting pink, and then reached up to wrap her arms around Shirabe’s back. Her eyes pleaded with Shirabe to keep going.

There was nothing else Shirabe could do but acquiesce. She lowered herself the rest of the way down, the silo sliding deeper and deeper until finally it vanished almost completely as their stomachs and chests met. Only a tiny little concrete sliver remained, the rest filling them nicely. Experimentally, Shirabe rolled her hips.

Immediately, pleasure shot through both of them as both the ceiling and floor of the silo bumped up against their respective cervixes. Kirika moaned deeply, a sound which only drove Shirabe’s ardour higher. As one they started to pump, panting, gasping, and moaning with each thrust as the silo repeatedly drove into and past their most sensitive of places.

“Kirichan… Kirichan…” Shirabe repeated like a mantra, her mind filling more and more with nothing but thoughts of Kirika with each shock of delight.

“Shirabe… Shirabe!” Kirika almost shouted back, each of her statements punctuated by the boom of her butt striking the ground when she pulled back from a thrust, causing localized tremors.

The grain silo wasn’t handling the pounding very well, it’s concrete walls quickly cracking and shaking specks of grain dribbling through them to mix with Kirika and Shirabe’s growing flood of love juices. But it remained intact for long enough until with a final shriek of her lover’s name and one great thrust, Kirika orgasmed. The feeling of the silo floor crumpling against her womb’s entrance likewise drove Shirabe over the edge, her own mouth falling open in a voiceless scream as she shook like a leaf in the wind with pleasure.

The silo imploded under the pressure of their crunching muscles, the grain instantly compacting and then mixing with the flowing juices to wash out much of the rubble as the two giantesses were wracked with ecstasy. Finally, the shaking eased and Shirabe flopped down onto Kirika with a deep exhalation.

Almost instinctively, Kirika responded by tightening her hug, causing Shirabe to blearily nuzzled her face into the spot between Kirika’s neck and shoulder. They lay like that together, letting the warmth of their afterglow linger and taking in the feeling of their bare skin against each other.

“So…” Shirabe murmured at last, lifting her face back up. “Was it good?”

Kirika just looked back and smiled dopily. Shirabe laughed gaily and pushed herself up, Kirika letting her go somewhat reluctantly. Shirabe quickly spread her nether lips and let the remains of the silo crash back out, glistening in her juices. Then she stood up with a smile on her face and glanced down at Kirika again, offering a hand. “Well, I think we best move on, right?”

“Might as well.” Kirika agreed, accepting Shirabe’s hand to stand up. They turned together hand-in-hand, about to take another step forward on their journey when Kirika suddenly spoke up. “Wait!”

Shirabe turned and looked at her in a bit of confusion. Ignoring that, Kirika quickly reached down to her crotch and spread her own vulva, the other half of the silo wreck within her cascading out. She wiggled her hips a little before she released her folds and smiled over at Shirabe. “Almost forgot it again…”

\----

Entry #6:

_ “Sometimes, watching them when they are just together… either hugging or walking or what have you… they do make a cute couple. Sometimes it’s even almost enough to forget about everything else you witness in regards to them. _

_ Then you rewind five minutes to when they are going at it like rabbits and see what they're using and you remember: oh yeah, they’re absolute  _ monsters.  _ Any humanity is only skin deep. A solid concrete silo and not a sign of any discomfort from either of them. Lords Above, what does that imply for the tensile strength of their interior muscles?! _

_ There’s been a breakthrough on the translation program. They are going to give one shot at negotiations, even threaten them with nukes. Only… well, it’s not a threat. But I doubt it will work. _

_ Will nukes work? It seems impossible that they could survive it, but they’ve survived everything else that has been thrown at them. The nukes better work, otherwise… Well, best case is we essentially wind up as livestock under that cult of theirs. They seem to spare them for whatever reason. Otherwise… _

_ … _

_ Please, Oh Great Lords, let the nukes work.” _

Professor F.

\----

Another valley opened up before them, revealing a large town, probably large enough to host something like a few tens of thousands of people. It wasn’t much, but Kirika and Shirabe figured it’d make for a good few hours.

That is, until they noticed the town’s population was not currently in occupancy. That in and of itself wasn’t unusual: they had already encountered a few towns that had managed to fully evacuate ahead of their arrival. Usually, catching up with those evacuees was just a matter of following the highways inland a bit until they inevitably overtook them, at which point their fate were little different then if they stayed.

But this was the first time they found a town which had evacuated and which the military had set-up in. Shirabe simply arched an eyebrow as she took in the gun positions and hull-down tanks dotting the countryside. Kirika watched curiously as her own sharp eyes picked out infantry darting about the town, taking up positions that they probably thought were better hidden than they actually were.

“Huh. You’d think they finally learned from last time.” Kirika asked, reaching up for Igalima’s pendant.

Shirabe shrugged, likewise grabbing Shul-Shagana. “I guess the bugs aren’t very smart.”

Then they stopped as a new voice, projected loud and clear barked out. “Tsukuyomi-sama. Akatsuki-sama. This is General Reuben Ellis of the Oured Amalgamated Republics Armed Forces. We beg of you to end your merciless onslaught against our people.”

The two stopped short in surprise. Aside from a fuzz of being communicated through a speaker, the Japanese was perfect. They shared a look, a silent conversation traversing between them. Then finally, they both sang together.

“ _ Zeios Igalima raizen tron _ .”  
_ “Various Shul Shagana tron.” _

Light encased them, their armor and weapons manifesting. The tinies in Shirabe’s hair didn’t even have time to comprehend what was happening before they were blotted from existence by the energies of her Symphogear snapping into existence. Throughout the entire valley, the soldiers manning the various weapons quailed as comprehension of their smallness, their insignificance washed over them. But they also tensed, many of them determined to stand and die like men if it came down to it.

But when Kirika and Shirabe finished their transformations, they did not advance. Instead, Kirika twirled her scythe around, planted it handle-first in the ground, and leaned against it casually. “So… you tinies figured out how to speak with us?” She tried her best to make her voice sound imperious, suitable for a goddess.

“I suppose it was a matter of time until they did so, Kiri-chan.” Shirabe said as she idly began straightforward yo-yoing, knowing that the tinies probably remembered exactly what the great strings could do. Her eyes scanned the valley, searching for the general or at least the speaker system he was using. “They certainly have the technology for it now. Although...”

Shirabe paused, pulling a sleeper until she identified the general with her Symphogear-heightened senses. The little man was standing by the town hall, at the end of main street. He flinched as he saw her pink eyes lock onto him. “I do not recall ever giving you our names,  _ little mortal. _ ”

She only inflected those last words just enough to watch him shake as she stared at him. As if to emphasize her point, she pulled her yo-yo back up from the sleeper with the statement.

“We were told them by your… worshippers.” The General replied back for a moment. “We understand from them that is how you wish to be addressed.”

“Yes. And it’s a good thing you have.” Kirika replied, really getting into the act now. She followed Shirabe’s gaze to likewise pinpoint the general’s location. “So, have you come to surrender then?”

“We wish to try and negotiate.” The General answered. “We wish that you would stop attacking us. Otherwise...”

“Otherwise?” Shirabe asked coolly, her eyes narrowing.

“We will employ nuclear weapons.”

The two giant girls stared at the general. They exchanged a glance with each other. Then finally they burst into laughter. The threat… yeah, they understood it. But they could feel it in their hearts: it wouldn’t work.

“Feel free to try!” Kirika smiled, yanking Igalima out of the ground and lowering it’s blade to point down at the valley. “And when it fails, we will take all the souls in a city as punishment.”

“All the-” The General sputtered.

“If you wish us to stop,” Shirabe continued on as if he hadn’t spoken. “Then our demands are simple. We are your goddesses, you will bow down to us, worship us, and thank us for being merciful enough for the lives we spare. And you will give us tribute as we demand.”

There was deafening silence. “And what would you take as tribute?”

“Why, whatever we wish.” Shirabe said as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. “You tinies are so delicious, after all.”

“But please, do resist!” Kirika chipped in, unable to maintain her facade any more. “It’s been rather fun so far!”

“You think… do you really think we can just abandon our gods?” The general's incredulity gave way to anger. “Just like that?! That we’d let ourselves become… just  **_slaves_ ** to you?!”

“I don’t think I like your tone.” Shirabe’s voice grew cold. “Is that how you address a goddess?”

“If you think we’ll just cave in like that then you’ve got another thing coming!” The general growled. “Someday you’ll have to face up to all the lives you’ve taken! We’ll never submit to a pair of harlot dy-”

The smile vanished from Kirika’s in an instant. Rage over took her instead. How dare he. How dare that insect talk to them like that! Especially... 

“Don’t talk like that to Shirabe!” She shouted, the entire valley reverberating with her shout. In an instant she leapt out and forward, her rocket boosters giving her the additional boost as she arced right for the general.

Her scythe flashed and the general barely had time to raise his hand before Igalima fell, wiping him from existence along with the other men around him and tearing away a chunk of city hall. Kirika’s landing cratered the ground under her, collapsing an entire block of general stores under her heels. A hollow silence filled the entire valley in the aftermath of her strike.

Then an artillery piece fired, a shell detonating harmlessly against Kirika’s skin. And another one. And another one. The military forces throughout the valley opened in a valiant, but utterly doomed bid to avenge their leader, defend their country, or just save themselves.

Kirika and Shirabe immediately ensured they managed none of those.

They ceased to be mere Titanesses and unleashed the full fury of their new kaiju godhood upon the little army. The blades of Zababa both flashed in the sunlight, each sweep scouring untold souls from existence. Kirika’s heels smashed and pierced hundreds of infantry at a time as she cut her way across the valley, while everything caught beneath Shirabe’s heelys were ground into dirt.

It only took a few minutes until the entire town, and all the men and equipment within it, had been erased. All that was left of the neat grid of streets with rows of shops, houses, and other buildings was a great dirt field miles and miles across. Of the host of men and weaponry that had occupied them, there was not the slightest sign. Even the smaller hills had been leveled by the fury of Kirika and Shirabe’s weapons.

Now they turned to the forces stationed in the rest of the valley, mostly artillery and armor but also still plenty of infantry. The rapidity and comprehensiveness of witnessing their comrades' destruction meant most were already beginning to flee, but some stubbornly remained. Kirika and Shirabe were more playful now, with the heart of resistance broken.

Kirika noted an artillery battery that was still firing on her and deliberately came after it. Instead of simply wiping them out with Igalima, however, she put the scythe away and approached slowly, savoring the increasing panic at their approaching doom. The gunners worked more feverishly, as if one of the shells in the next salvo they fired would work but Kirika could tell they would soon break and try to run, so she had to time this just right…

At just the moment she saw the gunners pull the lanyard on their shells, she quickly took another step forward, thrusting her hips out. The salvo slammed right into Kirika’s exposed crotch, the explosions caressing her folds pleasantly with heat and pressure that caused the blonde to gasp loudly. At the immense sexual moan from the Titaness, the soldiers' resolve broke and they began to abandon their guns.

Kirika thus followed up swiftly, taking advantage of her arousal. She stomped heavily as she planted her feet on either side of the artillery battery, sending the crews toppling off their feet after only managing a few steps. Then Kirika quickly sat down, which denied them any further foothold as the ground shook like a mountain coming to rest. Spreading her legs, uncaring of the adjacent crushed under her moving thighs, Kirika leaned forward, and using her hands like bulldozers scraped the entire battery, both men and guns, toward the immense rise of her labia.

Without ceremony, Kirika squashed the whole, helpless battery against her crotch. Rubbing her hands over her mons until a thick gooey mess coated her folds. The lubrication was incredible. Rubbing her clitoris with the fingers of her one hand, Kirika thrust the fingers of her right into her vagina. She squashed, crushed, and mashed the entire battery, increasing the pleasurable sensations to that point she loved most.

Only a handful of tiny soldiers were left when Kirika came, but they did not survive the experience as she groaned with the orgasm. There was a localized earthquake as she bounced a few times at the spasms, a small flood of her fluids washing down between her legs. She rode the lee side of her mighty orgasm, licking her fingers clean of the tiny men’s remains complete with a sauce of her delicious love juices. Then she took a few moments before climbing back to her feet.

The army was well and truly in full flight now. The barrage had basically ceased, the sea of men dissolved into panic, fleeing for their lives. But Kirika and Shirabe were far too deep into their play by now to care. Easily chasing down a platoon of tanks that were trying to drive away full tilt, Shirabe scooped them up in one hand.

“I wonder…” She murmured down at the quarter of vehicles as she pinched each of the tank guns, crushing them around her fingers into uselessness. “Did they install that translation system in your vehicles? I’d like to talk to you...”

As if in answer, one of the tanks loudspeakers quickly crackled. “Um… t-they did m-ma’am. P-please let us g-go, we’re-”

Shirabe crushed that tank with her finger, her stare intensifying into a glare. “If you are to address me, you shall do so as ‘Tsukuyomi-sama’.” She lifted the finger back away, the tank wreckage stuck to it like a crushed fly. With a flick of her hand, Shirabe sent the remains of the vehicle flying away. Then she focused back down on the remaining three tanks. “Is that clear?”

“Y-yes, T-Tsukuyomi-sama.” Another tank crew quickly answered. Shirabe could hear the quake in the man’s voice.

“Now…” Shirabe murmured, tapping at her chin thoughtfully. “About letting you go… Kiri-chan and I were quite clear about the consequences of resistance. It wouldn’t do for a goddess to go back on her word.”

Now all three tank commanders spoke up at once, the panic transparent in their voices.

“ _ Silence _ .” Shirabe said. She didn’t alter her volume one bit from it’s usual level proclamation, but then she didn’t need to. At her scale, her voice easily overwhelmed the clamor. “I’ll let you go, but one of you will have to do something for me.”

“A-a-anything, oh great Tsukuyomi-sama!” One of the tank commanders hurriedly said.

Shirabe let a pleased smile crawl across her face. “What I’m going to do is insert you into me.” She explained. “And when I do, your driver will step on the gas as hard as he can. You do that, I’ll let you and your friends go.”

“WHAT!” The third tank commander shouted. “No fucking way! I won’t be used as-”

Shirabe scooped the objecting vehicle up with three of her fingers and popped it into her mouth in one swift motion, before swallowing loudly. Despite the bland taste, Shirabe made a show of licking her lips for the last two tanks. “You know what will happen to them, right?” She asked the last two matter of factly. “The filters on the tanks air system will disintegrate within seconds and then my stomach acid will flow into the crew compartment. You little morsels… I mean, mortals only take a couple of minutes to digest and we dissolve  _ everything,  _ even the bones. So, which honor would you like: pleasure the goddess? Or be consumed by her?”

“I… we…” The second tank commander sputtered through the speaker, then finally relented. “Please be gentle, Great Tsukuyomi-sama.”

“I’ll try.” Shirabe giggled at the little volunteer as she scooped the tank up. She lowered the armored vehicle down between her legs, gripping it by the remains of it’s gun barrel as she nuzzled it up against her folds. Her breathing increased at the sensation of the 70 ton warmachine sliding into her like it was nothing.

Then the driver of the tank stepped on the gas like she instructed and the already delightful sensation positively exploded into pleasure as the treads squealed against Shirabe’s vaginal walls. With a small gasp, Shirabe barely managed to avoid pressing down on the vehicle hard enough to crush it, instead merely shifting it about within her so it connected with her g-spot. The crew were knocked near-senseless by the movement, the driver barely having the presence of mind to keep his foot on the gas so the goddess would not be displeased.

They managed that, but it cost them. It only took seconds for the grinding treads against her g-spot to drive Shirabe over the edge and her mouth fell open in a wordless scream as she orgasmed. She fell down to her knees, barely avoiding dropping the last tank in her hand, her mouth falling open in a voiceless scream as her muscles tightened. That tightening also meant the doom of the tank and its crew, their screams being cut short in a brief few seconds as the vaginal walls closed in around the vehicle, the crew compartment folded in around them.

After she came down, Shirabe carefully withdrew her fingers and the tank wreckage, now compacted into a cube. She brought it back up to her face. “Oops…” She giggled at the wreckage before idly dropping it. “Guess they couldn’t even handle me being gentle.”

“W-will you let us go?” The final tank commander asked hopefully, then quickly tacked on, “Oh great Tsukuyomi-sama?”

Shirabe sighed as she stood back up. “I might as well.”

Then she flipped her palm with the tank in it upside down, the whole vehicle plummeting more than two hundred meters to smash against the ground.

“ _ A goddess may have to keep her word.”  _ Shirabe thought in amusement, “ _ But a kaiju goddess only has to keep her  _ exact  _ words. _ ” Already dismissing the tiny tankers from her mind, Shirabe turned back after the fleeing army, pursuing them again for some more fun.

Further down the valley, Kirika easily chased down fleeing infantry, scooping them up until she had two handfuls. She hesitated a moment, then cupped her hands under her breasts, kneading her fingers into her firm flesh. The crushed and squashed bodies of the tiny people made a kind of slick goop, like a slimy oil rub. But as with her vagina, the lubrication felt great on her nipples, and grabbing another handful she sprinkled them into her deep cleavage. Then grabbing her breasts she ground them together slowly, until they slicked up with the warm remains of her puny victims.

Another handful, this time sprinkled upon her breasts. Pushing her tits up with her hands, Kirika bent her hand and licked the top of her own breasts clean. Chasing each tiny man with her tongue and then eating him. One unfortunate little hors d'oeuvre of a man was trapped between Kirika's lower lip and nipple when she began to suckle herself. When she raised her head, he was gone.

Meanwhile, Shirabe had figured out a different game. So she decided to punish the tiny army another way. Zipping about the valley, hunting down whole infantry companies, she snatched up tiny men and stuck them into the thigh-band of her heelys. She made a ring of them around each colossal thigh. The lucky ones (lucky by her reasoning) were on her inner thigh, where they had a fantastic view of her snatch. Then she plucked one little man up and slid him feet first into her vagina.

Spreading her legs, carelessly crushing men and machines, Shirabe looked down between her legs and gave her tiny audience something to watch. The little men screamed and struggled and watched in horror as Shirabe slowly swallowed their companion. Her cream drenching him, her labia pressing against him. He choked helplessly on her copious fluids, fought vainly against the incessant sucking of her vagina. Shirabe disdainfully ignored his best efforts and drew him into her body.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her tiny spelunker. Let his wild attempts to escape drive her ardour higher and higher.

It wasn't a big orgasm, but it was big enough.

Her slit convulsed, and her captive audience felt their captor shudder then heard the final shriek and the popping crunch of their companion. A dribble of her juices trickled out from between her folds, colored somewhat red by the pasty remains of the crushed soldier mixing in. Shirabe simply glanced down at the ring of men, feeling their thrashing increase before giggling and reaching out for another tiny.

Suddenly Shirabe felt Kirika's arms around her. Kirika's thigh slipped between her legs, and Shirabe cooed at the delightful sensation of the tiny men being crushed between them. Turning around with a smile, Shirabe returned the hug. Together they lay down on the ground, laughing with joy, rolling like children. Thousands of routing soldiers were caught under the ground shaking crush of their bodies.

They stopped their roll at the same time, their gigantic, naked bodies smeared red. No more gunfire echoed out of the valley, no more screams of doomed tinies echoed out. The two Kirika and Shirabe seemed to be the only life left in the valley as they dispelled their transformations.

In truth, there were scattered pockets of survivors, hunkered down in foxholes or still scrambling away. But they didn’t care about those any more. Right now, they only had eyes for each other as they closed in for a deep kiss, both of them bringing their hands down to the other's crotch.

They made love once more, taking several minutes to become one once again. And in the aftermath of their ardour, Shirabe huddled into Kirika, both of them feeling content.

“So…” Kirika finally murmured. “Do you think they’ll actually try to nuke us like that guy said?”

“Mmm. Probably.” Shirabe said.

“Think it’ll work?”

“No.”

Kirika hummed in thought, stroking Shirabe’s hair. “Should we still punish them for it like we said if they try?”

Shirabe considered that for a few moments. “Well, as I told some tiny tankers: It wouldn’t do for a goddess to go back on her word.”

“Mmm. Makes sense.” Kirika answered.

They lapsed into silence again. Finally Shirabe uncurled herself from Kirika and sat up, stretching widely. “Come on, let’s get back to the coast, grab a bath, and head out. We got to get to the next city.”

Kirika watched her girlfriend stretch before she actually properly paused to take in the words. Then she nodded and began to get to her feet as well. “Okay.”

—

“Sir.” The General said, “The reports are in, they-”

“I know General.” The President groaned into his hands. “I know…”

Silence hung over the office as the leader of the Oured Amalgamated Republics dwelled on his failures with this crisis.

“Mr President.” The Minister of Defence began. “We’re down to two options. Either we accept the Titanesses’ surrender conditions or-”

“ _ I said I know! _ ” The President snapped, the stress finally getting to him. Silence fell again. Then finally the President heaved a sigh and lifted his head, staring right at the General. “Commence the nuclear strike plan as proposed. Before they reach the next city.”

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Kirika and Shirabe traverse the countryside, having a gay (in both senses of the word) time.
> 
> Don't really have much to say this time. But boy, am I surprised at the reception this has received on AoO3! Nearly 700 hits and this many kudos? Two reviewers (even if at a request for feedback) one of whom left seven reviews? For a stupid OOC power-fantasy fetish smut fic? By the standards of this community, that's a pretty big damn success. Well, just gotta wrap things up next chapter...


	10. ApocalypseGears

**Attack of the Giant Zababa  
** **Part 10:  
** **ApocalypseGear**

\----

The great bayside city came into view as Kirika and Shirabe rounded one last mountain, the coastal highway’s course moving from northwest to due north. The suburb town at their feet was practically ignored as they took in a glittering skyline of tall buildings. They had actually forgotten what a fully intact city skyline looked like: all the skyscrapers back in the old city got knocked over in the first few days. The sight momentarily took their breath away, as much from the excitement at the prospect of smashing it all as at the transitory beauty.

But almost as exciting was another feature that had been completely absent from the first place: bridges! Strung out across the central bay which bisected the whole city, Kirika and Shirabe could spot no less than four great bridges, two of them suspension ones. The thoughts of what they could possibly do with them danced in their minds. They’d have to make them a high priority.

What was better is that it was clear they were fully occupied and backed up. The tinies were undoubtedly evacuating, but this was such a massive city that there wasn’t ever a hope they could even get a majority out before their arrival.

“How many do you think, Kiri-chan?” Shirabe asked as they took in the sight. Despite how they acted, Kirika tended to be the one who was better with numbers.

“Probably… five, maybe six million?” Kirika answered, peering down with her hand raised. She glanced back towards Shirabe giddily. “Should give us a few days of fun, right?”

“Mmm!” Shirabe affirmed happily, before lowering her gaze, towards the sections of the city closest to them. “They seem to have cleared out those parts quite fast though.”

“Eh…” Kirika waved her hand, “We’ll catch up with them easily enough.” But she turned her head and smiled coyly down towards Shirabe. “Perhaps a quick kiss after a long journey, though?”

“I don’t think it was that long.” Shirabe said, although she was already leaning up and towards Kirika. She wasn’t about to turn down any kisses. It seemed quite appropriate: a romantic start to their next lovenest and an affirmation towards the tiny people that the two great kaiju goddesses were as one in their hearts. They slowly leaned in, relishing the moment, closing their eyes as their lips brushed together…

And it was at that moment that the cruise missile carrying a 150 kiloton thermonuclear warhead about 700 meters over their head reached the point precisely above their lip lock and detonated.

Kirika and Shirabe were still in a suburb city about 4 kilometers from the outskirts of the main urban area. A newborn star momentarily snapped into existence, reached its maximum radius of just under a half-kilometer, and then died. In the first second, the entire town the two Titanesses were standing within was immolated. In the next, it was blown away as the shockwave slammed right on through like a giant freight train.

Even by the time it reached the abandoned portion of the main city almost a half-minute later, the nuclear blasts killing power wasn’t fully spent. Windows shattered and houses shuddered as the shockwave raged for another 2 kilometers, finally expending itself into merely a gale-force wind. Over where Kirika and Shirabe had stood, the remains of the fireball drifted upwards, sucking in air below to form the familiar mushroom cloud. The ground beneath had been wiped clean and there was nothing left...

Except for the two Titanesses, still locked together in their kiss. They held it for a few seconds, then broke it to glance around at the glowing smoke and debris.

“So they did it…” Shirabe finally observed.

“Yeah.” Kirika sighed in disappointment. “I guess this city won’t last a day then.”

“Hey, Kirichan.” Shirabe murmured. “I know we said we’d wipe them all out with our ‘Gears… but let’s at least save the bridges. It’s new, and we’ll still get them in the end anyways.”

Kirika blinked at Shirabe for a few moments, then a smile broke out across her face and she yanked the smaller girl in with a great bearhug. “Alright Shirabe, you’re the best!”

Shirabe’s answer was muffled by Kirika’s breasts and it was a slight disappointment when the blonde released her, but Shirabe quickly gathered herself and together they grabbed their pendants. And sang...

_ “Zeios Igalima raizen tron.”  
_ _ “Various Shul Shagana tron.” _

Across the city sprawled out before them, some 4.5 million (another half-million had successfully fled) residents ceased their jubilation at their apparent salvation. It was replaced with horror at the pair of chants that announced just how pathetic they were compared to the beings that were descending upon them… and confirmed their doom.

Both Kirika and Shirabe burst from the rising mushroom cloud less than a minute after the detonation, their armed gears already swinging down to slash apart the structures lining the outskirts of the city. At a quiet agreement, they split apart, Shirabe swinging east to loop around the southern part of the bay and Kirika continuing to charge north, right in the direction where the city was thickest. All the while, Igalima swung and Shul-Shagana buzzed. Houses, offices, apartments… it didn’t matter what their size or construction was, they all were practically shredded by the two goddesses once again unleashing their full wrath.

It also didn’t take long for them to catch up with the citywide traffic jams of people trying to flee further north or inland. The crowds of tinies trapped in their cars only had enough time to turn their heads at Kirika’s thundering footsteps or the buzz of Shirabe’s saw-heelys before they were obliterated with another swing of their armed gears. The vehicles they occupied were practically blown away like bisected flotsam, their occupants simply ceasing to exist.

Like a titanic grim reaper, Kirika charged into the downtown area, tens of thousands of tinies vanishing with each swing of Igalima. Turning her attention to the buildings around her, Kirika picked out the tallest one in the city: a glittering glass tower a head higher than she was. Taking a superpowered leap, her push off obliterating the city block either side of her, Kirika began to morph her scythe.

The handle split into two, one of which was transferred to the other side of the elongating blade. The two handles then shot forward, embedding themselves amidst city blocks beyond the skyscraper, punching straight through a few other ones in the process. Kirika planted her feet on the back of the blade, now an enormous guillotine centered over the upper third of the building. Her armor’s jets fired as the handles constricted, accelerating the blade to absurd velocity.

The  **_Guillotine Jabberwock_ ** ripped right through the building like it was not even there, the great blade instantly beheading the building. Kirika’s body careened on through that upper part of the structure a moment later, breaking the edifice apart before it fell down onto the floors below, the impact collapsing the whole structure beneath it. Kirika continued on down to the ground, smashing through the next few skyscrapers in her path before the blade finally impacted the earth, wiping two entire city blocks in an instant.

Shifting Igalima back into it’s scythe form, Kirika formed an additional three blades onto the end of the handle and spun around as she swung around low, releasing the  **_Kill Juliet_ ** . They tore clean across the downtown, ripping out the base of any large structure in their path, exploding the small ones, and simply annihilating whole streets of confused and terrified tinies at once. Finally, they exploded out over the sea and tumbled into the water.

Finally, holding Igalima diagonally-down so the blade hovered just off the ground, Kirika fired her rocket boosters as she spun around, quickly accelerating her spring until she was little more than a blur. From afar, the  **_Calamity Tinkerbell_ ** looked a fair bit ridiculous: Kirika resembled little more than immense, spinning top in motion. However, up close was a far different story, as the rapidly rotating reaper annihilated everything in her path. Even the people, vehicles, and structures not caught directly by her swirling blade were torn apart by her mere passage as the winds generated by such a massive object turned her into a virtual twister.

With this one attack, Kirika carved a swath of destruction and death across the whole downtown direction, zigzagging first back and forth between the bays coast to the east and the ocean to the west like a ping-pong ball to ensure she missed nothing and no one. She only broke out of the spin when she finally reached the mouth of the bay, leaving behind her a lifeless, impassible wasteland of debris. One of the massive suspension bridges crossed the bay, but Kirika ignored it for the moment. Instead, she  _ leapt _ , practically vaulting across the whole bay entrance.

Her impact on the other side, into an apartment complex, blew away all the structures caught around her and left nothing but a sizable impact crater. Not letting a moment go to waste, Kirika quickly resumed her reaping rampage. Igalima continued to flash, reaping it’s harvest of woe with each swing, a savage grin of excitement plastered across the Green Titanesses face the whole while.

—

Shirabe found the job of maximizing destruction in the minimum amount of time to be a much more straightforward process than Kirika. The Pink Titaness simply had to roll forward, her  **_Friction Blades_ ** extended from their compartments and lowered down to the ground horizontally either side of her, the only uncovered gap being that between her heelys. Then she simply went back-and-forth between the bay coast and the mountains, plowing through any of the tinies objects that got in her way.

It was more like she was harvesting a field rather than levelling a city. Yet the sight of her buzzsaws passing over whole city blocks and entire streets of people, only for nothing but rubble to be left in their wake, made her heart beat. It wasn’t just the knowledge of how trivially she was ripping apart these little structures, but the very sight of them being shredded and disassembling from proud buildings into an unruly mess of material under her blades. The way the tinies were simply  _ cut away  _ into nothingness at even the slightest brush of her saw blades also made for an enthralling sight.

Then Shirabe pulled to a halt as she approached a new structure, quite different from all the others she had levelled. A great sports stadium. Shirabe lifted her friction blades away as she pulled up to the structure, looking down onto the field. The stadium had been converted into a heli-evacuation point, with people being loaded onto heavy lift helicopters. Those waiting to be evacuated were camped out in the stands.

Some thirty thousand eyes swung upward as Shirabe loomed over them all, the twin tailed girl crouching down on her heels to get a better look. There was a beat, then the entire stadium transformed into a seething cauldron of fleeing humanity. The screams of terror wafted up into the air, and the sight of all that panic for her benefit only stoked the powerlust Shirabe was feeling.

With a flick of her wrist and yo-yos, the helicopters parked in the stadium’s field were torn in twain. Then, using nothing but a single finger, Shirabe crushed the exits close, sealing the tinies escape route. She didn’t have much time if she wanted to tie up the annihilation of this city and rendezvous with Kirika, but she could take a few minutes with these tinies.

A bit of movement outside the great amphitheatre caught Shirabe’s eye and she turned her head to find a news team standing in the stadium’s press box, trying to creep away. They froze like deer in the headlights as they saw her gaze pin them down. Then they broke into a panic run when Shirabe started to reach out. They never had a chance before Shirabe crushed the exit under her finger.

They turned back as the hand lifted away only to find the Pink Titaness was miming at them, imitating the cameraman filming and then pointing down into the stands. Quickly realizing what they were being told to do and not wanting to make the man-eating, city-destroying giantess mad, the tiny cameramen quickly grabbed their camera’s up. A quick check to make sure they were still streaming to their home studios and then they were filming again, pointing the camera’s down into the doomed crowd.

Satisfied by the sight, Shirabe shifted one of the arms to Shul-Shagana, shrinking the massive saw blade so it could fit between the roof and lowering it down into the stands. Then she slowly and carefully began to slide the blade over the stands, cutting through the shrieking terrified crowds of tinies.

The camera’s caught it all: the immense spinning teeth eviscerating whole mobs of people, not even leaving behind a mist of blood. The crowds screaming and crying as they pulled and shoved against each other in an forlorn attempt to escape. The blades moved slowly enough but fast enough that they never had a chance to outpace them. Up in the pressbox, most of the cameramen squeezed their eyes shut even as they kept filming. One couldn’t take it all and collapsed into a ball, dropping his camera and sobbing.

Within 2 minutes, there was nothing but the whirr of Shul-Shagana’s saw blades. Gashes had been torn into the stands where Shirabe had gotten a bit careless with her pruning, but the only sign any people had ever occupied the field and stands was the detritus they left behind. Quickly, the Pink Titaness glanced over at the cameramen and gave them a solid, business-like nod of appreciation.

Then Shirabe swept the saw right through the press box, obliterating all of them within. Rising back to her feet, Shirabe didn’t even spare the stadium another glance as she brought her friction blades back to their usual size and swept them right through it’s base. The whole thing disintegrated into rubble. She let none of the heart-pounding excitement of the massacre show on her face. After all,  _ acting  _ as the annihilating goddess who didn’t actually care about the pest’s lives she extinguished was part of the fun.

—

An apartment block crumbled under Kirika’s footfalls and she swept Igalima down the length of an elevated highway. The tinies atop it were instantly obliterated, the remains of their pitiful vehicles scattered to the air. The blade slashed through the highway itself with equal ease, the whole thing breaking apart and crumbling like a line of dominos.

Kirika had worked her way around the northern part of the bay and was moving south now, back towards where she knew she would meet up with Shirabe again. Kirika licked her lips as another row of shops and streets vanished with a swipe of Igalima. She had never figured that wanton annihilation could be so  _ fun _ . Sure, there it lacked the raw sensual feelings that using the tinies and their objects for sex. But the way everything came apart as Igalima atomised was like watching a movie. It was even better when she hit something explosive, which often resulted in a great blooming array of fireworks.

The sounds were all just as exciting as the sights. The shattering fall of buildings falling over or collapsing in on themselves. The screams of entire streets of little people suddenly cutting out. The intermingled wail of sirens and alarms. The great BOOMs of gas lines erupting. It made Kirika’s heart race with adrenaline.

She whirled down another street and paused as she spotted something familiar: a whirlpool pattern in the crowd down an opening. Igalima slashed, tearing apart the rows of dense housing on either side, and the street was cleared enough that Kirika could now properly see the subway entrance. So the tinies thought that underground was enough to avoid a kaiju goddess’ wrath, huh? They really never learned…

Kirika slammed the tip of Igalima’s blade down into the subway entrance and yanked, tearing a yawning chasm across the length of the street, exposing the entire station at once. The tiny people within had just enough time to look up and see Igalima descending upon them before they too were wiped from existence. But Kirika wasn’t done with just that: she hopped down into the crevasse and turned to face where the train tunnels vanished into the side of the station and held her free hand out.

In an instant, a copy of Igalima flashed into her hand which Kirika slammed together with the other. The two seemed to fuse, creating a great military fork with two handles in each of Kirika’s hands. Lowering the  **_Cutting Cinderella_ ** , Kirika drove it into the ground in front of her, down into the subway tunnels. Then she started running, following the tunnel’s length.

In its new state, Igalima tore up the ground as Kirika ran. Everything at street level was plowed up and turned over as the ground was rented apart: roads, buildings, vehicles… and of course crowds of tinies. So too were subway stations: their inhabitants' only warning of Kirika’s approach was the rumbling and shaking of the earth before Igalima ripped through and ripped them from reality.

Kirika was able to stay on her path by measuring the amount of resistance against the tip of her blades. It was something of a sixth sense, a product of her synchronization with the relic at the core of her Symphogear. When it intensified, she had wandered into solid earth and hence off course. It was a fun new game: follow the subway tunnels and don’t wander too far off course. Extra points if she could reach the next subway station without deviating from the tunnel’s length!

Once again, the savage smile made its way across Kirika’s face.

—

Shirabe’s yo-yo’s tore both the wings off the aircraft just as it lifted off the runway, leaving the fuselage to spin through the air in an arc, finally slamming down amidst the rubble on the other side of the bay. A moment later, Shirabe burst onto the airport tarmac, the southwest-facing runways crumbling into ruin under her heelys, the lines of aircraft on the taxiways waiting for take-off vanishing beneath them with no chance to get out of the way. Another aircraft that had been coming into land on the ingress runway was banking away, aborting, but Shul-Shagana’s yo-yos flashed again and three pieces of fuselage tumbled out of the sky down into the bay.

Shirabe had circled around the southside of the bay and found the city's international airport upon swinging north again. And like the other city, it was being used for evacuations. Obviously, neither of the titanesses could have that. So Shirabe had to wipe it out, along with everyone in it.

Well, she didn’t  _ have _ to. But hey: it was fun!

Whipping her head around, Shirabe fired a  **_100 Samsara_ ** of saw blades from her compartments at the lines of aircraft lined up on the taxiways for the northwest-facing runways. The torrent of miniature - from Shirabe’s perspective, not the tinies of course - blades skidded off the ground, tearing up gashs and kicking up dirt even as they tore through all the various jetliners that had been patient (if nervously) waiting a few moments before. The ripped apart fuselages crumpled to the ground, spilling components and leaking jet fuel, a dangerous combination that very quickly became a raging blaze.

By this point, Shirabe had wiped out every aircraft on both the southwest and northwest facing runways. And it had not even been ten seconds since she arrived at the airport. She now turned her attention to the apron, where the aircrews and passengers were only just starting to react to her sudden appearance within the grounds of the airport itself. Her yo-yo’s whipped out again, but this time they swept short and upwards, passing through nothing but thin air...

Just not harmlessly. Instead, their passage was so violent that a pair of shockwaves rippled out ahead of Shirabe, a  **_Spiral Wave_ ** of destruction that carried along aircraft still parked in front of their gates and all the utility vehicles scattered across the apron like toys. Those tinies caught in the shockwave’s path simply were picked up and became part of the mass of debris, slamming into one side of the airport’s massive, circular main terminal.

The combination of first the shockwave and then the whole mass of detritus following slamming into the terminal was, suffice to say, utterly shattering. The half of the structure facing the attack simply rippled upward first from the blast, then momentarily was obscured by a ball of fire as all the tanker trucks slammed into it and detonated. Burning pieces of debris blossomed out, raining down around in a hellscape of destruction.

It struck Shirabe as a beautiful sight.

But this airport's terminal was so huge that the attack had only wiped out the northern half of it, with its four gates. The southern half with the other three gates were still intact, if somewhat damaged and Shirabe slid down around to correct that mistake. She wasn’t willing to just leave it to the fire to consume the whole thing and if she was being honest, there was something joyfully primal about just  _ smashing  _ the tinies buildings as if they were made of twigs.

Shirabe threw her yo-yos out in front of her as she skidded towards the southern-half of the terminal, simultaneously shifting into her monowheel saw blade. The yo-yos grew and obtained whirring blades of their own, biting into the ground, as the string hardened and Shirabe drove full force forward. At her already massive size, the  **_Massive Massive Tri-Cycle_ ** was simply even more massive and she didn’t so much “rip through” the terminals southside and it’s three gates as “run-it over”, leaving little more than a massive dirt gouge in the earth a half-kilometer across.

Leaping out of her tri-cycle as she rolled back out of the airport grounds, Shirabe gracefully spun around and came to a stop in the ontop of a series of highway on/off-ramps, crushing quite a number of them in the process. They were all part of a massive T-intersection that came off the highway and right into the airport, ferrying people to the ground transportation at the center of the U-shaped ex-terminal.

Shirabe stared down a full kilometer of roadway, jam packed with tiny people and their cars who had first been fleeing toward the airport. But when everything within the airport had started exploding, they tried to turn around and flee out again. But now that Shirabe had suddenly rolled right into the dead center of the escape route, the crowd was folding in on itself in confusion. 

They were trapped: to their north was a raging inferno. To their south was an immense dirt gash and the remaining few walls of the southern terminal. To their west was yet more fire. And to their east was the Pink Titaness herself.

Shirabe only considered their fate for a second before she slammed her two yo-yos together and launched them skyward. Hovering up above the center of the crowd of tinies, they transformed into a single, immense buzzsaw that Shirabe smashed down. Countless tiny people screamed, cried, shoved, and yanked each other as the  **_Super Giant Saw Throwing_ ** descended on them like a meteor.

A final, immense explosion blossomed up in front of Shirabe, the screams of the crowd overwhelmed by it’s roar. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left of the ground transport area or the crowd trapped within it but a single, immense crater. From the time she had torn out onto the runway area until that last attack had been about a minute in total.

Shirabe exhaled, trembling slightly: that had felt  _ amazing _ .

“Shirabe, Shirabe!” A familiar voice called and Shirabe turned, a small smile rising over her own face as she saw Kirika racing towards her from the north. Behind the blonde was a sea of rubble pockmarked by burning fires. “You get ‘em all?!”

Shirabe glanced southward behind her, where an identical scene greeted her eyes: rubble and the occasional out-of-control fire stretching all the way back to the mountains. Nodding at the satisfaction of a job well done, Shirabe turned to face her girlfriend again. “Yes, Kiri-chan.” The twin tailed girl’s smile grew slightly. “That was fun.”

A little over an hour had elapsed since they were nuked about a dozen kilometers south of this city. When they had charged out of the mushroom cloud, there were four-and-a-half million souls, about a half-million having already evacuated. Now, there were just three hundred-fifty-thousand thousand left, the overwhelming amount packed into the four bridges over the bay.

“Yeah!” Kirika grinned in agreement, although she scratched the back of her head. “But I think the sex is better.”

Shirabe couldn’t help but blush a little at the blunt way Kirika put it, even while she agreed with the sentiment. “Let’s just save this for certain occasions in the future, then.”

“Okay!” Kirika said, “Sounds good to me.”

Shirabe glanced up at the sun, gauging the time. It was west in the sky, but not really low yet. “It’s not quite evening… but I guess we can grab an early dinner before we really play with the other tinies.”

“Alright!” Kirika cheered. “And they’ll be all lined up too. It’s a feast!”

Dismissing their Symphogears, they turned their eyes back to the bay… and the bridges they had deliberately left alone.

Each one had been packed with tinies in their vehicles when they began their swathe of destruction. And now those same tinies were all trapped by the impassable seas of rubble on either end of the bay. The two had made sure to pattern their paths of destruction so as to encourage more tinies to try and flee towards the bridges, but they could not be certain how successful they were. It turned out it mattered little, as each bridge was so heavily packed that there were easily tens of thousands of tinies.

The first, and southernmost, bridge was a straightforward, twin-girder highway bridge. The bay at this point was pathetically shallow: the water didn’t even rise up a third of the way past their toes. It felt less like standing in a bay and more like just standing in mud. But it wasn’t too much of an impediment: they simply crouched down on their heels. After all the excitement of just letting loose on a city, they were feeling quite hungry. The bridge to them seemed like less of a bridge and more of a buffet table loaded with nothing but their favorites.

Tinies and cars alike were swept up with each sweep of their hands to be chewed or swallowed. The vehicles didn’t taste like much, but there were so many little people mixed in that it didn’t matter. And if there were little people who happened to be cowering in their cars when Kirika or Shriabe chewed a mouthful, then that was a pleasant bonus as it was more like eating a meat-filled peanut.

Kirika tore away an entire section of the bridge's northbound lane, lifting it to her mouth and tipping it back. Some of the tinies and their vehicles dribbled off her chin to plummet to their demise in the bay below, but most slid right down between her maw, landing in a great big writhing pile atop her tongue. A few particularly lucky or athletic tinies were clung for dear life at the opposite end of the bridge section, but Kirika dislodged them with a slight shake and they tumbled down into her mouth, plunged into darkness as Kirika closed her lips.

The Green Titaness salivated heavily as the scrumptious treats tried to find their bearings in the darkness on her taste buds, miring a good portion of the mouthful in her spit. Their efforts were rendered for naught as she began to swish them around, making sure to get the full flavor before she finally flicked them all to the back of her mouth and swallowed. Kirika took a moment to close her eyes, luxuriating in the sensation of the writhing mass of littles being dragged down her gullet to fuel her. Then with a lick of her lips, she reached out for another handful.

Following Kirika’s lead, Shirabe also tore out a section of bridge. But instead of upending them into the abyss of her mouth, she crunched it like a candy bar. Tinies tried to flee to the opposite end of the bridge section to leap off and dash themselves against the bay surface rather than be consumed by the Pink Titaness, but each bite sent them tumbling to their feet and virtually none made it. Within a minute, the whole bridge section and the thousand or so people on it were gone, crushed into a gory-wrecked pulp by Shirabe’s teeth and swallowed down to be boiled away.

Letting out a satisfied sigh, Shirabe glanced back down for more and her eyes alighted on a line of buses filled with evacuees. Some were trying to disembark, but Shirabe quickly encouraged them to flee back into them by dragging a single finger along their side, mashing those too slow to react into a bloody stain. Then she plucked one up and peeled the top off like it was a can of sardines. The screams within tickled her ear and only intensified when she made a show of licking her lips while staring fixated down at them, letting the tinies know just how delicious she found them.

She lifted the opened-top of the bus to her roof and licked right through the passenger compartment. The tinies stuck to her tongue like flies to a flytrap and they writhed and struggled futilely as Shirabe drew them in and gulped them all down. The next bus, she popped into her mouth wholesale to chew, ripping apart it’s frame and bursting the tinies in delicious bursts of salt between her great teeth. Another bus, and this time she only ripped off the front with her teeth, crushing the driver in the process, before upending everyone within it into her mouth to be swallowed whole.

The next bus she held in place between her pursed lips on one edge and held in place with them before catching Kirika’s attention. The blonde looked over from where she had just swallowed another handful of delectable treats and her eyes lit up as she saw the inviting look on Shirabe’s face. Quickly scooching together, the two giantesses wrapped their arms around each other as Kirika took the opposite end of the bus between her own lips. Gazing deeply into each other’s eyes, they could faintly hear the screams of unending horror as they nibbled their way across the bus like it was a piece of pocky.

There was no hesitation from either of them when they got down to the last little sliver. Kirika and Shirabe quickly pressed in with their lips, the bus vanishing altogether as they kissed. Their tongues snaked out, the buses frame groaning from the strain as they wrapped around the vehicle and wrestled with each other, the passengers screams drowned out as the lovers moaned into each other. Then the simple weight of the muscles proved too much and the bus was abruptly torn in two, each piece sliding into their respective mouths.

Kirika chewed up her half of the bus while Shirabe swished hers around, letting the tiny people spill out with the motions to tickle her tastebuds, before they both swallowed. They exchanged a small playful smile, a giggle, and then returned their attention to their dinner. The kissing session had heightened their ardour, so they ate much more quickly. Thousands upon thousands of screaming, crying morsels vanished into their gullets and soon they had to stop. They were so full that they could feel the great mass of people within them struggling against the sides of their stomachs, punching and kicking, although the struggles rapidly weakened as their ferociously potent stomach acids went to work.

Yet glancing down, they saw they had only eaten around half of the bridge. “There’s so many…” Kirika said, raising a hand to her mouth as she stifled a burp.

Shirabe rubbed her tummy contentedly as she contemplated the rest of the bridge, then she shook her head and stood up. “That means it isn’t really a waste if we miss some.” With that proclamation, she began to deliberately shuffle forward, walking atop the length of the bridge. It crumbled easily under her feet, driven beneath the surface of the bay with each step.

Kirika watched open mouthed as Shirabe razed the bridge by simply taking a stroll along its length. Her eyes steadily slid up her girlfriend’s slender legs, affixing themselves to admit the way the twin tailed girls butt swayed with each step. When Shirabe was done, only some small remaining girders of the bridge were left sticking above the water. The rest had been driven down and crushed into the muddy bottom of the bay, along with everything atop it.

Turning with satisfaction, Shirabe offered an inviting smile to Kirika. “Come on Kiri-chan, let’s really play now.”

The next bridge further north was somewhat longer and likewise packed, the design an orthotropic deck. The bay was deeper here, actually rising over the two girl’s toes, but the water still didn’t cover their feet. Having seen Kirika and Shirabe devour those atop the other bridge, the tinies on this one were positively freaking as the two stepped up alongside it. A number started jumping over the side, not an unrealistic move as the bridge was low enough that such a fall was survivable and they could then try to swim to shore.

Shirabe frowned as she saw this and once she had sat down, her butt actually sinking a fair bit into the bays muddy channel, she reached out and began to pluck those tinies up. Lifting them over the bridge so the others could see before she crushed them between their fingers. The crowd reeled and screamed at that.

“They’re so scared of us…” Kirika murmured as she sat down next to Shirabe.

“They should be.” Shirabe answered, with a small. “After all, we’re kaiju, right?”

“Mmm.” Was her girlfriend’s audible response. And with that they began to play.

Shirabe scooped handfuls of tinies up, pouring the mass of shrieking tinies into Kirika’s cleavage. She quickly found another bus and finished up by plucking it off the top of the bridge, peeling the top off, and shaking all within to the warm valley of flesh. Then she discarded the mangled toy, tossing it aside, never noticing as it sank, instead giving her attention to the mass of humanity caught between Kirika's brobdingnagian tits.

They didn't last long. Kirika’s fingers sank deep into her firm tan breasts, and began to grind them together. She rolled her head around her shoulders, her eyes closed as she focused on the expression of her power. The tiny bodies offered little resistance, and their essence was smeared between her tits making them slippery. Shirabe caught those men who tumbled from the sexual slaughter and idly popped them between her giant fingers. When they stopped falling, Shirabe joined in, scooping up two last handfuls and pressed them atop Kirika’s nipples, crushing the hundreds into them.

Their play only grew more intense from there. For the next hour, Kirika and Shirabe steadily dealt with the bridge in a variety of delightfully sensual ways. They took turns seeing how many tiny people and vehicles they could slide into each other’s vaginas until they orgasmed and rendered the question moot. They stuffed tinies into their mouths and then engaged in oral sex, driving each other to squealing delight by dragging tonguefuls of squirming bodies across their mons.

And to culminate, they just straight out made love, Kirika and Shirabe lay down with the bridge lengthwise between them, embracing and pulling each other in. The feeling of the entire bridge crumbling between their immense bodies, the cars crumpling, and the tiny people bloodily exploding as they ground up against each other, lubricating their skin. What they were unaware of was how the huge hole they crushed into the bridge undermined its structural integrity. The tremors caused by the titanesses’ pounding bodies when they came together sent the rest of it tumbling into the bay.

When Kirika and Shirabe came down from their orgasm, it took them a few moments to realize what had happened. That prompted another burst of giggling and amusement. They really couldn’t count on any of their toys withstanding them.

They moved onto the next bridge, this one the first of the suspension bridges located on the northside of the bay. The water level deepend more as they found an underwater trench dredged for deep-water ships. Between the trench and the bridge’s higher clearance, the structure’s span now rested at their thighs.

Shirabe took the east side, hunkering down to toy with various tinies using her hands: lifting them away one at a time to pop them or scooping up a great handful and squeezing, watching the blood spill back down to the deck. She also took the opportunity to grab up evacuation buses and begin threading them through her hair. Those sorts of braids would represent even better storage than individual tinies.

Kirika took the west side and the attention she gave her own unfortunate victims was much more sexual. The Green Titaness lifted her right leg over the bridge. Waters from the bay crashed down in a brief, violent rain as her immense, barefoot narrowly cleared the span. Her vast thighs bracketed the delicate span, and the portion beneath her crotch was cast into an artificial night, scented with the musky aroma of her aroused slit. The blonde licked her lips, running her fingers through her hair, while her hips half-consciously did a slow grind. 

Kirika teased the tinies first. She squatted down, just a little, tormenting them with the sight of her boundless folds swooping down upon them, threatening them with its immensity before soaring away at the last possible instant. She repeated the motion, humping at the air, giggling with delight at the shrill screams of her miniature prey.

On the twelfth swoop she squatted down a little lower, just enough for her great nether lips to kiss the deck of the bridge. Labia vaster than train engines pressed down upon the miniature vehicles. Those people foolish enough to abandon their cars were smeared like jam between the concrete and her colossal vulva. Kirika giggled and looked down. Again and again she dabbed at the little people with her aroused crotch. Tiny squirming bodies and miniature cars stuck to her moist vulva as she moved her hips again, licking the deck with long, lazy strokes.

Her slit descended upon the panicking people with sensual indifference. Her mighty labia splayed themselves across the roadbed, then slid forward like twin juggernauts, sliding over people and vehicles with a crashing and slurping noise, before soaring into the air, carrying aloft the detritus from their passage, leaving behind a portion of bridge glistening wetly with the thick juices of her pleasure. Reaching up, Kirika began to toy with her hardening nipples.

The blaring of a tiny truck horn caught her attention.

Kirika glanced forward at the noisy object and the tiny man driving it. She smiled and moved forward, then squatted down a little, until the tiny cab was nestled comfortably within the folds of her vulva. Pressing down with her hips she felt something give, then a tiny tickling against her clitoris. It stroked her perfectly, and with a gasp she clutched her tits within her hands. It was a small orgasm, but all the more pleasurable for the unexpectedness of it. Kirika groaned as her vagina let loose a flood of juices, and she ground her clitoris over the source of her pleasure, causing it to burst warmly and add its own slickness to her own.

At that moment she felt a hand upon the back of her head, she turned and Shirabe's mouth clasped down upon her own while Shirabe’s questing hands reached up to join Kirika’s in cupping her breasts. Kirika cooed as she realized Shirabe had another double handful of tinies which she crushed against the blonde’s tits.

The buses tied into Shirabe’s twintails rocked in the air over her shoulders as the giantesses kissed deeply, Kirika continuing to lazily loll her titanic slit over the face of the bridge, trembling in one or two more mild orgasms. Until, with a contented sigh Shirabe broke the kiss.

"Couldn't wait for me, Kiri-chan?" She chided.

"Nuh-uh," murmured Kirika, dreamily. “Sorry.”

Shirabe smiled slightly back. “Let’s see what’s left…”

It was a mess.

Kirika’s love juices soaked the deck. Tiny smears testified to the last moments of dozens of tiny, luckless people, while the twisted wreckage of the miniature cars and trucks showed just how powerful had been the manner of their destruction. Still, here and there were individuals who had escaped the carnal carnage. No longer.

Shirabe gently slid her hands down to grip either side of Kirika’s hips and carefully began to lower them towards the deck. Kirika, divining her girlfriend's intention, giggled and let herself be led on. Then Shirabe stopped, and twisted a hand down and around between Kirika’s legs so she could part Kirika's labia, revealing her erect clitoris before tugging down gently. The tiny man that was her target was shrieking in vain as he struggled wildly in a clinging drop of Kirika’s juice.

Kirika squatted down a little, and her clitoris touched the deck, just missing her tiny victim. Shirabe growled and tugged up a little, then forward and down. Kirika complied and groaned with happiness as she felt the tiny, squirming man pressed against her sensitive nub. She took it from there, and Shirabe watched excitedly as the little one was first smothered, then rudely crunched as Kirika leaned onto him and slowly ground her entire gigantic slit over him.

Kirika’s orgasm was mightier this time.

Her knees grew shaky and she sat down, heedless of the bridge running between her legs. It was no contest, the bridge sank towards the water, the deck shattered and spilled all its cars, buses, and people into the bay. The suspension cables twanged like guitar strings and snapped, and the span was simultaneously wrenched from the foundations of both towers.

Kirika yelped in surprise as the bridge dissolved around her, but Shirabe was delighted with the destruction, and threw herself onto her lover to help make things worse. Kirika whooped and wrestled with Shirabe, as much for having been startled by her as to feel her water slicked body rubbing up against her own. The giantesses sported with each other, the objects of their cruelty forgotten, but not spared as scores of tiny people were sucked under the waters by their antics, or disdainfully crushed between their breasts and vaginas as the two titanesses had sex yet again.

—

"Race you!" Kirika playfully shouted, and the bay frothed white in the wake of the colossal women as they playfully crashed through the waters towards the final bridge. Like the other one, this bridge rested at the height of their thighs.

It didn't last nearly as long as the last one had.

The day had been more than enough to awaken within Kirika and Shirabe the pleasure of toppling miniature things. Thus, they were less than cautious in dealing with the second bridge. Shirabe joined Kirika in straddling the ribbon-like span, and the two had some fun using their pussies like bulldozers, making a huge pile of cars, trucks, and people which they caught between themselves.

Tens of thousands were caught between them, those tinies which weren’t dragged under the two Titanesses’ bodies or smashed by vehicles tumbled over and over into a growing, compressing pile. Some were shoved over the sides of the bridge as Kirika and Shirabe closed in on each other. Then, finally, they could compress no more and their bodies started to give.

The effect was incredible! The bodies closest to Kirika or Shirabe’s flesh would wriggle against it until the pressure became too great and they would squash. But right behind them would be an endless host of more bodies which would wiggle slickly in the wet remains of their fellows, until they, too, would add to the lubrication and be replaced by others. Inevitably, some were pressed up into one of the girls’ folds in just the right way that they tumbled within, writhing in the caverns of their womanhood and drowning in their juices.

Kirika and Shirabe’s bridge bound tribadism put what they had done at the airport over a week ago to shame. The enormous crowd was smashed into a warm mush that squelched nicely along the length of their crotches, slickening them up immensely as they embraced, kissed, and ground into each other. The sensation was making them dizzy: the countless stroking limbs, the quivering massage, their skin pressing harder and harder against each other.

They both orgasmed together, Kirika yet again screaming into her kiss with Shirabe as the familiar spasms came over her. Their legs positively collapsed and they fell, the bridge snapping like a twig underneath them in a cascade of concrete and steel. The suspension cables cascaded down around and over their bodies as they tumbled through the water, the earth quaking as they slammed into it with each twitch that seemed to blot out their minds. The next several minutes were one of insensate pleasure, unable to think of anything but the feeling of the other quaking against them.

When they finally came too, they found themselves facing each other in the waters of the bay. Kirika tried to blink the haze out of her mind as she idly plucked at the spaghetti of suspension cables coiled around her breasts, connecting her to Shirabe who was similarly bound. Finally she gained the wherewithal to say, "Nothing like getting wrapped up in one's fun?"

Shirabe shook her head and sent Kirika a look that seemed flat on its surface, but Kirika could see the amusement twinkling behind her eyes. Shirabe gathered up a handful of the little wires and effortlessly ripped them off as she rose to her feet. “That was really awful, Kiri-chan.”

Kirika giggled in response before taking a deep breath and thrusting her naked breasts forward, breaking the long metal cables as if they were nothing more than weak threads. “Be honest, Shirabe, you enjoyed it.”

Shirabe couldn’t help it: she smiled as she reached down to offer Kirika a hand up. The blonde accepted it, but upon rising to her feet, she darted forward to kiss the twin-tailed girl. Shirabe’s eyes widened a moment at the surprise contact, but then she closed them again, leaning back into the kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other as they drank in their warmth.

They stood there for a long while, kissing in the mouth of the bay. Their immense frames were highlighted by the setting sun, clearly visible to the few tens of thousands of survivors who had managed to escape into the mountains to the east. Finally, they broke the kiss.

“So… what now?” Kirika asked.

Shirabe glanced around eastward, her eyes taking in the sea of rubble that was once a bustling metropolis. Some of it was on fire.

“Well, this city is done.” She made the obvious conclusion first. “Only thing to do is find a highway and follow it to the next one.”

“Makes sense…” Kirika said, letting go of Shirabe to stretch. “Let’s get a bath here.”

“Mmm…” Shirabe nodded, “We’ll probably also have to sleep around here.” She idly reached up to finger one of the buses wrapped in her braids. Through some miracle, they had survived their repeated sexual congress. “I guess these little guys will be breakfast.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Kirika cheered, wrapping an arm around Shirabe to hug her again. “And we’ll keep going and going… having fun…”

“Until this world submits to us…” Shirabe answered, their faces drifting together again.

“The two kaiju goddesses of destruction.” Kirika agreed the moment before their lips met again.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Kirika and Shirabe show what they can REALLY do in their new size if they just let loose...
> 
> And so, we come to the end of my first size-fic, and the first extensive Symphogear size fic. The thrilling conclusion! And it mainly focuses on smashing stuff before sending off with some vore and sexual rampaging! I debated on how to end it for a little bit: whether to include a short post-script detailing DMJii's conquest and subjugation of this world or just leave it open ended. I started writing the former, saw it wasn't really coming out all that great, and decided just to leave it on an open-ended affirmation between the two of them. For those of you who enjoyed this fic, I'm glad! Please leave your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> For those who didn't enjoy this fic for some technical reason, please do not hesitate to critique me!
> 
> And for those who didn't enjoy this fic because you disliked the very premise... umm... well, I don't know what to say to you. You should have quit at part 2, at the latest.
> 
> Either way, as I mentioned, I do have another Symphogear size story in the works. This time featuring all seven of the main cast Symphogears, plus Kanade, with some more twists. Look forward to the still-currently titled "Symphomonsters". And after that... well, I'll probably be writing further macro stories, but likely I'll move onto other fandoms. There's other fandoms in desperate need of GTS content out there.


End file.
